


Hero of the Dark

by ReaperofBalance



Category: DCU, Naruto, The Darkness (Games), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 114,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperofBalance/pseuds/ReaperofBalance
Summary: Many ask if Darkness is truly evil? One man can answer and for him it is no. He has lived an eternal life fueled by his Darkness and has seen all he ever cared about be destroyed and taken from him. Now, he rises again to rejoin the fight and regain all that he lost to Kami and his servants. His name is Naruto and he is the master of Darkness. Justice League Series, Naruto, and The Darkness crossed together with some other stuff
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	1. Return of the Dark

**Hey everyone, welcome to the next fic that has been stuck in my head and I hope you all enjoy it since this is my first venture into the DC universe and using the Darkness. This should be a fun ride and interesting to read… I hope.**

**Anyway, just to point out a few things: This is Naruto using the Darkness along with his ninja talents, but there will be some abilities from other items such as Prototype, Yu Yu Hakusho, Darksiders, and a couple other things that are going to be connected to the Darkness and/or that Naruto has discovered over time and mastered/obtained.**

**For timelines: this is post Naruto, before Justice League & Young Justice should I decide to use it, and that’s about all that is popping into my head at the moment.**

**For the Young Justice items: I am not going to touch on that till after the Justice League series at the earliest or I may have it somewhat start as we go as Naruto will be meeting many of the heroes and their sidekicks. For those planning to mention J’onn’s Niece, Megan, I will explain that later on when she’s to be introduced.**

**For ages: Raven is the adult one in this and Starfire and Blackfire will be adults too if they are picked for pairings and any from Young Justice would be around 18 or so if paired with Naruto.**

**Hmm, I think that is it for anything important to say, so let’s get this show on the road… after the blah, blah, blah part.**

**WARNING!!!!!!: This contains Religious items based upon The Darkness’ lore and story as well as DC’s own things on those matters. I am not insulting any religion or subject with what I do here or explain when Naruto decides to share his story with the League later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto, DC comics, The Darkness, or any of their affiliated comics, movies, TV shows, and so on and so on nor do I own anything/one I may put here from other items… Wish I did, would have made me some nice money.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Demon, summon, and/or Naruto’s pissed off or altered voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts” / important text_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

_(Over Phone or on TV/Radio)_

* see bottom for explanation

[Translation]

**Chapter 1: Return of the Dark**

_Himalayas: 2015_

High within the mountain range known for the sheer cold and containing the highest point on Earth, Mount Everest, a cavern could be found deep within with only some candles for lighting and an array of artwork, weapons, maps, documents, books, and a large training area along with a small bed and table contained within. Within the training area, there were six individuals that were all male and looked exactly the same: they had black hair with red tips that was spiked out slightly and wild; a black tank top with a crimson flak jacket over it, crimson pants with black stripes, combat boots with realistic flames across the bottom, and fingerless black gloves with a crimson leaf emblem on the backs. If one looked closely, they could see five colors; Blue, Red, Black, Silver, and White; spiraled around the right arms of the individuals that went from their shoulders to under the gloves.

Currently, five of them were surrounding the sixth that had the addition of a black blindfold over his eyes. On a silent que, the five launched at the one, who bent back to dodge a kick before twisting and catching a thrown punch from another of the five. The one then judo tossed the puncher into another of the five causing them to poof away in smoke before he ducked down and mule kicked an attacker knocking him back. The one then did a handstand and twisted around swinging his legs like a helicopter spin knocking the other two away. He then leapt into the air and slammed his foot into one in a powerful axe kick that caused it to burst into smoke before he twisted caught a kick to his head before slamming the attacker on the ground causing it to poof before the one squared off with the last. The last one circled the one slowly before jumping and doing a drop kick, which was dodged by the one when he contorted out of the way and did a spinning axe kick breaking the last and causing it to pop in smoke.

The one stood straight before turning his head towards the bed as he heard clapping and he frowned, “What do you want, Yami?” The male asked as he removed the blindfold showing his pure crimson eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness and looked at the person on his bed.

Said person was a woman with pure black hair that was tied in a braid that ended just above her ass, black eyes that held both malice and mischief, a rather gorgeous body that made her look every bit of a goddess that she was with F cup breasts, a heart shaped ass, wide hips, slender legs, heart shaped face, and full black painted lips. To finish her look, she wore a black gown that flowed around her body showing it off since her entire cleavage was shown due to her dress going over her shoulders and covered her breasts but left her midriff and middle of her chest bare as it came back together just above her crotch and had a slit down the skirt part showing off her right leg and due to her sitting he could see her black heels and stockings as well. One her ears she had to black studs for earrings and a black bangle on her right wrist and seemed to be amused at the man.

“Oh, come now Naruto-kun, can’t I stop by and say hi every millennia or so?” She asked before she was pinned to the wall with Naruto’s hand on her throat and black tendrils sprouting from his back ready to skewer her.

“Do not push me, Yami, your bastard of a brother destroyed everyone I ever cared about just because I decided not to be his errand boy and then retaliated when he sent his bitch of an angel after me. I have been alone in this world for millennia because your brother doesn’t like being told no and you and your bastard husband didn’t do a damn thing to stop him, so do not **FUCK WITH ME RIGHT NOW!!”** He stated before shouting angrily with his voice becoming darker at the end.

Yami was impassive on the outside but on the inside she was impressed since his strength and power had come along so much since he was a boy, but then again it shouldn’t be that surprising considering how long he had been around and had nothing to do but train and grow his powers. Shaking those thoughts away, she smiled at Naruto, “That’s true, but some things have changed.” She stated making Naruto raise an eyebrow but otherwise did not move, “Kami’s power has been broken by a new band of gods called the Olympians and now Shinigami-kun and I are trying to regain some of our power, which is where you would come in.” She stated and he frowned since he wasn’t exactly thrilled at the concept of helping them out, “If you agree to be our Avatar, then we can regain our power and we will reward you.” She stated and Naruto snorted before dropping her and going over to a table with a candelabra on it and some equipment.

“Don’t speak to me as if it just happened, Yami, the Olympians have been around for a while and I can assume that you’re here because Kami lost his godhood and you and Shinigami can stop being cowards and fearful of his retaliation should you decide to help me. However, you need me more than I need you since with enough time you and Shinigami will become mortal or just cease to exist while I’ll still exist since my guests live outside your laws and boundaries. So, the real question is-” He stopped to turn and look at her, “Why the hell should I help you?” He asked as his eyes bored into her.

Yami, while not exactly thrilled with his input, couldn’t refute what he was saying since at the time Kami was the most powerful and it would have been a long drawn out battle to try and help Naruto after Kami’s little fit that would have done more harm than good and she knew right now Naruto could kill her easily if she pissed him off. With that in mind, she smiled, “You’re half right. We could have helped and we are becoming mortal, but you need us too especially after you hear why you will want to become our avatar.” She stated getting him to raise an eyebrow towards her, “You’ve already been somewhat fueling us since each time you had the Darkness consume a heart or drain dark essence you were unknowingly fueling me and each person you killed that deserved it was fueling Shini-kun since you were marked by his seal. As for why you would want to be our avatar, as our powers regrow we will bring back the people Kami took away from you.” She stated and Naruto froze before he growled at Yami as several of the candles went out and the darkness of the room seemed to grow in intensity.

“This had better not be a joke, Yami, or I will show you just how much pain a mortal can take before they want death.” Naruto threatened as his eyes began to glow more ominous and Yami just shook her head.

“I’m not joking; Naruto-kun, when we have a good portion of our power back that we could contend with one of the Olympians, we will start bringing your precious people back and we will not ask anything of you unless we have no other choice in the matter.” Yami stated knowing how seriously Naruto took anything related to the people he cared about and he’d literally tear through an army to protect them or their memory.

Naruto was silent for a long while before he sighed, “And I’m expected to believe that all I have to do is just go back to fighting the bad guys like I did over the parts of the millennia I decided to show myself again and again and nothing else and you two are going to bring them back?” Naruto asked incredulously and Yami nodded, “Yeah…. Why do I feel that’s a load of bullshit?” He asked eyeing her incredulously and Yami sighed.

“Fine, the world is getting more people with powers again as well as beings from other worlds and ‘You Know Who’ is worried that the world isn’t being watched closely enough so he wants someone to tip the scales in favor of the Humans; you know how he always favored the race.” She admitted and Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Of course, so you and the Olympians are basically screwed if things don’t start looking up for the world and only you and Shinigami are taking it seriously.” He stated before waving her off, “Go, I’ll head back to the states soon enough, but if you betray me… well… you know what I’ll do.” He stated and Yami nodded before standing up.

“I’d never betray you, Naruto-kun, neither would Shini-kun… you know why as well.” She stated before disappearing and Naruto sighed before he began packing up his getaway and sealing a large trunk away too.

“So many years you just left me alone, now you want me to come back into the spot light.” Naruto mumbled to himself as he packed up before taking a cellphone with a seal array over it and dialed a number before hearing the line pick up, “Mr. Fox, I will be entering the country in the next week or so and would like the usual livable wage with some extra thrown in to let me get a place to set up somewhere.” He stated and waited for a response, “No, I think I’ll head on back to LA this time.”

 _(I see, well I can send you all the relevant information on what’s changed since you went out last)._ Fox stated on the other end and Naruto hummed a moment.

“Alright, send it the usual way and I’ll contact you once I’m set up.” Naruto stated before he got confirmation and the line went dead. Naruto put the phone down and sighed before he pulled some clothing out and changed before he put out all the candles and sealed the last of his items away before he disappeared without a trace.

_Three Days Later: Private Jet_

Naruto had gone to India after leaving his little retreat before taking one of his off the books planes back to the states only now his hair was golden blonde with red tips and his eyes were a deep cerulean blue. As he sat in one of the seats with a bottle of Bourbon near him, he recalled how much of his life had turned out the way it did: Naruto had been born with the essence of Darkness itself inside him curtesy of Yami and was outcasted by most because of it and the fact that he had the strongest Biju in existence sealed in his body by his father. Things remained that way for over a decade before he began making his name known for the right reasons and then began defeating all the threats to the world and wanted the simple life afterwards with the women he had claimed as his mates and who gladly claimed him as the love of their lives. However, Kami wouldn’t hear of it and wanted Naruto as his warrior forever to put down anyone that Kami deemed too big a threat to the world or in other worlds a threat to Kami’s way of doing things. When Naruto refused, Kami sent his trusted warrior, the Angelus, in a new host after Naruto and Naruto put the bitch down and then tore the Angelus out and consumed it with his Darkness. Naturally, this REALLY pissed Kami off and the bastard had retaliated by decimating everyone and thing Naruto ever cared about.

As one would expect, Naruto retaliated and wiped out all of the followers of Kami and those that carried out his dirty work before he continued by destroying all the “holy” sites that were part of Kami’s power and influence until nothing was left and then the world split apart and everything of the time he first lived in was forgotten. Naruto’s curse to bear was that the Darkness, the Angelus, Kyubi, and his own family’s blood energized him and let him continue living without aging keeping him looking like an 18-21-year-old for the remainder of his unnatural life and this wouldn’t have been so bad if he had his loves to spend the time with him along with his loyal friends/servants.

Anyway, after the world changed, Naruto made appearances here and there interfering in anything that caught his attention and keeping some places safe and sound for him to use while also finding any and all items connected to the Angelus or Darkness and building up an arsenal, library, and collection of items across history while making investments and other things in each country to give himself some finances and possible aid later on.

That leads to now, it had been over 25 years since he was last in the public eye in any notable manner, shape, or form, but now he was going to step back into the light and take on the world again to regain his loves and his brothers then he’d stick around for a while this time to see how the world would play out. Who knows, maybe he’d find some new loves and family in this world that has adapted and changed but most likely stayed the same. He just needed to see it for himself now.

_Los Angeles_

Naruto stepped off the plane and grabbed his one bag before walking towards the terminal since he still had to legally check in even if he could erase any record of him coming into the country. So, Naruto just waited while wearing a pair of crimson sunglasses, black cargo pants, combat boots with flames along the bottoms, a white button up shirt, a flak jacket vest, and fingerless plate gloves. Naruto was aware of several of the women staring at him since his clothes were form fitting and showed the body he had kept that looked like a professional runner’s only Naruto was far faster and stronger than any of them, but Naruto didn’t care since he just wanted to get in and situated.

When it was his turn, he stood before the TSA Agent who was looking over the passport he gave, “Purpose of your trip here, Mr. Kazama?” She asked as she looked at Naruto intently and Naruto removed his glasses.

“Business and to hopefully catch up with some old friends.” He stated calmly making the woman look at him before nodding and stamping his passport before handing it back to him before he left the terminal.

After taking a Taxi to the industrial part of town, Naruto walked to an old abandoned warehouse that had a fence and razor wire around stating that it was private property and hazardous. Naruto merely jumped over and went to the door before slapping a seal on it making it glow and overtake the whole building before he then entered. Naruto looked around and nodded to himself seeing several piles of scrap and old machinery and created several dozen clones to begin cleaning up and finding what could still be used.

While they did that, Naruto decided to check out the city since it was pretty much night out. With that in mind he flexed and the shadows of the area formed over him putting him in a black armor with a red long-sleeved shirt under it, black cargo pants, boots with flames over them, crimson fingerless gloves, and a black trench coat with a crimson Hidden Leaf Emblem on the back. *

On his face, he had a black swirled mask with a crimson eye hole and his hair went black too. The mask was inspired by one of his opponents from his earlier lifetime named Obito since it covered his face entirely except for the eyehole and Naruto wanted his other eye covered since it was useful but only if it was in complete darkness. Once he was dressed, he left in a swirl of darkness while the clones began setting things up as they cleared the area.

_Streets of LA_

Naruto was above the streets standing there letting his training in the Sage Arts let him feel everything within the city and was searching for anything he needed to stop or if someone with a dark enough heart was around for him to consume. He found one of the former within a minute or so and stood before vanishing again.

He reappeared in an alley just as three thugs were cornering a young woman with the middle thug having a knife, “Please, I’ll give you the money I have, just please me alone.” She pleaded as two of the men smirked but the third was grinning darkly at her.

“I have a better idea, you give us your money and let us have some fun before we decide to gut you open.” He stated before he heard something behind him and saw someone dressed in black slamming his two goons into the ground knocking them out. He tried brandishing his knife but was sent flying back when the figure appeared in front of him and punched him before he hit the wall knocking him out.

Naruto turned to the woman, “Are you alright miss?” He asked with his voice taking a deeper tone than it was without his mask before he was glomped by the woman as she thanked him repeatedly. Naruto merely stroked her back as she calmed down, “Feeling better now?” He asked and she nodded before he moved away and tied the two up before grabbing the third and started walking away with him.

“Wait! Why are you taking him?” She asked and Naruto paused before he sighed.

“Because his soul is tainted with so much blood and death that he needs to be stopped now. I can see into his very soul and his disgusts me to no end so I must put him down before he does anything like this again since he has a knack for avoiding jail. You see, you were not his first victim, he has raped several women and young girls over the last 2 years and has no remorse and has been evading prosecution for a long time even when the evidence says it’s him so he needs to be stopped now. Those other two were satisfied to just rob you but they were afraid he’d turn on them and kill them before they could do anything since he had the knife. While I despise their cowardice, that is not enough reason to kill them.” He stated calmly turning back towards the woman to let her see in his eye that he was serious.

The woman frowned since she was a bit of an expert on reading people after knowing a guy from her hometown for so long and could tell this guy was dead serious, “I see, but who are you?” She asked since she had never seen or heard of a person dressed like he was before.

Naruto was silent for a moment before he spoke his old codename when he helped militaries and what was a significant rank in his time, “Kage. You can call me Kage.” He stated before taking the man and disappearing in a swirl of darkness.

The woman looked around in confusion before sighing and pulled her phone out to call the police and report the two there and this strange new guy in town.

_With Naruto_

Naruto standing on a building using his Sage senses again while his darkness manifested as two strange pitch-black eel-like creatures with red tribal markings over them coming out of his back and over his shoulders and the left one went over the thug’s face and opened its maws before the thug gasped as a dark essence was sucked out him before the right one launched forward and into the thug’s chest and tore his heart out before it began eating it. Naruto then did a simple fire jutsu to burn the body away before he took off after hearing gunfire at the nearby bank.

Once he reached an overlooking building, he saw that several thugs with guns were having a standoff with the police with them using columns for cover while the police were pinned behind their cars with one injured and trapped between the fields of fire. Frowning to himself, he Shunshined down to the injured officer and grabbed the car she was behind before flipping it so the top was facing the bank.

Naruto then turned to the officer, “Hang on to me.” He stated and the officer nodded before Naruto lifted her into his arms and grabbed the car and dragged it behind him as he moved back to the other officers, who were laying down suppressive fire. Naruto gave the officer to the others before he turned and kicked the car sending it towards the bank causing the thugs to move out of the way as it smashed into the columns.

Naruto then raised his hand and a swirl of darkness came up and blocked the bullets from the thugs as he walked towards the bank before he moved faster than anyone could track and kicked one sending him out into the open as Naruto broke the gun over his knee. He then moved again and slammed two of them into each other before tossing them out into the open and broke their guns as well before going after the rest of the thugs.

Within a minute, Naruto had the thugs lying on the ground unconscious for the Police to take and had a pile of destroyed weapons before an armored truck plowed through the rear gate and came around and was aiming right at Naruto, “I got you now you son of a bitch!” The driver exclaimed as he slammed down the accelerator and aimed it right at Naruto.

Naruto merely looked at it before forming a blue sphere in his hand the was the size of his palm and slammed it into the front of the truck as it came in range. The sphere tore right through the armor, hood, and the engine before stopping at the cab with the truck formed around Naruto. While the onlookers were all gobsmacked at what they saw, Naruto walked around and tore the door off before pulling the driver out and tossed him with the others.

Naruto popped his neck before turning to leave, but was stopped by one of the police, “Hey! Who are you?” He asked as Naruto rolled his eyes and just looked back at him.

“The name’s Kage, LA is under my protection now.” He stated before disappearing and reappearing on another building and continued his own style of patrol.

_Two hours later_

Naruto had finished up his patrol while having some clones out and about just in case of any late/early type people tried anything. At the moment, he was next to a large generator type item and was currently working on it mechanically while a clone was doing some Fuinjutsu to turn the generator into a chakra running one to be his power supply for the place to avoid attention being drawn to him.

Behind him, another clone was working on an in-house garden with a seal being put on the ceiling to let sun rays in on them to help them and a storage seal in the planters that were connected to a large tank that would feed the plants water when the soil dried to a certain point since Naruto loved his plants and it was one of the few things he had to occupy him over the millennia.

On the wall to Naruto’s right, which was the left most wall as you walk in, there was a large weapons wall under a cage with the weapons ranging from guns to swords, axes to staves, knives to tomahawks and each had a dark aura around it. These were weapons that had absorbed some of Naruto’s darkness, had been crafted by Naruto using his darkness, and/or had been used to kill many people and thus had become more tainted over time. The reason they were locked under a cage wasn’t for their protection, it was to protect anyone that may try to touch them since it may not end well for their lives, let alone their souls.

Next to that was another smaller caged wall with different yet still deadly items on it from the time of the Elemental Countries as well as the Hiraishin Kunai that his father had created, though someone in the know would notice that two particular “swords” weren’t on the wall.

Beside that was another wall mount of weapons but this was a range of all kinds of weapons and some showed they were very old. This was Naruto’s memory/trophy wall that he built over the years and it had many famous weapons/weapons of famous individuals with each being marked and the years in which it was used including Blackbeard’s Cutlass, George Washington’s Sword, General Putnam’s pistols, and more.

To Naruto’s left, was an oak bed that could fit two or three people with a couch and TV in front of it with the TV being on a small table and it was currently showing the new, _(Tonight, LA has gotten a few appearances of a brand-new hero to the scene and one that has decided to make Los Angeles his home and protectorate. At long last, the city of angels has its own hero to call its own. His name? It’s Kage, which our experts say means Shadow in Japanese. The following footage was taken by one of our cameramen and nearby cameras at the scene of tonight’s bank robbery)._ The reporter… well… reported as footage of him saving the officer and defeating the thugs and the armored truck played, _(In addition to this bravery, we have reports that state that this new hero also saved a young woman, a miss Lana Lang, from being mugged and raped by three individuals. However, we also have reports that Kage also took one of the men with him to apparently kill him since miss Lang reported that he stated he could see the sin and darkness of the man’s soul and that the man was unredeemable and would commit such acts again since he had apparently already done so in the past. Based on the description miss Lang gave of the third perpetrator, our sources have confirmed the man, whose name we do not have, was wanted for no less than a dozen rapes and murders and always got out of state before he could be prosecuted. So far, the Police have not found a body, which poses the question of what exactly this new hero has done with the man’s body?)_ The reporter stated before it broke to another story and Naruto turned it off.

“I’m the least of people’s worries, lady. You should be more concerned with the people who let these other people go free.” He muttered as he kept working on the generator while some clones were still going through the junk and scrap that was still in the warehouse while two other clones were at anvils with hammers making some of the scrap into other things he could use or even sell.

He finished up one last bolt before slapping the generator and it started up getting the few still working lights back up and the two clones by the anvils sighed in relief, “Oh thank the Universe, it sucks using lightning and fire chakra for welding.” They stated as they pulled up an Arch Welder and plugged it in with one continuing to hammer on the anvil while the other began welding some other pieces together.

While they did that, Naruto went to his bed and pulled his laptop out and began reviewing the information that Fox had sent him and he was both intrigued and annoyed by the heroes of the current world. Intrigued since their powers and capabilities were admirable, but annoyed because none of them had the heart to put an end to the enemies that needed to be put down once and for all. Naruto was all for second chances and letting someone turn over a new leaf, but after the second or third let down he was done with you and if you crossed him he was going to put you down one way or the other.

Another thing he noted was the various beautiful women on both the villains and heroes’ side and idly wondered how many would potentially join his family since his wives all told/ordered him to find others to love and be loved by and there weren’t many to catch his attention over the millennia since Naruto liked strong yet kind women that he knew he could love and watch his back regardless of what they faced. The ones that had caught his attention had become his loves too and he lost them to Kami’s wrath and other things that he couldn’t change at the time.

Now though, now he had the chance to bring all of his loves back and his other precious people, but that wouldn’t stop him from finding others since there was no telling when Yami and Shinigami would keep their promise and his loves told him before that they never minded more sisters.

Shaking those thoughts away for another time, Naruto read over more of the information before he decided to get a couple hours of sleep.

_Next Night_

Naruto was sitting on a ledge of another building letting his sage senses find anything he needed to concern himself with while clones back at his base were setting up the items he had purchased that morning which included computer components, scrap, light bulbs, wiring, tools, various building materials, some home security cameras, and more. Naruto had also scouted several abandoned properties as well planning to buy them later once he had another major source of income coming his way, which he planned to do via forging weapons and other items as well as writing stories about his life over the millennia knowing that anyone that could confirm or know it was truth was dead or was going to be on his side once Yami and Shinigami began bringing them back.

He broke from his musings when he felt a spike in three chakras before green fire blasted out of a nearby park and Naruto stood before he phased out of existence and headed towards the area. When he arrived, he found an interesting sight of a dark-skinned woman with green hair and a green outfit standing beside a dark-skinned woman with pure white hair and wore an icy blue and snow-white outfit and both were facing off against a pale woman with blue hair and lips and wore a blue one-piece strapless outfit with frost around her. All three’s outfits showed off their bodies quite well and Naruto knew some models would kill to have their bodies.

He also knew that these three were Fire, Ice, and Killer Frost respectfully with the first two being heroines that didn’t seem to have a main place to stay and the third was a “villain” but Naruto knew she was mainly doing everything to get funding to cure herself since she was the victim of an accident that changed her and people shunned her afterwards. It idly reminded Naruto of the lives Jinchūriki, or demon containers, lived since they didn’t willingly become what they were, but they had to deal with it afterwards.

Looking around them, Naruto frowned seeing the park almost ruined since there was ice and burn marks everywhere and the three looked a little rough as well. With that in mind, Naruto flipped through some handseals before he stuck his hand out between the three.

The three were about to clash again when they saw blackened ice rise up between them and form a figure eight around them trapping them inside. Frowning, the three tried to use their respective powers, with Fire literally becoming on fire, to get out. However, the two ice users found that they couldn’t control or break it and Fire found she couldn’t melt it.

They then turned to the side as one wall gained the appearance of Naruto there, “I must say, your powers are impressive even if they aren’t as strong as mine.” Naruto stated looking over them as they frowned.

“Who the hell are you?!?” Killer Frost asked while the other two were wondering as well.

“I am Kage, you three are fighting in my city and destroying the park here. I do not like that.” He stated as he gazed over them intently and the three would be lying if they said they weren’t unnerved by his gaze.

“We were only trying to stop her.” Ice defended making Naruto look at her and his one eye showed he wasn’t in the mood for excuses or reasons.

“Then you should have led her or let her get away from the populated area!” Naruto growled as the ice prison suddenly grew colder and shrunk in size, “Do you have any idea the number of people you endangered should one of your attacks have missed and hit one of the nearby buildings?!?” Naruto argued clenching his hands and the two heroines had the decency to look somewhat ashamed and Naruto turned to Killer Frost and saw that despite her cold appearance she wasn’t too keen on causing mass casualties.

Naruto let the silence remain for a long moment before he walked out of the wall to Killer Frost making her tense as he looked her over and walked around her, “Hmm, how interesting.” He stated making her frown.

“What? Never seen another metahuman before?” She asked ready to turn him into an icicle should the opportunity present itself.

“Hehehe. You’re not truly a metahuman, kid, but you aren’t full Human either or at least a normal Human.” He stated since he felt the familiar cold aura of the Yuki clan and wondered if perhaps Haku’s clan had survived beyond just her in his young years.

“What the hell does that mean?” She asked in both confusion and slight irritation since the guy sounded like he knew something about her and was calling her a kid.

Naruto merely chuckled, “It means that if you can behave yourself, then the next time you visit my city I may be willing to tell you about your family history that you’re not aware of plus something else that I know you’ve sought for a long time and I can help provide if you cooperate.” Naruto stated vaguely but the message was clear as Killer Frost widened her eyes in shock before narrowing in anger.

“You better not be messing with me or I’ll freeze you before I start snapping pieces off.” She threatened and Naruto merely chuckled.

“Lady, you couldn’t beat me on my worst day with your ice powers, but I’m not lying or messing with you.” He stated as he waved and the circle of ice they were standing in came down, “Feel free to leave, but if you come back for answers then you had better be on a better behavior since I don’t care for others endangering innocent people.” He stated before turning to the heroines still in his ice and Killer Frost quickly took off.

Naruto approached the heroines as his ice shattered and the two looked at him wearily before he simply walked past them and placed his hand on the ground before he sent his chakra into the ground healing the scorch marks and melting the ice.

Once it was done, Naruto nodded sighed and began walking away causing Fire and Ice to look at each other before they followed him, “Uh… any particular reason you just let a notorious criminal go?” Fire asked as she and Ice followed Naruto.

“Because A) she hadn’t done anything yet, B) she’s just trying to get back to normal and has no other way to do it since the people that could do it aren’t exactly lining up to try and help her, and C) because I didn’t feel like beating her unconscious or incapacitating her in some other method and then letting her get taken to prison.” Naruto stated nonchalantly as he idly fixed more damage that was done to the park before continuing to walk before he tossed them two masks and they raised eyebrows in confusion before seeing several officers and camera crews there and knew he was working to hide their facial identities, which is why they quickly put the masks on.

Naruto ignored many of the questions coming his way before he paused at one, “Kage, why did you let Killer Frost, a notorious criminal, go when she should have been arrested?” A reported asked making Naruto stop before he turned towards said reporter.

“Because there was no reason to punish her when she hadn’t done anything wrong in this city. Even if she had, I would have simply taken whatever she had stolen and returned it as she is merely trying to get back to how she was before.” He stated calmly making several of the people blink while more questions were coming in at once.

“Kage! How can you justify her actions that are criminal and unlawful?” Another reporter asked.

“Because the real crime is the fact that all of our supposed _Great Humanitarians_ and _Leading Researchers_ have never once offered her a chance to be studied and possibly cured and no one has ever offered her help in funding her research to turn herself back to a normal person. The fact that many people ignore this, sickens me to no end. Yes, she has done wrong, but that is no reason to alienate her to the point she becomes the monster that everyone fears she is. The fact that no one has offered her a chance to become normal again, which she desires above all else, is infuriating and she can serve the time for her crimes either during or after her curing process or even before to get her full cooperation and this is applicable to more than just Killer Frost. I plan to correct these outrages whenever I am given the chance. There’s enough hate in the world already without us adding onto it.” He stated seriously and with a tone in his voice that people could tell he was passionate about what he was saying and it was hitting home for the two heroines beside him.

Without another word, Naruto walked away before leaping up to the rooftops and disappearing with the reporters all resuming their questioning of the police and Fire and Ice made themselves scarce to avoid the questionings. The two looked for Kage to talk with him more, but found it was to no avail and decided to retire for the evening while making mental notes to look him up the next time they were in LA.

_With Killer Frost_

Killer Frost, or as she used to be known Crystal Frost, was currently making tracks from LA since she knew she couldn’t handle Fire, Ice, and the mystery man named Kage and was planning to lay low before heading to a different city. However, the words Kage spoke were still ringing in her ears and she couldn’t fight the curiosity that she felt even if her better judgement screamed against it.

She stopped as she landed near a river and saw her reflection as a sole tear went down her cheek and froze along the way. She missed being her old self known as Crystal Frost, but there was no one left that remembered her as she was and certainly no one willing to help her turn back and now comes this guy who claims to know something about her and can maybe help her and wasn’t lying. She knew this since she had become an expert on reading people and it showed clearly in his eye that he wasn’t lying to her.

She stood there staring at her reflection for what felt like hours to her before she sighed, “I guess… I’ll have to hear him out next time I decide to hit LA.” She stated before taking off again not noticing she had been releasing tears that didn’t freeze.

_Back in LA_

Naruto was back in his meditative state after having stopped several minor events and had fed his darkness plenty of both darkness and hearts due to several being gang members that were LONG overdue for a trip to the afterlife and left some of the bodies this time as a message. Naruto idly made a note to go after their main locations on their turf and put the fear of God into the ones that survived… if any did that is.

Shaking those thoughts away, Naruto stood and made 10 clones to patrol the city while he returned home for the night knowing that the coming week was probably going to be problematic since the gangs that had lost members that day weren’t going to take it lying down.

He also needed to check on the seals he put in place to expand the warehouse interior to accommodate more of his large quantity of items as well as reinforcing the walls since a few were less than satisfactory as the clones found after clearing some of the crates and scrap left behind before they began breaking down the machinery left behind. It also reminded him that he needed to finish up some more of the shopping he had planned for fixing up and upgrading the warehouse even further.

With that in mind he returned to his home/base and was glad to see the seals and other security he set up was working fine. Once he entered, he sat on the couch and tapped a seal on the table making a bowl of hot ramen pop out and he sat back and ate while a clone popped giving him all the latest information that he would need to know and sighed since it was going to still be a while before this place was fully functional, but there was no rush and he could earn some money while he worked on the place.

_Four days later_

Several police cars and a SWAT truck were around an apartment complex as they had a bit of a hostage situation with one of the local gangs that apparently wanted Kage to come in for what he did to some of their members. Naturally, there were several reporters there all giving their own takes on the situation, “We’re live in downtown LA as the police have sealed off the area as a portion of the local gang known as “Los Muertos” or “The Dead” have taken up residence in an abandoned apartment building. Apparently, they hijacked a bus full of people before bringing them here to be held in an attempt to get the new hero Kage’s attention after he apparently killed a few members of their crew/family. So far, we have not seen any trace of Kage yet and it begs the question on if he will show or not.” Just as the reporter finished speaking, gunfire broke out inside the apartment building along with various screaming people on one of the lower floors.

“¡Cuidado! ¡Detrás de ti!” [Look out! Behind you!] Someone shouted from inside, which was clearly heard due to the SWAT equipment set up to try and gain the advantage through listening, as more gunfire echoed out on the floor before an explosion went off shattering a few windows. The building was quiet for a few moments until the next few floors suddenly lit up with gunfire like the one below them with more screams being heard from inside.

The police were all rooted in place not really wanting to go in and see the apparent massacre that was going on inside since something or someone powerful or skilled and dangerous was dealing with the Los Muertos members and they didn’t want to get in the way of whatever was causing the screams and so much gunfire. The few higher ups in charge were also hearing from the snipers that were in position that they couldn’t see anything in the building besides the occasional splatter of blood on the windows.

“¿Por qué no mueres?” [Why don’t you die?!?] They heard screamed from inside before silence echoed out from the building and no one dared to move or breathe. The silence was then shattered as a window on the top floor was shattered as a body was sent out it and it fell straight down onto one of the cop cars and the officers approached the body and saw that there was a blade sticking through the lower back before they rolled the body over.

Upon doing so, it revealed that the body belonged to a Lieutenant and enforcer of the Los Muertos named Rodrigo Cortés aka El Carnicero [The Butcher]. Said man had gained that title after having literally butchered anyone that was ever captured that crossed the Los Muertos and was the one sent to deal with anyone that pissed off the higher ups of the LA branch of the Los Muertos cartel and the man loved his machete to deal with anyone and everyone that he was sent after. Currently, the machete was through the stomach region of the man’s corpse.

However, there was one other **_VERY_** noticeable difference from how he usually looked: His chest cavity was ripped apart and showed his heart had been removed forcibly. A few of the rookie officers had to move away and empty their stomachs while even some of the veterans looked disturbed by what they were seeing and the reporters were trying not to look while they reported.

Everyone then turned as the front doors opened and the hostages came out with some looking completely fine despite having blood splattered on them and others looked completely shaken with what had happened in there… whatever it was.

Medics and officers took the hostages away to get checked out and questioned and a pair of officers with the ranks of detective moved to enter with their guns drawn. One was a grizzled man with a scruffy face and an eyepatch over his right eye and had a harness over his uniform that consisted of jeans, combat boots, flak jacket, long sleeved shirt, and thick coat all a gun-metal grey. He also had a lit cigarette in his mouth before he flicked it away as he moved with military like precision.

The other detective was a dark-skinned man with a buzz cut hairstyle and a scruffy face. He wore boots, black jeans, a red muscle shirt, bullet-proof vest over the shirt, black leather jacket with a red tribal design on the back, and fingerless gloves on his hands. Like the previous one, he also moved with military like precision.

The two entered the building side by side just as they had done previous times working together and moved through the lobby/entry area finding nothing there but a body in the middle of the stairwell indicating that he was thrown, pushed, or fell from one of the higher floors and landed there and, based on the blood pooling, he was either alive or recently dead when he hit.

Turning to the stairs, the two climbed up the first flight and paused seeing the decimated bodies, hundreds of shell casings, and guns lying about. Some of the corpses had bullet wounds, others had cuts and stabs, and still others were broken/torn/ripped/cut apart in ways that defied normal explanation. The other noticeable thing was that the corpses that they could see clearly all had similar chest wounds that Cortés had in that they didn’t have their hearts anymore, “I don’t like this Snake. While these bastards deserved what they got, I can’t help but feel this is above our paygrade.” The dark-skinned detective stated in a deep voice while looking over everything impassively since he and his partner had seen worse in the military.

The now named Snake grunted, “I agree Heller, but we still need to look around if to see if who or whatever did this is still here.” He stated with a gravellier tone of voice than the now named Heller, who hummed in thought before nodding. They continued through the next couple of floors finding more of the same until the last floor where they found five Los Muertos members unconscious and tied to the railing above the stairwell and from the looks of them, they were merely recruits put into this situation as a test and hadn’t been marked by the cartel yet.

They then noticed that one was still somewhat awake and moved over to him as Heller began scanning the area and Snake tried to get the man to focus, “Hey! Are you alright? Who did this?” He asked as the man groaned slightly and looked at him.

“Please, keep him… keep it away from me.” He stated in a tired yet panicked voice before he passed out again.

Snake frowned before pulling up his radio, “We need EMTs on the top floor and body bags on all the others.” He stated before hearing an officer give confirmation on the request before both he and Heller turned as the sound of something eating was heard before a sigh.

The two quickly moved towards the sound that occurred from one of the back apartments and stood beside the doorway before Heller entered first and then Snake and they saw nothing. No person, no creature, no strange phenomenon, nothing but a rundown apartment with the broken window. However, their instincts that they had honed over years of combat experience warned them that _something_ was there even if they couldn’t see it and Snake noticed there was some blood on the floor, “So, two of LA’s finest have come to see my little extermination.” Naruto’s deeper voice echoed over the room making the two go back to back.

“Kage, I presume?” Heller asked as he looked around and knew it was going to be bad if they had to fight the city’s apparent new hero. Not because he was a hero, but because of his skill and power making it a pretty much suicide mission with just the two of them.

“Yes, though we have encountered each other before: Lieutenant David “Solid Snake” Smith and Sergeant James “Reaper” Heller.” Naruto stated seeing the two stiffen as he knew their names, ranks, and code names for operations.

“Really? Refresh my memory if you’d be so kind.” Snake stated as he wanted to know if this so-called hero was an enemy of theirs or not.

“10 years ago, in Afghanistan. Those insurgents ambushed your unit and had you pinned down before someone began attacking the insurgents making them stop focusing on you and allowed you to get away while all the insurgents were killed just after you left.” Naruto stated since he had been passing through the area just to stretch his legs and found the attack in progress and decided to step in.

He watched amusedly as the two men widened their eyes knowing they’d have been dead or at least would have lost most of their unit if he hadn’t interfered, “Yes, that was a close call for you, wasn’t it?” Naruto commented as he looked at the two.

“Yes, it was, and now you are here waging your own war on the criminals?” Snake asked as he knew someone with that level of skill to take down the insurgents and now this whole building without getting a hostage hurt meant that he was either extremely skilled, powerful, or both.

“Yes, and why not? You certainly would do the same. The only difference is that I can tell who is innocent enough to get a chance at redemption and who just needs to be put down. Case in point, those five tied to the railing: They were new recruits and their only crimes are killing other gangbangers and even then, most of the times were in self-defense because the gangbangers attacked them first. However, this is only the start since I will break apart the gangs from head to grunt and make sure that the innocent people of this city are safer than they currently are.” Naruto informed as he appeared before the two from the shadows, “I would appreciate cooperation on your and the police’s part that way I can find and eliminate the key players and then leave the grunts for you all to round up since they will have a great deal of in-fighting to take the open positions which will result in their forces being dwindled down even further and the outside influences of these groups will lose their connection and it will be more costly than productive to try and bring any veterans they have to reestablish their trade here or make a loud statement about interfering in their investments.” Naruto stated and explained and the two had to give him that since it was part of the work they had done overseas before: breaking down an enemy hierarchy by taking out the leaders and letting the grunts and normal soldiers clean up the lower ranks. Main difference was that this time, they were the normal soldiers in this situation.

However, both had to admit they were highly annoyed and angered by the gangs that were slowly taking over the city and they didn’t want to even try and count the number of officers that had fallen to the bastards. However, they weren’t exactly thrilled with possible mass murder of the groups either even if it was looking like it would be the only way to stop them… Though for part of them it was the cleanup and paperwork.

Naruto stared at them for a few moments before speaking again, “Your answer does not have to be right away, but make no mistake: I will be bringing them all down regardless of if you decide to help me or not, so try to steer clear if you get near the fighting.” He stated as he stepped back into the darkness of the room with the sounds of others coming up the stairs being heard, “You’ll hear from me again.” Naruto stated before vanishing into the shadows with Snake and Heller relaxing as other officers arrived, though they all looked a little green.

Snake sighed and holstered his pistol before taking a cigarette and lit it before taking a few puffs, “Secure this place and bag and tag everything.” He ordered of the other officers, who nodded and holstered their pistols before moving about to do as ordered while Snake and Heller began heading down the stairs and outside to think on what just happened.

_With Naruto_

Naruto was standing atop the Wilshire Grand Center with a squad of clones behind him before he flicked his fingers and the clones spread out in search of the key players of the three gangs and learn their routines, number of guards, weapons, favored bases, and everything else he needed to ambush them and remove them from this world and feed his darkness along with Shinigami and Yami. Then he’d could see about branching out to the other cities.

**DONE!!!**

***1) Think Blade’s outfit with a few amendments**

**As I stated above, you will get the full information on this Naruto after the “Secret Origins” episodes of Justice League when the league wants to recruit Naruto.**

**For you Crackdown players, yes, I am having the three gangs from the game in here since I wanted Naruto to have something specific to do in LA besides facing an occasional villain that goes to LA. Since many just have him stop a few petty crimes and then it’s all heroes or villains visiting the city at some points. I wanted Naruto to actually have an objective and mission to do for/in the city and it gives him a reason to go to other places as well besides sightseeing.**

**Yes, I took Snake and Heller from Metal Gear and Prototype respectfully since I could see them being his “in” on the Police like Gordon is for Batman. Snake may get the robotic arm, but Heller will not gain his powers.**

**And yeah, I know Naruto’s Hero name isn’t very original, but I figured his powers plus the fact it is the highest rank a ninja can achieve back in his time as a ninja made it fit better than something cheesy or bleh that I could have tried.**

**Well… That should be it, I’ll see y’all next time.**


	2. Hunting the Corrupt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto continues hunting the cartels with some surprises coming his way

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Hero of the Dark.**

**For Snake’s arm, I know that the arm belonged to a different Snake in the games, but I thought it would give him more character and an advantage in being a cop so I plan to do it down the line. It also will be better than the plain robotic arm that can shock enemies to knock them out for a bit. Heller I may power up some to make him better, but he’s not going to be as powerful as in the game.**

**For those questioning how Naruto can have wives, the angelus, and/or how Yami put the darkness in Naruto, believe me I have had a long discussion with one of you already and it WILL be explained during the Secret Origins arc when Naruto tells his story and also I am NOT NERFING THE DARKNESS I am merely taking abilities that the Darkness could have given its host and because Naruto consumed the Angelus he also has light abilities.**

**One example is taken from Overlord: Naruto can summon multiple Darklings (if this is already in the comics then great but I have not read them so I didn’t know) and they can evolve with him and get better while also taking any weapons they find they enjoy using back into their little realm/spot in Naruto’s mind to use again when called. Another example is the swirl of darkness that Naruto used to block bullets, it’s modeled after Infamous’ shield abilities that absorb bullets and either heal or refuel your character. There are other things too, but it’s mainly just adding onto the abilities that I am aware of or giving abilities that work/pair well with the ones I know.**

**For those wondering about the contracts, no, I do not plan for Naruto to have signed with the Toads or at the very least they weren’t the only contract he has as I have my own idea/plan for his contract. If you have any suggestions, I’m all ears just try not to give me ones that have been used a lot. However, I will NOT accept Dragons, I have a reason for this that will be revealed in later chapters but I’m just letting you know to save some time.**

**I’m also going to warn you now that some of the heroes will be bashed and may not survive the entire story for one reason or another. Who they are specifically, well, you’re going to have wait and see.**

**Also, WHY THE HELL WERE THERE REQUESTS FOR RAVEN, HARLEY QUINN, AND POISON IVY?!?!?!?!? I CLEARLY stated that they were already paired!!!**

**The next item of interest, I have thought about a lot of different groups Naruto can take on and remove from other games, movies, and such during the gaps between episodes and when Naruto isn’t with the League and wanted to know if you all had any such groups to take on? Please don’t say the League of Shadows/Assassins since he will be encountering them regardless and I have my own plans for them. So, let me hear from y’all if you have any cartels, mafias, groups, and such that Naruto can/should take on, but do not give me generics like Triads or Yakuza, I want specific groups and please give what it’s from as just the name wouldn’t help at times. The couple I’ve considered are Santa Blanca from “Ghost Recon Wildlands,” The Devil’s Cartel from “Army of Two: The Devil’s Cartel,” The Ballers from “Deus Ex: Human Revolution,” and one or two others. I am considering doing Cell from Crackdown 2, but I am not sure if I will have them in the U.S. if I do use them.**

**Lastly, I know a few of you have been curious about the Naruto women and who they are. Well, all I am going to say is that Hinata is NOT one of them and why will be made clear in the backstory Naruto gives in the Secret Origins Arc.**

**Hmm, I think that is it for anything important to say, so let’s get this show on the road… after the blah, blah, blah part.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto, DC comics, The Darkness, or any of their affiliated comics, movies, TV shows, and so on and so on nor do I own anything/one I may put here from other items… would be nice if I did.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Demon, summon, and/or Naruto’s pissed off or altered voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts” / important text_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

_(Over Phone or on TV/Radio)_

* see bottom for explanation

[Translation]

**Chapter 2: Hunting the Corrupt**

**_Industrial District_ **

Naruto was relaxing in his little base of operations as he was working on a second generator for the place since he wanted to ensure that as he got more equipment set up the draw wouldn’t exceed what his one could produce since he wanted as much tech ready as possible since he didn’t want to rely on the cops to do analysis for him should he need it. He knew Snake and Heller were reliable and not corrupt, but for the three cartels to grow as far as they did they’d have to have had different politicians and cops on the payroll, which meant that he had more targets to remove whether through turning them into the police or removing them his way, whichever they deserved.

For now though, he’d focus on taking the gangs down a few pegs and thanks to some of their soldiers that he took care of, he had some intel to start on. All three were dangerous in their own way and had only grown more dangerous with the room they’ve had to grow. The first was Los Muertos [The Dead] or at least the American branch led by Don Domingo Garcia the little brother of the top security enforcer of the main branch of the cartel in Mexico, Marco “Chico” Garcia. The American branch started out by the Mexican Heads sending four midlevel bosses from across their turf; which stretched from Mexico down to Rio de Janeiro; to America where they struggled for few years before they gained momentum and gained three more bosses from the local talent. Los Muertos’ main focus is drugs and fire power and they back up their business with raw strength and superior driving skills and then resort to heavy firepower afterwards.

The first step to removing them is to make them squirm which is why the first two targets for them were Juan “El Numero” Martinez the Treasurer and bookkeeper for the Cartel and Jose Guerra the head of the drug distribution, shipping, and selling. Martinez was holed up in an apartment complex the cartel bought and was now lived in by no one other than Martinez’s personal security and Martinez himself. Guerra was holed up in his personally owned Nightclub with his own hitters and a convoy of vehicles waiting to get him out of the area should the need arise.

As for why them first: Martinez used the funds not only to entice new muscle, but also pay off people for information on anything and everything or keep cops off their back when needed so shutting him down would get the cartel numbers lower as well as cut their supply of information and protection. Guerra was the personal provider for the drug addicted cartel members as well as being the personal supplier for the American branch of the cartel with him gone, the drugged up members will become slower and more unstable as they can’t get the same product meaning most of them would be dead or removed soon enough. There was also the added benefit that by hurting them it also would piss off the higher ups in Mexico as they’re money and product would be delayed and Naruto planned to hurt them more by destroying whatever he could find at the two boss locations… well… maybe not all the money but you get the point. Bleed them money and destroy the product and the higher ups would be PISSED.

The second was The Volk [The Wolves] a cartel that started off as a band of ex-military personnel that were tired of low pay and no recognition and decided to turn to something more profitable: Organized Crime. Sure, they attempted the private security sector before they realized that crime was not only easier but could make extra workers for them. They were led by ex-Russian Spetsnaz commander Vladimir “The Wolf” Golyak and each of his commanders in the cartel were specialists from his handpicked team each having a specialized field that gave the cartel the edge in various places and made his starting fortune by doing less than legal contracts for different groups all over the world. Now their focus was on making money and getting immigrants from all over to add to their growing army. Their main specialty were weapons and explosives, but they had some decent wheelmen and their connections to the black market and underworld in Europe only helped them get what they need when they need it, provided they could pay for it.

The first step to removing them was to weaken their patrols and cutting their supply line of weapons and such. To that end he was aiming for Igor Bigarov, who was in charge of acquiring vehicles and militarizing them including hijacking vehicles from people and selling any cargo some vehicles may possess to his own black market contacts who would then give him discounts on vehicles, and Siergei “Sovetnik” Juriev, who was the main contact for the majority of the black market and underworld dealings and was making workers work continuously to make cheap fuel that he then sells on the black-market. Igor was in an old bus depot that they retrofitted to work as an industrial grade chop shop with his loyal “Gators” watching for anything of value on the street and bringing it to him when they weren’t protecting him. Siergei was in an old refinery that now served as a place to store the weapons until they could be moved effectively while also letting him produce and ship cheap fuel. Naturally, removing Igor would not only cut down on the grade of vehicles the Volk had but it would also cut down on the amount of carjackings thus letting people feel a bit safer while Siergei’s removal would choke the flow of new armaments and explosives coming to the Volk thus making any new members under equipped and easier prey while also hitting the Volk’s finances thus hindering their acquisition of new weaponry and explosives. Removing them both would effectively hit the defenses and armaments they had thus making the other bosses easier targets and giving the cops more breathing room.

The third and possibly most dangerous cartel was the Shai-Gen Corporation led and founded by the mysterious man Zuang Lun Wang. Based on rumors, and somewhat confirmed thanks to Fox’s digging, Wang was a survivor of the Japanese occupation of China during World War 2 and, before coming to America at 15, had killed three Japanese Officers before the British and other allied forces liberated it. Afterwards, Wang began making his name known in Chinatown and became a part of the Triads before he allegedly went legit and used his blood money to form Shai-Gen. However, this was false and he used both his contacts in the triads and some former experts he encountered in his life at one point or another to build up his own cartel before he turned on the triads and removed them from the playing board entirely either through killing or turning evidence against them. Naturally, this also helped Wang become increasingly paranoid so he only stayed in one of two locations now with his personal army guarding him 24/7 whether in the states or back in China where he worked to extend his reach even further. Their specialty was information gathering and response while also having their image showing in nothing but a positive light as a cutting edge company dedicated to removing corruption and fighting crime… basically keeping image up while destroying the threats to them.

The first step for them were a pair of individuals that specialized in their key factors, the public image and their intelligence: Thadeous Oakley, the PR specialist for all of Shai-Gen that ensured the company was in a good light and helped with recruiting and company training (meaning brainwashing that the company comes first), and the second was Melissa Fang-Yin, the head of Shai-Gen’s secret service who checked all the corporate cameras set up across their section of the city and reported it to her loyal and dedicated “Enforcers” who removed threats or handled situations before they could damage the company image or their profit margin. Thadeous was holed up in an Expo Center that he used for indoctrination and training when there were no events, which was often, and Fang Yin was in a custom built intelligence center just outside the L.A. City limits and both had their personal guard and workers who were all prepared to die to kill intruders and ensure no one touched the bosses. Naturally, removing Thadeous would drop the PR image and lessen the dedication the members had for the company and removing Fang-Yin would essentially blind the group as she was the only one who knew the whole system as well as the locations and ranges of all the cameras.

The reason that this was going to start to destroy the different networks was because they had no second in command to take over for them. They were the only ones with the connections, knowledge, and know how to use the different areas correctly as well as having strict standards meaning once he removed them, the area was getting shut down since the none of their workers could replace them effectively. With no viable replacements or at least poor replacements, the standards would plummet and would hurt the bottom line for all of them. While this wasn’t as damning for the Volk, it was very dangerous for Shai-Gen and Los Muertos since Wang’s investors would get angry and Los Muertos would answer to the main branch about the loss of money and product.

Now, for those wondering why he wasn’t just going straight for the heads of the snakes, well… it wasn’t that simple. Each group would react differently if the boss was just removed while the lieutenants and captains were still around: Los Muertos would have some in fighting over who was to lead thus leading to a lot of killing and innocent people getting dragged in until the main branch of Los Muertos sent someone to clean up the mess; The Volk would simply continue with who was the next highest rank and go on business as usual; and Shai-Gen would just have a new president and then focus all their efforts on killing whoever was responsible and use any and all methods they needed to do it, including taking out civilians if they didn’t get information. Basically they’d all cause problems for the people before anything damning happened to them.

Naruto planned to head out once the sun set and begin removing these people since doing it in broad daylight wasn’t the best of ideas at least for now. The one low side was that if he didn’t keep the pressure on then the three may decide to band together to try and remove him. While it wouldn’t work, it could still cause a lot of problems for the city as it could become a warzone of them trying to kill him and him just tearing them to pieces…. Literally and figuratively.

He broke from his musings when his proximity sensors began going off and he looked at the monitors to see a blonde haired you woman about 5’8” with olive green eyes wearing a torn yellow jacket, short shorts, thigh high boots which were half white half black, a baseball cap, a low belt around her waist, goggles around her neck, black racing gloves, and a pink bra (which was visible from her jacket being open and torn) climbing the fence to get away from squads of all three cartels and they seemed more intent on getting her than killing each other. Being the chivalrous man that he was, Naruto quickly called an outfit, which was the same except now his boots were normal, and left his warehouse to chase the guys.

As the girl ran for her life, the three squads of goons finally noticed each other and three of each broke off to fight each other as the others all chased after the girl. As the nine were about to go guns blazing, they were suddenly skewered by dark tendrils rising out of the ground before Naruto arose between them with the tendrils connected to him. Naruto then glared before nine of the eel heads arose from his back and went to the goons before sucking the dark essence out of them and the tendrils ripped out of them tearing their hearts out. The tendrils then changed into nine more Leviathans and consumed the hearts before Naruto sunk back into the ground to chase the remaining goons.

The girl ducked into one of the other warehouses with the goons right behind her as they approached it from different angles to box her in. As they entered, they failed to notice the last in line getting torn away from the entrances before being removed. The different groups began moving through the machinery and boxes left over from when the warehouse was used and split up making them easy prey for Naruto, who was sticking to the ceiling above them. Naruto’s back shifted slightly before 10 eels, called Leviathans*, came out and began slithering along the ceiling and walls heading for some of the goons.

While they were doing that, several tendrils sprouted from his back and skewered several of the squads through their faces before ripping out of them. Naturally, the bodies hitting the floor attracted to the attention of some of the others, but before they could sound off a tendril went down their throats and ripped their hearts out before returning to Naruto.

Naruto then smirked and used a tendril to grab a piece of piping before he aimed and hurled it down at the goons skewering two who were back to back. This made people notice and it was that moment that the Leviathans attacked launching at the faces of their targets and ripping out their throats. Before the other goons could go into a panic, the warehouse suddenly went black as the windows wouldn’t let light in and the goons began firing upwards wildly while seeing flashes of Naruto and his darkness tearing some of the others apart.

For the next two minutes, the girl was huddled behind a stack of boxes trying to block the sound of screams, gunfire, and inhuman sounds of flesh tearing, something eating, and growling. Then everything went quiet and she saw the darkness was gone and slowly looked out from behind the crates to see Naruto standing there and she scrambled back, “Are you alright miss?” Naruto asked kneeling down in front of her.

“Please, don’t hurt me. I’m not with them, they tried to force me to help them.” She stated shaking in fear and sadness before she saw a hand at her.

“It’s alright, I’m not going to harm you.” He stated kindly with his eyes being blue again to help her feel at ease and it worked since she took his hand and he helped her stand before he caught her when she started to fall. Looking her over, he found that she was hit by a stray round and quickly carried her back to his warehouse while some clones cleaned up the bodies, “It’s alright, hang on.” He stated moving quickly as she passed out before he entered his warehouse and put her on the bed before he called two clones with one beginning a diagnostic jutsu of her while the other was setting up a homemade IV bag before hooking it to her arm and the original began healing the obvious wound.

Naruto then sat back and made several clones to get the vehicles inside since he could start dismantling and working on them as he pleased. He then pulled a cell phone out and dialed one number, “Fox, I’m going to send you a picture of a young girl, I want you to dig up everything you can on her because several parties are interested in her and I want to know why.” He stated getting a confirmation on the other end of the line before a bit more came over the line, “She looks familiar but I don’t know why or from where which means it would have to be just a passing sight or something.” Naruto stated getting an agreement over the line before Naruto took a few pictures of the girl’s face and sent them before he went and opened the warehouse doors to allow the vehicles in. He also sent a pair of clones out to buy some tools for dismantling a car… or 10.

It was 10 minutes later that his computer went off and he saw files from Fox and began reviewing the files that came up and raised his eyebrows in surprise as he looked over her info, “Well… That explains why they are after her: Someone of her skill set would be invaluable to the groups.” He muttered before he saw a job and home address and made two clones to check both before he got back to work on the second generator.

**_Two hours later_ **

The girl groaned as she began to wake up and felt herself being comfortable and opened her eyes to see some kind of warehouse before she saw an IV of fluids connected to her arm and heard some machinery going off, machinery she knew very well, “Hey! Watch that V8 Engine, I don’t want to have to rebuild the fuel injector or the pistons because you want to do it fast over doing it right. And you, watch those axels! They’re solid and even if they aren’t the best possible I’m not leaving us some short because you got chop happy and ruined good metal. Eighty! Strip those chrome and gold pieces off and we’ll sell them later.” She heard a voice shout before hearing voices nearly identical yell out apologies or confirmative.

“Hey boss! The girl’s awake and looks like she’s healing alright too!” Another, closer, voice shouted and she noticed her body was sore, which she wasn’t that surprised by since she had been running fast and hard to get away from those cartel goons. She had the slight relief that she wasn’t being held by them as she wouldn’t be in a comfy bed with an IV, they’d have taken her to one of their doctors and then immediately moved her away.

She then looked as she felt someone come close to her and saw the new hero of the city, “How do you feel miss Cindy?” Naruto asked and she blushed as she could feel the concern and his eye was the deepest blue she had ever seen and it seemed to draw her in.

“Ho-how do you know my name?” She asked with a noticeable southern accent/twang as she wondered if the man before her was a customer of her and her family’s business.

Naruto eye smiled at her, “I looked you up while you were unconscious, I’ve passed your shop a few times but never went in.” He stated making her nod before she widened her eyes and tried to sit up.

“GRAMPS!!! KURT!!!!!!” She shouted/screamed and began crying as Naruto held her to keep her from moving around too much.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Naruto stated sadly making her cry harder into his chest.

Naruto looked down at the girl and felt for her since her pain was much like his own. The girl was named Cindy Aurum, she was a fourth generation mechanic and her great-granddad was one of the military’s top engineers and mechanics for World War 2, her grandpa Cid was once the head vehicle engineer for Wayne Enterprises before the death of Martha and Thomas Wayne and left when he decided he didn’t like the management that was in charge until Bruce Wayne took over and set up the autobody shop that he ran until his son took over and then Cindy took over when her father died of cancer. Cindy quickly made a name for herself as the “Lex Luthor of Mechanics” back when Lex Luthor wasn’t considered a bastard by almost every person on the planet, which means prior to Superman becoming a large icon, and kept herself popular with a lot of people. However, this also led to the current situation as said popularity made her a glaring target for the cartels and the vehicle bosses of each cartel sent their personal troops to get her and this led to a bit of a gunfight at the shop and Cindy’s only remaining family, her grandpa Cid and nephew Kurt, were gunned down as Kurt was hit in the first few seconds as the cartels shot at each other first and Cid held them back and told Cindy to run as he shot at them with his trustee shotgun, even took a few with him from what his clones reported. This situation then led her to arriving here after running through alleyways dodging anyone that was looking for her and then led to here and now.

Naruto just held her until she began to calm down before he spoke again, “Right now, there’s nowhere safe for you unless you fake your death.” He stated making her sniff slightly, “However, if you can abide with staying here for a while, then I can remove the three men that are primarily after you and you should be safe.” He stated making her look at him with hope and curiosity, “Your skills became noticeable to the three local cartels and they want your skills, but do NOT blame yourself; if they hadn’t all come at once then the situation wouldn’t have happened, so it is NOT your fault especially since you had no way of knowing this would happen.” He stated while cupping her face to make her look at him to emphasize to her that she was not to blame herself for this mess as it was not her fault and she should never blame it on herself as her grandfather and nephew surely didn’t.

Cindy sniffed and cried a bit more before she nodded, though she had a bit of a blush from his hand still on her cheek, “Good, now I’ll get a second bed later, for now you need rest. I was able to fix most of the injuries you had, but you still need to relax and take it easy. If you get hungry, just let one of the drones around here know and they’ll get you something. Also, it should go without saying, but you can’t go outside of here at least not for a while since I don’t want people finding this place and you walking around while they still have eyes everywhere is not a good idea. If you get bored feel free to look at the cars my guys are taking apart and help or show them a different way to do it.” He stated making her nod slightly and smile at him before she reached for his mask and moved it to the side before kissing his cheek with a blush.

“Thanks, I don’t know how I’ll thank y’all.” She stated and Naruto eye smiled at her.

“It’s no trouble, it’s in my nature to help people, but even more when they are beautiful women like you.” He stated making her blush more, “Now just lay back, once you’re done with this IV bag you can have it taken out and I’ll be leaving soon as the sun is going down and I need to find the people I was planning on hunting as well as learning where the people after you are.” He stated making her nod a little before she lied back again, “I’ll have some clothes brought to you since your current ones are… well, they are quite revealing.” He stated and Cindy blinked before she looked down to see her jacket in tatters showing her entire bra covered breasts, which admittedly were struggling within the clearly too small bra, her shorts were scraped and torn slightly showing her matching panties, her boots were cut too, and her hat had a bullet hole through it.

All in all, her current outfit left less to the imagination than it originally did making her blush, “It’s alright, I didn’t have to undress you to check you for wounds, so I haven’t seen anything besides what I’m seeing now.” He stated making her feel a little better before she pulled the blanket over her making him chuckle, “I should be back in a couple of hours, you’ll be safe here.” He stated rubbing her head softly making her blush more before she nodded and he vanished in a swirl of darkness.

Cindy relaxed in the bed as she just stared at the ceiling before the exhaustion of everything caught up to her and she fell asleep finding the sound of machinery, tools, and work lulling her to sleep.

**_East Side of L.A.: Martinez’s complex: Five Minutes Later_ **

The complex was in chaos as a very pissed off Naruto was there and was not taking any prisoners. Though Naruto wasn’t looking for prisoners, he was too pissed to want prisoners, though that didn’t mean he was killing anyone innocent, but those dying were probably wishing they were. Right after Naruto arrived at the complex, several of his Leviathans attacked different sentries before he walked in the front entrance and released his Swarm of Darkness Insects and they happily began latching onto various cartel members and feasted on them making them panic and scream in pain.

Naturally, this made it easy for Naruto to consume their hearts and let the insects have the rest as he climbed the structure while still releasing more insects as he went. He didn’t care about the screaming, he didn’t care about the sirens he could hear coming from a distance away, and he didn’t care about the bullets that were whizzing past him or the few that hit him as they merely tickled since the idiots were using low caliber subpar ammo and they would need to empty the clip at point blank range to attempt to hurt him.

When he reached the roof, he found Martinez huddled in a corner with a noticeable wet spot on his pants and a puddle on the ground. Naruto merely approached him as the bastard begged for mercy before Naruto grabbed him by the throat and dragged him to the edge before he held him over the ledge above the courtyard that was filled with his swarm of insects that were all buzzing for food, “Please! Don’t drop me, please! I can pay you! I can pay you a lot of money!” Martinez begged as he looked down to see the swarm effectively disintegrating the few remaining members of his guards.

Naruto just stood there looking impassively, “Give me the name of your vehicle expert and his location and I won’t kill you painfully.” Naruto stated as he let Martinez slip slightly making him scream like a little girl.

“You mean Chuco? Rafael Diaz, we call him Chuco. I don’t know where he is I swear! One of the others may, but not me. I just pay the men as they come and the others send their trusted lieutenants to bring them their money so we’re never in the same place together!” Martinez stated and Naruto knew he wasn’t lying.

“Thank you.” Naruto stated before a tendril came out and removed Martinez’s head while the body fell for the swarm to feed on and it was gone within seconds before the insects swarmed back to Naruto and began melding with his armor and clothes. Naruto then flexed his hand and a pitch black rod appeared before he impaled Martinez’s head on it and then threw it straight down to the courtyard where it struck up right just as the cops came in with Snake and Heller leading them.

Snake and Heller looked in surprise at seeing Martinez’s head there on a pike before having the men fan out and scout the area while noticing plenty of blood, bullet marks, casings, and weapons, but no bodies. Snake then hummed in thought before looking up and raised his eyebrows before nudging Heller, who followed his eyesight to see Naruto standing there. Naruto locked eyes with them before giving them a two finger salute and vanishing.

Snake sighed as Heller looked at him, “The methods are extreme, but his results can’t be questioned. We’d have never gotten into this place let alone brought Martinez in long enough to put him on trial. Los Muertos would have had him out in an hour and on the first plane, ship, or anything out of the country before we could even get our bearings straight. I say let him do what he’s doing, we saw in Gotham that the Batman’s methods don’t work as the people get out eventually and just do it all over again, but we’re getting freedom as we go and he’s not only helping out city but he’s helping people south of the border since you know the main branch of the Cartel is going to be pissed their money and resources are failing.” Heller stated and explained making Snake grunt before a SWAT officer called them to the third floor.

Upon arriving, they found a dozen or so members curled up in the corners and floor, “Get them off. Get them away from me. Get them off.” They muttered over and over while occasionally swatting at their bodies like something was crawling on them. Beside them on several tables were some stacks of cash while on others were piles of ashes showing that not only did they have evidence to take in and the treasury department to call, but also that Naruto apparently destroyed a good chunk of cash to hurt the cartel.

“Damn, if the Cartel didn’t want him dead before, they sure as hell will now.” Heller stated knowing the Cartel loved their money more than they did most everything else and now that Naruto’s burned their cash and caused a large chunk to be taken, they are going to be PISSED.

Snake nodded before he lit a cigarette and sniffed something before he chuckled and motioned everyone away before he flicked the cigarette at the ground in front of him causing a trail of fire to go up and burn another table of cash before the fire went up the wall and spelled out something, _“Kage.”_

Snake smirked and got another cig before blowing some smoke out, “Get that money into evidence, if it catches fire then just let it burn.” Snake stated walking out with Heller right beside him as different cops began bagging the evidence.

When they entered their car, they both paused as they noticed the note on the dashboard, _“Don’t get comfortable, more of the bastards are dying tonight.”_ It read and they both grunted before Snake grabbed the radio.

“Control, this is Lieutenant Smith, I need notification on any and all areas with multiple reports of gunfire. The situation here is going to happen again soon.” He informed before waiting for a reply.

 _(Roger that, we’ll keep you updated)._ Came the reply from the precinct as Snake and Heller decided to drive around and see if they could find their new friend.

It wasn’t 10 minutes later that the radio came on again, _(Detectives, we have multiple reports of gunfire and explosions coming from a nightclub known to be owned and run by a Los Muertos Captain named Jose Guerra)._ The report came making the two pause slightly since they were nearby.

“Roger Control, have SWAT and officers form a perimeter, under no circumstances are they to enter the grounds.” Heller reported in as Snake floored it towards the Club.

**_Jose Guerra’s Club: five minutes ago_ **

Naruto had started off a little more subtle this time, if for old time’s sake at least, and sent his Leviathans out to begin tearing the gas tanks of the various vehicles and also killing those who were guarding them. Once the tanks were all ruptured, he gave it a few minutes to let all the gasoline pool on the ground while he approached the front.

Naruto smirked seeing the various patrols and reached his hand out before several black orbs launched and implanted themselves into the ground before shrinking to mere dots. Naruto grinned before he had a remaining eel breathe black fire onto the gasoline setting off a massive explosion as the fire lit up all the cars making several of the cartel panic along with the patrons of the club. Naruto then heard screaming and turned his attention back to the open area in front of the club as different cartel members died as they stepped on the spots since each orb opened and either had a tendril launch out and impale an enemy, got grabbed by a pair of scaly hands and dragged in, were impaled by a spear point with the tip coming out of their heads, had an eel launch out at their faces, or got set on fire.

Naturally, this got witnesses to scream in terror and try to run or attack the things grabbing people, only for Naruto to pull a long barreled Peace Maker that had glowing purple runes etched on it and fired shockwaves that blasted the enemy away or hit them with enough force that it caused them to explode.

As he went, he idly had his two connected Leviathans, that he called his Demon Arms, begin eating the hearts and absorbing the darkness from the corpses and the black blobs that had activated. He idly fired at the roof of the club as he sensed a sniper there and enjoyed the shock of the round blasting the concrete cover away and into the sniper as he walked.

When he entered the club, his tendrils released and caught several bats, thrown bottles, and other items that were launched at him before he sent them right back causing damage and chaos. Naruto then raised his hand and several dark portals opened before imps of varying states of dress came out before Naruto flicked his wrist and they cackled with glee before they spread out and began killing their master’s enemies and pissing on them too for good measure. These little devils were called Darklings and their attacks ranged from gouging out eyes after jumping on the victim’s face, grabbing them and slamming their head into the floor or wall till their head caved in, taking some bottles or other makeshift weapons and carving up or bashing in their victim’s faces, and many other painful and torturous methods of killing while they also consumed the hearts and the darkness from the enemies knowing it would be given to their master furthering his powers. After all, more power and darkness meant more of them and more mayhem on his enemies.

As his Darklings enjoyed the carnage, Naruto walked towards where he knew Guerra was. The man stunk of fear, piss, and drugs even in a place filled with it. The man was fleer not a fighter and it showed a lot since the man had five different vehicles on standby JUST for him to use to get away if the place was attacked or cops came to arrest him

Naruto idly moved his head to the side as a shotgun blast went past him and Naruto shot the individual responsible as he followed Guerra’s trail to his private “party” booth on the top of the club. Naruto idly leaned back as he came out the doorway as a shotgun blast hit right by the door. Naruto leaned out and looked at the wall before looking at Guerra with a raised eyebrow, “Really?” He asked before a tendril lashed out and sliced the shotgun in half and took a few of Guerra’s fingers off doing it.

Naruto stared impassively at the cowering form of Guerra as all of his protection was dead, his club was pretty much ruined, his product was on fire (a minion had saw to that by pissing all over it and then lighting it), his cars were destroyed, and all of his customers were fleeing for the hills and no doubt quite a few were being picked up by the cops he could hear closing in on this place.

Naruto approached him and held his gun to Guerra’s head, “Diaz, where is he?” Naruto stated impassively even as the man shook from fear and slight shock (the medical kind) from the blood loss from his hand basically squirting blood like a sprinkler.

“I-If I tell you, will you let me live?” Guerra asked while trying to stem the bleeding in his hand as he stared at the demon/devil before him.

Naruto merely hummed a moment, “I won’t kill you, provided you don’t lie and I will know if you do.” Naruto stated clicking his revolver making Guerra shake even more.

“Okay! Okay! He’s in the old stadium in the mountains outside of the city, he uses it as a driving course for his wheelmen to practice on, I have to go there to get new vehicles should the police seize one or the other cartels attack one for deliveries.” Guerra stated and Naruto stared at him impassively before he holstered his revolver and walked off making Guerra sigh in relief before he paled as several of the Darklings came near him cackling madly. Guerra screamed as the Darklings all dived at him before they began beating and tearing him apart.

Naruto popped his neck as he looked around to figure out where to go next before taking off for his next target, who happened to be nearby, as the Police arrived and began scouring the grounds with Naruto’s Darklings cackling as they disappeared into darkness along with the trap spots Naruto left on the ground.

**_Midtown Bus Depot_ **

It took Naruto less than five minutes to reach a building overlooking the depot where Bigarov was located and saw that his little show of things with Cortés made the other cartels a bit nervous so they beefed up security. Not that it was going to matter at all, none of these goons had the skill, grit, or muscle to remove him from this world and he doubted any of the metahumans and aliens in the world did either.

Back on task though, Naruto saw several snipers on the walkways connecting the depot to another area, most likely originally a resting area for the workers doing an all nighter, and smirked before he channeled his darkness to his fingers before flicking them. The result was instantaneous as compressed bullet shaped orbs of darkness launched out and pierced the snipers through their heads dropping them immediately before he flicked a few more at the support columns of the walk way and at the gate guards. The columns shattered and the walkway crumbled while the guards of the gates dropped dead with holes through their heads.

Naruto then smirked and channeled some darkness to his mouth before he spat at the gates with dark webbing now clogging up not only the gates but the gears and mechanisms that worked them. Now everyone inside the depot was trapped there unless they wanted to get through the iron mesh fence they had around the depot to ensure no vehicles could slam through and invade. Naruto then channeled darkness to his hands again before igniting them with fire and launched more bullets out at the tankers, trucks, and armored plated vehicles with each bullet piercing the fuel tanks causing them to explode taking out more cartel members and making several panic before Naruto called his Darklings to within the walls and they swarmed the place only now there were some with WW1 style equipment and plenty of grenades and they were going explosive happy while others had flintlock pistols and were shooting the place up since after firing, they just spat down the barrel before firing again.

When Bigarov made a run for it in an armored military ATV, Naruto struck by sending a tendril through the windshield impaling Bigarov through the chest and yanked him out of the vehicle and up to Naruto while he stared impassively at the meat head as blood flowed from his mouth, “Guess you won’t be going after Cindy again.” He stated making the man’s eyes widen before the tendril tore his heart out and consumed it before throwing him back into the depot for everyone to find as the Darklings broke the webbing for the incoming cops before dispersing.

Naruto rolled his shoulders gaining the satisfying pops, “Three down, three to go, then I need to focus on those other two vehicle experts.” Naruto muttered to himself before chuckling knowing that his little war was going to cause a lot of paperwork for the cops, “Ah well, they’ll get over it since crime will be drastically cut down.”

He mused to himself before he disappeared in a swirl of darkness again as more cops showed up.

**_Near the Port of Los Angeles_ **

Naruto reappeared across town to the industrial area where Juriev was holed up from what he learned from a Volk lackey that was sent after Cindy. Apparently, the man was even more paranoid then Naruto was first informed since he not only beefed up security, but now he wasn’t even leaving the central building of the refinement plant unless he had a full security detail and Vladimir himself wanted to see him or Juriev was leaving the country on business.

However, one fatal flaw was that there were several flow pipes connected to the building as it was transferred from the tanks to the building where it was processed, contained, and then shipped out. Naturally, Naruto intended to cause those pipes to explode. Now, before you freak out about the whole place being a large bomb, at the halfway point of the junctions between the central buildings and the containers there was a shutoff terminal basically a high-tech pop-off valve that also acted as containment if a fire got into the pipes. The terminal immediately locked down clamps, valves, and blockers to keep the fire from ever reaching the large tankers. What you are probably thinking is correct, cheap fuel but state of the art protection from fire since the fuel burns easily and violently so. Naruto idly mused it was a liquid and dangerous version of flash paper.

Naruto smirked before he released Leviathans and insects on the refinery, not the swarm of last time, but enough to get his next objective done. Naruto watched as the bugs landed on the different grunts while the Leviathans latched onto the piping near the terminals, “In the words of that one psychopath, art is an explosion.” Naruto stated with a grin as the insects glowed before exploding taking the grunts with them for the most part before the Leviathans began exploding on the pipes causing the piping leading to the central building to start exploding and Naruto saw Juriev taking an express elevator to the roof to escape the fumes and fire.

Naruto smirked before he went to the top of the building and waited while a few more insects flew around latching onto different grunts that were panicking and killing them. A minute or so later, the elevator doors opened and five grunts came out and looked around cautiously before a tendril whipped by and took all their heads off making them fall to the ground.

Naruto then launched the tendril into the elevator hearing the satisfying scream of pain as the tendril came back with Juriev impaled on it. Naruto merely had one of his Demon Arms come out and consume the darkness and heart before he tossed the body off the building.

Naruto then jumped down causing a small crater before he grabbed several bodies and positioned them to be pointing at a cover for the drainage system that Naruto could see was holding several crates of weapons. He then materialized some rope and tossed it over the piping before stringing up Juriev and then made both his arms point down at the cover after shocking them with some low level lightning to lock the muscles up.

Naruto nodded to himself before seeing a few cop cars pull to the gates and he waved at them before vanishing.

**_Business District_ **

Naruto appeared atop a building a short ways from the Expo center when he paused as a clone popped. Apparently Cindy had woken up and put on the new clothes a clone got her and, rather than trying to get some more sleep, decided to join his clones in dismantling the vehicles he had confiscated. Naruto understood, work of any kind would take her mind off of things and allow her to deal with it at her own pace rather than just letting the floodgates open and possibly break down.

Naruto shook those thoughts away and looked to the expo center seeing only one normal entrance in with the rest of the building having guards at each other possible point of entry, not that they’d be a problem. He also sensed several armed guards focused around the main entrance, the inner control room, and the inner corridors to the inner control room. Naruto also could see that the glass in the vital areas was DARPA engineered to be most bullet and explosive proof, meaning something around an armor piercing anti-tank round or a predator missile to get close to puncturing the glass… or at least that would be the case if Naruto was a conventional or normal person.

However, he figured why disappoint his enemies as they had prepared such a wonderful welcome for him and it would be rude to not just enter through the front door. With that in mind, he dropped to the ground and walked casually to the entrance before a swirl of darkness appeared in front of him and blocked the bullets that began to fly at him. Once the gunfire stopped, Naruto unleashed a tentacle and it grabbed a grenade thrown at him before it quickly threw it back making the grunts panic before they were consumed by the explosion.

Naruto merely walked forward letting several of his Darklings appear and charge in with reckless glee enjoying the sounds of gunfire and screaming as the Darklings entertained themselves in very cruel and brutal ways. It was almost worth pitying the cartel members since Naruto had given his Darklings their own version of the Darkness Armor, which he now used for clothes and armor when out and about, and now they were much harder to kill then they were ages ago.

Naruto shook those thoughts away as he walked to the control room of the expo center as the Darklings played with their victims in various methods of torture including grabbing a limb each and seeing which would tear off first, seeing which head is squishier by jumping on the head repeatedly while the person was still alive, pissing all over them before setting them on fire, and other unique ways of them getting their sadistic glee.

Naruto then approached a pair of heavy steel doors before his two Demon Arms grabbed hold of the doors and began crushing them before tearing them off the hinges. Naruto then caught a rocket that was fired at him before throwing it back killing the rocketeer as he entered the hallway and began slowly going up as his Demon Arms tore everyone in his way apart while some of the free moving Leviathans consumed the Dark Essence and hearts of the various corpses.

Once Naruto reached the control room, he kicked the doors in crushing a few enemies before his tendrils lashed out and began skewering, dismembering, and splitting the enemies into pieces as the bullets merely impacted his clothes and were absorbed. After 2 minutes of carnage, there was silence as Naruto turned his attention to Thadeous Oakley, who looked to be in need of a new pair of pants, and wrapped one of his tendrils around his neck before pulling him down from a walkway above Naruto.

Before he could try and beg for his life, Naruto snapped his neck before pinning his body to the wall. Flexing his hands, black rods appeared in them and he put Thadeous’ corpse into a crucified position before pinning him to the wall through his hands, feet, and head before his Demonic Arms ate the Essence and heart. Naruto then went to the main controls and promptly destroyed all files on how to influence people and turn them into drones for you that Thadeous had perfected before taking some of the extra research data in case there was something useful within.

As he was heading out, his Darklings brought him some documents on a Los Muertos member named Rodrigo Montana Alvarez and Volk member named Natalia Gryzunova. Naruto frowned before sealing the documents away and left the expo center while the Darklings all cackled as they disappeared into darkness.

Naruto left the expo center and quickly sunk into the shadows as more police came including some more members of SWAT since the police were being spread thin due to his actions over the course of the night. It wasn’t that surprising, five mass casualty crime scenes to secure, gather evidence, secure bodies, and more in one night was a bit much for any city police to handle. Naruto almost felt bad having to add one more to the pile, but he wasn’t going to give Shai-Gen the chance to use their security for even more time since that was just asking for more headaches so Fang-Yin was dying that night.

**_Just outside Los Angeles_ **

Naruto sighed as he came out of a shadow of tree near the road leading to the security center Shai-Gen set up for Fang-Yin and immediately could sense snipers, fire teams, rocket crews, and more positioned throughout the area to observe the road and destroy anyone that was deemed unauthorized to be near the center.

He merely rolled his eyes, clearly the company didn’t think any of the heroes of the world would try anything in the city if they came… then again, they did have a dedicated unit of their company designed for making sure no one knew how many dark dealings and skeletons they had. Though he knew the likes of Batman could easily find them, but that wasn’t their concern now. It was his.

Naruto quickly marked each enemy with his hidden eye making it impossible for them to hide from him or his other talents, which was why he released dozens of Leviathans and they quickly sunk into the shadows and rushed after the enemies. Naruto smirked before he called several of his Darklings with each having double barreled flintlocks and grenados and they cackled as they charged for the main gates of the center drawing the enemies’ attention before his Leviathans lashed out and caused screaming and mayhem as some were eaten, ripped apart, set on fire, had acid spat on their faces, or were blown up.

Naruto merely walked up behind his Darklings as several were lobbing grenados at the walls and gates damaging them since they weren’t normal ones and the gates were weakening. Naruto merely leapt up the wall and threw a few of the defenders off letting gravity do his work for him as he walked along the wall towards the back area of the main building.

As Naruto reached the back of the center, the gates exploded inward and the Darklings rushed in drawing more or the defenders away from the main building. Said building was a large glass dome that he could see had dozens if not hundreds of monitors and people looking over each of them while Fang-Yin was standing on an elevated platform with a large monitor before her.

Naruto smirked before he hooked a tendril on the wall and jumped off the edge away from the facility making the tendril stretch before it recoiled and launched him at the dome causing him to smash through the glass. Naturally, the monitoring people were in shock as that happened before Naruto quickly lashed out with his tendrils killing several of them and making the rest panic and run for their lives only to run into his horde of Darklings that had broken through the defenses and were now attacking them.

Naruto then looked at Fang-Yin and jumped to her platform. She looked pissed that he was here as if she was some godlike being and he was unworthy of being in her presence. Naturally, this annoyed Naruto and before she could speak, his Demon Arms lashed out and tore her in half before taking her heart.

Naruto rolled his eyes and went to her monitor before he inserted a flashdrive into it and began copying all her files and documentations to it for him to look over knowing there would be files on the different leaders’ movements as well as anything else that could be useful to him or the police. Once the information was copied, he took his flashdrive before sending a large file to Snake and Heller and then uploaded a virus that destroyed the system and erased all records of his movements and anything on Cindy.

Once he was done, he pulled a cell phone out and dialed 911, _(911, what is your emergency?)_ A woman stated over the line.

“Sergeant Heller or Lieutenant Smith please.” Naruto stated as he sat in a chair and relaxed as his minions fanned out and tied up anyone that didn’t deserve to die while killing any that did.

It was a minute or so later that Heller came on the line, _(This is Heller, who is this?)_ He asked/demanded.

Naruto smirked, “Take a guess.” Naruto stated hearing a grunt on the line, “You and Snake need to check your personal Email, make sure you’re sitting down when you do. You also should send some people to the large observation unit that Shai-Gen corporation built… make sure you alert the coroner.” Naruto stated before hanging up the phone and leaving the area with his Darklings dispersing when they were done with their work.

**_Back at Naruto’s Base_ **

Naruto returned to his base and sighed as he changed his clothing to a wife beater and a pair of sweatpants before he looked and saw Cindy curled up on the couch asleep dressed in a new red jacket that accentuated her bust since she still left it most of the way undone, pair of denim short shorts, and a pair of black heeled boots that reached her midcalf. Chuckling slightly, Naruto lifted her and set her on the bed before she pulled him down with her before she snuggled into his chest with a smile, “Mmm, comfy.” She mumbled and Naruto merely shrugged before getting comfortable and going to sleep.

**Done! Hope you all enjoyed and look forward to next chapter: Visiting Metropolis and Gotham.**

**Now to address a few things: I am sure my geography of Los Angeles is wrong compared to how it is in reality, but I am writing that off (cliché though it may be) as that in DC it is set up differently.**

**Next, I know the Eel like creatures are called Creeping Darkness, but I wanted to use that name for a different ability (though I have no idea if it is an actual power for the Darkness or not) so I am calling them Leviathans.**

**Lastly, yes, I did slightly alter the locations of some of the Crackdown Enemies, but that was mainly due to L.A. not being three major districts made of six islands and while (this is from the perspective of if I was reading this fic) I could believe that the DC L.A. is set up differently than the real one… I’m not sure I could buy it being broken into 6 islands that are close enough to make a major city.**

**Anyway, that should be it and you’ll see more interactions between Naruto and Cindy next chapter as well.**


	3. Traveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is traveling to get some fresh air and stretch his legs, now it's time for "Kage" to hit Metropolis

**Hey everyone welcome back, this will involve some traveling for Naruto and he will be taking Cindy with him so she can get some fresh air and stretch her legs a bit, which means you also get to see Naruto interacting with several of the females of Metropolis.**

**Now, you guys are going to get a bit of insight to a few of the Naruto women this chapter, if you do not like them for certain reasons, then wait until Naruto explains his past before passing judgment as your reasons for not liking them may be invalid in this story.**

**Hmm, I think that is it for anything important to say, so let’s get this show on the road… after the blah, blah, blah part.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto, DC comics, The Darkness, or any of their affiliated comics, movies, TV shows, and so on and so on nor do I own anything/one I may put here from other items… would be nice if I did.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Demon, summon, and/or Naruto’s pissed off or altered voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts” / important text_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

_(Over Phone, Text message, or on TV/Radio)_

* see bottom for explanation

[Translation]

**Chapter 3: Traveling**

**_Industrial District: Two weeks from last chapter_ **

Naruto woke up feeling a weight on his chest and looked to see Cindy on his chest with a content smile on her face. Over the past two weeks, she had been quite the tag along and helper around his little base of operations… after she finished blushing and stammering an apology after the first morning of waking up on his chest.

After about the first week, he noticed Cindy stealing glances at him and it got more frequent after he finally decided he could trust her enough not to wear his mask around her, which then gave her another reason to blush. He could tell that she had a crush on him by her actions, but wasn’t going to bother with pursuing it especially since he didn’t know how long he’d be sticking around in the world. One may wonder why that was, but it was rather obvious in the fact he didn’t trust Yami or Shinigami to keep their word and until he got some form of proof he wasn’t intending to stay around for good or at least a couple of years.

A small bell chime got his attention and he saw his phone next to the bed lit up. He picked it up and saw it was a text, _(Hey Uzumaki, book’s doing great and can’t wait for the others you’ve promised. Stop by some time so I can_ properly _show my appreciation for my new author)._ It read from his editor, Jessica Rabbit.

 _(Sounds good, but I’ll be out of town for a week or so… Yes, I’ll have my laptop so I can keep writing so don’t freak. I’ll call when I’m back in town)._ Naruto texted back as he set his phone to the side and laid back.

As a stable source of income, Naruto began writing some books on his relationships with his wives. His first book was entitled _The Maelstrom and the Cherry Blossom_ about two people who were friends since they were five, grew up friends, faced down the trials of their home and families, got together, fought through everything that tried to separate them, then for a vengeful enemy of the Maelstrom comes to tear the Cherry Blossom from him but he saves her and they continue to be happy.

It was going to be the first of a running series for people of all ages, which in the book world meant teens and up since some of the fights weren’t for the children, and he was even better for the company because he promised a second book series for adults entitled Icha Icha.

His next few books for the first series were _The Maelstrom and the Legendary Medic_ , _The Maelstrom and the Habanero, The Maelstrom and the Snake Mistress, The Maelstrom and the Crow, The Maelstrom and the Pale Eyed Queen,_ and _The Maelstrom and the Paper Angel._ Jessica was enthused about the synopsis he gave for each and was looking forward to them, though they started a bit rocky when he suggested the adult books since she doubted his ability to back up what he wrote and became enthused to try him out after she was pulled against him once after she nearly fell and felt his ‘equipment.’

After that she stopped doubting his talents and was eager to see his work both in books and in real life. Naruto was tempted of course, he had taken a couple lovers just to release tension and stress, but none were ever serious despite his wives’ constant words ringing in his head to find other loves before they were gone. The only issue was that until he was sure Kami wasn’t a threat anymore he couldn’t quite risk taking a normal girl as a full lover.

Naruto shook his head as he felt Cindy stirring and she looked up at him and smiled, “Morning boss.” She stated with a smile having taken to calling him boss over the time they were together since he was the boss so long as she stayed there.

“Morning Cindy.” He stated as he sat up making her pout since she wanted to lay on his chest more.

“So what’s the plan for today?” She asked as she stood and stretched not bothered at all that she was just in her pink bra and panties that barely covered her assets or if she bent over her ass was on full display for him.

“We’re going to Metropolis and then possibly Gotham, one of the men after you is going there to meet some of his contacts and I’m going to ensure he doesn’t leave alive. You’re going because you said you would be bored and miss me too much, plus I figured you could use some fresh air.” He stated making her think before smiling.

“Sounds good boss. You going to find anyone else to join in this little group of ours?” She asked with a smile as she got her jacket and denim booty shorts on. She wanted to at least try a relationship with him, but she could see he wasn’t sure if he wanted one at all and given how romantic and in love he was with the Cherry Blossom (she wasn’t naïve enough to think he just came up with that story from nowhere), she could understand it and the fact he had a series meant he lost a lot of women he loved and was loved in return so she was willing to be patient for a long while. The snippets she got from his Icha Icha book also made her interested and willing to wait.

Naruto snorted before he stood in just a pair of pants showing his bare chest with two massive burn marks at each shoulder, front and back, and he grabbed a shirt as he popped his neck, “I didn’t intend to keep you so long but with the fools getting even smarter and more afraid to show themselves, they aren’t going to be easy to remove quickly. Though as you’ve made perfectly clear, you won’t be leaving even after I kill the other two.” Naruto stated making her smirk and saunter over to him.

“You got that right honey, you’re stuck with me from now on. It’s the least I can do to repay you for everything, plus you’re way too cute to lose out on.” She stated with a smile as she poked him in the chest and went to get her boots and hat.

Naruto chuckled seeing the resemblance between her and another his former loves since she had given him the same talk and had the same results as he was sure this one would. He then dressed in civilian clothes and waited for Cindy to be done while also creating some clones to keep pressure on the cartels, keep his projects going, and advance some other plans he had to not only improve the standing of the city, but help quite a few people out.

Once Cindy was ready, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his torso, “Ready honey, where to first?” She asked with a smirk and Naruto rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Metropolis, not only would it do me some good to see the local talent but also to see if any of these so called heroes are up to my level of worthy. However, we may make a stop in Vegas either on the way to or from since I could use the extra money.” He stated making her smile.

“Sounds fun, I haven’t been to much outside of LA so this will be fun… that is so long as you promise to have fun while away.” She stated then pouted and he rolled his eyes.

“I’ll relax my way.” He stated before the disappeared in a Shunshin and appeared inside a garage where there was a black Chevrolet Avalanche, but unlike others it was made of all armor plating, bullet proof glass, enhanced V8 engine, electrical failsafe to block theft, enhanced shocks, breaks, accelerator, collapsible roof, and more to make it an ultimate performance vehicle that can take a beating and keep charging through while also allowing defense for the user. Naturally, this was his “civilian” mode of transportation, his hero transport was for another time and situation.

Once they were in and buckled, a door opened in front of them and Naruto drove out leaving a small garage a few miles from the warehouse and began the long road trip ahead of them.

**_3 Days Later: Metropolis_ **

Naruto was sitting on a bench with Cindy beside him both just relaxing with a drink and fries having already ate the burgers that went with the previously mentioned items. Nothing was different about the two other than Cindy now had a new pair of thigh high heeled boots that accentuated her legs.

After leaving California, Naruto drove straight to Vegas deciding Cindy needed some relief before he went back to business and just drove with the roof down. Upon arriving in the city of sin, they took a room in a hotel/casino and Naruto proceeded to clean the place out starting with Blackjack and showed he wasn’t cheating since as soon as he was starting to get looks from security, he’d just move to a new table with the dealers giving fresh decks and when that got old he went to poker, roulette, craps, and the slot machines till the Pit Boss offered them a grand suit and all expenses paid IF Naruto stopped gambling in their establishment.

Naturally, Naruto was happy to agree and both he and Cindy enjoyed the high life of the city before he went on a “run” in the city and it was there he met Zatanna, the magician extraordinaire, and the two had had an interesting encounter. Naruto had just arrived and stopped a bank robbery when Zatanna showed up only to fall to her knees since apparently she was a sensor type hero and, even contained/restrained, Naruto’s Darkness was emitting nothing but pure power even if it wasn’t exactly friendly feeling.

Once he calmed the woman down enough to get across he wasn’t going to hurt her, he helped her stand up where she promptly moved his mask and took him into a lip lock. Despite being stunned, Naruto wasn’t going to be idle and calmly kissed her back before she pulled away with a blush.

After apologizing profusely, and explaining that his power kind of sent her body a jolt like a mild aphrodisiac so suddenly that she momentarily lost control, she asked about why he was there and he simply informed her that he was just passing through on chasing down an enemy he wanted to put down. Now since Zatanna hadn’t been a stranger to the darker things of Human kind, especially when magic was involved, she wasn’t as adamant on the no killing policy a lot of heroes had and quite frankly some of the evil people did die when she interfered. She didn’t directly kill them technically, but since she knew that disrupting the ritual, banishing the demon, breaking the artifact, or whatever would kill or cripple the caster/summoner/user, she caused their deaths. Hence she was basically in the category of, “I’m not killing you, I’m just not going to save you.” So, with that in mind, the two parted ways on good terms and Naruto even gave her a card to look him up should she go to LA anytime, which she took with a blush on her face.

Afterwards, Naruto went around the city for another two hours just taking out some of the scum of the Earth that were past their expiration date before going back to his civilian clothes and hit another three casinos… just not as hard as the first one. By the end of the night he had over $10 Million in cash ready to be used as he pleased and knew it would go a long way to helping him in his objectives and future projects. The night ended with him laying on the massive bed of the suite with Cindy laying on his chest in her bra and panties only before going to sleep himself.

The next morning was calm as they got room service, watched the news, and then proceeded to hit the road as Naruto drove the whole way until they reached Metropolis, with minor pit stops and breaks of course, and went to one of Naruto’s safe houses where they promptly went to sleep, though Naruto only did so at Cindy’s urging and request to sleep the entire night with him there.

Which brings us to the here and now as the two were just relaxing after sightseeing. Naruto was going to patrol shortly while a clone stayed with Cindy since his contacts knew the target, Rafael “Chuco” Diaz, was passing through Metropolis on his way to Gotham within a three day period and Naruto was already a day late. Regardless though, he didn’t want to chance Diaz seeing Cindy and trying to grab her when he wasn’t watching. Once the two were done eating, Naruto walked off and changed to his hero appearance before sending normal clone to stay with Cindy while he went on a morning style patrol.

Naruto was running and leaping across rooftops not really finding anything major to catch his interest yet as he explored Metropolis. He paused briefly as he sensed a powerful chakra at the Daily Planet and raised an eyebrow before heading over there.

Upon arriving and walking up the building to the 30 something floor, he saw he was at the editor’s office and said editor, named Perry White, was addressing his reporters, “Alright people, we got already aired footage of this new Hero calling himself Kage, from what we know he’s one of the heroes that actually kills some enemies and I want as much information on him as possible.” White stated as he the different reporters murmured and one Clark Kent frowned heavily. What only Naruto noticed however, was that one woman, named Lois Lane, was actually eyeing his picture with deep interest.

Deciding not to be too rude, Naruto knocked on the glass causing everyone to turn and see him before they all gaped at him as he waved, “Wow, and here I thought reporters weren’t ever supposed to show surprise.” Naruto joked as he crouched on the glass, “So, these are the top story people of Metropolis? Huh, figured their would be more of you and your not exactly impressing since not one of you has bothered to grab a camera since I let you know I was here.” He stated making Perry break out of his stupor and quickly grab a camera and snap a pic of Naruto waving at them.

Before Naruto could comment further, there was an explosion a short distance away and several sirens, “Whoops, looks like that’s my cue. Later.” He stated before winking at Lois, making said woman blush a little, before he jumped off the building making the reporters rush to see him land, which he did making a slight crater before he took off across the rooftops.

Perry then turned around to address his staff and saw Clark was gone and assumed he had gone to see what the explosion was and Lois was already leaving too. Shaking his head at his two most stubborn employees, he turned and began addressing his other staff.

Back with Naruto, he arrived at the scene to find a bank robbery in progress only difference from the one in LA was that these guys had some high-tech stuff, evidenced by a cop car suddenly being vaporized after one of the crooks shot it.

Frowning to himself, he quickly Shunshined down there and smashed one of the crooks into the wall cracking it before he then threw him out into the open. Naruto then held his hand up making a swirl of darkness rise up and block the other crooks shooting at him before he sent the swirl towards them making them jump out of the way except the last who couldn’t move fast enough and thus was slammed into another wall and rendered unconscious.

Naruto then dodged an over the head attack from an attacker with a stun baton and quickly grabbed the wrist holding the weapon and shoved it into the man’s chest making him scream as the volts of electricity coursed through him before Naruto tossed him out into the open. Naruto then twisted and threw two pitch black kunai down the barrels of the guns the other were aiming at him and the kunai sliced through the guns and took a finger from each one making them scream in pain as the kunai lodged themselves into the stone behind them.

Naruto then tossed them out with their friends after smashing their heads together knocking them out. As Naruto walked down the steps of the bank with the cops cuffing the robbers, he examined one of the weapons and saw it was a Lexcorp weapon. Frowning to himself, he turned his attention to the three people who just landed beside him: Superman aka Clark Kent, Supergirl aka Kara Kent, and Steel aka John Henry Irons, **“A bit late for the party guys, try to be a bit faster next time.”** Naruto stated with his voice being warped as he began looking at the gun again before he paused, **“Put that hand on my shoulder and I’ll show you that steel isn’t all that great.”** He stated as Superman was about to put his hand on Naruto’s shoulder.

Superman paused momentarily at the authority and anger in his voice before he decided to lower his hand, “You’re taking things too far, you have no right to kill anyone just because they don’t follow the law.” Superman stated with a hint of anger surprising both Kara and Steel.

Naruto merely snorted, **“First off, I can do whatever I please when there aren’t enough good people to stop the evil ones. Second, what the hell are you going to do about it? In case you forgot we’re both doing this outside of the authority of the law. Third, there’s no warrant for my arrest so what are you going to do? Beat up and then lock me in one of your personal prisons against my will? That’s called assault, kidnapping, and holding someone against their will blue boy. Fourth, maybe make sure the people I’m helping actually want you to stop me before you do anything otherwise not only are you breaking the law but you’re not even doing it with public support. So why don’t you leave me alone and let me do my work? I didn’t kill these five did I? They didn’t deserve death like the others.”** Naruto stated as he kept examining the gun making Superman grit his teeth while Steel and Supergirl had to concede his points since they weren’t exactly government sanctioned and there was no warrant for his arrest.

It didn’t help them that even the cops around them didn’t want Superman to try anything either. Naruto then tossed the gun to Steel, **“You should probably question Lex Luthor about why these thugs have his tech.”** Naruto stated before popping his neck and started walking off before pausing, **“You can stop trying to see Superman, your so called vision can’t penetrate my mask.”** Naruto stated surprising Superman as he was trying to do just that as Naruto kept walking before disappearing in a swirl of darkness.

Superman grit his teeth before taking off with Supergirl following him and Steel ensuring the people in the area were alright. Superman was flying through the city trying to find Kage and stop him from doing anything else with Kara trying to catch up and keep him from doing something stupid.

Truth be told, she never understood her cousin’s constant “no killing ever” rule. While she could understand not killing every crook and wannabe villain they fought, some just had to be put down or they risk more people dying because of them. That may sound bad to some people, but on Krypton it was law that if you did the crime then you paid the appropriate punishment which was prison, death, or being sent to the Phantom Zone for all time. Kara was too afraid to count how many people were dead because of the likes of Luthor and how many would still be alive if Clark had just put him down.

She broke from her musings as Clark headed straight for a building where she could see Kage holding a man over the edge and the man was kicking his legs frantically as he struggled against Kage’s grip. With their super hearing, they could hear the discussion, **“Last chance before I start making you talk, where is Chuco?”** Naruto demanded as the man kept saying he didn’t know.

Naruto then shrugged and dropped the man making him scream as he fell three stories and before Clark could shoot down to catch him, the man suddenly stopped and was sent back up right back to Kage’s hand, **“That was 30 feet of wire, I am going to keep dropping you for longer the more you don’t talk and keep in mind that eventually I will run out of wire or you’re going to hit the pavement. Now where is Chuco?”** Naruto informed then asked again and the man continued to say he didn’t know.

Naruto dropped him again making the man scream as he fell 40 feet this time before being yanked back up while Superman and Supergirl were shocked at the strength that the wire had. Naruto caught the man again, **“You want to take a bet on if you survive the next fall or not since I don’t think there’s much wire left?”** Naruto stated and the man gulped.

“I swear man, I don’t know where he is. All I know is that he came here to get some business with Luthor done and then was leaving to meet some of our networkers. That’s it man that’s all I know, I swear!!” The man stated making Naruto narrow his eyes before nodding.

 **“Alright, then you get mercy.”** Naruto stated before breaking his neck quickly and left him on the rooftop after closing the man’s eyes and took off again before he dodged midair as Superman tried to tackle him, **“Easy there blue boy, you really don’t want to get involved in this and you certainly don’t want to get in a fight with me.”** Naruto stated before dodging another punch and jumped on his back before kicking off and pushing Superman away.

Superman got up and was about to charge when he felt two pairs of arms on him and saw both Supergirl and Powergirl, aka Karen Starr, there holding him back, “Kal stop it! You can’t do anything about what he’s done and fighting him won’t do any good at all.” Powergirl stated putting a strong grip on his shoulder to show him she was serious.

 **“You should listen to her, boy, a simple Kansas boy shouldn’t take on someone who can keep up with any powered being on the planet.”** Naruto stated shocking them enough to freeze, **“Relax, I’m not going to reveal your secret since there would be no point and it doesn’t gain me anything. Just stay out of my way and I’ll be out of your city within two days.”** Naruto stated as he disappeared in a swirl of darkness again.

Clark shrugged off his cousins before flying off, but not at the same speed he did before, and Supergirl sighed before following while Powergirl flew off to the side crossing a few buildings. Once she reached the fifth she stopped and just stood at the edge, “You can come out, Naruto.” She stated as Naruto came out of a nearby shadow looking at her.

“Impressive, I wasn’t hiding my presence that much but still impressive. Then again, you’ve been following me all day with moderate stealth skills so it shouldn’t be that surprising. The fact you know my name means you know quite a bit since my companion only called me boss and since you’re from another universe, you knew that universe’s version of me.” Naruto stated as he let his voice go back to normal and simply walked beside her with his arms behind his back.

Powergirl merely nodded, “Yes, he was my lover along with his other lovers. We all shared our love for him and each other as if we were in a relationship with everyone else in our group and not just sharing him.” She stated as a small sad smile came to her face.

“I see, but you have to know I’m not him even if we possibly have similar backstories and lives and trying to convince yourself that I am him is unhealthy and even if you don’t want him replaced he would most likely want you happy. I am not opposed to talking with you if you would like, but I am not sure a relationship is available right now.” Naruto stated making her smile.

“I figured you and that girl were involved, but if it’s because your worried I’ll interfere-” She started before Naruto shook his head.

“It’s not and she and I are not, despite her wishing we were. There are some things I must sort out and learn if they are true or not before I can contemplate pursuing a relationship with anyone.” Naruto stated as he gazed at the city.

“I see, well be prepared since even if I can’t have what I had in my universe, that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t like a friend or new lover.” Powergirl stated with a small smile as she reached for his face and he stopped her.

“Maybe another time.” He stated making her nod before he vanished from her sight and she smiled as a few tears went down her face.

Powergirl then flew around for a while completing a patrol before going back to her home and went to a drawer before opening it finding a single picture inside that was clearly old. In the picture was a grinning blonde man who resembled Naruto only he was wearing an advanced combat armor and around him were about 15 or so women all smiling and leaning against him or each other with some being easily recognizable to many of the world such as one feisty red head who loved plants, a grinning blonde with a large mallet, a black haired woman one would normally see having a notepad and doing a report, or one electrifying blue haired woman. The three closest to him were Powergirl, a busty blond with a diamond on her forehead, and a girl the same age as Naruto with red hair.

She smiled at the photo, the only photo her family had taken together and one of her few treasures. She brought the picture to her lips and kissed as fresh tears went down her face, “I miss you all so much, but I remember what you told me Naruto.” She stated as she spent several minutes reminiscing about her family and their adventures before putting it away and going to sleep.

Back with Naruto, he was back in his civilian attire and was casually walking around getting anything he saw from the local shops that could be useful for him since Metropolis had quite a technological franchise going and only Wayne Enterprises could beat some of the stuff available. However, he didn’t take too long since he wanted to get back to Cindy and make sure she was doing alright with things. Just because his clone hadn’t dispelled didn’t mean that she was ok.

He got back to his place and found Cindy curled up in a lingerie nightgown with a book and a glass of bourbon, naturally the book was on vehicles. She smiled seeing him come in and moved her legs to let him sit before turning and laying her head on his lap, “Have fun boss?” She asked as she intentionally gave him a direct view down her cleavage and her panty clad womanhood.

Naruto chuckled, “A bit, met some of the local talent and I’ll be patrolling again tomorrow and we’ll be going to Gotham the day after since if I don’t find Diaz tomorrow then he’s already gone to Gotham.” Naruto stated making Cindy nod before she snuggled into his lap and kept reading her book.

“Cindy, you know how I-“ Was as far as Naruto got as Cindy put a finger to his lips.

“Look boss, I trust you’ll tell me about yourself when you’re ready and I get that there were women in your life that you loved and still love. I’m not asking to take your heart for myself, but I do want to at least get a place in it.” She stated with a smile and Naruto sighed.

“You women are all the same when it comes to me.” Naruto sighed as he leaned back on the couch and Cindy giggled.

“Well if you stopped being such a great catch then this wouldn’t happen.” Cindy stated as she went back to her book.

Naruto snorted since he wasn’t doing anything in particular, he was just being himself. Deciding not to bring that point up, Naruto just leaned back and turned the TV on as the two just sat/laid there for a while before turning in for the night.

However, Naruto didn’t sleep much as he felt the more passionate and… well… for lack of a better word, perverted side coming back to the front since they hadn’t exactly been on his mind for a while since his last true lover died. One might think it was Cindy’s doing, but it was actually that he could feel his loves again and that was a very good indication that Yami and Shinigami weren’t screwing with him since Kami had basically thrown them into a hell so deep that even Naruto couldn’t find them and thus lost his connection to them slowly but surely till they were lost entirely. It was that connection that usually led to his more loving side to come out as he could feel them wanting him to find more loves and be happy even if they weren’t a part of it.

Now that it was returning, it meant that the two gods were keeping their word and were slowly bringing his loves out of the pit they were thrown in and it was only a matter of time before he could see them again. With that in mind, he slowly drifted to sleep with feelings of his lovers calling out to him again letting him do so peacefully.

**_Next Morning_ **

Naruto was jumping across the rooftops looking for any trouble while awaiting word from his clones on if Diaz was still in Metropolis or not. He paused on a roof as he stuck his hand up stopping a lightning bolt that came at him and he turned to see one of the villains of Metropolis, Livewire, standing there with a cocky smirk and her hands on her hips, “Well what do we have here? The newbie hero is-“ Is as far as Livewire got before a lightning blast was shot from Naruto’s fingertip and she was knocked across the roofs and hit the one roof that was four roofs away from where she was standing.

Naruto jumped and landed beside her and squatted down as she groaned and held her head, **“You think your powers are at their limits? You haven’t even scratched the surface of what lightning can do and your control is shit. If you’d stop being a bitch to people, then I may consider helping you when I’m back in LA but for now, see ya.”** He stated before disappearing in a burst of lightning surprising Livewire.

Naruto appeared in another part of town and was about to continue exploring when an explosion went off a distance away. Shrugging to himself, he began jumping from roof to roof heading over to that area. Upon arriving, he found Superman, Supergirl, Powergirl, and Steel facing off against an android with fake skin across half of its body and torn clothes. Naruto knew this android, named Metallo, had a bit of a grudge against Superman and would fight him every chance that arose. The other noticeable thing was that Steel’s armor was dented in some places and the Kryptonians were looking exhausted.

Naruto saw the reason for the latter when the android opened its chest cavity and showed a green glowing rock known as Kryptonite. Rolling his eyes at the blatant weakness that the Kryptonians allowed, Naruto launched a pitch black pike out of his hand and watched as it impaled the android through the shoulder like it was made of paper.

The onlookers were shocked at the sudden attack as Naruto landed between the android and the heroes. The android sneered at Naruto before releasing a blast which Naruto just batted away as he started walking towards Metallo. Metallo growled before leaping at Naruto only for Naruto to catch him by his neck and stop him in midair before Naruto slammed him into the ground. As Metallo tried to reorient himself, he suddenly shut down as Naruto slammed his foot through the Kryptonite shattering it into small pieces before Naruto moved away and set Metallo’s body on fire using black flames.

Naruto then picked up a shard of Kryptonite and frowned at it before he quickly crushed it, **“Fucking idiots using radioactive material.”** Naruto muttered while shaking his head before looking at the Kryptonians, **“You really need to either put down some of your enemies or take away their finances.”** Naruto stated shaking his head in disappointment,

“What the heck does that mean?” Kara said frowning and Naruto sighed and grabbed the last sliver of Kryptonite.

 **“Let me put this simply: This is rare and highly expensive correct?”** Naruto asked making her nod her head, **“Then how is it that all your enemies keep getting their hands on it when someone destroys the rocks every time except for a certain bat who keeps one brick on ice in case of that whole brainwashing thing again?”** Naruto asked making Kara blink as she didn’t know, **“Answer: Someone really rich and vindictive is buying every bit they can find and is giving it to people who want to kill you.”** Naruto stated simply making Kara and the others widen their eyes, **“Hurray, they’ve finally caught up with the rest of the class.”** Naruto stated shaking his head as he broke the sliver he had into powder and flicked it into the wind.

 **“I guess it doesn’t matter much since each time the person gets it they are slowly killing themselves.”** Naruto commented against as he made sure there were no pieces of Kryptonite still usable.

“What do you mean?” Steel asked since as far as he was aware the Kryptonite could only harm a Kryptonian.

 **“Kryptonite gives off radiation just like everything else, while it kills a Kryptonian quickly, it slowly poisons and kills other races such as Humans. Meaning the person who’s been buying all the Kryptonite will be dying slowly and painfully if the effects haven’t been showing themselves yet and since it’s a radiation poisoning that comes from an almost unidentified material, there isn’t any cure or anyone working on the cure so they are pretty much shit out of luck as at best they can slow the poisoning.”** Naruto stated as he finished inspecting the area before dusting his hands and walking off just as the reporters began flooding the area.

“Kage! How can you justify killing criminals that you fight?”

“Kage, are you working with Superman and the other heroes?”

“Is it true you take your victims’ hearts?”

“Do you plan to kill the criminals of Metropolis like you’ve been doing in Los Angeles?”

“Kage, what did the men that you killed do to warrant their deaths?” Lois asked through the crowd and Naruto paused and turned towards her and Lois froze slightly feeling his one visible eye boring into her soul.

 **“You’re a smart and resourceful woman, miss Lane, I’m sure you could find out.”** Naruto stated as he turned and kept walking away before moving as Superman tried to put his hand on his shoulder, **“Look blue boy, we talked about this already, I don’t have a warrant for my arrest so you can’t do anything to me since no one is pressing charges and the only ones willing to are criminals that the police would sooner arrest then me.”** Naruto stated getting annoyed with the boy scout of heroes not getting it into his head that he couldn’t do anything to Naruto.

“You’re going to stop this now. You have no right to kill them.” Superman stated not willing to quit on making him stop killing people.

Naruto glared at Superman, **“Who the fuck gave you the authority to tell me what my rights are? I know fully well you even threatened Batman with bodily harm once if he didn’t stop. You have no right to tell anyone that they can’t do something to help since you’re no better than him or me. You both act outside the law without the express consent of the city government and without being deputized by the police, so you were breaking the law just as much as Batman was, but just because you’re an alien with powers you think that gives you the right to dictate what we can or can’t do. Well go fuck yourself since you’re not the ruler of this planet, you are not the sovereign authority or anything that gives you the right to tell us what we do with our lives if it’s helping people or not. The police and civilians of Los Angeles support what I’m doing as they are tired of the constant killing and criminals getting off scot free.”** Naruto growled out making Superman grit his teeth while the reporters backed up but kept different cameras rolling while others were taking notes.

Kara, Karen, and John were going to pull them apart when Naruto spoke again, **“And at least with me the enemies can’t get free and cause harm again unlike you and the Bat. How many people would still be alive if you had just killed Luthor when he first tried to take over the city?!?”** Naruto growled with his one eye glowing while Superman grit his teeth and Naruto looked to the onlookers, **“Let’s ask them, how many of you all think he should have let Lex Luthor continue to cause misery, death, and destruction by doing his war profiteering, helping the Joker fight Batman, selling faulty equipment to the Police, and all of his other crimes when he knows fully well that Lex will just buy off people to get himself a reduced sentence or get out of jail entirely just to do it all again since no one will strip him of his funds and assets?”** Naruto asked and many people began murmuring and refused to look at Superman.

Naruto turned back to Superman seeing his shocked expression, **“See Superman? They’re ok with your way until a better one comes along and I will kill Luthor if he dares to come to my city and pull his stunts or maybe I’ll just tear away his money, his company, and everything else he holds dear and then I’ll kill him. This bullshit of letting people get away with crimes that should have them be scheduled for execution ends now! To hell with rehabilitation, to hell with them being certifiably insane, and to hell with them having influence in the government! If the courts won’t get off their asses and do it then I will, the victims deserve closure in their killers, rapists, and monsters being removed from the same world they live in and getting true punishment. Anyone who wants to try and stop me is welcome to try, but you may find yourself standing alone on that moral high ground you covet so much.”** Naruto stated as he began walking away again before he vanished in a black swirl.

Superman grit his teeth before taking off while Lois narrowed her eyes at him since his reaction was a bit too much and aggressive. Kara and Karen both looked at each other before taking off after Clark and Steel hung back to supervise clean up… and keep everyone from nearing the still burning body of Metallo.

“Kal you need to stop. You can’t handle him and I’m not going to help you ruin half this city in some stupid fight you don’t even need to be involved in.” Karen stated as she knew what Clark/Kal-El was doing.

“She’s right Clark. That guy tore through Metallo like he was nothing and even when he’s not using Kryptonite you struggle against him.” Kara added since she didn’t want her cousin to tear the city apart in a fight she didn’t even know if he could win, “Plus that fire of his destroyed Metallo entirely and you dropped him into an active volcano once and he still survived.” She added as a reminder while both she and Karen knew that Clark wasn’t going to help the reputation he was trying to rebuild by taking on Kage since they looked into it and he had the support of NUMEROUS people both in politics and in normal life for what he was doing. It only became clearer why when they learned that he was taking on the three cartels in LA and seeing the long list of things the cartel had done really didn’t make them feel bad for the assholes.

“It doesn’t matter, he has to be stopped!” Clark growled as he looked for Kage only to have to stop as Karen got in front of him.

“And who the hell made you the one who can decide he needs to be?” Karen stated glaring at Clark, who had the decency to flinch, “You are not in charge of keeping the Earth safe and dictating what is acceptable methods! There is no one in the country that can or will prosecute him for what he’s done so you can’t do anything Kal. You’ve always preached about acting within the law and that means you can’t touch him until someone wants to and will arrest him. Anything else and you are no better than him: Just taking down someone you decide needs to be taken down regardless of the protocols and channels we normally have to go through.” Karen stated with a glare making Clark grit his teeth and look away knowing she was right.

Clark sighed and nodded and was about to fly off before a scream was heard and all three flew towards it. Upon arriving, they found Livewire on the ground smoking with part of her outfit torn and burned, Volcana in a similar state not too far from her, and Naruto was standing in front of Parasite with their hands locked almost like they were in a grapple. They started to panic that Parasite would absorb Kage’s abilities before Kage started laughing and what happened next shocked them.

**_Two Minutes Ago_ **

Naruto was jumping from roof to roof before he suddenly moved his head as a blast of lightning went past his head and he turned and saw Livewire there again but this time she had the feisty pyro red head named Volcana and the purple metahuman Parasite. Naruto rolled his eyes seeing Livewire glaring at him and waved them at him as he jumped down to the street landing without a crater while the three villains followed him immediately making the street clear except a reporter or two in the area.

Livewire and Volcana quickly blasted their respective elements at him only for him to swing his hand through both destroying them with some refined Wind Chakra since if the wind was strong enough it would overpower the fire. Naruto then ducked and backhanded Parasite, who was using the attack as a distraction to attack Kage from a blindspot, and sent the metahuman flying into a lamp post making it bend nearly in half.

Naruto then turned back to Volcana and Livewire, **“You really don’t know what you are doing with those elements do you?”** He stated as he raised his left hand and it began crackling with different colors of electricity while his right hand was engulfed in different colors of fire surprising the two, **“Like I said, Livewire, you haven’t even begun to tap into the powers you hold. Now I’m going to give you a free lesson using one of the best teachers…** **PAIN.”** Naruto stated with his voice taking a darker tone scaring the two females before he blasted Livewire with the electricity and Volcana with the fire.

Before the two could dodge, they were struck by the attacks and screamed out as the attacks hurt their bodies in ways they never imagined as the electricity went into Livewire and Volcana was almost cocooned in flames. Livewire felt her nerves, skin, muscles, and bones being hit with different electrical currents and Volcana felt hot, cold, burned, washed over, and hit like a ton of bricks. Naruto continued this for almost a minute before stopping dropping their bodies to the ground just before he turned and caught Parasite’s hands trying to grab him.

He saw Parasite smirk thinking that he could drain Naruto’s powers and Naruto felt a tiny drain but not anymore than he usually used when making 100 clones. Naruto laughed and grabbed Parasite’s hands tightly glaring into the man’s very soul with his blood red eye, **“You want my power? Well fine, here take some I don’t mind sharing.”** Naruto stated with cruel smile on his face as his arms began to glow with a dark energy making Parasite widen his eyes as the energy felt like he was staring into the deepest pit of Hell itself and something just wanted to pull him down into its depths.

Parasite tried to get away as the feeling and terror creeped on him more and more as more energy began funneling into him and he even saw his arms start to turn pitch black, **“What’s the matter? Aren’t you enjoying the meal?”** Naruto asked tauntingly knowing full well that his power was his no matter if it left his body or not and Darkness was not something that liked to be taken from its home and master, **“Maybe you’re not happy with how slow the food is coming? Well let me help you.”** Naruto continued and began pumping more power into him making Parasite panic more.

“No! No more, stop! You… You can’t do this. You’re not Human.” Parasite stated fearfully. Even if the power wasn’t so dark and cruel he wouldn’t want this to continue since no one actually helped to feed his power and abilities, they tried to make him stop.

 **“Oh? But you were so eager to have my power a minute ago? I insist, have some more.”** He stated as he pumped more as the darkness crept up over all of Parasite’s body making him struggle more. It was futile of course as his whole body was being overtaken making him let out a blood curdling scream as it reached and consumed his head.

Once the screaming stopped, Naruto released him letting him fall to the ground unmoving and with a look of pure horror on his face before Naruto grabbed his face and lifted him drawing his power back and turning Parasite back to normal, **“Stupid boy, if I hadn’t wanted to truly punish you I would have just force fed you till your arms exploded.”** Naruto stated before the last bit of his power was taken back and he dropped Parasite who had a blank look in his eyes.

Naruto dusted his hands off and suddenly the lamp post flew to his hands and he wrapped it around Livewire and Volcana tightly ensuring they wouldn’t go anywhere before he knelt down to their ears, **“I know you can hear me, when you’re ready to truly learn how to use those powers, not be a threat to anyone, and most of all show blue boy he was wrong about you, come find me and I’ll help you.”** He stated before standing and popping his neck and turning to look at the Kryptonians that were there.

The three survivors of Krypton stared in surprise at Naruto doing that to Parasite and Clark and Kara were surprised at him handling three of their villains with relative ease since he didn’t have a scratch on him and the only damage was the street lamp. Now the man who did this was just staring at them and only Karen wasn’t intimidated by him, **“Bit late to the party.”** Naruto stated as he cracked his neck and began walking.

“What did you do to them?” Clark asked as he looked at the three villains.

 **“Oh, just showed Volcana and Livewire that their current power level aren’t even nearly as good as they could be and Parasite, well I just gave him a taste of what happens when you mess with power beyond your understanding. He’ll live, but he’ll never be the same again.”** He stated with a smirk as he moved again but was stopped by Kara.

“What did you mean by them proving Superman wrong?” She asked curiously and Karen frowned since she knew.

 **“Oh, didn’t your dear cousin tell you? When Livewire first gained her powers she wanted to help people like a hero, but old blue boy here demoralized her and belittled her when she made a rookie mistake, which was understandable since she was still learning her powers, and when she got mad and tried to hit him he took her down and had her imprisoned for the damage she caused and she’s hated him since. Volcana here just wanted his help bringing down the people that wanted to turn her into a living weapon, he said no and she was kidnapped and tortured before she got free and turned the facility she was in to ash along with her captors and he took her down and brought her in despite seeing the evidence of what they did to her and how she was technically acting in self-defense. From that point on both decided the only person they could count on was themselves and have stuck by that since with a hatred for old blue boy, who was no better when he was starting out as a hero. So you now have two big names of Metropolis’ criminal underworld all thanks to blue boy’s pride and idiocy so I intend to correct it rather than let them keep going down the wrong path because he’s too stubborn and prideful to admit he was wrong.”** Naruto stated shocking Kara before she glared at Clark, who wouldn’t meet her gaze, and Karen just continued frowning since she had heard this before and it still pissed her off.

Karen and Naruto were the only ones who noticed the reporters writing things down including the recently arrived Lois Lane all of whom were shocked at the information given, **“Well I think that’s enough of airing blue boy’s dirty laundry. If you will excuse me, I have some business to finish in this city.”** Naruto stated as he faded from view and the cops came to take Parasite, Volcana, and Livewire away.

Kara merely glared at Clark for him being so cold to two people who either wanted to help or needed help and he turned his back on them and then locked them up when he didn’t want to deal with them. She decided to take off before she did something that both would regret especially in front of multiple witnesses and Karen quickly did the same leaving Superman standing alone as the three villains were taken away.

**_Other side of town_ **

Naruto stood on a warehouse roof looking down on a meeting between some of Diaz’s Easy Riders and some local talent with Lex Luthor himself. Naruto had already incapacitated Luthor’s chauffeur/bodyguard/assistant Mercy Graves and had a clone with her on standby since he planned to sway her to his side with something that may attract her attention once he was done with this little mess while letting her witness everything. He wasn’t going to kill Luthor today, but humiliate and intimidate him, hell yeah.

“So it’s agreed, you’ll fund us in eliminating our problem and in return we send you plenty of abled men that you’ll arm to the teeth to kill Superman and if any of our men are captured you’ll get them out of jail if the boss says we need them out?” One of the Easy Riders stated and Lex smiled and nodded.

“Yes, a deal is a deal. However, if any of you turn on me then I turn all of my records of our dealings over to the government and they come down on you and your people like you were a band of terrorists, which means they shoot first and demand your surrender later.” Lex stated standing there like he had 50 guns aimed at them ready to kill them should they pose a threat or he decided they were too insignificant for him to care about.

“That goes both ways, Mr. Luthor, as we have our own records as well and bills of sales for the weapons you supplied us. Only difference is that you may get into prison but you’ll be struggling to survive day and night not just with the prisoners but with the guards too.” The Easy Rider replied not at all intimidated by the man in front of him.

“Yes, but like I said a deal is a deal: you hold your end of the bargain and I will hold mine.” Lex stated and as they were about to shake hands the windows and door ways suddenly went dark leaving only the few lights inside the warehouse to give any… well… light*. Naturally they all drew guns while the local talent formed a protective circle around Luthor.

 **“Well, well, well, what do we have here? A bunch of cockroaches thinking their actually relevant to the world and not simply something that needs to be squished?”** Naruto taunted watching them from the darkness surrounding them.

“Show yourself coward!” One of the Easy Riders demanded making Luthor want to strangle the man for provoking an unknown enemy.

It only confirmed his suspicions as dark chilling laughter echoed out through the warehouse, **“But if I did that, you’d be afraid and it’s so much more fun taunting you and watching you sweat as you worry where I am, where am I going to attack next, who is going to _die_ first.”** He stated with the room filling with bloodlust making them all feel cold chills of fear go down their spines, though Luthor was better at hiding it.

Before anyone could react, a black pole launched out and skewered a thug through the chest killing him and making everyone turn their guns in that direction and fire seeing flashes of something moving in the dark before another thug was suddenly grabbed by something and dragged into the darkness where a blood curdling scream echoed along with sickening SQUELCH of something piercing or splattering meat on the ground and walls.

The thugs weren’t doing so well handling their fear now while even Lex was starting to sweat a little. This wasn’t one of those heroes who just gave you some recoverable injuries and then locked you up, this was someone who, if you crossed them, put you in the ground… if there was enough left of them to be put in the ground. Lex knew fully well that if they didn’t get outside then there was no chance of surviving for anyone, “The door, if we can get outside we have a chance.” Lex stated quietly and the voice just laughed at them all.

 **“You think getting outside will help you? Please. Whether you stick together or divide yourselves there is no escaping me, you’re either one big target or several little ones and I can end you all very easily without any challenge.”** Naruto’s voice stated from around them before a thug gasped and they turned and widened their eyes in horror as his entire chest cavity was split open with his heart missing and the thug had enough function left to look down and look on in horror as blood spilled from his body before he fell to the floor dead.

“Just shoot everywhere as we move!” Lex shouted as he began just firing in all directions taking care not to hit his meat shields as he was viewing them right now and the thugs followed suit and began firing all over trying not to leave any openings. However, that proved faulty as one was suddenly headless and another was pulled up into the rafters before his body fell to the floor in pieces.

Nevertheless, they kept firing as they neared the door leading out before two more fell to the ground and screamed as they were dragged into the darkness and died. Lex, getting too nervous, shot a thug in the leg making him fall while Lex sprinted for the door with the other thugs following him with the whole “I don’t have to outrun the bear, I just have to out run you” scenario going through their heads as the man screamed for help only turn into blood curdling scream as Naruto got to him and the lights began going out the closer they got to the door.

As Lex got to the door he quickly turned around aiming wildly towards the dark and fired a few times using the shots to illuminate the darkness a bit, but he saw nothing and his secondary plan of not touching the door first proved fruitful as a thug grabbed the door only to scream as he was electrocuted into nothing but a pile of bones and ash. Lex quickly grabbed one of the bones, his adrenaline burying his disgust at the moment, and pried the door open as the bone stopped the electricity while the thugs kept firing and screaming as more and more were taken.

Within moments, Lex had the door opened, only to freeze as he realized the shooting had stopped and quickly tried to get out of the door not bothering to turn around only to scream as a black spike went through his leg making him fall and scream in pain. Lex grit his teeth and tried to get to his car only to pause as he saw Mercy there with her hair down and she was pinned to his car by her hands via a black spike and her chest torn to apart with her heart missing, **“You should be proud, even after I offered to spare her she didn’t give up which warehouse you were in.”** Naruto stated pressing his boot down on Lex’s injured leg making him scream.

“Look! We can make a deal! You obviously have issues with Superman! So do I! We can come to some arrangement to remove him and just forget this whole mess, you seem like a more capable sort than the ones I was doing business with. I won’t even be bothered by the money you cost me.” Lex stated trying to control the pain going through his body and not even bothered by Mercy being dead in front of him.

 **“Oh? You’re just concerned about the money? Not at all what I did to your loyal subordinate?”** Naruto asked curiously and with a hint of humor giving Lex the impression that he found his offer amusing.

“She was expendable and replaceable. I admit I am impressed by how long she lasted, but I can always get another Mercy from anywhere and possibly one that didn’t have some foolish notion that I would be in a relationship with her or love her if she stayed by my side. It was her job to stay there and aid me however I wanted, nothing more nothing less.” Lex stated making Naruto smirk as he knew he just got him another asset and ally.

 **“Hmm how utterly deplorable, but I don’t care for that. If Superman crosses me he’ll feel my wrath just as you’re about to.”** Naruto stated with venom and cruelty in his voice as he dragged Lex back into the warehouse with him screaming and begging like a child before said screams became blood curdling and terrifying to everyone nearby.

A few minutes later, Naruto came out dusting his hands off and stood before Mercy, “I did warn you my dear: He simply viewed you as an expendable asset that was to think of him and nothing else.” Naruto stated waving his hand making the spike disappear and Mercy turned back to normal while opening her eyes showing fresh tears going down her face.

“I devoted my life to him. I devoted everything I am to him and his safety, happiness, and success and he just decided I was expendable at any time he felt like it on a whim.” Mercy stated as tears flowed from her eyes as Naruto knelt before her and cupped her cheek making her look at him.

“I know, but now you can be free of him and can join me. I will protect, appreciate, and take care of you and all I’ll ask for is loyalty in return and I will do all I can to make sure you feel those things every day you are in my service.” Naruto stated with his now blue eye staring into her own drawing her in with his promise and commitment.

Mercy simply stared into the eye of someone who had experienced betrayal, pain, love, happiness, heartache, and many other things that shined clear as day to her. She found herself so entranced that she stared into his eye for over a minute before she nodded, “I am at your service, sir.” She stated as he helped her stand and he eye smiled at her making her feel… happy and she returned the smile.

“You’ve made a wise choice my dear, now come let’s go since the police will be here along with a certain blue boy and they will not be entirely happy to see me here nor you.” He stated making her nod before he pulled her to his chest making her blush before they disappeared in darkness.

A few minutes later, police arrived and the heroes arrived a couple of minutes later to the sight of a few officers emptying their stomachs a ways off and struggling to contain their stomach contents for others. Confused, Clark had the others stay back while he went forward and saw some of the veteran officers looked green after coming out and Clark slowly entered before he paused getting hit with something smelling like copper and having a distinct iron quality to it.

He frowned since he knew it was blood, nothing else had that particular smell, and he hesitantly entered the warehouse noting the pile of ash and bone at the door only to widen his eyes at the massacre before him. Around the floor and crates was blood splattered everywhere to one side dismembered limbs were laying on the ground both near and away from the bodies they belonged to; to another side bodies were split open at the chest cavity with the hearts clearly missing; to another area the bodies were impaled through the mouth and out the lower area and stabbed into the ground via a pike or spear; and still a few others looked like they were torn in half.

However, all of the had one central thing in common: The heads were all gone from the bodies. Now you may be asking where they were, well, they were all mounted on pikes around a bare chested Lex Luthor who was alive but pinned to the far wall by spikes through his hands and feet in a spread eagle position and on his chest was a large spiral burn mark like he had been branded. Above him was the word “Lucky” written in blood and Superman had to fight not to let his stomach empty its contents right then and there as he could now smell the burned flesh off of Lex.

Superman quickly moved outside and braced himself against the wall of the warehouse surprising the other three and he stopped them from entering or tried to as Karen merely walked in. She did widen her eyes slightly, but she was no stranger to death and carnage due to how her world ended and she came to this one. She, her lovers, and her friends had butchered just as badly if not worse when Darkseid invaded her home as the fury and heartbreak just made them hit and fight harder and tended to block the pain out as they unleashed everything on their enemy obliterating them from existence and with each precious person that fell they got more brutal and effective at killing. Being in this world gave her back her restraint and she at times was close to snapping at an enemy that crossed lines that she deemed too far, just one quick pulse of her heat vision and the problem would be no more but she couldn’t… at least not yet.

Turning and leaving the warehouse, not at all feeling bad for Luthor, she came out to the others only to stop as she saw Naruto standing on a telephone pole as the reporters came around the area. One woman in particular, Lois, stopped and looked to where Powergirl was looking and saw Kage there with his hands behind his back as if he was amusing himself with the way things were playing out before him.

Naruto noticing that people were beginning to take notice of him merely gave a two fingered salute before vanishing from sight as the reporters began questioning the police and trying to get shots of or inside the warehouse.

Powergirl smirked and walked off while Lois decided to follow her along with Kara since Superman and Steel were too busy trying to help the police. Karen flew off to the far end of about 5 buildings to see Naruto there sitting in a meditative position while Kara was floating between the buildings and Lois was down below climbing the fire escape to get a better angle.

“You certainly did a number on Luthor and the thugs didn’t you.” Karen stated more than asked as she merely stood behind him knowing full well he knew she was approaching him before she got within 300 feet.

“No less than what he and the other deserved, but I decided to let Lex live for a while longer to let him live in constant fear of the shadows wondering about just when I will come back and finish the job or perhaps what I will take from him next since I’ve already taken his public image and now he’ll slowly crumble especially since I convinced his right hand to join me instead.” He stated not at all bothered by the fact he had two eavesdroppers since after his chats with Cindy and the pull he hadn’t felt since his wives were alive let him be more open to things again.

“Oh? So Mercy joined you and ditched Luthor? I have to admit I’m not overly shocked but thought it would take something substantial to do it.” Karen stated knowing the woman was probably teetering on the edge of loyalty at times depending on how Lex pushed things.

“Does hearing Lex openly state she meant nothing to him and was simply a tool he could replace at a moment’s notice count as substantial?” Naruto asked making Karen blinked since that would probably do it.

“Uh, yeah that works. So does that mean you have two beautiful women traveling with you till you go home?” She asked with a smirk knowing that if it was true then he was opening up.

“Yes, but Mercy hasn’t decided what she wants exactly other than to have the things Luthor would never have given her.” Naruto stated with Karen nodding in understanding before he turned and walked towards her making her blink in confusion before his mask changed to a onyx face mask with blue gem in the center of the forehead showing he had a pure red eye and a pure black eye. The mask covered his face and framed his mouth while not giving away any detail to his face*.

Before she could question what he was doing, he pulled her to him and kissed her making her widen her eyes before she quickly wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss. She then moaned as he began running his hands on her thighs and giving her ass a light squeeze since she loved when her lover had groped her ass before.

The kiss continued for a minute or so, with Kara blushing since she could hear and see what they were doing, before Naruto broke the kiss, “I’ll be seeing you Powergirl, my target has moved on and I need to get back to LA within the week.” He stated giving her on last grope before disappearing and reappearing next to Lois and made her freeze as his hands went to her sides and began stroking them while his face was near her neck and she felt his breath tickle it as he spoke in her ear, “It’s not polite to eavesdrop miss Lane.” Naruto stated making her shiver as his breath caressed her neck and ear.

“I… that is that I.” She tried to state before gasping as his hands cupped her ass and kneaded it slightly before going up and down her legs sending shivers up her spine.

“Maybe if you’re a good resourceful girl, I’ll give you a _private_ interview with me.” He stated making both Lois and Kara blush while Karen grinned as her lower regions grew hotter. Lois tried to stammer out a reply only to widen her eyes as he turned her head and kissed her and didn’t have time to react before he pulled back, “Maybe you’ll get more of that too.” He stated teasingly as he vanished and appeared behind Kara, who immediately turned around and jumped him with a kiss forcing him to catch her by her ass or fall to the ground.

Kara merely moaned feeling his hands on her ass and ground her ass against him. She didn’t know why, but ever since she had laid eyes on him it had been like a pull towards him and it was getting hard to ignore. Maybe it was because she knew that he was someone that Clark couldn’t try to intimidate to leave her alone, maybe it was his brutality and fearlessness, hell maybe it was just what he had done to Karen and Lois a moment ago that turned her on. Regardless of what, she wanted to be near him more and it was driving her a little mad to not get to just keep him right there in Metropolis for the foreseeable future.

Naruto broke the kiss a few minutes later, much to her saddened annoyance, and smirked at her, “That’s certainly unexpected, but not unwelcome. Seems you three have some common interests and it’s not going to be easy on any of you from here on out.” Naruto stated jokingly at the beginning before turning serious at the end and Kara shook her head.

“I don’t give a fuck. I want you badly, I don’t know why or how, but I want you in my life permanently.” Kara stated huskily since it was not easy for a Kryptonian woman to be around a man she wanted and not get EXACTLY what she wanted when she wanted it.

Naruto merely chuckled, “I see, but you will have to wait and earn my trust enough that I allow you to be with me since I can’t just have every woman that tries to jump my bones begin a relationship with me.” Naruto stated making Kara narrow her eyes at the challenge, “Ah, I see that fire in your eyes that Powergirl has, good. You’ll need it and perhaps you should speak to her about controlling your hormones and emotions since you’re certainly not doing a great job right now.” He stated since she was leaving quite the wet spot on him ever since he grabbed her ass.

Kara blushed brighter than her cape and Naruto smirked before releasing her, “Hate to flirt, make out, and run, but I have someone waiting for me and I have someone I need to track down.” Naruto stated before leaving making Kara pout before she went to Karen to talk and offered to take Lois to her home, car, or the planet if she wanted.

**_Naruto’s Safe House_ **

Naruto entered the house to the sight of Cindy lounging in her pink thong and bikini top and Mercy was even relaxing in just a pair of black panties and bra with her stockings and heels still on and her hair down. Naruto merely whistled approvingly making them both blush a bit, “I see you’ve gotten comfortable Mercy.” He stated with a smirk and Mercy blushed.

“We-well, miss Cindy told me to be comfortable while my clothes are cleaned and told me I had no available clothing here.” She stated blushing wildly while Cindy winked at Naruto making him shake his head in amusement.

“Mercy, there are clothes in the bedrooms, Cindy just wanted to give me an excuse to see you nearly naked.” He stated making Mercy blink and give a halfhearted glare at Cindy, who merely smirked with a look saying ‘don’t deny you like it’ and went back to her book as Mercy got up and went upstairs. Although, she did “conveniently” have to bend over completely to grab something she dropped giving Naruto a full view of her perky luscious ass and slender legs before she climbed the stairs an extra sway in her hips.

“You know she’s gonna get you back for that, even if you did mention to her everything you know about me.” Naruto stated making Cindy give a shrug.

“It was worth it, plus she isn’t going to do anything damaging to me physically and you’ve already shared a bed with me and seen me naked so what can she do to me honey?” Cindy asked with an amused eyebrow and Naruto smirked back.

“She could ask me to let her train you in self-defense.” He stated making her blink then pout since that was a possibility, “Which is a good idea, but we can do that later in LA since tomorrow we’re going to Gotham so I can finish hunting down Chuco.” He stated as Mercy came down wearing a black night dress that hugged her body.

“Sounds like a plan sir, shall I be driving?” She asked professionally and Naruto smiled.

“No need to be so stiff around Mercy, and no, I’ll be driving so you can just relax and enjoy the ride.” Naruto stated as he changed into a pair of pants and a wife beater making Mercy blush at Naruto’s handsome face and physic.

Cindy smirked, “Trust me hon, he looks better out of them.” Cindy stated since she had accidently walked in on him in the bathroom and got a full view and it nearly knocked her out from the nosebleed she got. After that she “accidently” walked in on him a few more times and even “accidently” got in the shower with him once.

Mercy merely blushed while Naruto rolled his eyes, “Yes, something you’ve pointed out and requested quite a few times when you slept in the bed with me.” Naruto stated with a smirk making Cindy smile and nod like it was obvious for her to do that.

It wasn’t long before they went to bed with Cindy convincing Mercy to join them in the bed of the master bedroom, much to her embarrassment as she could feel his solid muscles and the warmth he gave off. The two women drifted off to sleep easily while Naruto stayed awake a bit longer enjoying that he could feel the connection to his wives returning each bit by bit the more dark essence and hearts he consumed as well as sending souls on their way. He just needed a good jump start and luckily Gotham was the place to be for that.

**Done! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next time will be Naruto in Gotham and maybe the road trip back to LA.**

***1: I don’t know if the power exists in the Darkness Universe, but as far as I know I took this from a fantasy book series where the Dark Elves can drop an impenetrable globe of darkness over an area and you literally can’t see anything and no light gets in or out. In this case Naruto put it over the Warehouse till Lex got the door open and it didn’t fill the warehouse because Naruto wanted them to have some light to add to the horrifying effect.**

***2: Think Maximus’ gladiator helmet from Gladiator for the face area to get the general idea of Naruto’s new mask.**

**For those questioning Naruto’s sudden change in demeanor, now that he knows his wives are connecting to him again he’s much more open since he couldn’t open up really when he was still weary of being stabbed in the back by Yami and Shinigami.**

**That should be everything, so please review since it does help me at times.**


	4. Gotham's Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metropolis has been visited, now it's Gotham's turn

**Hey everyone, welcome back to Hero of the Dark and time for Gotham’s turn to get a different kind of Hero from the Dark.**

**I do not hate Superman, I am just tired of everyone having him as the Golden Boy that can do no wrong and everyone should follow his example. He’s not perfect, he’s made TERRIBLE mistakes time and time again that have costed him and the world different times. The Justice Lords and Injustice Superman show that he’s capable of being as bad or worse than any villain is. Now I like Superman, but it’s because I like him that I am going to point out his flaws and errors because it allows me to make him grow in the fic rather than just leaving him as the shining beacon many have him be.**

**Moving on, I’ve been thinking about things I can’t do in this fic due to how I started and decided I’ll be doing a second version of this fic but set after the league has already been formed. I don’t know when I will do it, but it will be different from this one and will have different outcomes in some situations or some situations may not even occur.**

**Hmm, I think that is it for anything important to say, so let’s get this show on the road… after the blah, blah, blah part.**

**Disclaimer: ………. I got nothing, see previous chapters.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Demon, summon, and/or Naruto’s pissed off or altered voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts” / important text_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

_(Over Phone, Text message, or on TV/Radio)_

* see bottom for explanation

[Translation]

**Chapter 4: Gotham’s Wake Up Call**

**_Gotham City: One day since last chapter_ **

Naruto drove casually from Metropolis to Gotham with Cindy riding right beside him while Mercy was in the backseat trying to get used to the fact she didn’t have to drive everywhere anymore. Said woman was in a jacket, blouse, black lace bra that was showing with her cleavage (which was intentional), black tight fitting business pants, and flat business shoes. Naruto had to smirk at her still desiring to look professional despite the fact she could just relax and enjoy herself. Cindy had been trying to get her to loosen up for the past day, but the most she got was an amused smile from her and her showing off her assets a bit when around Naruto, which was probably due to her sleeping in the night dress the previous night.

“You really should relax Mercy, unlike cue ball, I’m not expecting you to throw yourself on a grenade so I can live. I’d be amazed if there was anyone I fought capable of killing me.” Naruto stated since she knew what he was doing and couldn’t exactly feel bad for the assholes since some of them had come to Lex about possible business ventures that were less than legal.

“I know, boss, it’s just second nature to me now. I spent years protecting Lex and being his personal shield that it’s now just habit that I do it.” Mercy stated since it wasn’t something she could just switch off after having done it for years and years.

The first thing she tried to do when they went to the car was open the door for Naruto and Cindy to get in the backseat so she could drive only for Naruto to usher herself in the backseat since he wanted her to just enjoy the drive. Even now she felt weird sitting in the backseat while Naruto drove.

“I understand that Mercy, what I am saying is don’t force yourself to react to everything. I mean no offense, but what you keep tensing up about is not a threat and I can sense far more threatening things than what you are reacting to. All you’re doing is stressing yourself out when you can just relax and enjoy the drive for a change.” Naruto stated since it was true as she tended to tense when a car got so close or a sound of an engine revving reached their ears. However, that was nothing compared to what Naruto could sense since it was part of the curse of possessing the Darkness and Angelus that he could see various things that no one should ever have to see.

Naruto’s one saving grace was that he had seen such things so much that he learned to numb himself to the atrocities, sickening images, and other things. Part of what helped was Naruto locking onto the signature of the person and ensuring they didn’t survive the week after he encountered their signature or even a day if the person was going to commit another crime in the same day Naruto encountered them. He had brought a lot of victims peace through his methods, something that the current brand of heroes hadn’t done.

Naruto also idly wondered if the Batman would live up to even part of his expectations. He could understand the no killing rule the man had since at this point his enemies would win in the end if he did cross that line. Hell certain enemies of his, and some times allies, tried to deliberately push him into killing and at times it took the man everything he had to not put down one of the enemies.

His primary flaw was he trusted too much in the justice system since many of the enemies he took down should have been sentenced to execution at this point. The joker had close to 100 successful escapes from Arkham and still the courts just shipped him back to the place to be “rehabilitated” which Naruto knew was impossible and knew Batman knew it too.

Batman had gotten around that little detail at times by simply not saving an enemy from dying, he had done so with Ra’s Al Ghul and some others on more than one occasion with all parties still coming back due to one method or another. However Naruto wasn’t going to go that route, he was going to give Gotham a wakeup call that they’d never forget and never take justice for granted again.

He just hoped those left behind would rise to the challenge otherwise he’d do a more extreme cleaning of the streets.

**_Gotham City: Wayne Enterprises CEO Office_ **

In his company’s tower, Bruce Wayne sighed as he did paperwork while his mind was on other things. Specifically, it was on the new hero named Kage that was running around. Right now, Bruce wasn’t sure how to feel about him since it was both for and against his principals.

Originally he had been against Kage and was trying to research a way to take him down since he wasn’t an ordinary man. However, he was surprised when both Lucious and Alfred recommended he look at the people he was killing before labeling him a monster. Bruce had done so, but it was to see what connected the victims as a way to possibly track him. Bruce found the connections and as he dug deeper he found himself no longer able to classify them as victims and the more he dug the more he felt the darker part of him wanting to have 10 minutes alone with them. He finally had to stop as some of the actions made even him want to release his stomach contents.

That had been the first step, the second came when he saw L.A’s crime rates had dropped by 15% in the first week of him being there something even Bruce and Clark hadn’t achieved and no other hero had either. Bruce suspected part of it was his willingness to kill criminals and the fact that those he didn’t kill knew weeks if not months of physical and psychological therapy.

The third step came in the form of his addressing the scientists and humanitarians neglecting different people who didn’t ask for their powers and wanted a way to get rid of them or even help the rare few who went criminal because of something beyond their control. Him airing Clark’s dirty laundry was also a moment to give him pause since he hadn’t even known that Clark had done such things. Bruce would be the first to admit he was hard on anyone that tried to be a hero let alone in his own city, but he’d never have sent one to prison for a justifiable rookie mistake or ignored someone wanting help with pursuers. Let alone beating the person after escaping the pursuers in self-defense.

It was part of the reason that any time a criminal was legitimately released, he didn’t hunt them down and send them back to lockup since they had served the sentence they were assigned. He couldn’t lock them up on crimes they _could_ commit since that would set a bad precedent: the Batman able to lockup anyone he deems necessary regardless of actions after they were released. That would destroy the very principles and standards he had set for himself and his students.

The fourth step came in the form learning that all of his spared victims were ones that had either just started the life of crime or had a justifiable reason for doing said things. Namely providing for their families because no business would hire them, a family member needed an expensive medical procedure, a family member was in deep to a loan shark or other shady entity, and the list went on and on with Batman mainly only finding it because each person was acquitted of their crimes by the same group: the Wright Anything Agency. The agency run by its current lead attorney, Phoenix Wright*, had told the court of the circumstances that led them to no other options and that his benefactor was willing to post bail and ensure that the defendants would show for all trials and hearings and would stick with their probation or acquittal and was even prepared to offer them all respectable jobs. When asked who the benefactor was, Phoenix informed them it was a man named Menma Uzumaki, who was a prominent and wealthy man thanks to investments his grandfather made but usually stuck to being out of the spotlight.

When bail was asked to be posted, it was done within an hour regardless of how much it was and at the hearings different cops and witnesses came forward stating the gang related criminals were in fact new since they didn’t have their “marks” yet and even several experts came forward for the others explaining the various problems. The fact that the people hadn’t actually committed a crime before the time Kage caught them just further proved that some leniency should be shown.

Naturally Bruce dug into this Menma person and found legit records of the family dating back over a hundred years and Menma’s grandfather was even a founding investor in Wayne Enterprises when Bruce’s father was turning the company into what it was today. This also explained to Bruce where that 4% of the company no one could ever get their hands on belonged: Menma’s family kept it and secured it away which was why a small stipend of money came from their books each couple of years like any shareholder got.

Back on to track though, last he looked into the ones pardoned, acquitted, or put on probation, they were working decent jobs while Menma was footing the bill for hospital, lawyer, and any other fees that came up for them. There was also a small news report by Lana Lang that Menma was going to start his own company in LA soon and was simply waiting for a proper location and some employees to become available. How Lana knew Menma was anyone’s guess but it wasn’t impossible.

Naturally, Bruce’s mind also made the connection that when Kage showed up, Menma came out of the shadows and started helping the people Kage spared. It wasn’t too far fetched to think Kage and Menma were one and the same which was part of the reason Bruce used his playboy persona to denounce Batman because no one would think he was Batman if he vehemently denounced him.

However, that thought was ruined when he Alfred gave him a book that Bruce’s father was given by Menma’s grandfather. Inside it detailed an entity seen across the centuries with ever major civilization of the ancient and medieval world having depictions and stories of how it showed up when gods and man failed to keep balance in the world and killed evil men regardless of status while consuming the very Darkness they had in their hearts along with said hearts. Apparently, Menma’s family had allied themselves with the entity and helped “clean up” after it did its work in various areas.

Within the book were numerous mentions of different diaries and accounts of the entity from different accounts including his own father’s personal journal. Towards the end of the book was a list of people from across history that were either killed by the entity or were allies of it with the most recent names of the allies list being his father, James Gordon, and Lucius Fox.

Naturally this shocked Bruce and when he was about to question Alfred, the man gave him another book this one leather bound with the Wayne Family Crest stamped on it. Opening it, he found it was his father’s journal where he gave an account of meeting Ra’s Al Ghul and how the man wanted his help to purge Gotham. The account went onto Thomas refusing and it was only through the interference of another person that Ra’s relented.

Apparently, Thomas met Kage back then and Kage made Ra’s back off by handling the crime his way rather than the League’s and Thomas kept detailed reports of various instances of Kage’s interference and even began building the archive of all similar sightings across history. It stopped the day Thomas died stating he was going to ask for Kage’s help in fixing Gotham.

It was then Bruce remembered that the person who killed his parents was found dead after being ruled innocent and so was a mobster high up on the food chain of one of Falcone’s rivals. Said rival was then quickly broken apart and found dead soon after as well along with 10 other high ranking members of society. Meaning Kage avenged Bruce’s parents when the justice system failed before leaving the city for whatever reason.

When asked why Alfred had this, Alfred told him he was to hold onto it until Kage either showed himself again or Alfred was retiring or dying. Beyond that he was to keep it safe since there was no point having Bruce investigate or worry about him if he wasn’t going to show while Alfred was alive.

Back to the here and now, he had just finished reading everything Lucius had on Kage and learned Lucius had set him up a small expense account when Thomas had asked for it. Lucius didn’t question it and did so and occasionally he’d get a call from Kage asking for a small amount to be moved to a new account for living expenses, this time it was for LA. The details of everything Lucius found was both disturbing and enlightening in some instances since it was detailed accounts from each country including the U.S. before it was even called the U.S.

There was even a bit of one history saying he fought Hercules and beat him to an inch of his life when the demigod tried to subjugate the Amazons and Zeus forbid his son from ever trying to fight Kage again. Another mention had him fighting beside Greeks, Norsemen, Egyptians, Amazons, Atlanteans, and some other beings against a monster of unimaginable power with Kage being the one who brought it down and sealed it away.

There was even an account stating he could see the very soul of a person and know everything they did in their life letting him know if they went up or down when their time finally came for judgement. Those going down with no chance of changing were put down while those going up were left alone along with any that there was still time to change.

After close to 30 different myths, legends, and accounts of him, Bruce stopped as he got the picture: Kage had been around a LONG time and had been protecting innocent people longer than anyone else on the planet and apparently he knew exactly who was guilty and who was innocent and punished the guilty.

And now, now Kage was heading to Gotham, every fiber of Bruce’s being told him he was and Bruce honestly had no idea what to do. Part of him was against killing, but the other part of him understood the need for it at times when the courts did nothing, when the innocent suffered because no one did something to truly fix it, and there was the fact his own father had condoned Kage’s actions against the criminal underworld also put things into a new perspective.

Bruce didn’t know what to do yet and if he knew Clark, which he did, then he was more than likely going to come to Gotham because of Kage and Bruce would have to deal with that as well. It wasn’t going to be pretty since he also learned that Clark had completely missed a massacre of the prison in Metropolis with both guards and criminals alike dead and evidenced piled up for the DA to put away several dozen cops, lawyers, politicians, judges, and city officials before the day was out.

He was starting to get too old for this shit.

**_That Night: GCPD_ **

Jim Gordon sighed as he sat in his office, tonight was going to be hectic just like every other night in Gotham. He was just glad Batman was around to help since otherwise it would be a lot bloodier than it was now. He idly looked at the picture of his daughter, the only sad thing about it was that she was in a wheelchair ever since Joker attacked her. They had tried every known and experimental procedure known to man with Bruce Wayne footing the bill after hearing what happened. None of them worked and his daughter simply made due and was already three years into college at the top of her class and was helpful with some police proceedings due to her computer and analytical skills.

Gordon broke from his musings when he realized he couldn’t hear anything coming from outside his office and looked up to see Kage standing right in front of him making him lean back slightly. A normal person would have jumped in fright and shock, but Gordon had been around Batman for too many years with him suddenly showing up and disappearing on him. He idly looked out the window of his office to see the other officers and the clerks going about their business like nothing was wrong.

 **“Hello Jim, it’s been a while.”** Naruto stated since he had encountered Gordon when he was in Gotham years ago and found the man to be respectable.

“Kage.” Gordon stated leaning back in his chair and grabbing his coffee cup already assuming Kage did something to the windows to make people not notice since the man had done some weird shit before so that wasn’t too unlikely a theory, “I assume you’re here to tell me that tonight is gonna be busy for us?” He asked since Kage had done the same thing last time he was here though only Gordon listened at the time.

 **“That, and I have something for you.”** Naruto stated making Gordon raise an eyebrow before Naruto placed a small black pill on his desk, **“I heard about your daughter, have her take this before she sleeps tonight. Tomorrow she’ll be able to move her legs and the day after she should be able to walk with crutches. From there it will be about her taking it easy and doing physical therapy to be able to move again. There will be pain and discomfort during the process, but she’ll never have to fear her back getting worse again should she fall or move wrong.”** Naruto stated making Gordon widen his eyes, **“Consider this a thank you for your help years ago and as a good faith payment for letting me work tonight.”** Naruto stated before he disappeared into the shadows and Gordon heard the commotion outside his office as he took the pill and put it in a small sample bag before pocketing it.

If Kage said it would work then it would, he had seen Kage pull a bullet out of a man before sealing the wound up like it never happened in the first place as well as be shot in the chest until three thugs’ clips were empty and still kept walking like nothing happened. If he said this pill could fix his little girl, then he wasn’t going to doubt him.

He just hoped Batman didn’t try and fight Kage or it wouldn’t end well for the Dark Knight.

**_Across Town_ **

Naruto stared down at the group below him at the docks with disgust. Apparently Diaz was meeting up with some of Los Muertos’ investments. Like any smart business man, the head of Los Muertos was investing in future endeavors, this one happened to be with the Santa Blanca Cartel of Bolivia.*

Said cartel started off as a couple thugs trying to make money before it boomed into a conglomerate with T-shirts, posters, and even their own religion that gained them followers from all over whether it was people wanting to become a true gangster, wanted to get in good with their deity Santa Muerte, or they just wanted a reason to carry guns and use them. Currently said cartel controlled 99% of Bolivia with rebels and some CIA spooks trying to fight them with little to no success. Naruto made a note to go after them at some point when he was done with LA since hurting Los Muertos was also hurting them.

Anyway, it would seem Diaz was there to broker a trade of some of his best drivers for some armored vehicles and some extra firepower to try and take Naruto out. With Naruto causing problems for Los Muertos, Los Muertos was having to divert money away from their investments to stem the bleeding Naruto had caused so far and that meant less financial backing and product sales for Santa Blanca, which of course both parties found unacceptable.

So now he was here negotiating with a representative of Santa Blanca that was in the area for a shipment of product coming in. Poor fools didn’t know they weren’t going to leave the area alive.

“So it’s agreed then, we give you some of our best drivers to make runs for the borders and in exchange we get some of the military outfitted vehicles.” Diaz stated with some exaggerated movements of his arms while the Santa Blanca member merely nodded.

However before they could finalize the agreement, four of the armed thugs were attacked by Darklings jumping on their heads and started stabbing them with broken bottles. Naturally, this caused the group to panic and try to shoot the buggers before tendrils suddenly shot through their chests lifting them off the ground. Diaz and the representative were the only two not pierced through the chest and were dangling in front of Naruto.

 **“So Diaz, you ran all the way here to get away from me and even got the Santa Blanca involved. How very… useless.”** Naruto stated before he tore Diaz in half and turned to the Santa Blanca representative.

“Do whatever you want! Santa Blanca and Santa Muerte will avenge me and make you suffer!” He stated fantastically as he growled at Naruto who merely chuckled before laughing.

 **“You damn fool, Santa Muerte will never help you.”** Naruto stated before he beheaded the man. Naruto then dropped the body as he absorbed the darkness from his victims before smirking, **“You can come out boy, you’re not at a level where I can’t sense you.”** Naruto stated as he looked and saw an armored figure stand before him with a sword on his back and a blank face mask with red paint on it.

“You are indeed as talented as the order said you were, Lord Kage.” The figure known as Azrael, a knight of the Order of Saint Dumas, stated as he bowed his head in respect.

 **“Yes, though from what I understand you don’t work with or for the order anymore, Michael.”** Naruto stated making Azrael tense since it had been a long time since anyone called him that. Even Batman respected his wishes and hadn’t called him by that name in over a year.

“I see, you truly do know a person just from looking at them.” Azrael stated since there were many stories and legends of Kage within the order and it wasn’t only them either as every secret society that had existed for centuries knew of Kage and what he did when out in the world.

 **“Yes, it was I who gifted your order with the weapons for their champion. I merely took them back once your order began to go fanatical and kill anyone who didn’t agree with their methods.”** Naruto stated making Azrael nod as that had been a blow to the order decades ago when he did such a thing but the order wasn’t foolish enough to try and force him to aid them again.

“Yes, they said as much when I was still part of the order.” Azrael stated and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel intimidated by the aura and look in Naruto’s eyes.

 **“But you’re not here to talk about that, you want a mentor.”** Naruto stated knowing why the man was before him. While the man had been taken under Batman’s wing, trained further and shown the benefit of intellectual work, the man wanted someone more attuned to breaking the evil doers rather than simply beating them. Most of all, he wanted a teacher that could show him how to read a person at first look without having to stop and think over if the person was truly guilty or not.

“Yes, Batman is an exceptional teacher in the forms of combat, analysis, and many other things but I need someone who can teach me to observe my fellow man, to see them for what they truly are and not who they pretend to be. To know who deserves to taste my blade and who has the right to be given another chance.” Azrael stated knowing there were times that even Batman was fooled by people and couldn’t read a situation fast enough to prevent it, merely survive it.

While the likes of Batman and Ra’s al Ghul were masters of the shadows and striking down opponents no matter how out numbered they were, Kage was an entirely different kind of being. He didn’t use the shadows, he was the shadows; he didn’t research an enemy, he knew who they were from encountering them once; where other men feared to cross the line of life and death, Kage controlled that line as if it was his creation.

 **“Indeed, but you must understand I do not harm those who are innocent just to get to targets. Nor do I kill anyone who commits crimes for acceptable reasons such as they do the crime to keep a family member from dying or have no way out. Nor those who are cursed with powers they do not want nor ever asked for. Should you ever break these rules or others if I take you as a student, then I will kill you.”** Naruto stated with a dead serious tone and Azrael happily accepted expecting nothing less from the man before him.

“Of course my lord, I expect nothing less and will end my own life should I stray from the path of freeing the world from the darkness that consumes it.” Azrael stated firmly believing that Kage was the one that could train him to be a weapon of the light that would cast down those who thrived in the shadows.

Naruto of course was going to educate him on the difference between a darkness that can’t survive and a darkness that must survive and that the Light is not always something that should be fought for and protected. In many cases over history the “light” was just as bad if not worse than the “dark” was. Many denied that of course, but the proof was there for all to see, you just had to be willing to look.

 **“Very well.”** Naruto stat d as he turned to face Azrael, **“Meet me atop Lady Gotham in two hours for your first test. If you succeed, you will need to gather anything you require as you will have to come with me to LA if you wish to learn and there is no shortage of criminals to test yourself against, at least for the time being.”** Naruto stated making Azrael nod before he left to prepare.

Naruto waited a few moments to let him get a distance away before a tendril launched from his back and wrapped around a woman making her gasp in surprise as she was lifted and held in front of him, **“Hello Talia.”** Naruto stated holding the gorgeous assassin in front of him while said woman was calm and smiling at him with a small tint of pink on her face.

“Hello Naruto-koi.” Talia stated with a smile. Naruto was her first and probably only true beloved long before Batman even existed.

Naruto released a low chuckle, “Still haven’t given up the place I hold in your heart, even though Batman has gained a place of his own.” Naruto stated with his normal voice and seeing her gain a bit more pink while shuddering slightly. It wasn’t surprising since when Naruto helped train her as a young woman he’d tease her by breathing and speaking huskily into her ear and the trend continued the few times they were intimate over the years.

“No matter what happens, you will always hold the center of my heart.” Talia stated seriously yet passionately as Naruto set her down and had his tendril release her.

“I assume Ra’s heard I was back so you’re here both to try and be with me again and to offer the League of Shadows to me.” Naruto stated since any time he made his presence known longer than a few days or weeks, either Ra’s or Talia would approach him.

“I swore the first time you left that I would never stop loving you and would await the day you’d let me. My father still wants you to control the league since you are the only true warrior that can lead it. We had hoped Batman would at one time, but his morals cannot be shaken and he could never kill someone or order someone else to do so to save the masses except for the few instances even my father wouldn’t dare cause.” Talia stated with Naruto nodding since he knew of those instances. They were instances where someone pushed Batman to his true breaking point and they all involved someone killing one of his “children” and Ra’s could never bring himself to do it as he had nearly lost Talia many times and knew the pain that came was an evil no one should experience.

“Mm. Tell your father that… I will take over, but the league will operate on my terms and not on how he has been doing things. I will not kill the many to save the few unless the many are all people who deserve to die.” Naruto stated since not only was that not him on any level, but it’s how that one bitch he despised would do things to get the job done.

Talia nodded with her eyes widening a fraction before she came up to him and put her hands on his face, “Something’s changed, you’ve got a light in your eyes I’ve never seen before. The only time I saw something similar was when you talked about…” Talia stated before widening her eyes before Naruto nodded causing her to engulf him in a hug with tears going down her face while Naruto smiled as he hugged her back, “I’m so happy for you.” She stated since the only time she saw any real light in his eyes was when he talked about his family before that bastard Kami attacked and she could only guess that Naruto finally found a way to free them and his nod only proved it.

Naruto merely chuckled before pulling back and wiped her tears away from her eyes, “Yes, there seems to be a way and it has been working from what I feel. It involves me doing my job and this world has no shortage of darkness and souls on their way south. The more I consume and remove the faster I can get them back.” He stated making her smile and nod before lowering her head, “However.” He stated making her look at him, “Do not take that to mean that you will never be able to gain my love, I have closed myself off for a long time and it will be a time before my heart can be opened again. I’m not saying it will be easy, but be patient with me.”

Talia merely smiled at him, “I told you over a century ago, I will never stop loving you and will stand by you no matter what the cost or how much time passes.” Talia stated seriously as she held his face still hidden behind his mask, but that was fine with her since she truly loved his eyes over anything else you could physically see of him. Even now she gazed into the one visible eye knowing why he had the other hidden from her.

Naruto smirked knowing what she wanted and removed his mask showing her his face for the first time in decades while keeping his one eye closed before he leaned down and kissed her making her wrap her arms around him.

After a minute or so, Naruto pulled back and put his mask back, **“Head back to your father, I have some work to do.”** He stated making her nod before she gave him one last kiss before running off.

Naruto waited before disappearing in a pool of darkness, it was time to pay a visit to the animals of this city.

**_Elsewhere in the city: short while later_ **

Batman stood on a rooftop monitoring the different police frequencies while standing near him was Superman with his eyes closed listening to the various sounds of the city trying to find Kage. Near them was the current Robin named Tim Drake, Nightwing, and Red Hood*.

Each of them had different feelings towards Kage: Batman wasn’t sure what to feel after everything he learned recently, Superman was pissed and still determined to stop him, Robin wasn’t sure since from what he learned the entire group of people Kage was fighting and killing were the type of people he and Bruce would beat to an inch of their lives before sending them off to prison, and Nightwing was different due to him having grown up and seen things away from Batman’s guidance and knew that some times there were certain people that just needed to die. He had never crossed that line himself, but he also understood that some people had to cross it to ensure that certain people didn’t continue with their atrocities.

As for Red Hood, he was on Kage’s side of things. He fully believed that there were numerous criminals and such that shouldn’t get to live another day. His only problem was that he couldn’t bring himself to cross that specific line no matter how much his mind and soul howled at his body to do it. He was too close to the rules and regulations Batman laid down for him when he was Robin to break them, but he did bend them via sending various entities to the hospital for months on end before they could be transferred to prison. It didn’t fully remove the desire for greater justice, but it was enough to keep him sane and let him do his job effectively.

They all broke from their thoughts as a radio call came in, _(Control to all units in the area, we have a murder scene at the docks by Pier 27. Known cartel members are among the casualties and it is believed to be the work of the Hero known as Kage)._ A woman stated through the radio making them all take off for Pier 27, though the Humans were playing catch-up since Superman took off like a rocket.

Five minutes later had the heroes at the scene seeing coroner vans and Jim Gordon coordinating the officers to seal off the area. The thing Batman noticed was that Jim didn’t seem that surprised by the carnage, which meant he had to know that Kage was in town.

While Superman decided to look around and see if he was still in the area and Bat’s protégés began looking for anything important, Batman approached Gordon, “You made it here in record time, Batman. Though I’m guessing you already know who did this and why?” Gordon stated then asked since he knew Batman had a way of just knowing different things.

“Yes, Kage. However what I want to know is why you don’t seem surprised that he’s involved?” Batman stayed making Gordon sigh.

“Look Batman, I like you, I trust you, I respect you, I’d gladly put my life in your hands on any day, but Kage has had my trust longer since before the Waynes died and tonight he only reinforced that trust for me.” Gordon stated making Batman raise an eyebrow, “He gave me a pill that can fix my little girl, I trust him more than I trust anyone else save for Barbara and if he says it will help her then it will.” Gordon stated making Batman widen his eyes slightly, “Look Batman, don’t fight Kage if you can help it, you’re only asking for trouble that you can’t help but lose to. Trust me, I’ve seen it before.” Gordon warned while Batman frowned.

However before either could speak again, _(Attention all units! Arkham Asylum is under attack! Suspect identified as the hero Kage! Multiple units down and some even dead)._ Came a frantic radio call and Gordon quickly grabbed the radio.

“All units! Do not enter the Asylum or engage! I repeat do NOT enter or engage!” Gordon stated knowing that any corrupt cops would be dead and any good cops would be out of action for who knew how long. Naturally, it was the latter he was more concerned about since any shortage of officers could prove disastrous, “Form a perimeter, but do not attempt infiltration, I’ll be there soon to coordinate.” Gordon stated before turning to see Batman still there, but he was looking at a building and Gordon looked to see Azrael there waiting.

Batman nodded to Gordon before he grappled up to Azrael, “I see you’ve found Kage’s first work in town.” Azrael stated as the other Batfamily members came up, “Batman, I wanted to thank you for your training and mentorship over the past two years.” Azrael stated and the other raised an eyebrow while Batman remained impassive already guessing what was going to happen.

“You’ve approached Kage for training, haven’t you?” Batman stayed surprising the other three and even more when Azrael nodded.

“I have and he is going to test me tonight. I am sorry Batman, but Kage is the only one who can train me in what I need. After the incident with the fake Sword of Sin and the Suit of Sorrows, I need someone that truly understands the darkness and the light to help me deal with the after effects. I am sorry for not telling you about this beforehand, but I knew you would question it thoroughly and with Superman here I couldn’t chance the meeting going south.” Azrael stated and explained knowing that such an incident was still fresh in their minds.

A little over two years ago, the Order of Saint Dumas sent him to replace Batman. Azrael thought he was being a true instrument of good, but the suit was designed to control him and make him do the Order’s bidding regardless of it being for the good of others or not. They even outfitted him with a fake Sword of Sin and had him kidnap Barbara to force Batman to face him in single combat and the winner would be in charge of watching over Gotham. However, when Azrael was gaining the upper hand, the fake Sword erupted in golden flames and washed over him making him scream as the flames purified his mind and body and destroyed the suit of sorrows and the fake sword leaving him in an under-suit with the Templar cross on it.

Azrael then broke down and begged for both Barbara and Batman’s forgiveness for what he had done. He wanted to serve God and the light but all he did was become a puppet for pretenders. Batman took him in and outfitted him again with a new sword, partially to test his control, and trained and worked with him over the last two years once he was sure the man was sane and capable.

However, an aftereffect was there were times he could hear the cries of innocent people suffering and each time they investigated, there was a crime in progress or about to start and when Azrael looked upon the criminals he knew things they had done that they were never convicted of. Barbara had theorized that perhaps the true Sword of Sin was angered by the fake and punished Azrael with the Suit by making him hear the sorrow around him at times and to face the darkness that existed.

Batman had no proof to the contrary since he had used the suit before, he was stronger and faster but more brutal and it happened whenever he saw someone suffering or committing evil. He knew the armor was semi-sentient due to the process of making it, but he never wanted to test how much sentience existed or what it would push him to do if he continued to wear it. Such a thing was why he locked it up in the Bat-cave before it was stolen: to remind him that no soul was so pure that they couldn’t be led to violence and harm and he was no exception.

Azrael broke them from their thoughts as he spoke again, “The order has known of Kage since its founding and at one point were even allies before Kage rejected their methods. They wanted to remove anyone that was trying to do good in the world but wasn’t putting down evil and Kage objected to that and lashed out violently. The order never attempted to face him or cross him again afterwards and I learned he took the real Sword of Sin and Sword of Salvation when he broke his alliance with them. It was only fair he do so since he helped to forge them, the suit was only the Order’s creation.” Azrael explained knowing his friends/allies would wish to know.

Before either of them could say anything, the police radio cane to life again, _(Control, Superman has entered the Asylum! I repeat, Superman has breached the perimeter and entered the Asylum)._ An officer stated frantically over the radio.

Azrael snorted, “That fool doesn’t stand a chance against Lord Kage. If he’s lucky he won’t end up on the ground broken and bleeding.” Azrael stated knowing that Superman couldn’t handle a force like Kage. If even half the reports the order had were true then Superman was far out of his league.

 _(Control, please advise, Kage is beating Superman. I repeat, Superman is getting his ass kicked by Kage!)_ Stated the same officer over the radio making the group look at each other. Without another word the group headed for the Asylum unknowingly being followed by two others.

**_Arkham Asylum: 10 minutes ago_ **

Naruto walked towards the gates of the Asylum with a frown on his face due to the amount of darkness practically oozing from the place. Not waiting for an invitation, Naruto tore the gates off the hinges and threw them at two guard towers where he knew several of the less moral guards were located before he walked towards the Asylum itself.

Reaching the doors, he found they were sealed tight and scoffed before tearing the doors off and finding several armed guards aiming guns at him behind a wall of riot shields. Naruto merely tilted his head before vanishing and then appearing right in front of them before he spartan kicked one of the riot guards sending the group flying. As they slammed into the walls, ceiling, and floor, Naruto killed the guards that had run out of time via tearing in half, pinning to the wall, slamming them hard into the ground, or tearing their hearts out. The rest he merely tossed outside onto the ground.

The whole time, four clones were hidden in the shadows absorbing the dark essence both from the people and the very area itself. There was quite a lot stored up into the building itself infecting it and making it a breeding ground for darkness to take root and infect more beings. Not surprising given the violent history the Asylum had before it was “refounded” and made a “better” place. Hmph, right, that’s why they had such a huge success rate with all the psychopaths and mass murderers

Naruto broke from his musings as he reached the next security door and ripped it off before throwing it down the hall at another set of guards crushing them as he walked looking at the different cages and threw a black rod from his hand each time he saw one cage in particular that needed the occupants to die. This of course made many of the other prisoners back up in fear hoping they weren’t being targeted next.

The few he did walk past breathed a sigh of relief until they heard something and saw a Leviathan or Darklings in their cell and screamed in terror before they were set upon. Said screams echoed throughout the entire Asylum scaring all the occupants as the screams got closer and closer to where they were located.

Naruto paused before turning to see two officers and narrowed his eyes seeing one in particular before he disappeared and reappeared with his hand through said officer’s chest before grabbing the other by the throat and holding him in midair, **“Hmm, you’re actually innocent. Good, I’d hate to have had to remove two officers instead of just one. Stay out of this place until I’m done.”** Naruto stated before sending him sliding across the floor to the exit before Gordon’s voice came over the radio ordering all officers to not enter the Asylum as Naruto walked deeper within.

Within the maximum security ward, many of the villains and psychopaths of Gotham were tense as the screaming grew closer and closer before the door of said ward was torn of the hinges and thrown down the other side of the ward smashing against some people if the screams were any indication. The different people locked up watched as the newest hero Kage walked in like there was nothing to be afraid of within the room.

Naruto stopped in front of the cell containing the man simply named Bane and looked at him a moment before smashing the wall separating the two and walked towards he man while said man growled. Bane then lunged at him thinking he could at least knock him down and then run for it since he wasn’t going down without some kind of fight. Said thought was broken when Naruto caught him by the neck and held him there, **“So, you’re the boy that one bastard was thinking about. How interesting.”** Naruto stated cryptically as he ignited his arm in black flames making Bane panic, **“You don’t know what you are dealing with, let me show you.”** Naruto stated as the flames went up his arm and began consuming Bane making him release a blood curdling scream that echoed throughout the area.

After a few minutes of letting Bane be in the fire, Naruto retracted the fire and dropped him letting Bane fall to his knees before walking away and Bane slowly moved back to his cell’s bed and sat there while just staring at the floor.

Naruto then turned and looked at the cell across from Bane seeing Two-Face there and approached it while said dual personality villain was backing up before Kage broke his cell door and entered, “I always knew **the devil** would come **for me** **eventually**.” The two sides of him spoke as they looked at Kage.

Kage merely stopped and looked at him before raising his right hand showing a black and white swirled flame, **“I’m not the devil, I just send him his clients.”** Naruto stated as he walked up to him still holding the fire, **“You however must make the choice to be a client or not. You can choose to stay as you are and I will rid the world of you or you can take my offer right here and now and become Harvey Dent again. Grace Lamont is still waiting for her love to come back and I know both of you love her, which is why “Big Bad Harv” would always hide away when she was near since you never wanted her to see that side.”** Naruto stated as the fire was now at Harvey’s face making them both freeze as they gazed at it with some trepidation.

 **“We’ll let** the coin de **cide**.” The two sides stated and as the coin flipped into the air the fire began to flow onto them covering them entirely just as the coin landed and they saw the result letting them relax and accept the fire.

Naruto walked out of the cell as the flames still roared on Harvey before he went to the next cell and the next while breaking the different criminals or killing them outright before he reached the cell of Dr Crane and broke the wall making the man back up with fear clearly showing in his eyes, “No! St-stay back!” Crane stated in fear as he hit the wall.

 **“What’s the matter Crane? Scared?”** Naruto stated as his voice took an even darker tone as he approached and began moving the cover that was over his right eye as Crane panicked against the wall. When Naruto reached him, he revealed his right eye was pitch black and Crane screamed as he looked into it scaring everyone in hearing distance save for Bane and Harvey. After about five minutes, Naruto covered his eye again and Crane fell to the floor with his eyes being pure white with his face stuck in a look of horror.

Naruto snorted at him before turning and heading for Crane’s across the way neighbor, a certain Clown Prince of Crime. Even as Naruto approached, said clown was still grinning his usual grin even as he backed up from the wall as Naruto destroyed it like usual, “Hey! Get away from my Puddin!” Harleen Quinzel shouted from another cell while Naruto ignored her and Pamela Isley looking at her friend to get her to shut up.

Naruto merely grabbed Joker by the throat and pinned him to the wall before stabbing him in the arms and legs in a crucifix position making the man scream in pain while Naruto then burned his chest with a spiral like he did Lex, **“You should be glad you still have a purpose to serve on this world or I would destroy you now and condemn you to eternal suffering.”** Naruto stated before igniting Joker’s head in black flames causing him to scream until Naruto back handed him both knocking him and some teeth out before he turned and walked towards Harleen.

“Stay away you monster! I’ll get you for doing that to my Puddin!” Harleen shouted as Naruto approached before entering her cell making her back up more until she was against the wall with her eyes closed tight. She then opened them in surprise as she felt his hand caressing her face gently and turned to look at him.

 **“You poor woman.”** Naruto stated before he had a fire consume her, but Harleen didn’t scream or move instead she felt… happy and safe in the fire and let it consume her fully.

Naruto then walked away before going to Ivy, who was both scared and pissed at him with the latter most likely being due to Harleen. Naruto entered her cell and immediately felt her pheromones trying to control him, but he ignored them and walked right up to her making her back up in fear since her pheromones didn’t even phase him.

Just like Harleen, she closed her eyes waiting for the pain and instead felt a hand gently caressing her face, **“You have nothing to fear from me, Pamela. You will not be harmed today, but you must stop the actions you have been taking. Do this, and not only will you have an ally in me, but I will grant you that one thing your heart desires above all.”** He stated making her eyes widen before he leaned into her ear and whispered something before walking away as Ivy sank to her knees and released a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

Naruto then moved further in before frowning and made a clone to continue his work while he dealt with the unwanted guest. Speaking of said guest, Naruto quickly raised his arm and caught said guest by the throat, **“Didn’t I warn you about getting in my way?”** Naruto asked as he looked at Superman trying to get him to let go.

Naruto merely snorted before he slammed Superman into the ground before punting him through a wall into a holding area. Naruto merely walked through the area looking as if he was looking for someone new when he saw a couple officers come in and flicked his fingers sending small bullet-like projectiles that pierced and killed three of them while the other was merely wounded, **“I suggest you leave, your commissioner ordered no one to enter and those three comrades of yours were a waste of Human space.”** Naruto stated before ducking a charging Superman before grabbing his cape and slammed him into the ground multiple times before spinning and throwing him further into the Asylum.

Naruto walked after him while idly looking for any other inmates that needed his personal attention. He then dodged a punch from Superman before grabbing his suit and head butted him a few times before throwing him out of the Asylum by way of crashing through three walls. Moving towards the Kryptonian, Naruto raised his hand making a black swirl appear that blocked the Heat Vision the Man of Steel tried to use. Naturally this shocked said alien and the shock turned to pain as Naruto threw the swirl at him and screamed as it felt like he was being burned.

He was then sent into the ground by Naruto appearing above him and axe kicking him creating a large crater as Clark gasped in pain. Naruto stood next to him gazing unimpressed at the so called Man of Steel, **“Pathetic.”** Naruto stated before he kicked Superman out of the crater and into several trees before he was kicked back towards the Asylum. As he hit the wall, Clark tried to turn around and fight back only for a fist to his face to cause him to close his eyes before a barrage of fists began pummeling him into the wall.

An uppercut made him blackout a moment and lifted him off his feet before Naruto grabbed him by the ankle and slammed him into the ground like a rag doll before slamming him down back first onto his knee making Clark silently scream in pain.

Naruto then just tossed him back onto the ground while sensing his clones, Darklings, and Leviathans were finished within. He then grabbed Superman by his hair and dragged him to the front of the Asylum where an army of cops were along with the recently arrived Batfamily and the two guests. Naruto flung Superman in front of them making him hit the ground rolling as he groaned, **“Keep him on a tighter leash, Supergirl, Powergirl, or I will do worse than simply give him a beating.”** Naruto stated looking up making the others do so as well and seeing the two blondes floating there with the older nodding her head.

Naruto then looked at each officer making them stiffen before he gazed at Batman with Batman returning the gaze as the two just at each other like it was a battle of wills. After what was an uncomfortable silence between them, Naruto smirked, **“Be seeing you.”** Naruto stated as he disappeared in a pool of darkness.

Batman stayed there a moment before walking towards the Asylum not bothering to spare Clark a glance as he moved in and Clark’s cousins came and lifted him before flying back towards Metropolis. The other officers followed Batman’s lead and backed him up as they walked through the Asylum with a chunk of the officers having to leave to empty their stomachs due to the carnage in the lesser cells and the hallways.

Upon reaching the maximum security ward, they were surprised to find quite a few still alive… if you could call it that for some: Killer Croc had his head smashed into the wall while his hands and legs were pinned to the floor via pieces of his bed frame

Mad Hatter was on the ground with two of his cards shoved into his eyes and his hat shoved into his mouth.

Zsasz was hanging by his own intestines while each of his numbered scars were open and bleeding again.

Pyg was against the wall with his meat cleaver buried in his chest and his pig mask shoved into his mouth.

Firefly was pinned to the wall by his hands while looking even more badly burned than he originally was.

Black Mask was against the wall with a terrified expression on his face and the Black mask torn in half

Bane was simply sitting on his bed looking lost in thought.

Scarecrow was on the ground with blank eyes and a horrified expression

Joker was pinned to the wall in a crucifix position and was burned on his chest with his head stuck in a screaming position

Hugo Strange was on the floor holding his own head, which looked to have been torn off from his neck, in his hands

Hush was on the ground with what looked like a hundred scalpels stabbed into him and his body bleeding from an unknown number of cuts

Kirk Langstrom was huddled in the fetal position on his bed murmuring about the Dark

Mr. Freeze was also just sitting on his bed in thought

Penguin was huddled in a corner with a wet spot beneath him looking around frantically

Riddler was pinned to the wall via his cane stabbed through his left shoulder while his chest and head had a question mark burned into his skin

Both Ventriloquists were pinned to the wall by pieces of their destroyed puppets.

Anarchy was on the ground with a blank look while his chest was branded with an anarchy symbol

Calculator was on the ground with pieces of his prized calculator lodged in his body like shrapnel

Calendar Man was on the ground with his arms and legs broken in various directions while the date of that night was written on the wall in his blood

Clue Master was beaten on the ground with his left arm most likely having to be amputated with the question, “Who am I?” Painted on his wall in his blood.

Electrocutioner was just kneeling on the ground with a blank look on his face while his body showed several electrical burns

Clayface was now just a stone statue while looking like he was superheated

Great White Shark was tied to the ceiling looking like a freshly caught shark while blood dripped from his body from a few stab wounds

The Doll Maker was strung up like a marionette while a blood pool was under him

Killer Moth was stuck to the ceiling like he was on fly paper and his wings were on the ground torn from his body

Maxie Zeus was strung up by his arms from the ceiling while a lightning bolt scar was now on his chest and he had been beaten.

Rag Doll was twisted into a pretzel and not the normal way a contortionist would do it, which was shown via the fact he had some compound fractures

Ratcatcher was huddled under his bed whimpering and mumbling about a “demon that turned his precious ones against him” and if you looked closely you could see he had bite marks that looked to have come from rats all over his body

Tweedledum and Tweedledee were pinned to opposite walls in opposite positions while frozen in looks of horror

Deacon Blackfire was slumped against the wall with a look of horror on his face while his hands bled

Harley was merely lying on her bed curled up and crying her eyes out.

Two Face was on his bed with the blanket over him blocking the main view of him.

And lastly Ivy was merely sitting on her bed with her legs crossed looking at the Batman and the officers before she stood and walked towards the door to her cell making many officers point their guns at her, “Oh please, if I was going to leave I would have while Kage was dealing with the Kryptonian.” Ivy stated as she merely put her hand out to Batman showing a flashdrive, “This is from Kage, he said it would explain some thing to you and he wanted this for the Commissioner.” She stated before handing another flashdrive to Gordon.

Ivy then surprised them by walking back to her cell and lying on the bed, “What did he do to Harley?” Batman questioned not moving from the spot as he put the flashdrive into his belt.

“From what she mumbled after she stopped being on fire? Apparently Kage wiped out whatever mental control Joker had built up in her mind and freed her letting her be Harleen Quinzel again and now she’s processing all the memories she has from being Harley Quinn.” Ivy stated sadly though she was glad her friend and some times lover was free from the psychotic clown.

Batman frowned before turning to leave, “A word of advice.” Ivy stated making him pause, “I’d recommend not trying to fight him at all in the future. He’s beyond anything you’ve faced before Batman.” Ivy stated and there was actually a speck of genuine concern in her voice.

 **“She’s right detective.”** Freeze stated turning to face them, **“That man, if you can even call him that, is beyond you and anyone in here and the proof is in this room.”** Freeze continued as Bane came up to his cell wall.

“They are right comrade, you live in the dark, but he IS the dark and he won’t tolerate anyone trying to trespass in his domain. Least of all someone who will oppose his work.” Bane stated as he looked at Batman knowing the man knew of his respect for the detective since it was because of that respect he worked so hard to break him.

“Why were you spared the brunt of his attack?” Batman asked looking at Bane with narrowed eyes before he froze as a familiar voice filled the room making many look in shock.

“Because we were the ones that could be saved.” Harvey stated getting up from his bed showing he was completely healed and looked like Harvey Dent again. Harvey understood the shock and surprise coming towards him since he was still in it as well, “Kage gave the few of us worth it, a second chance. We’re not the only ones either if I had to guess, we were just the only ones in here at the moment.” Harvey stated knowing that he wasn’t gonna stick around in Gotham since he had too many enemies even if Kage was removing several of them.

“How?” Batman asked still surprised to see his former best friend looking entirely normal.

“Kage’s abilities, they don’t just destroy, they can restore. I wouldn’t be surprised if he could cure Freeze and Ivy. If I had to guess, he wants something in return or is willing to wait till they want to be fixed, what that is isn’t any of my business and I wish them the best of luck.” Harvey stated as he turned to go back to the bed before he paused, “Oh, here, a souvenir.” Harvey stated flicking his coin to Batman, who caught it with ease as Harvey laid back on his bed waiting to be transferred to a new area since this one was too damaged.

Batman merely looked at what remained of his Rogue Gallery of enemies before he walked away with Nightwing and Robin following him while Red Hood and Azrael looked at the people remaining with their own unique perspective. Azrael now saw why the Order of Saint Dumas wasn’t fully supportive of Kage since if the man could see the potential to turn people from the darkness than that was conflicting with them since any who dipped into the darkness were considered targets first and foremost. However, why kill that which you can turn to your side to fight the darkness? Azrael was now even more determined to complete Kage’s test.

For Red Hood, he felt that it was about time that these creeps and psychos got what was coming to them, but he had to wonder: why did Kage leave the majority alive? Why kill certain ones and not others? He didn’t mean Ivy and such since they had the lowest kill counts of all the people locked up here, but the others like Joker and Riddler, why them?

Red Hood was going to ask Azrael about this but found the knight gone and merely walked out to join Batman. However, they all froze as the radio came on again, _(Attention all units! Alarm triggered at Blackgate Prison, reports indicate Kage is attacking the prison)._ The call came making them frown before several cars took off to seal off the area before the radio came to life again, _(Control, this is Charlie 55, we have an explosion down town in a penthouse suite as well as several locations owned by Rupert Thorne, Salvatore Maroni, Carmine Falcone, Fish Mooney, Gambol, and Cobblepot. Requesting backup and fire department)._ Another call came making Batman frown before he sent Robin and Nightwing to the explosion while he and Red Hood went to Blackgate.

**_Sometime later_ **

Naruto stood atop Lady Gotham gazing at the city waiting as he felt his body pulsing from the amount of Dark Essence and hearts he consumed since Blackgate was drenched in darkness like the Asylum was and he quickly removed the corrupt guards and then the darkest inmates while ensuring the innocent inmates were safe.

Across town, he had a clone send a small message to the Order of Saint Dumas since they were planning to try and take Azrael prisoner and recondition him. Naruto had an issue with that so he wiped out the entire Gotham branch of the order in one fell swoop before he then ensured the different Mafia families were put on notice that he was paying close attention to their businesses and that they weren’t going to have much time left. He already made a public display of Rupert Thorne via leaving nothing but his head on a pike at one of his properties before it blew up.

That would get the message across and make them scatter like ants either to be picked up by the cops when the evidence was shown and their assets were frozen or seized or he’d find them should they escape somehow.

He broke from his musings as he sensed Azrael climb up behind him and stood beside him. Naruto was silent a long moment before he swiped his hand and a dark swirl formed before showing a bar area in Gotham, **“Tell me, what do you see?”** Naruto asked as the view showed an entire bar with various patrons.

Azrael looked closely trying to determine what he was supposed to be seeing, “I know what there is obvious to see, but nothing else. I see people enjoying drinks, having a conversation, going about their lives, and a few having a card game where they are all cheating.” He stated seriously hoping he wasn’t disappointing his future teacher.

Naruto snorted slightly, **“You must learn to look beneath the underneath. Don’t just focus on the activities, learn to read a person by their discreet actions.”** Naruto stated making Azrael look again but still wasn’t seeing much. Naruto then pointed to a woman sitting by herself in a corner, **“You see various people, but I see a woman who’s trying to forget she made her rent in the backseat of a car.”** He then pointed to a man in a suit that looked like he had had a few already and was nursing another, **“I see a man worrying about what he’s going to tell his wife if he can’t find a new job soon.”** He then pointed to a man and woman chatting, **“I see a lonely woman humoring a man she normally wouldn’t give the time of day to because she’s reached that point in her loneliness.”** He stated before pointing another man in the back corner, **“There’s a man wondering if his family would be better off if he just killed himself.”** He then pointed to another, **“There’s a man who wants to get the courage to find a man who hurt someone he cared about and then make them suffer.”** He then pointed to another woman that had multiple empty glasses by her, **“And there’s a woman that’s trying to forget something painful and tragic because she doesn’t want to face it, because if she faces it then she has to accept that it was real and that it really happened to her.”**

Naruto stated as he stood there before the image faded away, **“I could go on and on, but you get the point. You see the people, but you don’t actually see them or their suffering. Like Batman, you’ve closed yourself off to it because you fear that if you feel for every victim or person suffering you will become attached to every person or that it will influence you in ways you do not want. I however do not have that luxury as I see everything about a person when I gaze at them and as such to block out something that is displeasing could blind me to something that is important.”** Naruto stated as he wanted to get his point across, **“What I can teach is not pretty, it is not pleasant, and there is no going back after you have been trained. Every time you see a victim of a crime you are going to see every sign of it showing on them as clear as day and you will begin to know what that crime was and will have to take the pain of knowing: knowing that that person is forever changed, knowing that there is nothing you can do to help fix what happened, knowing that the best thing you can ever give them is closure, and knowing that when you cross that line of life and death, you MUST do it for the right reasons and not because you are enraged someone would do such a thing.”**

Azrael nodded knowing why he was telling him this, if Azrael ever lost the will to do this work, then he was forever trapped in knowing people’s secrets and pain at the very sight of them and there was nothing Kage could do to help him afterwards, “I understand Lord Kage, but I must do this. It is who I am, it is all I have trained to be. If I can’t fight this fight then I do not have a purpose anymore. I can’t sit by while other suffer without doing something about it. If I did that then how am I better than the people causing said suffering?” Azrael stated then questioned since trying to ignore others suffering and doing nothing to help was as bad as being the one causing the suffering.

 **“Very well, your first test starts now.”** Naruto stated as Azrael nodded and prepared himself for hardest training of his life.

Naruto was curious if he would survive long enough to regret asking for training.

**_Two days later_ **

Naruto finished loading his car with the things Cindy brought and the stuff she and Mercy bought before getting in said car. His time in Gotham at the moment was finished so it was time to head home with a few pit stops along the way.

He had checked in on Gordon and Barbara with the latter being able to walk shakily with crutches which wasn’t that surprising due to her injury and the fact the muscles in her legs had atrophied so it was going to be a painful and long process like Naruto had warned them. But still, the smile on both their faces as Barbara hobbled across the floor on her own power was well worth any discomfort in his mind and he was sure the observing Batman and protégés were of the same mind including Azrael since he felt that Barbara’s injury was both a shame and tragedy since she was a skilled crime fighter and never should have had to face possibly never walking again.

As Naruto drove out of Gotham, the radio idly commented how the different Mafia bosses were indicted along with a dozen or so officers, 3 judges, 5 surgeons, several security and prison guards, three ADAs, 12 defense attorneys, and dozens of others on racketeering, extortion, murder, conspiracy, Rico, smuggling, drug, accessory, kidnapping, blackmail, bribery, and other charges that was slowly weeding out the corrupt from Gotham’s justice system since those with money would make bail but wouldn’t dare run should Kage decide to track him down while all the lower totem pole lackeys would be locked up for years with no chance of parole till they were too old to be a threat anymore.

The radio then went on to talk about how Harvey Dent, Harleen Quinzel, Robert Langstrom, Bane, and Matthew Hagen were all reportedly cured of their different afflictions and were peacefully serving the rest of their sentences. It also reported that Poison Ivy and Mr. Freeze were also compliantly serving their sentences while the rest of the villains that terrorized Gotham were either dead, traumatized, or in a hospital for the foreseeable future. There was also several callers and the radio host, a miss Vicki Vale, themselves thanking Kage for doing what Batman wouldn’t.

Of course, that prompted Naruto to call and tell them that he respected Batman for not killing his enemies as not everyone had it in them to kill someone. He further went on to state that at the point things were, Batman would have lost if he crossed that line since a few of his enemies wanted to push him into killing them. Batman was a good man who’s only fear was that if he crossed that line he’d never be able to come back again and he is trying to be an example for his protégés who take after him.

He further went and questioned the different people that if he gave them a gun and told them where to find a criminal, could they truthfully and realistically pull the trigger when given the chance? Vickie was the honest one and said she couldn’t answer that until she was put in the situation, which prompted Naruto to question why it was ok to question Batman when she herself couldn’t say she’d kill the criminals if she were the one fighting them?

It was certainly a question that made everyone be quiet and think before Naruto said his goodbyes and hung up while still driving. When his two companions asked where they were going, he informed them that he was heading for Star and Central City to get some work done, then maybe another stop in Vegas before returning to LA.

Azrael would be meeting them in Vegas or LA after he finished an assignment Naruto had for him that would be a first test run and base level test for his student.

The girls accepted the answer and relaxed with Cindy now in the backseat and mercy riding shotgun.

It was going to be an interesting week to be sure.

**Done! Hope you all enjoyed it because it’s the longest chapter so far.**

**Now for the Batman bit, I know it may not seem entirely believable but when you add the fact his father, best friend (face it Alfred is his best friend), and his confidant in Jim all supported the man that just came to your city when he was there decades ago and killing criminals, it puts a new perspective for him and makes his two halves conflict with each other. Thomas Wayne was a man so revered that Ra’s didn’t even attempt to touch Gotham while he lived and every Mobster, Judge, Lawyer, Cop, and others all respected him as in various “origins of Batman” comics show that he was never targeted by any criminal since no one dared to try and cross the people that respected him. In fact in one comic line it was the Order of Saint Dumas that ordered the hit on Thomas and Martha Wayne as a way to possibly cause the city to implode or even raise Bruce up as a warrior that would despise criminals wholeheartedly after Thomas rejected the order’s policies on things and they got part of what they wanted since following Thomas and Martha Wayne’s deaths the crime in Gotham skyrocketed as there was no great moral compass of the city anymore that both the good guys and bad guys respected.**

**So yes, this Batman is a bit more conflicted on things happening since the more he digs into what kind of criminals that Naruto is killing, the more he wouldn’t mind getting his own hands on them. Now this isn’t saying that Batman approves of what Kage is doing, but it’s more understandable from different POVs and the fact he’s sparing certain individuals who had a reason, some more justifiable than others, to do the crimes they were accused/convicted of.**

**As this fic progresses, Batman/Bruce’s stance is essentially going to be a “I’m not going to kill, but I’m not going to save them either” Kind of deal. He will not be pulling the trigger himself, but he won’t be getting in Naruto’s way of pulling it either. Before anyone says that’s not believable, in multiple comic and TV series (not just Batman Begins) Batman has let criminals die instead of saving them because he simply finds it pointless to save the enemies that are NEVER going to change. Now, I will grant that it has always been during times where it was just him vs said criminals and never when his protégés were in the vicinity even though Dick took after him in other comics.**

**All I am saying is, Batman will not be killing anyone other than aliens since the whole no killing rule seems to go out the window with people when it comes to aliens like the Imperium or Darksied’s forces.**

***Yes, that was Phoenix Wright from the Ace Attorney games mentioned in this fic.**

***Santa Blanca are the main antagonists of Tom Clancy’s Ghost Recon: Wildlands and is situated in Bolivia. Also no, the representative in the area was not one of the targets you eliminate in the game since I plan to have them be in Bolivia for when Naruto eventually goes there and breaks the Cartel.**

***Yes, contrary to common belief Red Hood still worked with and supported Batman after dawning that persona even though he killed some criminals before moving into the Green Arrow way of things by changing his methods to cause pain and incapacitation over death. In this case, he became the Red Hood but he’s only been extremely brutal in fighting and not killing anyone.**

**Next time will be Naruto’s business, two new guests, and then the start of the Imperium arc.**

**That should be it, please leave a review**


	5. The Coming Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's back in LA, but some old enemies are going to cause problems

**Hello all, welcome back to Hero of the Dark and WOW did you guys review the last chapter. I’m glad you all are enjoying this and will continue to provide the chapters as I can.**

**Also, I’m thinking about adding in some other items involving supernatural type things such as Vampire, Werewolf, ghosts, demons, and other such things that are the focus of different shows and movies to give other arcs to do besides the various gangs and the JL episodes. Let me know what you all think as I have some fun things to cross and add in and two items will be seen this chapter.**

**Hmm, I think that is it for anything important to say, so let’s get this show on the road… after the blah, blah, blah part.**

**Disclaimer: ………. I got nothing, see previous chapters.**

**Theme Song: The Vengeful One by Disturbed.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Demon, summon, otherworldly, and/or Naruto’s pissed off or altered voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts” / important text_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

_(Over Phone, Text message, or on TV/Radio)_

* see bottom for explanation

[Translation of other language]

**Chapter 5: The Coming Dark**

**_LA: A week since last chapter_ **

Naruto sighed contently as he worked on his car in the warehouse trying to get some finishing touches in before he went out on patrol. Cindy was across the engine from him making adjustments to it while Mercy was relaxing on the couch watching Tv and flipping through the different news channels seeing what the various companies were saying about her new boss.

After they left Gotham, Naruto had drove to Star city and set them up in a luxury hotel and spent the day with them before heading out that night for a bit of hunting while some clones targeted some real players in the underworld. He didn’t find much aside from a couple wannabe thugs and bank robbers, but that changed at a hostage situation at one of the higher grade businesses. 22 stories in the air and just taller than any of the buildings nearby to make it impossible to get line of sight within the building. However Naruto didn’t need line of sight and got in before tearing the criminals apart including throwing three out the multi-story window to their death below.

As he was getting ready to leave, after sending the hostages down the stairwell and elevators, Team Arrow came up complete with the Black and White Canaries*, Speedy (Thea), Arsenal*, Green Arrow himself, Black Siren, Artemis, Wild Dog, Spartan, and Mr. Terrific. Naruto of course was intrigued at the whole team showing up all at once and guessed they heard about his little adventures and guessed he’d show up here.

Naturally they let the hostages go to the elevators to leave while Naruto merely looked at them. He didn’t intend to fight any of them but things had escalated quickly.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

**“Well, well, well, Team Arrow all together and here. Oh, how rude of me, there is one member missing, hello Felicity.”** Naruto stated with the last part being on their own comm channel making them stiffen, **“Oh come now, if I was going to harm anyone on your team I would have attacked you earlier before you all could suit up.”** Naruto stated since it would have been relatively easy to hit each and every one of them before they knew what happened.

“Why are you in our city?” Green Arrow asked keeping his voice and tone civil since he had heard from Batman that it wasn’t wise to try and fight Kage unless you have numbers on your side, you absolutely have to, or you have some serious backup since he took Superman down like he was a child.

 **“Oh, just passing through on the way back home. I just finished some work in Gotham and Metropolis, so I though I’d swing through on my way back.”** Naruto stated causally since he really didn’t need to be here, but he figured he’d let Mercy and Cindy see the sights, do some shopping, and relax a bit before they continued home.

“Well thanks but we don’t need your help.” Sara Lance aka the third Black Canary stated and Naruto merely tilted his head slightly.

 **“Yes, clearly. It is surprising isn’t it?”** He asked making them frown in confusion, **“How quickly the criminals grew a spine once they learned you stopped killing, isn’t that right, Ollie?”** Naruto stated making Oliver frown at the statement rather than his name. He did have a point, once the crooks and thugs learned he stopped using lethal arrows, they started coming out in force again without any of the subtlety from when he was hunting.

Before anyone could try anything, Wild Dog and Mr Terrific jumped at him planning to take him down only for him to catch the two by the throat and hold them there like they were children, **“You didn’t seriously think that would work did you?”** Naruto asked in a bored tone before throwing them away from him and then launched a black webbing at the canaries and siren when they took a breath, **“You really don’t think things through do you? If you screamed in here you’d shatter all he glass windows causing sharp shards of glass to rain down on the civilians and cops below potentially injuring if not killing them.”** Naruto stated making them widen their eyes in realization.

Naruto then caught three arrows launched at him by Speedy, Arsenal, and Artemis before breaking them like twigs and then kicked Spartan away when the man tried to get behind him, **“You all seriously need to get better at this or you’ll never be able to take on the bigger threats.”** Naruto stated before he caught Wild Dog’s leg and slammed him hard into the ground before kicking him into the elevator door denting it.

He then launched black goop at the three younger archers trapping their arms to their bodies so they couldn’t fire again before he grabbed Mr Terrific’s arm and slammed him onto the ground before pinning his neck to the ground with his foot. Mr Terrific clawed at Naruto’s leg while Naruto just stood there looking at Green Arrow, **“Your team lacks discipline, they attack even though you’ve yet to give the order and no one tried to work with the others properly. Also, you know fully well that it’s a bit hypocritical to stop me from doing what I’m doing since you were trained and even fought the same way. I’m not saying you have to go back to doing it that way, Oliver, but you will not stand in my way either. I have a job to do and I will do it.”** Naruto stated since he didn’t really expect any of the heroes he encountered to just up and start killing, he just wanted them to stay out of his way.

With his peace said, Naruto kicked Mr Terrific to Green Arrow’s feet before vanishing in a pool of darkness. Green Arrow just stood there a long moment as the goop and web Naruto had launched dissipated into nothing before he then went to the Elevator and called it.

The others all began helping Wild Dog and Mr Terrific up while Green Arrow waited for the elevator. However, the Felicity suddenly came on the comms, _(Guys! Reports just came in of an attack on Belle Reve and Slabside! Description matches Kage and several reports of different explosions and bodies all over the city belonging to different mafias and crime gangs)._ Felicity reported trying to figure out how Kage was doing this so fast when he was just there with the team.

“Keep monitoring the channels and calls. Give the locations to the others, I’ll head to the prison.” Green Arrow stated surprising everyone.

“But Ollie, we can’t just let this guy get away with what he’s doing!” Mr Terrific stated angrily and Green Arrow shook his head.

“And what pray tell would you have us do? He just took all of you down like you were a bunch of pre-schoolers. Do you really think a change of venue is gonna let us do anything effective against him?” Green Arrow asked making him grit his teeth seeing his point, “At the very least I can observe and see what I can learn about his way of fighting to better deal with it later.” Green Arrow stated before the elevator arrived and they left the building.

**_FLASHBACK END_ **

Afterwards, Naruto had delivered the evidence he had collected to Quinten Lance, who was another acquaintance from a past time, and observed as Oliver Queen was visibly calmer due to the fact his mother Moira was unharmed in the prison attack. Naruto had nothing against Moira, like Ra’s she just tended to go way overboard for the “greater good” as it were. Naruto was all for the greater good, but he was more about sniper precision rather than drop a nuke on the place…… Unless of course the only people in the area deserved death, then nuke away.

On another note, he had gotten a text from Zatanna telling him she had a gig in his city in the coming week and wanted to give him a heads up so she wasn’t intruding on his turf. She also wanted to know if he would like to get dinner with her so they could talk as she had many questions and curiosities that only he could answer. Naruto had agreed on the condition she could control herself since neither of them needed her suddenly jumping him in public, which she agreed with no small amount of embarrassment.

Two days later, he was in Central City dealing with a certain speedster family after he had finished up with Iron Heights Penitentiary and a few of the local mob bosses.

**_FLASHBACK: CENTRAL CITY_ **

Naruto casually stood not worried at all about the trio of speedsters* standing before him. There was the original Flash Barry Allen, who tended to pop up from time to time when the second Flash Wally West needed it, and beside those two was the newest addition Kid Flash aka Bart Allen. Bart was another timeline Barry’s grandson, who ended up coming to this timeline to help after his went to hell.

Naruto of course knew all three as it was his business, literally, to know any and all beings in this timeline. He knew the three were more towards the mindset of “some people need to die for the greater good to come” as evidenced by Barry Allen having to stop himself from saving his mother due to the drastic changes that occurred because she didn’t die. Wally had learned it from Barry in that you should try to save everyone, but you have to accept when they die and that at some point a death will have to occur for the better outcome. Bart knew the value too, but he had to debate with himself on merely stopping the people he knew were responsible or killing them since the former meant they could try again. Usually the debate ended with him being against it and being on par with Superman with his “no killing” policy.

 **“To what do I owe the pleasure of three of the fastest men on Earth coming to see me?”** Naruto stated not at all bothered by the speedsters allegedly having him at a disadvantage.

“Just wanted to know what the Lord of Darkness was doing in our city.” Barry asked having encountered Kage in one form or another in the different timelines he had seen or visited and was thankful this one at least seemed on the side of justice and not just killing as he pleased to grow his power.

 **“Just passing through actually. Had some business in Metropolis and Gotham, stopped by Star City to do a bit of clean up and catch up with a couple old acquaintances, and now I’m here. Provided nothing gets in my way, I should be out of your city within a day at the most.”** Naruto stated since it was true, he already completed a good portion of the work he wanted done in the city and now was just getting a bit more in while a clone was making a few purchases for his base back in L.A.

“You really think we’re just gonna let you go around killing people?” Bart stated before he launched at Kage despite the other two trying to stop him.

Naruto stopped him himself as he caught Bart’s leg and proceeded to slam him repeatedly into the ground causing craters to form from the force of the impacts before Naruto then threw him into a wall leaving a large indent. Naruto merely stood there looking at the two senior members of the speedsters, **“Keep the boy on a tighter leash till he gains some common sense, I don’t like breaking kids but I will if it teaches them a lesson they desperately need to learn.”** Naruto stated since he had done so in the past by breaking the person and then helping them once they learned their lesson.

“We’ll help Bart to understand things, Kage, but you must also understand that even you can’t fight the world.” Barry stated knowing that in the other timelines Kage was mortal and thus could still be killed especially if enough light was shined upon him.

Naruto’s response was to chuckle before full on laughing, **“Oh you poor deluded man, you think just because you encountered other forms of myself in other timelines that I am on their level? Wrong! I am the strongest version of myself that has the power of Darkness and I assure you, if it came down to me vs this planet, the planet would lose and it would be lose _badly.”_** Naruto stated with the last word taking an even darker tone than the rest of his voice making Barry instinctively take a step back.

He had fought one villain version of Kage and it took everything he had to get out of the fight alive. No matter how battered Kage was, he could get back up like nothing had happened and this one was even stronger than that one?!? He’d have to ensure Wally and Bart understood not to cross him since not only would it not be good for their health, but potentially anyone around them or aiding them as well.

With his peace said, Naruto vanished into a pool of darkness intending to check on a few other areas before returning to his two guests.

Wally meanwhile was looking at Barry in shock since the only time he had seen Barry so scared was when Barry had talked about facing Darkseid during one timeline where said entity invaded Earth with his full army and slowly broke and killed everyone that resisted him. If Kage could instill that kind of fear, then Wally knew it was not a good idea to mess with him without either serious backup or a solid plan of attack with no chance of it getting shot to hell.

Of course both of those were easier said than done in this case.

**_FLASHBACK END_ **

Naruto broke from his reminiscing when a clone popped giving him some new information making him smirk, “You two ready to check out our new home?” Naruto stated with a grin as he had had a clone begin buying and then building a new home for them after destroying some old apartment buildings that not even homeless people would sleep in. Once the buildings were bought, he had them torn down and then rebuilt with one near his garage being their new home.

The others were to be part of some aid work for the city as he was making apartments for the poor and “lower class” where they could stay under the condition they had to actually try to find a job and get back on their feet. Of course, he’d also have his listings for potential jobs up so that they could work for him as well as others.

Once he removed the cartels from the city, he could begin turning it into his information, trading, and business hub. This was one mistake that Batman and others didn’t take advantage of since turning the city into your own ally was just as vital as turning a person. If he controlled different businesses and housing areas then he had multiple forms of information gathering as people would be going in and out cycling who would come in bearing information that he could use. Plus any that wanted to stay on the streets could be given food and the like in exchange for any info they brought in.

Once his plans were complete, the whole city would be a spy network in some form or another and he’d have plenty of people loyal to him to help him advance his plans for the planet. The fools had become stagnant and content with where they were, they weren’t pushing themselves to go above and beyond anymore. Rather, they were content to just kill each other and find new methods of doing so. Sure a few odds and ends were working on making the Human race and the planet better, but they were too far and between and it was falling each passing year.

It was a small part of the reason why Naruto was wiping out any criminal groups and the big bads of the world that couldn’t be “fixed” as it were. It was a simple method as one would go about helping fight cancer: Kill the infected cells so they can’t spread and you start keeping the cancer from reaching more of the body as you focus on killing the cancer itself. By killing the people spreading pain and misery as they pleased, he could stem the flow and start working on the bigger and bigger problems.

Granted, it wasn’t a perfect analogy as while you could kill the cancer inside a person, you couldn’t kill the evil that existed. Naruto knew fully well that it was impossible for a mortal, lesser god, or even an entity like him to kill all evil, darkness, and cruelty in the universe. There was only one way to do so, and Naruto sure as fuck would never be able to do it nor have the power to do it. Him being the embodiment of Darkness meant he straight up couldn’t no matter how much power he had.

But back to the here and now though, both Cindy and Mercy nodded before walking to him and he wrapped his arm around them before vanishing and appearing inside his garage before opening it, walking out, and then closing it before heading straight across the street to a new apartment building.

However, Naruto paused as another clone popped and he sighed before he summoned a new clone, “Ladies, I regretfully have to go, but my clone will show you around the apartment while I deal with something.” Naruto stated making Cindy pout,

“Aw, can’t it wait till after?” Cindy stated hugging his arm between her generous bust.

“It could, but then you’d have to stay cooped up longer since my clones got a lock on the last cartel member that’s targeting you.” He stated making her widen her eyes a bit but still pout.

“Ok, but I still want to spend some more time with you boss.” Cindy stated since how was she supposed to get him to open up more if she didn’t spend time with him.

“Well look at this way, the faster I remove the pain in the ass, the easier it will be to have time outside the home and get some fresh air.” Naruto stated with a smile making her sigh and nod before he was gone and the clone motioned them to the building and entered.

Meanwhile, Naruto was standing on a building looking at the large multi-floor parking garage that housed Vitaliy Rzeznik. Not only did the man supply Shai-Gen with the vehicles they used, but his strict military training and armaments put his hit squad on par with State Army. Killing him not only took away the best vehicles, but also weakened the other big names of Shai-Gen since not only would they lose some of their personal security but any traps, surprises, ambushes, etc. etc. would be ruined or less effective. There was also the benefit of less hit teams out on the streets despite the fact Vitaliy wasn’t the only one supplying soldiers for that.

Deciding to go in the front door to ensure no one got out, Naruto sent some Leviathans to the upper part of the garage while several stayed as sentries near the entrance as Naruto walked up.

Of course, upon seeing him, the guards raised their weapons and started shouting only to be silenced as their heads were removed from their bodies and Naruto merely kept walking even as more shouting was heard from the garage along with engines starting.

Such predictable creatures these cartel members were: one word of warning and they all scramble to either flee or attack usually with no plan involved for either options. Yet, people wondered why their race was looked down upon at times or why some “higher” beings viewed them as insects.

At least Naruto only viewed the truly pathetic and hopeless as such and never the people who could be something more if given the chance. Hence why he never felt bad about stomping the former groups out like they were an insect that was becoming an annoyance.

Shaking those thoughts away to focus on the important things, Naruto reached to his left and caught a car that suddenly accelerated to smash into him. Only, he was holding it in the air as the back tires were still spinning and the front of the car was crumpled from where he was holding it.

Naruto merely turned his head towards the driver, who started sweating, “Uh… sorry?” The driver stated lamely making Naruto deadpan at him before quickly throwing the car to the other side smashing it into a wall where it laid while the occupant was definitely dead. Naruto merely kept walking not caring for the various sounds coming from above that would be his future victims preparing to fight their inevitable fate.

While he could respect people fighting back against an entity that was trying to kill them, he really couldn’t respect the scum he planned to kill in this place. Even if there was someone worth respecting here, the most that would get them is a swift death with as little pain as possible. Just because a person was worth respect didn’t mean they were worth letting live.

As Naruto walked up the ramp, he was hit with multiple rounds from machine guns, but it didn’t do much as his armor merely absorbed the bullets. Feeling a bit like returning the favor, Naruto summoned a swirl of darkness that transformed into a large revolver. The main thing was that this revolver had four barrels with a minor note being it also had a knuckle guard over the handle.

Naruto then stuck his hand up and started firing rapidly with the four barrels rotating as it fired ensuring the next barrel fired. The bullets went faster than the normal eye could see and as a result, all the hits sent the cartel members flying back. The few that didn’t fly back with a hole straight through them ended up not having a head anymore…or at least no longer had the back of their head. The bullet impact on a few left a small hole in the front while the back was busted open entirely with a couple being bad enough you could see the teeth from that back side.

Naruto merely walked up as his pistol kept firing and hitting his enemies and targets in quick succession even when they hid behind concrete barriers.

Naruto, after seeing another car coming at him, called a second revolver to his free hand. Unlike the first one, this one seemed to be two pieces fused together. Most of the gun looked like that of a typical revolver just about equal size to the first, but the barrel was a sickly yellow held down by three black rings. Also the front of the barrel had a black tribal pattern flowing away from opening.

A big difference was shown when Naruto fired and a small shockwave occurred. The next difference occurred when the bullet impacted the car: the car tore open at the impact and the area around the tear was caved in to the point the car was less than half its former size.

Naruto merely kept walking with both guns in his hands as he did since the gunfire had dropped since he killed the first wave of shooters.

When Naruto finally reached the floor he wanted, he walked to the office area that Vitaliy had set up and found the man up against a window holding a pistol at him. Naruto merely looked on in boredom as a black tendril launched and stabbed through his shoulder pinning him to the glass.

Of course, Vitaliy yelled in pain before Naruto grabbed his head and dug a few tendrils into his head making him release a blood curdling scream. Naruto then silenced him by crushing his head like a grape before heading for the roof and reclaiming his leviathans.

Before he could do anything else, a voice suddenly entered his head, _“Please! Some…someone help me.”_ The voice called and Naruto frowned as he stretched out his senses over the city and found some signatures that should _not_ be on Earth and decided to head there after he sent up a flare to draw the cops to the garage for clean up.

With that done, he took off towards a small warehouse that had been used for some company’s storage. However, what he found made him frown heavily while sighing in annoyance. Before him were a dozen white amoeba looking beings standing around pods that held both people and a green skinned girl of another race.

The annoyance was due to the fact he knew the amoeba looking creatures, they were called the Imperium and this wasn’t the first time he encountered the pests.

Deciding to just get this over with since it was clear he was gonna have to exterminate them again, Naruto dropped down and quickly launched tendrils through them tearing them them apart in the process.

Once each of them were dead, Naruto turned to start freeing the people before a tendril launched out of his back impaling a dog version of the Imperium before proceeding to tear it in half before tossing the two halves away.

Naruto then created some clones to start freeing the different humans and get them to a hospital while he got the green skinned girl out of her pod.

Once everyone was out, Naruto quickly engulfed the place in black flames and let it burn as he left back for home.

**_LATER_ **

The green girl awakened and wondered where she was. Looking around, she saw she was in a small lab area with a cart next to her with a note saying, “Eat when you wake up, if it’s cold then just leave it and we’ll make you something else when we know you’re awake.”

She merely shrugged her shoulders before pulling a cloche off of a plate showing an omelet that was still steaming and she took the fork and knife before eating. She was partially glad her race had observed Humans for a while and knew some of their items and functions.

Upon finishing her meal, she got up and started to walk around seeing several doors before finding an open door. Being curious, she walked towards it and entered.

Within the room was a table covered in a city map with different colored areas and different pictures of people. Some of the pictures had an X over them which she assumed meant they were dead or handled in some manner. With the pictures were details of some kind of support they were providing for a group corresponding to a color.

However the big thing was how the map seemed to almost be alive as the borders of the different colors seemed to be shifting at different points.

She then turned her attention to one of the pictures and read the name, “Violetta ‘Santa Maria’ Sanchez.” She read with a tilt of her head as the name sounded strange to her.

“You know, it’s rude to go snooping around someone’s home.” Naruto stated from behind her making her jump slightly.

When she turned she blushed seeing a handsome red haired man before her. His eyes seemed to be boring into her soul making her uncomfortable, both because it was intimidating and because it was exciting her.

She finally responded when her mind registered what he said, _‘I’m sorry, I wasn’t snooping around intentionally.’_ She stated through mind and Naruto sighed.

“Look, I know on Mars everyone talked through their mental connection, but on Earth we actually use our mouths and some people will take offense to you just connecting your mind to theirs without asking.” Naruto stated making her widen her eyes in surprise.

 _‘Oh! I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware.’_ She thought frantically before taking a form of a teenage girl with red hair, freckles, and wore a white T-shirt with a red x strapped over it connecting to a blue cloak. On her lower body was a blue skirt that reached mid thigh and then a pair of heeled blue boots.

“My name is M’gann M’orzz. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr.?” She asked wondering why his appearance seemed familiar to her.

“You can call me Naruto, are you feeling ok? You’ve been unconscious for a couple days after I got you away from the Imperium.” Naruto stated shaking her hand before she widened her eyes.

“Yes, I’m alright. You know of the Imperium?” She asked and he nodded.

“I’ve dealt with them before, but that’s not that important right now.” He stated before he turned and walked off making her blink before deciding to follow him.

Waking up some stairs, she came across a living space with a dining area and kitchen a short distance away and another flight of stairs. She also saw a blond girl lounging on a couch watching TV and a brown haired woman lounging with a newspaper, “Our guest is awake.” Naruto stated as he got himself some coffee making the two females look at M’gann.

“Um…hi.” M’gann stated casually with a wave.

“Well don’t be so tense hun, we’re not gonna bite.” Cindy stated as she waved her over. M’gann walked cautiously over and sat beside her, “Now I’m Cindy, you already know Naruto, and this here is Mercy.” Cindy stated and Mercy nodded toward the girl since she wasn’t irrational about aliens like Lex was.

If they helped Earth and pulled their own weight, then she didn’t care if they came to Earth. If you came to work and help, then there was no problem in her book.

“My name is M’gann M’orzz.” M’gann stated and Cindy frowned in thought while M’gann was worried she offended them somehow.

“Okay sweetie, we’ll call you that in private, but if we are in public then how about we call you Megan? It will help you blend in when among the ordinary people who aren’t used to this sort of thing.” Cindy suggested and M’gann blinked a few times.

“Megan? Megan. I like it.” She stated before her skin color changed to a cross between Cindy and Mercy’s. She was darker than Cindy but lighter than Mercy, “Will this do for being able to blend in?” The now named Megan asked making Cindy and Mercy nod.

“That will do M’gann, but you don’t have to look that way while with us.” Naruto stated as he came and sat on a chair in front of the tv which was showing an incoming meteor shower.

“So Earth is getting a passing meteor shower and a couple are gonna make contact with Earth. Though the news says none of them should be hitting in populated areas and shouldn’t damage much of the Earth at all.” Mercy stated having been watching and reading the news concerning the event.

However, they noticed Naruto narrowing his eyes at the sight of it, “Something wrong boss?” Cindy asked and Naruto merely hummed a moment.

“I’m gonna have to go out tonight.” Naruto stated as his clothing shifted to his gear surprising Megan.

“But boss, I thought you were planning on staying to relax after you ran into those Imperium guys.” Cindy stated since he had said as much.

“I know, but one of those ‘meteors’ has two life signatures. Which means that either A) it’s not a meteor or B) there’s something inside that meteor.” Naruto stated as his mask came over his face before he left in a swirl of darkness making Megan blink.

“Uh…what just happened?” Megan asked in confusion making Cindy giggle while mercy chuckled. The two then began to explain to her the small amount they knew of their savior/employer.

**_MEANWHILE_ **

Naruto stood atop one of the various tall buildings watching the different meteors coming waiting till the one he wanted came close enough for him to use gravity to pull it to a better location.

Heading towards where he pulled the object, he found a metal pod that seemed to either be a prison pod or an escape pod and he moved towards it before the door, or the pod’s equivalent, was blown off by a blast of green energy. Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity, _“Tamaraneans? What the hell are they doing so far out of their sector of the galaxy?”_ Naruto thought to himself as an orange skinned woman with red hair and green eyes came out carrying a paler skinned woman with black hair. The latter was unconscious and he quickly moved and caught the two with a tendril before sealing the pod away and then vacating the area after using an earth jutsu to make a boulder in its place.

Making a clone, he sent it to the warehouse with the pod while he took the two females to his home finding that his superior was showing his odd sense of humor again. He starts getting his connections back and then his boss throws some girls who need his help towards him knowing he couldn’t turn away someone who actually needed help. Maybe it was an apology for all the shit he went through to fulfill his job, maybe it was the boss’ way of ensuring that the women get the love that he always wanted them to experience, or maybe it was just a why not moment.

Regardless, he now had five women within his home and knew that there were others romantically interested him on the planet. He wasn’t opposed to having various women caring about him and he could certainly handle them all, the problem was juggling the various women’s personalities and needs. He was just thankful that he wasn’t a rookie at it like he was when he first started out or it could be much harder than it was. Plus eventually, he’d have his first loves around to help him with the other girls, both physically and emotionally.

He broke from those thoughts as he arrived home and put the two on a pair of beds before wheeling a pair of lights over and quickly cycled through the different light settings before getting to the sunlight setting. Amazing what some time/space seals could do when connected to an outside area with plenty of sun and then put the connecting seal on a normal light source.

He then shook his thoughts away before aiming the lights at the two alien girls since he knew Tamaraneans functioned similar to Kryptonians in that they needed good sunlight to stay healthy and powerful while also working as a medical fix. With the intensity he had pouring on them, they’d probably be back to full health in two days, but knowing Tamaranean stubbornness they’d probably try to get up and move around by tomorrow. He also noted the girl he thought had black hair was actually a dark shade of blue almost purple.

He’d have a clone keep an eye on them and ensure they behaved within in his home. Then he’d find out why the hell they were in that pod and why their garments are like that of a trophy. Said garments were a tight fitting royal purple and dark blue suit with metal accents including both having a tiara with the red head having an emerald and the purplette having a purple gem. He knew these clothes were usually meant for trophies or conquered beings in quite a few societies. To his knowledge, Tamaran wasn’t invaded or at war so that begged the question on what the hell was going on.

The most likely scenario was that one of their enemies ambushed a transport with the two of them on the ship, but that seemed pointless unless they were either royalty or the daughters of a high ranking military figure.

He sighed since, knowing his luck, they were both royalty which meant that the Imperium may have just gained some new allies in exchange for said allies getting their trophies back. Oh well, it’s most likely that he’d get more dark essence and hearts out of it so why not? It would just be him doing the work those lazy ass Lanterns were supposed to do anyway.

Shaking those thoughts away, he turned to see it was actually getting pretty late, or early depending on your point of view, and decided to head to bed since he had no doubt the next day was going to be busy.

Upon reaching his room, he had to chuckle as Mercy and Cindy were lying in his bed in just their panties. Cindy was due to the fact she refused to sleep with him any other way as she wanted to push her body right against him. Mercy was mainly due to that being how she preferred to sleep and was, in Cindy’s words, finally comfortable to sleep that way with him.

Sighing to himself he changed into just a pair of boxers and climbed in bed with them both cuddling against him. Both then blushed and smiled as his hands went to their shapely and firm butts. As he drifted off to sleep, Naruto idly wondered if he was going to wake up to Cindy’s breasts in his face again.

**_NEXT DAY_ **

The purple haired Tamaranean awoke with a groan wondering where the hell she was and what had happened. Looking around, she saw that she was in a lab area of some sort getting sunrays beaming on her to heal her, _“Okay, wherever I am, they know what I am and this sure as hell doesn’t look like a Gordanian ship or base.”_ She then noticed the other Tamaranean near her and scowled, _“Koriand’r, this is all your fault. First you take my birthright as heir to the throne, but then you give me that fake pity and caring to gloat at me and now this!”_ The girl thought angrily as her eyes glowed a baleful purple before he raised her hand, also glowing purple, at the sleeping Koriand’r.

However, before she could launch a blast of energy, a black tendril wrapped around her wrist making her turn and see Naruto’s clone there, not that she knew he was a clone. He merely stared at her impassively, [That’s quite enough, especially when the girl you’re aiming at saved you when that pod you were in crashed. She could have left you for dead, but she decided to save you so be a bit grateful]. He stated calmly in Tamarac while the tendril forced her to lower her arm, which surprised her since the strength of the tendril had to be great to force her down.

[What do you know Human?!? And how do you even know this language?!?] She demanded angrily, though she had to admit the Human before her was attractive looking.

[You’d be amazed at what I know, like the fact both of your attires suggest you’re a prize for another race. That leads me to believe you’re both royalty or a high ranking military member’s children]. Naruto stated making her widen her eyes slightly, [Based on your reaction, it’s the former. Great, so I’m harboring two Tamaranean princesses in my home and since you’ve got the look of a dark Tamaran, she’s the heir to the throne and you were overstepped]. Naruto continued making her eyes widen further before she looked away in anger and hurt.

[Yes, my sister, Starfire, was made heir the moment she was born and was a _normal_ Tamaranean. Despite me being the eldest and the better fighter, I was passed over]. The girl stated and Naruto sighed.

[And so you hate her for it. Rather foolish on your part]. He stated making her nod at the first part before glaring at him after the second.

[What was that?!?] She shouted before a dark presence filled the room letting her know just how outclassed she was before it suddenly vanished.

[Tell me, did your sister ask to be born normal or ask to be made heir to the throne to deny you your right? Did she ever hold it over your head that she would be queen and you would be considered a low class citizen? Did she ever brag or talk about becoming queen? Did she ever treat you like you were beneath her or that she was better in every way? Did she ever give any indication that she wanted to be queen?] Naruto asked and saw her frown in thought before he saw the shock and the growing horror in her eyes, [So you’ve been hating a sister that merely wanted you to be happy and not hate her for something she didn’t even want in the first place]. Naruto stated as tears started to well up in her eyes.

[By X’hal, what have I done?!?] Blackfire muttered realizing that her sister hadn’t been faking in her sympathy or caring ways and how did she repay her? She had treated Koriand’r like a blood traitor.

She broke from her inner berating as a hand came to her shoulder and saw the human with a kind smile, [It’s not too late to make it up to her and yourself. Neither of you are dead and neither of you have done something so cruel or evil to the other that you can’t repair your relationship]. He stated kindly making her blush a bit at how close and sincere he was before she smiled and nodded, [Good, now lie back and rest. I’ll bring you and your sister some food in a little while so you can get your strength back up faster]. He stated and she nodded before lying on her bed before looking at Starfire.

Naruto smiled before he quickly put the two beds next to each other and kept the lamps shining on them making the girl smile, [Thank you, I’m Blackfire by the way]. She stated and he smiled and nodded.

[Hello Blackfire, I’m Naruto. And yes, I know how you get the basic understanding of languages. We’ll deal with that later after you’ve gotten more rest]. He stated making her smile and nod again before she closed her eyes while holding her sister’s hand falling into her dreams of her and her sister being true friends as well as sisters…after she apologized for everything.

The clone sighed before popping letting the real Naruto know what was going on. Said man was in the kitchen cooking some breakfast as Cindy was sitting at the table in her panties, Mercy was sitting in a skirt, pantyhose, thong, and heels while her breasts were in a midnight blue bra, and Megan was there wondering if she was supposed to dress similar or not.

Of course, Naruto informed her she didn’t have to worry about how the others were dressing and just dress how she felt comfortable. Of course that then brought up the blushing faces of the other two when Megan informed them that Martians didn’t wear clothing so it would be normal to her to sit naked at the table and she almost did if not for Naruto asking her not to since it meant something different on Earth. Megan had accepted the explanation and asked that Naruto help her learn more about the world, which Naruto agreed to while telling Cindy she was to be serious if she helped and not give her a perspective that she would want Megan to have.

At the moment, Naruto was processing the information that his clone had passed along through dispelling before he created another clone to go watch the guests drawing the attention of the three girls, “One of our guests awoke, she and her sister are Tamaranean royalty and were trophies before I assume they escaped. This of course means that the Imperium may have extra allies in the form of whoever captured them since they will want their trophies back.” Naruto stated making Megan frown since the Imperium was hard enough but a new enemy too?

However, the thing that had her confused was the fact that Naruto didn’t look old yet he had dealt with the Imperium before. There was also the fact he didn’t seem even remotely fazed by the aspect of having a possible second army attacking Earth and neither did the two women beside her. It was as if the two had complete and utter faith in Naruto’s abilities and he himself knew what he was capable of and had no reason to fear.

There was also the fact he knew she was a Martian, the two girls were Tamaranean, and he could speak to both easily. Naruto was just one big question mark that she wanted to understand better…without being rude and reading his mind on everything. Although, part of her suspected that it wouldn’t do much good if she did do such a thing. She’d just have to be patient and wait till she could learn something.

**_LATER_ **

Starfire groaned as she woke up and sat up on the bed before blinking her blurry vision clear. The first thing she was that she was in some kind of lab area and immediately became defensive before she relaxed at seeing her sister on a nearby bed eating from a large pile of food.

When Blackfire saw Starfire was awake, she smiled and moved over to hug her tightly, even by Tamaranean standards, and Starfire was surprised at both the hug and the fact she could feel her sister crying, [Sister, why are you crying?] Starfire asked in slight confusion while being happy her sister hugged her.

[I’m sorry, Starfire, I’m sorry for everything]. Blackfire stated through tears as she had only felt worse during the time she was awake as her mind went through everything that Starfire had done for her.

Funny how hindsight was 20/20 when someone opened your eyes for you.

Starfire widened her eyes at her sister’s confession and quickly returned the hug crying into her shoulder, [You have nothing to be sorry for, I never held anything against you]. Starfire stated as the two sat there hugging the other and crying.

After a few minutes, Blackfire pulled back with a teary smile, [Can we start over? Be real sisters now?] Blackfire asked only to be engulfed in a tight hug as her immediate response.

[Of course sister]. Starfire stated as she hugged Blackfire and was hugged back.

After a few moments, Starfire pulled away before looking around, [But where are we?] She asked in confusion as Blackfire smiled before pulling her to the food.

[We’re on a planet called Earth and a man named Naruto has brought us here after you broke us out of the pod. He’s been monitoring us to help ensure our health is good and he just dropped this mountain of food off a few minutes before you woke up and stated he’d let us learn the language once we were both awake. I haven’t been outside the room since I’m still feeling sluggish and a little sore, but we can try exploring after we eat]. Blackfire stated with a smile as she and Starfire sat down with Starfire nodding as they ate.

**_One Large Meal Later_ **

The two Tamaranean sisters walked out of the door and looked around finding a hallway with different doors and a set of stairs leading up. Deciding to head for the obvious area, they went up and found a living area with three girls all lounging there.

The thing that caught there attention was their state of dress: the blonde was in just a bra and panties, the brunette was in a nightgown that showed off her curves, and the red head and green skinned girl was on a couch with her blue nightgown riding up to show her panty covered ass. All three were beautiful in their own way and seemed to have dressed ready for bed soon.

Cindy was the first to notice them, “Oh! Boss’ guests are awake.” Cindy stated as the other two turned to look at them.

[Hello there]. Starfire stated making the three blink and Blackfire groaned.

[Starfire, they don’t know our language]. Blackfire stated making her sister blink before she chuckled nervously.

Cindy then pulled a small note out and bit her thumb getting a little blood on it before a clone of Naruto appeared surprising the two sisters. Cindy merely pointed at the two Tamaraneans when the clone gave her a curious look.

“Ah, the two princesses are awake. Well, might as well get it over with.” The clone stated before walking up to the two and kissed Blackfire making the others blink.

Blackfire though had to fight back a moan as the kiss was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. She had kissed other beings to learn languages and such, but none had felt so… pleasurable before. She felt the need to rub her hands over his body as he kissed her and almost whined in displeasure when he pulled away.

Starfire was blushing at the kiss since it was clearly more enjoyable than other kisses that her sister had received to understand the native language. She confirmed this when the clone kissed her making her widen her eyes and she did release a moan as Blackfire stood there in a daze.

Naruto then pulled back making Starfire gasp from the lack of air and the clone turned to the other three, “They speak English now, call me back if you need me.” The clone stated before fading away leaving the three women with two dazed alien princesses who were merely standing there with blushes on their faces.

 _“I’m definitely getting a kiss next.”_ The three girls thought feeling a little jealous of them getting a kiss and of the woman he was out with right now. Shaking those thoughts away, Mercy and Cindy pulled them to one of the couches since they could fall over standing there like that and they still had to talk to them about the world.

**_With the Actual Naruto_ **

Meanwhile, the real Naruto was sitting in a tux with his hair pitch black and his eyes a royal purple while his face was angular and had whisker marks on his cheeks. Across from him was Zatanna wearing an elegant black strapless dress, stockings, and heels.

As promised, Naruto was treating her to dinner after she came to town for one of her shows. He had picked her up from her hotel driving one of his nicer cars, a 67 Chevy Impala. He could have gone for the more extravagant cars, but decided it wasn’t worth the even larger attention.

The two were seated quickly and had enjoyed wine and small talk before the food arrived. The conversation continued, but it was clear that Zatanna was getting a bit uncomfortable in her nether regions since she began rubbing her foot and leg against his leg.

It reached the point that Naruto put a privacy seal over the table and then grabbed her hand. Zatanna blushed and it grew and grew as she felt pleasure coursing through her body before she finally released a long drawn out moan as her panties became soaked from her orgasm.

Naruto then withdrew his hand and let her catch her breath before handing her his napkin, which caused her to blush again. Taking the napkin, she quickly dabbed and wiped up as much of her fluids as possible before placing the napkin to the side.

“Well, now that you’re potentially calmer and more relaxed, would you like to get to the real questions that have no doubt been buzzing inside your head?” Naruto stated leaning back and taking a more comfortable pose.

Zatanna took a minute to catch her breath and slow her heart rate while also noticing that no one reacted to her outburst nor Naruto’s statement. She could only conclude he had done something to their immediate area that made people oblivious to them, “What exactly are you?” She asked taking a neutral sitting position and trying to ignore the phantom pleasures going through her body still.

“Hmm, that is the question though isn’t it? What am I? The power I hold, it both terrifies you and excites you, but you also feel like you should know what it is but can’t place it either.” Naruto stated making her hesitantly nod, “I’ve gone by many names over the course of my life time, too many to list. Though some of my more notable exploits were that I destroyed the Egyptian, Shinto, Roman, Hindu, and Norse pantheons.” Naruto stated making Zatanna widen her eyes in shock since only one being had allegedly done that.

“So… you’re him, you’re the God of Shadows. The one who gave magic to Humans and has been tearing apart anything close to evil for centuries.” Zatanna stated since it was a name only some stupid dark wizards and sorcerers had ever tried to claim was theirs only to die shortly after claiming it.

“Centuries? Child, I’ve been at this for millennia and I will continue to be at this for the foreseeable future.” Naruto stated making Zatanna nod while both knew she couldn’t take him on her best day let alone hurt him. The older a being connected to magic gets, the more powerful they become and the more power they can draw on and tap into, “Naturally, I’m more attuned to the darker side of things, but I can also use the light, the various elements and combinations of the elements, and other things as I need or see fit. Though I have to say, only a handful of your race have made my decision to give your race any form of magic a good idea. Science? Well….that’s had ups and downs when I decided to speed things along.” Naruto stated sipping his wine while Zatanna could see it turning various shades of red and clear showing he was altering the wine til he found one he liked.

“So where have you been for the past decade or so?” Zatanna asked since for a being like him to just leave no trace meant he was either getting with the modern age and didn’t want to be bothered, or something happened.

“Here and there. The world didn’t need as huge of a counter balance to itself after World War 2 when a former associate of mine tried to change history in drastic ways. I still popped up a few times, took Hitler, Hussein, and Bin Laden out when the Humans missed their shot since the bastards used magic to get away and try again only to run into me.” Naruto stated sipping his wine still, “Naturally, I not only took offense to their crimes, but Hussein in particular was annoying since trying to rebuild Babylon was a no no with me since I went through quite a bit of annoyance to destroy it in the first place. Though they weren’t as bad as the Persians and Egyptians. Ugh! Would not shut up about having “God Kings” and all that. Honestly, your race has more arrogance and pride issues than 98% of the rest of the beings in existence.” Naruto stated making Zatanna flinch since while history stated Babylon fell to the Persians, the few who knew more of the real history were aware that Babylon was a burning pile of rubble before the Persians even got there.

“So then why are you here now?” Zatanna asked curiously and Naruto set his glass down.

“A couple of reasons, one is personal, but the more pressing one is that the world is getting out of balance with more and more people succumbing to the darkness of the world. I gave magic to the first group of magic users to help balance the scales and now none of you are truly putting up a fight. The only time you come out is when you’re in the area or a world threat comes and some of you have even succumbed to the darkness and started using magic for dark purposes. Contrary to what you idiots have twisted things to be believed, there is no evil magic or good magic, there’s just magic. One of you idiots decided that certain magics were classified as dark or evil and began banning them which then made your enemies more powerful because they started tapping into them. I have told you magi over and over again, there is no evil or light when it comes to magic, there is just magic that is used for the intentions of the user.” Naruto stated with a large frown and Zatana sweated a bit since she and her father knew the magic users of the universe weren’t doing a good job of keeping balance.

They had tried to do the work and get more magic users to join them, but they were two low to mid-tier magic users vs the world and the more experienced magic users. It was like a kid with a squirt gun battling to put out a raging inferno while instructing the firemen that were handling some house fires. The problem was the firemen were ignoring the inferno that was spawning the house fires in the first place.

“Relax child, you’re fine. I’m not pissed at you, but you do need to increase your training since your magical power and skill for your age is laughable at the moment. However, others have much to answer for and if I do no like their excuses then I will simply have to strip their magic away.” Naruto stated knowing that if they weren’t going to follow the rules and regulations, then they weren’t going to have the power.

Zatanna shuttered at the thought of having her magic taken away, such a thing was not what anyone connected wanted to happen. Losing magic was the worst punishment a magic user could experience and it was rarely done to people because it was such a punishment.

Zatanna just had the comfort that Kage wasn’t pissed at her apparently.

She broke from her musings as he spoke again, “As to your unasked question: No, I can’t make it so you strop being affected by presence. Your magic is reacting to me in such a way that it is all but demanding that you become intimate with me. While I normally would just fuck you and move on so you can function again, that won’t work since you’re able to resist it. I’m not saying that you’ll have to sleep with me, I’m just saying your body is going to want it until you finally do.” Naruto explained making Zatanna sigh slightly.

“So, I’m resonating.” Zatanna stated making Naruto nod since resonating was the term used for when a magic user’s magic reacted to a person that was on the same “wavelength” as them. It was essentially magic’s way of saying “you should be with this person and you can’t fight it forever.” It had caused conflicts in the past when two people resonated to the same person and when the person wasn’t resonating back.

“Yes, though that bit of a jolt I gave you should keep the urges down for a time. How long is dependent on just how much you are resonating with me. A few over the time I’ve been alive have resonated just enough that a simple orgasm has freed them, but there have been a rare few that have had to become my lovers permanently to quell the desire burning in them. One wished to marry me and others merely wished to be my servants since I could funnel my own power in them to let them remain in existence.” Naruto stated making Zatanna blush at the thought of essentially being his sexual servant for decades or longer.

However, before she could voice anything else, he suddenly narrowed his eyes and looked to outside the restaurant, “Hmm, it seems you and I are going to have to cut this meeting short.” He stated before standing and making a clone, who took the seat in front of her, “I apologize for this, but I have something I have to handle.” Naruto stated before vanishing leaving Zatanna and the clone.

“Is it something serious?” Zatanna asked and the clone shook his head.

“No, more like an annoyance that he needed to ensure wasn’t going to cause trouble in such a public area.” The clone stated making her nod as they sat there enjoying the food and company.

**_With Naruto_ **

Naruto stood atop a roof a ways off from his last location as he stood there waiting before he was surrounded by winged armored creatures that gave off a holy aura as they flew, landed near him, and hovered around him with weapons at the ready, **“You really don’t want to do this. Your numbers aren’t anywhere near where they were when Kami sent you after me and you know how that turned out for you.”** Naruto stated darkly knowing the beings before him fell under the category of ‘I’m just going to keep slamming my head against a brick wall.’

Said beings were from the lower class order of angels, the Laguna. They weren’t ones who got to be named or carried out true divine judgements, they were the cannon fodder and sacrificial drones.

The majority of those present were Affinities, the grunts/mob category: No real skill or power, just big numbers and a swarming mentality.

Among the swarm was a smaller swarm of Cachets, Dears, Compassions, and Decorations. The former two were metal bodies and wings with a face that were leading the Compassion and Decorations respectfully. The latter two were like the worker bees serving the queen bee, which in this case were the Cachets and Dears.

There were also a couple of their “archangel” tier beings with the one in question being Applauds. Essentially these were the captains to the grunts and acted as such…though there was no improvement on the intelligence area.

Lastly, standing in its so called glory, was a Beloved. The Beloved was a large armored creature that had a cherub’s face as the upper part of its head just above the mouth. On its left arm was a large tassel while in the right hand was a large double sided axe.

The Beloved was a commander rank of the Laguna and as such was giving an even greater holy aura than the small fry put together. It was only strengthened as the ‘Holy Circle/Emblem’ hovered above its head.

 **“You’ve grown weak in your absence, abomination. We’ve only grown our numbers and strengthened ourselves.”** The Beloved stated in its “holier than thou” tone.

 **“Oh please, you know fully well I don’t get weaker with the passage of time, only stronger. And I know all about you slowly increasing your numbers since I’m one of the few alive that can look into both sides and see clearly. You’re still nowhere near the strength you were when Kami first issued his little termination order and you’ll never be that strong.”** Naruto stated since in his early years he had been attacked by a squad, a minor swarm, or even a so called archangel, but when Kami wanted a war that’s when Naruto began getting swarmed by the cheap cannon fodder and the bigger guns came out.

Naturally, Naruto slaughtered them all like it was going out of style collecting their precious halos and divine weapons to further insult them and Kami. It also had some added benefits in the form of the halos being used as currency with some of the demonic and human merchants and the weapons were broken down and absorbed by him.

 **“You’re nothing! A insignificant worm who should know his place!”** The Beloved bellowed making Naruto start chuckling before laughing loudly.

 **“My place? You’re the insignificant fool since you clearly forget I’m not allowed to die until the war occurs! You’re the ones who don’t know their place.”** Naruto stated before growling at the end and causing the angels to all take a ready stance.

 **“He merely made a mistake, why wait till that time when we can end the darkness now?!?”** The Beloved bellowed making Naruto narrow his eyes as the darkness around them began to increase in intensity.

 **“That comment alone just signed your death.”** Naruto stated as his hands crackled with dark fire and electricity.

 **“It is your doom that is at hand, abomination.”** The Beloved roared as the Affinities swarmed him while the Compassions and Decorations began forming a perimeter to attack from with the Cachets and Dears.

The Applauds merely hung back with the Beloved waiting for their time to strike if it came.

Poor fools didn’t know that they’d never get the chance.

As the Affinities charged, Naruto merely swiped his left hand and black fire shot out and consumed dozens of them before he stretched his right hand out and dark lightning launched out electrocuting and disintegrating dozens more. He then lowered his arms as a black swirl surrounded him blocking the wave of attacks that the Compassions and Decorations launched.

The swirl then launched out destroying the Compassions and Decorations as Naruto released tendrils from his back that skewered the Cachets and Dears. He then swiped his hand again and a black hole appeared and sucked in the Halos, weapons, and more of the enemies before it collapsed on itself destroying them.

Naruto then turned towards the Applauds and Beloved with a bored expression on his face, **“Again, you’re nothing compared to how you were before.”** Naruto stated before he flexed his hand at the Applauds causing them to explode in a shower of blood and gore as Naruto merely looked at the Beloved.

The Beloved growled before roaring and swinging it’s axe down on Naruto, who merely stuck his hand out and caught it not moving an inch. The Beloved grit its teeth and tried to put more strength into the attack while the veins of its arms bulged, but Naruto just stood there staring at it in boredom.

Naruto then twisted his wrist snapping the axe head off before he swung it cutting the Beloved’s legs off before swinging up and cutting the arms off and then slamming it into the Beloved’s chest, **“As I said, you’re just an insignificant fool.”** Naruto stated before the Dark Harvesters, the two eels connected to his back, came out and roared before one lunged into it’s chest going for the Beloved’s heart and the other bit the Beloved’s head off.

Naruto then released the corpse and flicked some flames on it letting the corpse be consumed by the flames. He then turned to his left and snorted, “Hello Maze.” Naruto stated as a woman came out of the shadows.

Said woman was dark skinned with long black hair, black eyes, and full red lips. She wore a black leather halter top that showed off her D cup breasts and her toned stomach, black leather pants that hugged her ass and showed off her slender legs, black stiletto heels, a black choker, gold bangles on both wrists, and gold hoop earrings. The woman, obviously Maze, smiled and bowed low to Naruto, “Lord Naruto, so good to confirm that you are actually here in LA.” Maze stated while eyeing Naruto lustfully and licking her lips.

“Honestly Maze, just because you’re a demon doesn’t mean you have to go cliché and wear all black.” Naruto stated making her smile and walk up to him before tracing his chest with her fingers.

“Mmm, so true, I much prefer being all natural, but I haven’t found anyone to entertain me since you left last time. Oh sure some of them were amusing, but they lacked stamina and substance in bed.” Maze stated and Naruto merely looked at her with his one uncovered eye.

“I’m not helping him again, Maze.” Naruto stated making her blink, “You honestly think I didn’t know Lucifer left again? Don’t insult my intelligence or yours.” Naruto stated making her hold her hands up and shake her head.

“He did want me to talk to you, but I told him it was a waste of time and just came to see you again. I swear.” Maze stated quickly knowing that Naruto may enjoy her body and her company, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t get a one way trip back to Hell for who knew how long.

“Mm, fine. But I’m still not watching over Hell for him while he takes a vacation. I did that before and we saw how well that worked out didn’t we?” Naruto stated making Maze nod since the last time that Lucifer took a holiday, Naruto had taken over Hell and ensured it was running smoothly… then someone pissed off Lucifer and things got set in motion that caused Humans to get the Atomic Bomb out of the deal and then Hiroshima and Nagasaki happened.

That caused a lot of problems since that wasn’t supposed to be discovered for a few more decades and the lives lost in the bombings replaced the lives that were supposed to be lost in the war. It also nearly upset the balance of the world and the upper and lower realms. Their saving grace was the fact it was always accounted for by the big man upstairs as everything usually was.

“Things are different now, he’s found someone, a Human woman that can let him feel.” Maze stated and Naruto snorted before she shook her head, “No, I mean he can feel pain, he can bleed, he… He’s Human when around her and he can’t make her tell him her desires and she resists his charms.” Maze stated making Naruto look at her and she nodded.

“Heh, so he found his first love.” Naruto stated surprising Maze, “I warned him that spending time on Earth would end up with him finding someone.” Naruto stated while chuckling before he sighed, “Don’t mention it to him, but inform him I’ll at least ensure the souls are getting sent there correctly, but if demon legions start crossing over then I’m just putting them down, not letting them go back.” Naruto stated seriously making her nod before she smiled seductively and pressed her tits against him.

“So, any chance for some fun?” Maze stayed grinding her hips against his groin.

Naruto snorted, “Not now, no. But later on, maybe. Depends on how good of a demon whore you actually are.” He stated as his eye flashed red and black making her shudder in pleasure.

“Mmmm, for you baby, I’m always an obedient whore.” Maze stated before licking her lips and walking away, swaying her hips as she did.

Naruto merely chuckled in amusement before vanishing from the place as the blood and bodies turned to dust and blew away with the wind.

**_Two Weeks Later_ **

Naruto stood on a balcony in an underground training area he had built/created watching the girls that had taken residence in his home spar. Mercy was working with Cindy while Megan worked with the fire sisters as Naruto had taken to calling them.

The past two weeks had been mainly just dealing with low level cartel thugs and more Laguna swarming him while he was out and about. His main focus had been training these five so they could handle the threats coming after him since Mercy and Cindy had already decided not to leave his side while the three aliens were kinda stuck with him until something more permanent could be done…if they wanted something else that is.

Something of interest though was that Zatanna had taken to sending him selfies of her in various outfits, both for performances and for the bedroom. Apparently, she was doing this since the further from him she got the more her magic would flare and make her body ache. To remedy this, she was trying the long distance contact and apparently it was working since any time she saw confirmation he got a picture, text, voicemail, or call, her magic would ease and her body would relax while the same time her magic was increasing in power steadily.

Naruto warned her of that since the control would need to be improved the more she gained. Naruto suggested deep meditation so she could learn to access her core and guide it better since right now she was essentially using a funnel the size of a cannon when all she needed was one the size of a tennis ball.

Another interesting item is that apparently Kara got his number after Barbara Gordon hacked through Wayne Industries’ private files and even Lucius’ personal computer to find any extra info on Kage. Barbara has become motivated to learn everything about him when her father told her about who gave the pill as well as Bruce’s revelations.

It was also at that time that Gordon told Barbara that he knew she was Batgirl and was proud of her. Though he did make it a point to up her disarming and gun training afterwards.

Anyway, Kara has begun calling and texting him daily due to the fact female Kryptonians reacted similar to animals when a truly viable mate was in their presence and their body all but forces a reaction to occur to give some form of stimulus. Hence why she hungrily kissed him when they were in Metropolis.

Karen was only more controlled as she had mated with her ideal lover before, though based on the fact she too got his number, he knew she was feeling the pull again. She wasn’t denying it either and flat out stated she wasn’t resisting it. Hence chatting, sending pics, and trying to build some form of relationship with him.

Barbara was talking with him too since she was too curious to pass up the chance to communicate with an entity that both Bruce and her father would let continue killing criminals. Naturally her first questions were how old he was, how long he’d been doing this, why kill, and many other questions that could be classified as understandable. Eventually it had turned to thanking him

Barbara was also the only one of the three who weren’t sending him teasing pictures. Karen was doing it since she already did the awkward dating getting to know you part before and was more interested in getting what she wanted first and foremost. Kara was similar to Zatanna in that it kept her more under control and less likely to track him down and jump his bones.

Talia had also been in contact with him and informed him that her father was finishing up a few internal affairs while working on gathering all the members of the League to fully transition the leadership to him. She also informed him that Nyssa and Lady Sheva were looking forward to seeing him again.

Turning his attention back to the five women currently living with him, in addition to combat training, Naruto had been educating Star, Black, and Megan on Earth customs, language, and other things that they’d need to know so no one could take advantage of them. He could just see some asshole telling Star or Megan that “it’s an Earth custom to have sex on the first meeting if the male wants” or something even worse. Especially given the fact all three would walk everywhere naked if they could.

Shaking those rage and boner inducing thoughts away, he had clearly seen that Blackfire was the better of the two sisters in hand to hand combat, but Starfire had more of the power their people possessed. Megan was good with her shapeshifting and telepath powers, but she had no hand to hand combat or really any combat experience, which he was correcting.

He was also having each of the three find one subject of Earth to learn so that they had a hobby to help them relax. Star liked dancing and fashion, but more than once did Blackfire have to stop her from trying out stripping since she liked the sensual way the women moved as they removed their clothes. Starfire found that activity via looking up “exotic dancing” since she thought it would give dances from other countries.

Blackfire, or Ko as Naruto had taken to calling her since just calling her Black seemed weird, seemed to have a thing for dancing and engineering since she joined Star in dancing and liked to build and mess with different tech. She’d also been spending time with Star and rebuilding their sisterly bond, though she still had to shake her head at her sister’s naïve or childish nature at times.

Megan seemed to enjoy history as she wanted to learn all she could about the Earth and its people. She was of course, saddened by the wars that Humans had fought, but also saw the positive side in that maybe it would help against the Imperium when they made their move.

All in all, the girls were adjusting well and things were beginning to come together.

However, as usual for Naruto’s life, things began to shift and in this case it came in the form of a vision hitting him. If it wasn’t for the fact he had trained his mental awareness and prowess for centuries, some of the hearts he had consumed, and the fact he was just used to taking pain, he wouldn’t have been able to clearly see and hear the vision, **_“Please, come to me. Help me before the Imperium fully invade.”_** The voice stated through a vision of a mountain area and sighed knowing he’d have to deal with more of the heroes that he’d rather avoid.

“Enough! Star, Ko, Megan, get ready to head out, the Imperium is making its move. Knowing our luck, the Gordanians will be aiding them in return for trophies and spoils so get ready.” Naruto shouted making the three nod and leave the area to change into what Naruto classified as combat attire.

Naruto then turned to Cindy and Mercy, “Both of you stay in the building. I’ve reinforced it so no one could damage or get inside without my permission.” Naruto stated making them nod before Cindy came up to him and kissed him gently.

“Be careful, boss. I get y’all are this super powered guy and all, but anyone can lose if they aren’t careful.” Cindy stated making Naruto chuckle.

“Trust me Cindy, nothing at all that they can possibly throw at me will be able to kill me.” Naruto stated before nodding to Mercy and heading upstairs to the living area to await his allies.

A minute later had the three arrive with Star and Ko wearing essentially the same outfit only Star’s was red and Ko’s was black. Said outfit consisted of a sleeveless halter top, battle skirt, bracers, calf high heeled boots, and tiaras. The tiaras though were unique as they had an item called a sun stone which were gems that held the light and power of the sun within them, thus their powers and healing were still advanced even at night. They also had a lower face mask too as Naruto still needed to make a way for them to blend into the outside world as he knew his powers could be temperamental with some people.

Megan was in her previous attire (canon outfit) only she made her boots reach her calf and her gloves were now fingerless. Naruto was going to outfit her with some extra protection, but apparently he’d first have to make it so it wouldn’t fall off her body when she turned intangible and that would shift to fit if she shapeshifted. It was doable, just a bit time consuming and they didn’t have the time.

Once he was sure they were ready, he surprised them by summoning a black pool that sprang up around him before dissipating showing him in his gear which was now changed to form fitting leather/scale like armor that was black with red tribal and writings throughout it, and a black face mask that kept his right eye hidden as usual.

Naruto then called a black swirl beneath them and they began sinking into it as Naruto intended to take them where they needed to go, quickly.

He had given a warning to the Imperium before, now it was time to make due on it.

**Done. Next time is the invasion and maybe some more depends on how much I write into the invasion.**

***In two or three timelines, Sarah became a Canary too but after Laurel was Black Canary. However, after Laurel died, Sarah decided to take up after her sister as Black Canary and when Dinah Drake joined they had her become the White Canary.**

***this is Roy, but he hasn’t had his capture and torture yet so he doesn’t have his arm or the scars yet.**

***Barry will only be making some appearances here and there since the cartoon Justice League had Wally as their main Flash. While I could debate on which Flash is better, I’m just gonna stick with the one the show gave unless I find a BIG reason not to.**

**Also yes, the guns Naruto used were the guns from Darksiders 1 and 2.**

**Later Everyone.**


	6. Darkness Is Your Ally?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Naruto to face the Imperium

**Hey everyone welcome back and time for the Imperium Invasion!**

**Not much to go over other than: To those wondering about the angels, Kami, and God, that will be explained next chapter when Naruto goes over his story with the league.**

**Hmm, I think that is it for anything important to say, so let’s get this show on the road… after the blah, blah, blah part.**

**Disclaimer: ………. I got nothing, see previous chapters.**

**Theme Songs: “The Vengeful One” by Disturbed and “Indestructible” by Disturbed.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Demon, summon, otherworldly, and/or Naruto’s pissed off or altered voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts” / important text_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

_(Over Phone, Text message, or on TV/Radio)_

# see bottom for explanation

[Translation of other language]

(Notes to immediately explain something)

**Chapter 6: Darkness Is Your Ally?**

**_Metropolis_ **

Naruto and the three girls came out of the pool of darkness within Metropolis to see the chaos going on. Naruto had changed directions at the last moment as he was told to come here first before heading off to the mountains. Seeing the area gave him a clear reason why as Superman had taken off with Batman while the Imperium were rampaging with their walkers and the Gordanians along for the carnage. However, he hummed slightly as he sensed more than just Imperium and Gordanian soldiers, _“Hmm, so they decided to come play, too bad for them this isn’t going to be as nice as last time.”_ Naruto thought to himself as he rolled his neck slightly, **“You three, help get the civilians to safety. I’ll handle this first wave then we’ll head off to the mountains.”** Naruto ordered making the three nod and fly off to help the people while Naruto merely looked at the walkers and soldiers before grinning.

Flexing his right hand, a spear came and he reached back before hurling it right into the walker’s “eye” piercing it before it erupted in black flames. Naturally, this drew the soldiers’ attention and they began attacking him with Naruto not caring about the shots hitting him as he tore the different attackers apart. Clawed fingers, tendrils, or the Darklings didn’t matter as the enemy suffered at his hands.

However, he had to lean back to dodge a blast of dark energy and turned to his right to see a shadowy pool rise up into a four legged creature that had a glowing eye in the center. Naruto merely snorted before flexing his hand and the creature screamed as it broke apart into dark essence and was absorbed by Naruto, **“Come on out, no way only one Ing comes to this planet.”** Naruto stated calmly knowing the Ing would not send one sole warrior to a planet he denied them in the past.

Naturally, he was right as many Ing warriors rose up around him and roared before charging him only for a tendril to sprout from his back and slash right through them. Naruto then caught an axe held by a Gordanian and consumed the fool in black flames before he stuck his hand out and his fingers fired small bullet projectiles shredding more of the enemy as he kept going.

**_Vegas_ **

Zatanna was just finishing cleaning herself up after the last show with her TV on while thinking about Kage and the pull she felt with him. She paused however as a news alert came up and she turned the TV up, _(This is Lois Lane reporting live from Metropolis where an alien attack has just commenced. Superman and Batman were here fighting them when they unexpectedly took off. However, that was when new hero Kage arrived)._ Lois stated over the TV making Zatanna turn and pay full attention as the picture showed Naruto tearing different attackers apart or setting them on fire, _(Kage arrived with three women who have been helping evacuate civilians and the wounded from the area as Kage thins out the invaders with ruthless efficiency.)_ Lois continued commenting before Zatanna turned the TV off and quickly changed out of her show clothes as she intended to help Kage.

Once she was dressed, she quickly used a spell to transport herself to Metropolis.

**_Paris_ **

Beatriz Bonilla da Costa and Tora Olafsdotter also known as Fire and Ice (respectfully) were relaxing after a photo shoot that took far longer than it should have since the photographer was being picky, but such was the life of a model. However, the two were too busy thinking about Kage since he was… intriguing to them and his presence had left a lasting impression.

The two broke from their thoughts as they heard two of the assistants talking, “Did you see the news? Metropolis is under attack by aliens.” The first one stated as the second nodded.

“Yeah, and I hear that new guy, Kage is there fighting them off.” The second stated making the two heroines perk up before they looked at each other and took off with Fire igniting herself and Ice using her namesake to change quickly. Fire then lifted her friend and flew back towards the states.

**_New York_ **

Killer Frost was walking along wearing civilian clothes to keep a low profile and planning her trip back to LA to speak with Kage. She new her alternate self, as she herself was from one of the other Earths that Barry Allan had linked at some point or another, was just beginning to understand her powers and wasn’t going dark like she had, but she had only done so because it was the only chance to get more research on what happened to her without being a lab rat. Sure she froze people in ice, but she never froze them to the point they’d die or anything unless no one found them for 12 hours or so.

Shaking those thoughts away, she kept walking until she passed one of the electronics stores that had TVs set up at the front showing different stations before they all changed to the news report about Metropolis and froze, no pun intended, as she saw Kage fighting. Not wasting a second, she took off for Metropolis to help the man she needed answers from.

**_Metropolis_ **

Naruto turned sharply and clawed another Imperium’s head off before spinning and shooting a black knife from his hand hitting an Ing in the eye causing it to disperse. As a Gordanian came to attack him from behind, Naruto merely snorted before a tendril slapped him away breaking his neck in the process. Naruto then raised his hand and blocked a barrage of laser fire with a swirl of darkness before launching it at the attackers causing them to scream in pain.

Naruto was about to continue when he paused, **“Supergirl, Powergirl, help the civilians to safety. We’re needed elsewhere once they’re safe.”** Naruto stated knowing the two Kryptonian women were within hearing range before he felt them stop coming towards him and move to help some civilians trapped under some rubble.

Naruto then turned as two people appeared next to him: one was Zatanna and the other was a young woman wearing a black form fitting leotard with a blue cloak, blue heeled cuff boots, and a gold and opal jeweled belt. She also had grey skin, blue eyes, purple/dark blue hair, and black lips.

Naruto merely looked at the two a moment before catching a dog Imperium by the throat and crushed it as he stared at them, **“Get the civilians. Go.”** Naruto ordered simply making both shudder a bit as they stood there before Naruto really focused on them, **“Now.”** He ordered again and this time they did move and quickly helped get the civilians behind the military line that had formed a circle around the factory.

Naruto then swiped his hand and flames erupted before consuming even more Ing and Gordanians before he caught a walker leg as it tried to crush him. He merely looked at the walker before tearing the leg off and flipping it over before skewering the main body with it.

He then looked to his left as a group of Imperium soldiers were suddenly skewered by spears of ice and and saw Killer Frost land beside him, **“You’re late.”** Naruto stated before he flicked his fingers forward and black ice knives formed around him before launching forward shredding more attackers.

Killer Frost merely smirked as she launched more ice and made the ground under a walker slick causing the walker to fall. However before she could attack it, green fire hit it causing it to start melting while ice spears began hitting the other attackers.

Naruto turned to see Fire and Ice landing beside them and merely glanced at them since both they and Frost tensed, **“Behave you three, these enemies aren’t enough to take my attention from you three causing more trouble.”** Naruto stated making the three nod slowly before Star landed beside them.

“Kage, we’ve gotten all the civilians we could find outside of the perimeter as you ordered. What are we to do now?” She asked as the others came as well.

Naruto merely made a clone of himself, which surprised a few of them, and nodded to it before turning to the women, **“Now we go help Superman and Batman before they get in over their heads and endanger some of the other heroes.”** Naruto stated as a pool of darkness sprang up under them causing Fire, Ice, Frost, and Supergirl to panic slightly before they saw the others remaining calm as they sunk into the depths causing them to relax slightly.

**_Mountains_ **

The group appeared on a flat area as the ones who were worried about traveling stumbled to get their bearings before they looked to see Batman’s plane being attacked by Gordanian and Imperium ships and airborne Ing soldiers. Attacking said ships was a Thanagarian, a lantern, Superman, an Amazon, and Green Arrow while on the ground various ground forces were being attacked by Arsenal, the canaries, and Wally West.

Naruto merely hummed a moment before nodding forward, **“Kryptonians join the sky fighting with Starfire. Blackfire, you and Killer Frost help take out the ground forces. Megan, you get to your uncle in Batman’s ship. The rest of you provide support where you see it needed.”** Naruto ordered making a few of the women nod before they joined the attack. Naruto merely stood there before he reached out and flexed his fingers causing the Ing in the air and the ground to freeze as they were held in the air and screamed in pain as their bodies were crushed and disintegrated before the dark essence went to Naruto to be absorbed.

Of course, quite a few people noticed this but pushed it aside until the enemy was destroyed.

Naruto then flicked his hand and several dark spears launched and impaled different ships causing them to explode. It was at that point that Megan reached her uncle J’onn and got him out of the plane as their formerly broken familial bond regrew while she got him to the ground away from the fighting.

Naruto continued to let the skirmish go for another five minutes or so before he finally had enough and waved his hand causing a large black hole to appear and begin sucking in the different enemies while the heroes were unaffected and watched as the enemies were shredded and consumed in the dark void. Naruto then motioned for them to land/go to where Green Arrow and Arsenal were since everyone else could get there easily enough. Naruto then turned and was gone before appearing next to Arrow in an instant making him jump back and hold his chest a moment, **“Sorry.”** Naruto stated as he stood there waiting for the others to group up.

Once everyone arrived, Naruto looked at the different heroes and hummed in thought, **“J’onn J’onzz, please enlighten the others to the threat of the Imperium since I have little patience for two of them. A mental connection and then your memories should suffice.”** Naruto stated as J’onn blinked before nodding.

“Very well, is it alright with all of you?” J’onn asked knowing that connecting minds was dangerous especially when someone may not wish to be connected. The others all nodded, with some being reluctant, before J’onn’s eyes glowed a moment before the others saw the memories play out before them.

Naruto waited patiently as they observed everything as he sensed out any other threats and problems. The Ing, Gordanians, and Imperium were merely nuisances, but if the Laguna or any of the stupider demons decided to interfere then things would get more complicated. It was especially true with miss Rachel Roth now near him since her demon blood would attract more Laguna

He broke from his musings as J’onn finished his show and tell with the others, “Well that explains the first group, but why are Gordanians here and what were those other creatures?” Hawkgirl asked with some clear disdain in her voice concerning the Gordanians.

Naruto sighed as he made a cigar appear in his hand and lit it with his index finger before taking a large puff, **“The Gordanians are here because the two Tamaranean Princesses standing beside me escaped from them and I sheltered them. My guess is the Imperium found them trying to enter Earth and offered them a bargain: you help us and you can take as many trophies as you please.”** Naruto stated making many frown while Hawkgirl nodded since that sounded like something the Gordanians would do, **“As for those creatures, they are called Ing. They are a race of creatures made of pure Dark Energy and you could say they are parasites as well since they will attempt to invade, assimilate, and control a creature or machine and use it as their body, doesn’t matter if the thing in question is alive or dead, functional or not. Though they don’t technically need to as their basic forms are dangerous as is to most people. Their main weakness when not possessing something is light in any form, but aiming for the glowing eye on them works just as well.”** Naruto stated taking another puff from his cigar while many were frowning at the information.

“And what was that with you destroying and absorbing them?” Flash asked and Batman answered surprising a few.

“Kage has a connection all things related to darkness and can absorb the darkness from people’s hearts. If those creatures are made of pure dark energy than he can break them and absorb it.” Batman supplied since he had done a LOT of in depth research into anything even remotely connected to Kage with his protégés helping out of their own curiosity. It didn’t hurt that Azrael left them a small list of items, books, and legends to look into for some information.

 **“Indeed, the more Dark Energy and Essence I consume, the stronger I get and I’ve been doing this for a long time.”** Naruto stated before lazily looking at Superman glaring at him, **“Oh stop glaring you big baby, you already know that you’ll get your ass kicked if you fight me. Besides, if you could see what I see, you’d be putting down the criminals without blinking any eye.”** Naruto stated uncaringly as he turned to Diana, **“Did you leave Themyscira on your own or did Hippolyta give you the armor to come fight?”** Naruto asked making Diana widen her eyes at Kage knowing about her home and mother.

However, Diana still sighed slightly, “I left without permission and took the armor to ensure there was a fighting chance to for man’s world, though it seems I was right as man’s world is in even greater danger than I thought.” Diana stated making Naruto nod while Lantern snorted.

“Great so on top of Kage here getting us another enemy to fight, we have rookies to deal with.” Lantern said making many glare at him while Naruto snorted in amusement.

 **“Says the guy that’s the newest to the hero gig out of everyone here.”** Naruto stated with a smirk as Lantern frowned, **“Hey, I’m just saying. You got your ring two years ago and your time as a marine doesn’t count towards being in this type of hero work. Everyone here aside from Megan has at least five years of combat and fighting experience when it comes to this kind of fight, so you’re the rookie here, John.”** Naruto stated making Lantern widen his eyes in shock. Naruto smirked at his expression and shrugged, **“If you require further proof about how green you are, no pun intended, then there is this.”** Naruto stated before holding his hand up and to John’s shock the ring flew off his hand and onto Naruto’s where it glowed brightly, **“Your ring hasn’t even fully bonded to you, meaning you haven’t been training and pushing yourself as hard as you should be, so the ring can be taken by anyone that is more worthy than you.”** Naruto stated before tossing the ring back to John, who was standing in civilian clothes and slipped the ring back on.

Batman merely raised an eyebrow at the display since from what he knew, the rings were usually very temperamental in just who could wear them and Kage made it seem like he’d be chosen regardless of who else had one. In theory, that’s not how the rings were supposed to work so did that mean Kage had a master command of them? He knew Kage was old, but how old could he be that he could do such a thing since not even the Lanterns supposedly knew how long the rings had been in existence?

He broke from his musings as Naruto continued speaking, **“As for having another enemy, if you and the corps would get off your asses and actually police the universe like you’re supposed to then we wouldn’t have to worry about the Gordanians. The fact that the lanterns allow them and others to pillage, enslave, rape, and murder across the galaxy just proves how incompetent and foolish you lot have become.”** Naruto stated making Lantern grit his teeth, but Naruto knew it was at him saying the truth since John felt the exact same way and hated how the Corps would just stay out of different galactic conflicts unless for some reason it had the attention of the Guardians.

However, he and the others noticed the familiarity Naruto seemed to have regarding the lanterns making them frown in confusion since Earth hadn’t had a personal lantern until 5 years ago with Hal Jordon. Yet he seemed intimately familiar with the lanterns and what was going on with the galaxy. It made Batman believe the legends stating that Kage wasn’t confined to the Earth were true and perhaps he really was Darkness incarnate.

They broke from his musings as Naruto and the cloaked girl narrowed their eyes, **“Oh for fucks sakes! They have to do this now?!?”** Naruto groaned as a divine light surrounded the group and Naruto sighed as Laguna came and surrounded them.

However, only Naruto, Raven (y’all knew who it was), Zatanna, and Diana could see them, “What manner of creatures are these?!?” Diana demanded as she took a defensive stance.

Naruto merely sighed as he looked to the Laguna, **“Raven, connect the others to us so they can see just what the hell is going on.”** Naruto stated making said girl nod as she closed her eyes and made the connection to everyone causing them to widen their eyes at seeing the different Laguna around them and took defensive stances.

 **“You idiots still don’t get it do you? You can’t kill me no matter how many of you get sent and I sure as fuck am not letting you kill the girl either.”** Naruto stated as he began radiating a dark presence and the Laguna all took aggressive stances. Naruto growled as the presence grew even further before he swiped his hand and several of them exploded in a shower of blood leaving only their weapons and halos, **“Back off.”** Naruto growled as his voice took a darker turn.

The others could only stare is shock and some fear at the dark presence Kage was generating, even Starfire, Megan, and Blackfire were surprised at the display since they had seen him train and use some of his abilities, but nothing like this. It felt like they were standing near a dark supernova and it both terrified and comforted them as it wasn’t aimed at them. The fact he was containing so much darkness and was perfectly fine was also intimidating and frightening.

The Laguna merely flew at them making Naruto frown before he flexed his hand towards the ground causing the Laguna to be sent crashing into the ground cratering it. As they tried to get up, Naruto flexed his hand again slamming them all back into the ground, **“I’ve warned you twice now, there won’t be a third time. The next time I see your kind I will simply start destroying you like I originally did.”** Naruto stated before he clenched his hand and they were suddenly crushed by an invisible force. Naruto then raised his hand and the halos and weapons were sucked into a black swirl before Naruto sighed since the Laguna really were the biggest idiots in the universe.

Before anyone could say anything, dark clouds suddenly started forming, “It has begun.” J’onn stated knowing this was the start of the Imperium’s takeover.

 **“Hmm, they’ve gotten better since last time.”** Naruto stated making many look at him before he raised his hand and the dark clouds rushed towards him and entered his hand rapidly before he cut it off, **“Hmm, nowhere near as good as the real thing, but for a synthetic it’s not bad.”** Naruto idly commented to himself since their version of Dark Essence wasn’t anywhere near as potent as the real thing. Naruto then turned towards the others, **“Metropolis, Egypt, and Mexico. Pick where you want to go to fight, I’ll head for Brazil and take out their factory there.”** Naruto stated knowing the other three were debatably easier and harder than Brazil.

“You shouldn’t go alone.” J’onn stated and Naruto snorted.

 **“Considering I singlehandedly kicked them off this planet last time they invaded? I’ll be alright on my own.”** Naruto stated surprising everyone that the Imperium had invaded Earth before, **“Besides, you all could use the combat practice as most of you are a bit rusty.”** Naruto stated making a few frown since he didn’t seem to be taking this seriously. **“You need 3 teams. Metropolis is arguably the hardest since it’s right in the middle of a city. Mexico is the second hardest and Egypt is the easiest since it’s still daytime there and the Imperium are weak to UV rays, which means there would be more Gordanians there possibly but not enough to matter.”** Naruto stated since he knew some of the less combat experienced would probably go to Egypt.

“Are you sure dividing the group is a good thing? Wouldn’t it be better to hit one factory at a time?” Arsenal asked and Naruto, Batman, Arrow, and Shayera shook their heads.

“In theory you’re right, but the problem is that it lets the other factories know that they will be attacked and possibly know what to expect.” Arrow supplies before Batman spoke.

“There’s also the fact that we’ve never fought together, this many people fighting in a contained space all at once? With never having fought beside each other? We’d get each other injured more than we would the enemy.” Batman added knowing that each person there had their own unique fighting style and too many cooks in the kitchen would screw that up.

Naruto nodded towards them before he waved his hand and a dark swirl appeared, **“Azrael.”** Naruto called and out stepped the new and improved Azrael.

Instead of his former white and red attire with some armored padding, he now stood in smooth sleek pitch black and blood red armor that was both intimidating and awe inspiring. The whole body was covered in smooth black metal, but you couldn’t tell where one piece of the armor began and the other ended as it was seamless between parts and seemed to be just one full body suit of metal. The chest was emblazoned with a large red crucifix, which also covered what seemed to be a seam down the center of the armor and the seam glowed the same red. The arms were different in that it seemed like muscles rather than metal and the spikes along the knuckles and forearms only made it more menacing. The legs were similar to the arms in that it looked muscular, but there were no spikes. The back held a black cape with the red crucifix emblazoned on it. The helm was swooped back and resembled a medieval knight helm with a red t/cross shaped visor in it. ** _#1_**

All in all, the armor was terrifying and impressive, **“You called, my lord?”** Azrael spoke with his voice taking a deep slightly warped tone. (Think Darth Vader’s voice)

 **“Yes, you’ll be joining a group of them against the Imperium. While not a challenge, it will be good exercise for you.”** Naruto stated making Azrael nod his head towards him.

 **“As you say.”** Azrael stated as he turned his attention to Batman and nodded to him.

 **“Now, who is going where?”** Naruto asked knowing that such a thing would need to be decided and quickly.

**_Later: Metropolis_ **

Superman, Flash, Supergirl, Azrael, Ice, Fire, Lantern, and Arrow arrived in Metropolis to see the military holding a line where the invaders stopped pushing while they saw Imperium and Gordanians out and about with no sign of the Ing. They could also see the remnants of the enemies Naruto had destroyed earlier, “What the hell happened here?” Arrow asked and Kara smirked.

“Kage kept fighting here after Superman and Batman left, he held the invaders back while me and the others got the civilians out of the area. If it wasn’t for the fact that Kage knew you all needed help, he would have probably finished the fight here.” Kara stayed while Oliver looked at Superman.

“You left while civilians were still in danger?” Oliver asked incredulously with slightly narrowed eyes.

“I know, but I had to get to J’onn out of there before they decided to just up and kill him.” Superman stated and Oliver grunted.

“Doesn’t matter now, what matters is we have to get through their defenses and shut that factory down.” Lantern stated since they could argue who did what wrong when it was all over.

“Right.” The others all stated only to see Azrael was already gone.

“Where did the knight go?” Flash asked before Kara pointed over towards the factory making the others look and see Azrael was already attacking and winning as several Imperium and Gordanians were dead on the ground with Azrael having no issues or troubles as he did. They also saw he had a black broadsword with a white edge and a gold cross-guard and pommel with the pommel also having a blood red crucifix on it.

 **“Are you planning to talk or fight?”** Azrael asked as he kept fighting his opponents before he raised his hand to block a strike and a jet black shield bearing another blood red crucifix appeared in his hand. He then twisted and cut down the attacker as the shield completely stopped the attack before he smashed another enemy with the shield and kept going.

The others all looked at each other before charging to back him up.

Although, unknown to them, he didn’t need it.

**_Egypt_ **

Megan, Arsenal, Starfire, Killer Frost, Zatanna, and Black Canary arrived in Egypt thanks to a quick spell from Zatanna. The group looked around seeing the factory working slowly with a lot Gordanians all over the place with a few walkers. Starfire glared angrily as she saw the Gordanians while the others all readied themselves.

Without warning, Starfire roared and charged at the Gordanians slamming into one and hurtling him into several others before she started raining starbolts on the rest of them causing various explosions on the factory, walkers, and Gordanians. The others glanced at each other before moving to help out with Frost icing the ground under the walkers causing them to fall over and Megan phased in and ripped out the control unit before phasing back out.

Zatanna opened a portal under some of the attackers causing them to appear in the sky and fall to their deaths while a few lucky ones were able to fly… Only to be hit by concussive arrows from Arsenal. A few on the ground that didn’t get sucked into the portals were blasted by Canary’s sonic scream tearing them and the ground apart.

Starfire then charged up a large starbolt and launched it at the last walker causing it to explode before she made a hole in the factory and flew in with the others moving to back her up.

**_Mexico_ **

Batman, J’onn, Diana, Blackfire, Karen, Hawkgirl, and White Canary were observing the Mexico factory, “I don’t like this waiting around, this is not the way of the warrior.” Diana stated as she didn’t like sneaking around instead of attacking.

“Considering they have a large force and we are a minority against a perceived superior force? Observation is good right now.” Hawkgirl stated since she knew charging in recklessly would put them all at risk.

“There’s no entry point.” Batman stayed having scanned the whole area making Diana smirk.

“Then we make our own.” She stated before she and Blackfire charged in with Powergirl and Hawkgirl following them as Batman, J’onn, and White Canary followed at a slower pace. Blackfire began raining starbolts on the enemies causing a lot of damage and carnage. Diana put her lasso around one walker and pulled causing the legs to clamp together and for it to fall over. Powergirl launched at the factory and punched a hole straight through it while Hawkgirl roared and slammed her mace into another walker. Canary then breathed before unleashing her scream on a group of Gordanians sending them to the ground or crashing back.

Batman then threw several explosive batarangs at some Ing who rose up from the ground causing them to scream as two were flashbangs. Powergirl quickly cut down several of them with her heat vision while they all began heading for the hole in the factory.

**_Brazil_ **

Naruto appeared in a black swirl looking at the factory and seeing Gordanians, Ing, and Imperium all over the place and smirked. However, he also turned to his left to see Raven had followed him, **“I’d tell you that I didn’t need help if I didn’t know why you were really here.”** Naruto stated as Raven remained quiet and Naruto smirked before he stepped out to the edge of the cliff he was on. **“Watch and learn.”** Naruto stated before he flexed his hands and the dark clouds gathered overhead and began crackling with black lighting. Naturally this caused the gathered invaders to look in confusion while Raven was tense since she could feel the power in the air. However, that was replaced with shock, no pun intended, as the lighting began raining down on the invaders frying, electrocuting, and destroying the enemies and their armaments with ease.

Naruto then flicked his fingers up and three large spires rose up around the factory before he flicked his fingers down and they started breaking apart into pieces... or, at least, that’s what Raven thought at first. As she looked closer, she saw one tower actually broke apart into rats, another into bees, and another into snakes as they all converged on the factory while Naruto merely raised a hand and began draining the dark clouds that came from the factory. Raven merely watched as the bees flew into the openings on top while the rats burrowed into the ground and the snakes began moving all over the factory taking the exits by storm.

Getting into a meditative position, Raven focused before sending an astral form of herself into the factory and widened her eyes as the snakes were constricting the different enemies before swallowing them whole, the rats were swarming them and eating them alive, and the bees were swarming and stinging or launching their stingers at different enemies which then began to be poisoned as they turned pitch black before and breaking apart into ash. She watched as the various weapons did absolutely nothing to them as the rats and snakes merely split into more of them and the bees were too fast to be hit. In less than five minutes, the whole of the factory was taken over and the bees, snakes, and rats all began piling into the engine of the factory melding together and growing in size.

Taking the hint, Raven returned to her body just as the factory exploded in a mass of darkness before all at once it stopped and then rushed back to Naruto’s body and reformed to him. Naruto merely cracked his neck before lowering his arms and turning to Raven, **“You still have a lot to learn about darkness and it’s uses.”** Naruto stated looking at Raven and noting her flushed appearance, which he assumed was from her demonic side being drawn to him for his brutality and power and no doubt was influencing lust to her side as well.

Naruto merely walked up to her making her blush more and her breathing to get more ragged, **“Vent.”** Naruto ordered as he stood before her and she looked at him in confusion, **“Let them out.”** Naruto stated as Raven’s breathing grew heavier and hotter as her eyes widened.

“B-but…” Raven tried to respond as her lust and demonic sides were pushing harder and harder the longer she was in his presence and she couldn’t bring herself to leave. It didn’t help his presence was growing and seemed to be wrapping around her like a blanket.

 **“Now.”** Naruto stated with more authority in his tone before Rave pushed his mask up and slammed her lips into his moaning as various rocks, trees, and the ground around them were wrecked from her powers lashing out. It also made her hood fall back revealing her meditation gem on her forehead. Naruto merely returned the kiss and grabbed her perky ass as her leotard rode up it letting him have full access to grab.

Raven was on cloud nine as all of her emotions were venting and expressing themselves one after the other, though her demon half and lust were at the forefront hence why she was running her hands over Kage’s body enjoying the feel of his muscles. Normally, she’d be freaking out at her emotions and the like being let out so much, but she wasn’t scared in Kage’s presence. In fact, she felt safer with him than she ever felt with the monks of Azeroth, though admittedly that wasn’t hard given the assholes glared and all but abused her with training and demands of her.

Raven twitched at that thought since it seemed her rage had sided with her demon half on that matter, but intelligence couldn’t really deny their thoughts entirely even if she rationalized some of it as necessary. Though given the fact she was now breaking those tenants and teachings by letting her emotions out only made things more confusing for intelligence. It also didn’t hurt that she only knew some of Kage’s legends and the fact he was unharmed from her powers acting up only furthered her confusion.

However, her demon half, happiness, anger, wrath, gluttony, love, lust, joy, and fear were practically doing gymnastic routines at experiencing the kiss. Lust, love, and demon were obvious because of the pleasure and feel of his power. Happiness and joy both were for finally being able to express themselves and the fact a man in their lives could handle her powers. This was evident as a few times her powers had sent a slash at him only for him to absorb it like it was nothing. Having someone they realistically couldn’t hurt, which intelligence tried to explain but they didn’t fully understand, meant they could vent and express themselves without fear of hurting anyone.

Anger and wrath were happy because they could vent on this man and he could take it as well as dish it out of he wanted. Plus they may have found someone that could help them release their pent of aggression on enemies.

Gluttony was both expressing herself and the fact she couldn’t get enough of his lips and taste of his power when she was in its presence. The longer the kiss went on, the more she wanted to keep tasting his lips, tongue, and presence, it was quickly becoming more addicting to her than pork lo mein was and that was their favorite dish!!!

Fear was complicated like intelligence was as it was afraid of hurting him, of what the kiss meant, if he was going to want more from her, and a host of other things. Though the first item turned to fear of the fact if he wanted he could kill them and they couldn’t even hurt him. She was too panicky to listen to intelligence trying to calm her like she usually did. It didn’t help that wrath, anger, and demon were HAPPY about the kiss so that only added to her fears and worries.

One big thing to note for them all was that wrath, lust, gluttony, greed, and their demonic half were all reacting stronger to his presence than the others. In fact, their strength within Raven seemed to be heightened the longer they were in his presence, though whether Kage was doing this intentionally or not was unknown even to intelligence.

However, all of them were aware of the Laguna making another appearance, but not only did tendrils sprout from Naruto’s back and skewer them, but all the previous mentioned emotions banded together with bravery and quickly released him from her grip for her to flick her hands sending arcs of energy out to cut through them with ruthless proficiency before they were right back to running her hands through his hair and on his neck.

None of the emotions flaring up from the kiss were going to let ANYONE interfere in it as the pleasure and power flowing from it were too great to stop. The feel of his lips, the smell and taste of his breath, the feel of his tongue entwining with theirs, his calloused hands groping their butt cheeks, and the power and presence invading their senses. The pleasure was also prominent evidenced by her womanhood leaking down her legs. It was like the ultimate drug for her and she couldn’t even begin to fathom losing it or it being taken away.

However, her body was flesh and blood thus the need for air caused her to separate and lay on his chest as her legs felt like jelly and his hands and body were the only things keeping her standing. Looking up at him, she saw he didn’t even flinch or react as her eyes were blood red like her father’s only instead of four it was just her normal two eyes that were showing and blood red. Naruto merely brought his right hand up, making her release a whine at the loss of the hand from her ass, and brought it up to caress her face gently, pushing the few strands of hair away as he looked into her blood red demonic eyes, **“You do not fear me or look at me with disgust.”** Raven stated in a darker tone of voice but it was still recognizable as hers.

 **“I have no reason to do such things. You are no threat to me and there is nothing hideous or repulsive about you.”** Naruto stated as she smiled at him and leaned into his caressing hand. **“Answer honestly, how do you feel now that you’ve released some of your pent up emotional turmoil?”** Naruto asked and Raven hummed a moment before looking at him with a lustful expression.

 **“It felt wonderful, but not as much as your kiss, mouth, and hands felt.”** Raven stated as she kept her arms around his neck and even floated a bit to get eye level with him.

 **“And how do your powers feel compared to before?”** Naruto asked and Raven hummed again.

 **“More… natural, stable even. Expressing myself was always considered dangerous and I needed to keep my emotions in check at all times. At least, that’s what the monks said.”** Raven stated findings her powers were more stable and seemed to flow easier within her.

 **“The same monks who despised and hated your very existence and never wanted you to reach your full potential?”** Naruto asked making her frown since that was a valid point, why the fuck was she listening to the people who hated her and made her life hell in their so called _training_ they had her go through?

 **“Mm, such wrath stirring inside you along with disgust. Don’t let them dictate what you will do, all your emotions must work together for you to function at your best. Suppressing one is to deny a part of yourself which denies a part of your powers, they are equal within you and must be embraced and accepted to fully function. However, you must not lash out when one emotion is feeling more powerful, you can’t be ruled by your emotions but you can’t shut them out either.”** Naruto stated knowing that if she didn’t keep control her more aggressive side could lash out at someone that didn’t deserve it and that would then make her fearful of her emotions again.

 **“Mmm, then you’ll just have to teach me.”** Raven stated pressing herself up against him with a sultry smirk.

 **“Is that all of Raven answering or just the sinful and pleased emotions?”** Naruto asked while internally frowning as he sensed the team in Metropolis was captured while Egypt was successful and Mexico was done with a little difficulty.

He broke from his thoughts as Raven began licking along his neck, **“Hmm, she’s still aware of everything and so are the others, but they aren’t fighting or arguing about what the rest of us are doing right now. They enjoy the attention as much as the rest of us… well, as much as most of us anyway.”** Raven stated with a smirk knowing the demonic half and lust were enjoying this immensely more than the others were.

 **“Very well, you may become my student, but you will follow my teachings to the letter or you will be punished.”** Naruto stated making Raven smirk.

 **“Oh? Do I get to be spanked by my handsome teacher for misbehaving?”** Raven stated as she licked her lips at the thought, **“That sounds enticing.”** Raven stated as she was practically lip to lip with him.

However, she gasped in surprise, pleasure, and delight when the hand on her ass slapped her there and the hand at her cheek moved and gripped her neck. The look in his one eye also made her shiver in delight, **“Do not assume it would be a pleasant punishment.”** Naruto stated making her smirk more.

 **“Whatever you say, boss.”** Raven commented with her smirk still in place.

 **“Good, now let Rachel take control.”** Naruto stated making Raven blink before she pouted as she closed her eyes and released a slow breath. She then blinked showing her eyes were back to normal before she immediately blushed as she looked at Naruto, **“Calm yourself, we’ll work on your powers after this is over.”** Naruto stated and she nodded before blushing a bit more and looking down, **“Yes, you can get kissed more later too.”** Naruto stated with some amusement in his voice causing her to imitate a tomato and cause a large boulder nearby to explode suddenly. **“Now, let’s go.”** Naruto ordered and Raven nodded.

“Yes, sensei.” Raven said nodding her head to him making him smirk before he created a dark pool under them leading to Metropolis. Raven merely continued to look at Naruto as they sunk into the pool before it and they vanished.

**_Metropolis_ **

Naruto and Raven appeared from the pool on a building overlooking the factory to see the Gordanians and Imperium had dug in even deeper with the Ing nowhere in sight and it would appear that only Azrael was effective since the remaining corpses and destroyed walkers were from sword slashes. It was shortly after they arrived that the others landed beside them though Hawkgirl, Karen, and Diana looked a bit worse for the wear. “What happened to you three?” Frost asked making them glare a bit, though Diana and Karen also looked a bit embarrassed.

 **“They got cocky and fell for an obvious trap that electrified them and made them pass out.”** Naruto supplied not taking his eyes off the factory while the others all glanced at him.

“Are you psychic or something?” Hawkgirl asked and Naruto shook his head.

 **“No, but I am aware of everything on the planet at all times.”** Naruto stated as he still kept looking at the factory, **“Superman and his group are held within. I’ll make an opening for you to enter and join you when I can.”** Naruto stated making them all look at him.

“You’re not coming?” J’onn asked and Naruto shook his head.

 **“Not immediately, the Laguna and Ing are converging outside the city and if they all come, you lot won’t stand a chance. So I will handle them and you lot will begin the rescuing and then destroying of the last factory and I’ll join in after the Laguna and Ing have been handled.”** Naruto stated knowing the Laguna were gathering not only to try and kill him and Raven but to counter the Ing that were approaching after he was destroyed.

“How exactly are you going to-“ Arsenal started before Naruto stuck his right hand out and black bullets started firing from his hand rapidly shredding the Gordanians, Walkers, and Imperium to pieces before he twirled his fingers and a large gust of wind formed a tornado and cleaned up all the pieces before it compressed into a large ball of air. The ball kept compressing and compressing before it was the size of a pebble and Naruto flicked it towards the other invaders where the pebble suddenly expanded shredding more enemies and flinging them into buildings and walls before the wind died down to nothing. “N-never mind.” Arsenal stated still trying to comprehend what he just saw.

 **“I’ll be back in a few minutes.”** Naruto stated before he vanished in a swirl of darkness.

The others all looked at each other before deciding to head for the factory before more invaders showed up. “Batman, could I ask a question of you?” Diana asked as they made their way to the factory.

“I don’t see why not.” Batman asked as he kept his senses alert and sharp for any threats.

“You said Kage has a connection to all things related to darkness, shouldn’t that mean those creatures called the Ing would obey him?” Diana asked making a few frown while Raven snorted a bit.

“I honestly don’t know why they don’t.” Batman stated before looking to Raven and Zatanna.

“Well, there is a legend that may be part of it.” Zatanna stated as Raven made a stairway for them to enter the factory.

“And what legend is that?” Fire asked curiously.

“That he consumed the light version of his powers and has it within him. The beings connected to darkness despise the light. Destroying Lord Kage would destroy the light as well, which they want.” Zatanna stated making a few raise their eyebrows in curiosity.

“Focus on the task at hand.” Raven stated as she kept some of her magic around her hands in case they were ambushed. The others nodded as they entered the factory and began making their way in all of them tense and ready to fight.

Meanwhile, Naruto appeared outside the city before an army of Ing rose up on one side and the Laguna began flying around his other side making him roll his eyes. He then twitched as he got a message from his boss and sighed before he flexed his right hand and it became bare skin. The next second it was surrounded in light making the Ing hiss and the Laguna growled at his left arm being coated in darkness.

Naruto then flexed his arms and his left arm was covered in blackish purple skin/muscle with black claws on the end and bone like showings all over. His right arm was wrapped in pure white cloth with golden armor over pieces and the hand was clawed as well. Left was radiating pure darkness and right radiating pure light.

Raising the left towards the Ing and the right towards the Laguna, Naruto clenched both hands causing the creatures to release screams/screeches of pain as the Ing broke down into dark essence and the Laguna broke down into particles of light before flowing to their corresponding hands and absorbed there. Naruto then flexed causing the halos and weapons of the Laguna to flow into his arm and disappear as well.

Naruto then sighed and relaxed his arms as they turned back to normal and he shook his right arm, **“That still feels unnatural you know.”** Naruto said to no one while glancing at the sky and was silent for a while, **“Yes, I am aware that it would feel more normal if I used it more but you also know I can’t use it without repercussions on whoever I do it to and it feeds Kami unless you cut his connection and didn’t tell me. There’s also it getting a bit… violent when I enjoy some of the vices I represent.”** Naruto spoke again seemingly to no one, **“Yes, I know this is part of the repercussions of what I asked for, but you know what I’m thinking anyway so I might as well voice my complaints to you openly.”** Naruto stated and was quiet again before snorting, **“True, well time to go save some newbies from getting killed I guess. You’re not going to stop me from wiping these assholes out are you?”** Naruto stated as he turned towards Metropolis and paused, **“Thank you! I’ve wanted to kill these assholes since the first time they crossed my path.”** Naruto stated before he smirked, **“Yeah well, you can hear my thoughts and know what I’m going to say, so why censor myself when you know what I actually mean?”** Naruto asked as he vanished and appeared outside the factory.

Naruto sighed as he shook his head as he could see them all captured and held down by the wall, **“Geezus, and these were supposed to be the big time heroes that protect the Earth if I wasn’t allowed to be here?”** Naruto asked as he facepalmed, **“Whatever, they’ll either learn to step up or step down from this.”** Naruto muttered to himself before he saw the Imperium’s ship landing in the factory and went inside to see the jellyfish there along with a Gordanian king and close to a hundred of their soldiers all there. On the far side, Naruto saw them the others all strapped down with the king grinning at the females. Azrael was there and Naruto didn’t fault him for getting caught as he was told to hold back and he was brought down by the others’ stupidity and him trying to keep them alive.

The king then noticed Raven smirking widely, “What are you smirking at human?” The king asked and Raven merely smirked wider.

“A corpse that talks.” Raven stated as Naruto landed on the ground in the center.

 **“Been a while, Jellyfish-chan.”** Naruto called as he stood there and all the soldiers turned their weapons on him while the Imperium looked at him.

 **“YOU!”** The Imperium shouted angrily as he saw Naruto there, **“You will not interfere this time, creature. This time, Earth is OURS and so is darkness itself.”** The Imperium stated arrogantly before motioning for the soldiers to start firing, which they all did as Naruto merely stood there letting the various energy rounds impact him and his location along with grenades and other explosives causing a dust cloud to form.

A few of the heroes grimaced or turned away while Star, Blackfire, Karen, and Kara all grit their teeth while glaring. However, Zatanna, Raven, and Batman were all calm knowing that such things weren’t enough to kill or harm Kage from the rumors and stories about him.

This was only confirmed as the attacks stopped and a darkness swept across the area blocking out everything from view and making everyone feel a cold chill go down their spine. Not even the Kryptonians could see through the darkness around the area.

It only got worse as dark chilling laughter filled the room, **“So…You think darkness is your ally?”** Naruto’s voice sounded out only it sounded and felt darker and more cruel than it did before, it also oozed bloodlust. **“But you merely adopted the dark; I was born of it, raised in it, bred by it. I didn’t know what light was until I was an adult, but then it was nothing but.. AN ENEMY.”** Naruto stated as even Batman felt a chill go down his spine and they all heard a wet slicing sound before screams echoed out.

Naturally, the soldiers began firing and everyone saw flashes of Naruto slicing and gutting the various soldiers while looking like a demon rather than a man. Claws, rows of razor sharp teeth, black muscle looking skin, and blood red eyes. The screams of pain and death and the sound of flesh tearing didn’t help ease the feeling of dread growing in each of them.

Then the dark chilling laughter came again, **“Yeeeessssss. Such carnage, such death and blood. It’s been too long since I’ve enjoyed this.”** Naruto’s darker voice echoed out as the slaughter kept going and it was only worse for those with enhanced hearing as they heard it all in very gruesome detail.

However, all of a sudden there was just silence and it wasn’t the peaceful kind, it was the kind of silence that was unnerving and unnatural.

Then the darkness began to recede and as it did, the still living beings within the area saw the Imperium and Gordanians torn apart and slaughtered in various ways before it revealed Naruto there in his terrifying form. His body was encased in black living muscle with blood red markings through it, a large maw of a mouth with rows of razor sharp teeth, no hair visible, and he had a large blood red swirl on his chest. It was only more terrifying as his teeth were dripping blood and he had a long tongue covered in blood too with splashes of blood all over him. His eyes were large and blood red almost like slots to see through in a mask. ** _#2_**

All in all, he looked demonic and threatening and only the Imperium and Gordanian King were left, **“The shadows betray you, because they belong to me.”** Naruto stated as his tongue licked the blood off him and he grinned at the Imperium, who was very terrified.

However, the Imperium felt more confident as the Gordanian King came up behind Naruto and was readying his axe. Naruto ignored him and the shouts from the other heroes as the axe came down and chopped into his shoulder and went down into his chest. The Gordanian King grinned in victory before it turned to a look of horror as Naruto’s body reformed around his axe before the dark muscle mass began crawling up the axe and latched onto the king when he tried to let go of the axe. **“You’re not afraid of the dark are you?”** Naruto asked as he turned his head 180 degrees to look at the king and a bloodthirsty grin came to his face.

The Gordanian King resisted and tried to get away but it was like fighting quicksand fused with bubble gum, “No! I won’t let this happen. It’s my destiny to rule all these pathetic life forms.” The Gordanian King raged as he fought and tried to get free but was getting dragged in towards Naruto’s body.

 **“What’s the matter? Don’t you want to be inside me?”** Naruto stated before he cackled loudly as the king was pulled into him entirely and Naruto was expanded at first before his body returned to normal size, **“Mmm, he was salty, delicious.”** Naruto stated licking his teeth before turning towards the Imperium, who was trying to get to his ship before a large tendril lashed out and grabbed the ship before pulling it into Naruto like the Gordanian was. Naruto’s body expanded to hold the ship before it shrank down and he puffed out a small plume of smoke, **“Mmm, spicy.”** Naruto stated with his grin before he had several tendrils grab the Imperium with one grabbing each tentacle and then ensnaring his head in multiple tendrils, **“Where are you going squid head?”** Naruto stated while grinning.

 **“No! You can’t do this to me! I am the Imperium! I have no equal!”** The Imperium shouted as he fought to get free.

 **“You’re right, there is nothing so low and pathetic as you, you have no equal in that regard. It’s time you were squashed like the insignificant life form you are.”** Naruto stated before the tendrils ripped off the tentacles of the Imperium making him howl in pain as Naruto literally ate the tentacles. **“I always did love squid.”** Naruto stated as he swallowed the tentacles before he began electrocuting the Imperium through his other tendrils, **“But fried calamari is so much better.”** Naruto stated as he grinned again with the Imperium screaming in pain before Naruto stopped and the Imperium collapsed on the ground barley alive before Naruto flicked his wrist and Megan and J’onn were free and Naruto tossed the Imperium at their feet, **“You decide what to do with him: I can eat him, you can beat him to death, or we can let him have a nice sunbath.”** Naruto stated as he looked down at the Imperium and the two Martians glared heatedly at it.

 **“We should have killed them all.”** The Imperium rasped out making J’onn tighten his hands into fists.

“Let him taste the sun.” J’onn stated as Megan nodded and Naruto shrugged before he flicked his fingers and holes appeared all over the factory letting the rising sun put light into the area making the Imperium scream in agony as the sun cooked it and caused it to blister and pop.

“Ugh, wicked sunburn.” Wally stated in disgust while the Kryptonians got free and then began getting the others free only for Raven to phase out of the restraints.

“You could’ve gotten free at any time? Why’d you pretend to be captured?” Kara asked and Raven smiled before looking to Naruto.

“I wanted to see what he’d do.” Raven stated as she licked her lips at the form before her, her demon side in particularly was enthralled with the form.

“Oh.” Kara as she was keeping herself under control since, while Clark may not like it, quite a bit of his brutality was how a Kryptonian would fight. You crush the enemy before you without mercy or hesitation unless they have proved strong and worthy enough to be an ally. Such a thing was ideal for a Kryptonian to find in a mate if they were of warrior blood. Kara was of such blood, which was why she was holding herself together as her body was demanding she take him right now and such a thing was NOT going to happen especially with her cousin in the same area.

Once the Imperium was dead and ash, Naruto allowed his form to recede to what he looked like before with the muscle like flesh retracting into his chest. Cracking his neck, Naruto looked over the others, **“So, shall we mop up?”** Naruto asked as the others all looked ready to finish it all.

**_Later: Batcave_ **

Batman sat at his computer watching various news reports on the invasion, _(And so the newly christened Justice League as the hero Kage called it has been helping destroy and clean up the aftermath of the invasion and any remnants. Kage has even used some form of darkness power to take the wreckage and reportedly launch it into the sun to ensure all remnants were destroyed and no side-effects of the invaders’ machinery takes place. While this has caused many people to be grateful, a few in the military and science areas of the country were not happy. The shocking thing was that two different generals, Karen Starr of Starr Labs, and CEO of Wayne Enterprises Lucious Fox dismissed such claims. Let’s go to our interview with General Wade Eiling.”_ Lois Lane stated while the news showed various images and footage of Kage destroying the invaders and consuming the wreckage in pools of darkness.

The footage then changed to a balding man with a bushy mustache, _(We were fortunate enough this time thanks to Kage being around to handle the majority of the heavy lifting. The so called hero of Metropolis, Superman, abandoned the city to fly off somewhere along with Batman whereas Kage came shortly after the attack and those with him at least ensured all civilians and those injured were evacuated from the attack site. Had it not been for them, several experts consulted calculate we’d have dozens if not hundreds of civilian casualties and many of our soldiers dying from trying to get them out of there. However, this also brings up the question about if this happens again? Kage is a powerful individual, one this country is lucky to have as long as we have, but even he can’t save everyone when invasions occur)._ Eiling stated as the video continued with Lois questioning him.

 _(You seem to be a fan of Kage, General. Your reputation is that you haven’t exactly been a fan of super powered individuals or anyone that hasn’t served in the military)._ Lois stated and Eiling merely grunted.

 _(While it is true I have not been a fan of many super powered people, that is because 90% of the time they are a threat and have caused untold amounts of damage and risk to the people of the cities they are within. As for not serving in the military, these powered individuals claim they want to protect and save people, but not once have they ever tried to help our soldiers that are getting ambushed, attacked, captured, hunted down, and butchered overseas. I’m all for protecting the home front but our boys over there need protection and help too. There have been numerous reports of enemy combatants having advanced weaponry or unnatural powers and abilities, while our men have won at times it has come at a high cost, which is a cost that could be lower if these so called heroes helped over there. Kage has been seen helping our soldiers, our allies, and keeping civilians alive in multiple countries and still is found state side helping here as well. As far as I’m concerned, Kage is a real hero, these others are all pretenders. However, with this so called Justice League, what happens when they start deciding what Justice is? What’s to protect us from them should they decide they know better than us? They have no jurisdiction, no real loyalty to us, and no way of guaranteeing that they will never fall like Superman did months ago. Were it not for Kage, I’d be more against the Justice League since he can keep them in check)._ Eiling stated before a solider came up and requested his presence on a phone call causing Eiling to walk away.

 _(Well there you have it folks, when we come back, we’ll have with our interviews of Lucius Fox, Karen Starr, and General Sam Lane)._ Lois stated before Batman clicked off the monitor and placed his hands together.

Bruce knew Eiling was on his father’s list of people who were allied with Kage, which was a bit surprising to Bruce since Eiling had shown blatant dislike if not hatred of anyone with powers that wasn’t sworn to serve the U.S. However, that could stem from the fact that if the stories were true, Kage had not only participated in the French-Indian War, but the Revolutionary War, Spanish-American war, Texas Independence, the Civil War, and basically every war that took place on American soil and those that took place off of it too. Kage wasn’t exclusive to the U.S. though as he had been all over the planet participating in wars, battles, and anything else that brought death and destruction to areas. There were also accounts of assassinations, coups, sacking of cities, and other big attention grabbers being done by Kage without any aid dating back to before the Israelites even left Egypt.

Shaking those thoughts away for later, Bruce did have to give Eiling a point since what WAS there to stop it from happening next time. It looked like it was time to pull out his pocketbook and make a big charge.

**_Watchtower: Weeks later_ **

Batman was standing on the station looking out the window towards the Earth before Superman walked up, “Impressive Bruce, but are you sure your shareholders aren’t going to be upset?” Superman asked and Batman smirked.

“Called it a donation to the defense of the Earth and support for the heroes who saved it. Easy tax right off and PR for the company, they won’t complain much. Plus Queen Consolidated and an outside source contributed too.” Batman stated making Superman frown as Diana, Wally, Zatanna, Karen, and Ice came from the cafeteria sipping coffees.

“This installation is impressive.” Diana stated as she drank her iced coffee.

“Agreed.” Lantern, Hawkgirl, Fire, and Kara stated flying down while Arrow, the canaries, and Arsenal walked over from another area.

“Yeah, it’s great and all, but what is it for besides the obvious?” Arrow asked as everyone turned to Superman.

“We did good work together and I think we could continue to do good work. One of us can handle a city, but a global threat like what we faced needed all of us. I’m proposing we join together to form a team, like Kage had told the reporters, we become a Justice League.” Superman offered making many look at each other.

“It sounds corny as hell, but hey I’m in.” Flash stated with a grin as a few of the others nodded.

“Man’s world is interesting and I can’t return right now, so I will join as well.” Diana stated as she nodded.

“Well, we were there because Kage was, but sure we’ll help.” Fire stated with Ice nodding along with Zatanna.

“Where’s J’onn?” Diana asked before Superman flew up a floor and there was J’onn and Megan staring out at Mars.

“J’onn, we can’t replace your home, but maybe Earth can be your new home.” Superman offered with Megan smiling at her uncle, who nodded before the three went back to the ground floor.

“Speaking of Kage, shouldn’t we invite him too?” Flash asked and the others all frowned in thought.

“Yes, his prowess and powers would be very beneficial to us along with those of his consorts and steward.” Diana stated since Raven, Azrael, Blackfire, Killer Frost, and Starfire all left when Kage did.

“That would require a certain someone to restrain themselves so he doesn’t kick their ass again.” Karen stated looking at Superman.

“He shouldn’t be killing so many people, regardless of if they are criminals or not.” Superman stated and Batman sighed.

“I don’t like the method either, but I can’t deny the results either.” Batman stated before he typed on a screen showing Gotham and its crime rates, “These are the crime rates from before Kage made himself known to the world.” Batman stated making many grimace or look on in shock at the high numbers before he began typing and the results changed, “And this is what it is after Kage came to Gotham.” Batman stated showing the numbers were below half, “He took out every crime family; took out the crooked police, lawyers, judges, and politicians; and then broke, killed, or cured the various villains I had been facing thus removing all the crime bosses in one fell swoop. The thugs and two bit crooks are now leaderless except for a few small time people and Joker if he ever gets out of the hospital, but the Police can handle things until Joker returns.” Batman stated with the others looking on in shock before Batman typed again showing each city Kage made an appearance in and their corresponding crime rates to before he goes there. “Each city he goes, he destroys the criminal infrastructure down to nothing by taking out the big hitters and only breaking the lower rank and file. He also spares those who have gone to crime for arguably good reasons or hadn’t done anything heinous in their time as a criminal. Afterwards, Menma Uzumaki pays the Wright Anything Agency to represent these criminals to get reduced sentences or probation. From what I found, Uzumaki and the Wright Agency have then hired them or brokered homes and job opportunities for them.” Batman stated showing them the various articles and statistics.

“That still leaves a lot of questions that need to be answered.” Superman stated with a frown.

“Uh, did it ever occur to you guys to just ask him? He was very open with me when I asked things about him when staying with him.” Megan stated wondering why do all this when they could just ask him.

“Do you think you could take us to where he is?” Superman asked and Megan blinked.

“I don’t know, he can block mental communication and he knows where we are at any given time, so he’d know about us coming to see him before I could direct you anywhere.” Megan stated making them raise an eyebrow.

“Look, how about we just go to LA and then we can go from there?” Arrow suggested making them nod as they headed for hanger where Batman’s designed ships, the Javelins, were with him and Arrow taking over for piloting the two ships and heading for LA.

**AND CUT!!!**

**Stopping it here as next chapter will be them finding and then asking Naruto to join them before he then explains his story to them and some other items that will be surprises.**

**And yes, the Ing from Metroid Prime 2 are in this as dark creatures that Naruto (and the others) face.**

**Also, looking for another name to call Azrael since if the angel named that makes an appearance then things could get confusing.**

**#1: it’s the Hellbat Armor design, but looks like a Knight instead of a bat.**

**#2: Think Venom’s look from Marvel only he’s pitch black and there’s blood red instead of white and the Uzumaki spiral instead of a spider on the chest.**

**I think that’s it, see y’all later!**


	7. Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The League wants to recruit Naruto, but he's got other plans and decides to explain some things to them

**Hey guys and welcome back, it’s time for this Naruto’s history to be told. Gonna be a LOT of talking this chapter just to give fair warning.**

**Next, I went back to Chapter 4 and Chapter 6 and made a slight alteration as I had a brain fart when I typed a part: That being that Naruto’s cover name is now Menma Uzumaki, not Naruto. Reason being as he has to use the name Naruto for part of the explanation, so he can’t draw a ton of attention to that name if it’s his cover name.**

**Also, I know Naruto has seen very heroic despite being the Darkness, even if he’s been brutal with his heroic actions, but don’t let that fool you. Naruto will have his darker non-heroic moments and one of his previous moments will be mentioned this chapter in his story.**

**Disclaimer: ………. I got nothing, see previous chapters.**

**WARNING!!!!!!: This contains Religious items based upon The Darkness’ lore and story as well as DC’s own things on those matters along with some other items as well. I am NOT insulting any religion or subject with what I do here or explain as Naruto shares his story with the League later on. This is FICTION and not FACT and should not be considered to be, nor is it me pushing a religion or insulting one.**

**WARNING 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: HINATA LOVERS AVOID THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!**

**WARNING 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: SAKURA HATERS SHOULD AVOID ENTIRE FIC FROM THIS POINT ON!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**Theme Songs: “The Vengeful One” by Disturbed and “Indestructible” by Disturbed.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Demon, summon, otherworldly, and/or Naruto’s pissed off or altered voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts” / important text_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

_(Over Phone, Text message, or on TV/Radio)_

# see bottom for explanation

[Translation of other language]

(Notes to immediately explain something)

**Chapter 7: Naruto**

**Los Angeles**

The two Javelins entered the city limits going slow as they needed a heading for them to go and Megan wasn’t getting anywhere with trying to contact Kage. “So how do you purpose we find any of them in the city? I mean I could run through it all, but…” Flash stated since it could take just as long or longer.

“Don’t worry, he’ll find us or he’ll draw attention to himself.” Megan stated knowing Naruto wasn’t one to stay quiet for long.

“You seem to know him quite a bit.” Green Arrow commented over the coms.

“Well, I did live with him for two weeks leading up to the Imperium attack.” Megan commented offhandedly making a few glance at her.

“What can you tell us about him?” Diana asked since she felt that his powers seemed familiar to her and the fact he knew her mother only made her curiosity grow.

“He’s strong, passionate, intelligent, skilled in a multitude of areas outside of his powers, and has a multitude of powers and abilities that he hasn’t shown in his work yet. He was training me in hand to hand combat and some new ways to use my powers when fighting. He was doing the same for Starfire and Blackfire.” Megan stated knowing not to mention Cindy or Mercy as they had no part of Naruto’s more violent work in the city.

“Anything else?” Hawkgirl asked in interest.

“He’s old, older than any of us. I don’t know his exact age, just that he’s been around a very long time.” Megan stated surprising a few of them as they didn’t think Kage was that old.

However, before anyone could say anything else, an explosion went off in the distance and the supers could hear the screams of pain along with a lot of gunfire. “Oh, there he is.” Megan stated casually as the two Javelins headed for the smoke cloud rising into the sky.

Arriving and landing on two nearby buildings, the newly formed League saw a training facility of some kind with hundreds of gunmen scattered around with bandanas over their heads as well as a police formation around the building and waiting. Quite a few of the gunmen were dead and still others were running around the glass covered halls or firing at something out of sight. However, a few were suddenly impaled with black spears made of ice before a wall of ice suddenly launched forward and smashed several of them into the wall crushing them.

Stepping out of a room was Killer Frost wearing a strapless deep icy blue leotard with black highlights that showed off her tight ass and DD cup breasts. On her feet were knee high heeled black boots with a deep icy blue tribal pattern through them. Her hands were in forearm fingerless gloves that were black with the icy blue tribal pattern through them as well. Around her neck was a deep icy blue choker with a black gem in the front and she had a tiara on her head that was the same color scheme.

Frost then flicked her fingers causing a storm of ice spears to form and launch at the gunmen skewering and shredding them as Frost kept going intending to kill the rest. However, Superman, Supergirl, Green Lantern, and Diana came down in front of her making her sigh, “What do you want? I got a job to do.” Frost asked in annoyance since her targets were getting away.

“A job we won’t let you finish.” Superman stated and Frost sighed in annoyance.

“I don’t know how Kage puts up with you people.” Frost stated before ice encased her form before she shattered surprising them before Superman turned to see her killing more of the gunmen. However, when he tried to go after her, he found his feet had been frozen to the ground and worked to get them free since the ice was stronger than he remembered.

Frost merely waved as she turned a corner and created an ice wall to block them even further while she kept killing the gunmen she found and making more walls of ice.

Entering a room toward the center of the facility, Frost smirked seeing her target: Mrs. Timbol, the “Head of H.R” for Shai-Gen corporation. Frost didn’t waste any time and just severed her head with a blade of ice and fired ice spears at more of the gunmen.

However, she had to duck as Superman charged her and she hit him down with a concentrated blast of ice before he fired his heat vision to counter her ice forcing a stalemate. Frost broke the stalemate by blasting his legs with her other hand forcing him back as she turned and blasted the last few gunmen attempting to run for it.

Superman tried to charge again, but Powergirl got in his way and quickly grabbed and got him out of the area. When they landed, Superman saw the others that went in with him and looked at Powergirl in anger and confusion, “What the hell Karen?!?!” Superman stated as he looked at his alternate cousin and Karen narrowed his eyes before smacking him upside the head.

“Had you four waited, you would have found out like we did from Batman and Megan that Frost was here under Kage’s orders and that he and anyone working with him have been deputized by the mayor and Governor! Those cops were forming a perimeter to stop anyone from escaping and to capture those Frost left alive while Frost took out the leader of the facility, who happens to be high up in the food chain of a powerful and dangerous cartel! You were interfering in a police operation by attacking her! If I hadn’t stopped you, you could have been arrested for interfering in a police matter!” Powergirl stated angrily making the group look shocked. “Did you honestly think Kage didn’t know about her being here?!? This is HIS city!” Powergirl stated pissed that they almost blew all the foundation they had for the League because they acted first rather than thinking it through.

“Why would they do that?!?” GL asked in surprise causing Powergirl to sigh.

“Because people are fed up and tired.” Powergirl stated making them frown in confusion, “You guys need to understand that there are a LOT of people who are fed up with living in fear. I did some research and the three major gangs have accounted for over 68% of the death rates in LA and are the major factors in the mortality rate of the police here. Everyone not associated with them is tired of them being around and are willing to take steps to stop them.” Powergirl stated actually happy that people were stepping up and saying enough with criminals essentially pushing everyone around. On Krypton, criminals were dealt with swiftly and brutally as necessary.

Powergirl then huffed and took a breath, “Now c’mon, Frost is supposed to take us to where she’s going to meet up with Kage and the others.” Powergirl stated flying over to where Frost had just landed from the facility while the cops went inside to round up anyone captured.

“Y’all ready to play nice now?” Frost asked crossing her arms in front of her pronounced tits. Seeing Powergirl nod, Frost returned it and broke into icy mist before taking to the air, “Follow me.” She stated before turning back to mist as Batman and the other non-flying heroes got in the two Javelins to follow her while Ice was curious to how she was doing what she was since her powers weren’t like that last time they had faced each other or when the Imperium had attacked.

Was Kage helping her like he said he would when they fought in LA? If so, could he help her advance her skills and powers like that?

Fire was of the same mindset as her best friend and partner since admittedly the two hadn’t truly trained and pushed the capabilities of their powers beyond their current capabilities. They honestly never had a reason to push and try to go beyond their limits nor had anyone pushed them to a degree it seemed necessary.

The two broke from their thoughts as Frost landed by the industrial area and saw that Kage, Starfire, Blackfire, and Raven were there already. They then saw Frost say something causing Kage to nod before the others arrived and Kage turned to look at them. **“What can I do for you lot?”** Naruto asked as he gazed at them having just killed a large force from all three cartels that were trying to take/keep the territory that Naruto freed.

Starfire and Blackfire had destroyed a few of their convoys causing a disruption in their chain of supplies, workforces, arms, and vehicles. Frost was sent after Timbol both because the police wanted to raid the place and strike back against Shai-Gen and because it would be a good field test for Frost after the couple weeks of training.

Naruto turned his attention back to the present as Lantern spoke, “We decided to form that group you mentioned to the news channels, the Justice League, we wondered if you’d like to join.” Lantern stated and Naruto merely looked at them before snorting.

 **“No.”** Naruto stated as they looked at him in surprise or in curiosity.

“What? Why?” Flash asked since he thought Kage would join on account of him naming their group.

“Ask blue boy.” Frost stated with a frown as she crossed her arms and everyone looked to Superman.

“What?” Superman asked honestly confused and Naruto snorted again.

 **“Do you think I’m an idiot, Superman? I know the reason you want me to join is because then I’d technically have to go along with the group decision, so if you convinced them to decide I shouldn’t be killing anyone, then I’d have to obey and if I didn’t you could kick me out of the league and then use that excuse to denounce me if necessary. So, you can go fuck yourself, because I only obey one person in the cosmos, and he’s perfectly fine with me killing everyone that I do.”** Naruto stated knowing full well that Clark wanted him to obey and go along with the group’s decision so if the group said no killing than Naruto would have to comply with the group.

Superman frowned while a few of the group glared at him since they could use his help. **“So no, I’m not joining anyone or thing. When you get your asses into trouble, I’ll bail you out, and I may even help you train, but that’s all. I’m not joining an organization that’s going to limit my job.”** Naruto stated making a few frown while Batman merely looked at him.

“Could you at least tell us about yourself? Or why it is that you do what you do? Or even those winged creatures that attacked when we were gathered together? The Laguna I believe you called them.” Diana asked since she wanted to know more about this strange man and his history.

Naruto was silent a moment before sighing, **“Fine, besides it’s about time my allies here knew about me as well.”** Naruto stated as he knew the girls should learn some more about him. **“See you on the tower.”** Naruto stated making them quirk an eyebrow before he and his four allies disappeared in a swirl of darkness making the others blink before they went back to the Javelins to head for the Watchtower while wondering how he knew about it.

**_WATCHTOWER_ **

Sure enough, when the League got out of the Javelins they saw Kage and the others waiting for them before they walked to the conference room where they sat down on one side, Kage in the middle with Raven and Blackfire on the left and Starfire and Frost on the right. The League then went around and took their seats each wondering who would start.

Unknown to them, there was a Darkling hiding in the shadows transmitting the conversation back to Naruto’s home so Cindy and Mercy could see and hear everything as well.

Finally, Batman spoke up, “I guess I’ll start.” Batman stated as he placed his elbows on the table and folded his hands in front of his face, “I’ve read every record that my father kept about you, every myth associated with you, and even some conspiracy theories that have some connection to you. However, none of these things ever mentioned who it was that you served or how long you’ve been around, so I suppose I’ll start there.” Batman stated making the others, besides Naruto, quirk an eyebrow in interest.

Naruto was silent a long moment before sighing, **“This isn’t some short story that can be covered in five minutes and be done. It will take time and you will have to listen to it all.”** Naruto stated causing them to nod. **“To answer your questions, you have to first understand how I came to exist and what led me to being what I am today. To get straight to the point, I’m not human, alien, demon, or angel. However, I have been cleaning up this planet for longer than all of you have been alive, combined.”** Naruto stated making a few raise their eyebrows in surprise.

“How old could you possibly be?” Hawkgirl asked incredulously and Naruto tilted his head.

 **“The mortals I was around were what you call Neanderthals nowadays.”** Naruto stated making all those that had been on Earth a while widen their eyes in shock.

“SAY WHAT?!?!” Flash exclaimed for the group and Naruto nodded.

 **“Yes, though contrary to what you people think, they were far from unintelligent and were highly skilled and advanced compared to you Humans.”** Naruto stated while they just stared at him in shock. **“Starfire, Blackfire, Megan, J’onn, to put it in perspective, Neanderthals were estimated to be alive some 40,000 years ago. Though that was really the end of their time on Earth, I’ve been around close to 50,000 years.”** Naruto stated making them widen their eyes in surprise. **“I was born to a, believed at the time, couple named Minato Namikaze and Kora Uzumaki.”** Naruto started only for Batman to look at him.

“Uzumaki?” Batman asked and Superman narrowed his eyes before Naruto nodded.

 **“Yes, no doubt you’re referring to Menma Uzumaki in your thoughts right now. Hate to disappoint you, but I’m not him merely his very distant ancestor.”** Naruto stated as he glanced at the two heroes. **“Anyway, supposedly my parents died the night I was born sealing the strongest demon of the time, the Kyubi no Kitsune, into my body so it couldn’t rampage and destroy the village they had called home for almost 3 decades and survived long enough to name me Naruto Uzumaki. My father did this by supposedly summoning the death god Shinigami to seal the beast away, and yes, the Shinto gods do in fact exist. However, my mother begged Shinigami to plant something else within me, something that would ensure I crushed anyone that dared try to harm or use me and to grant that wish he had to ask Yami, who agreed.”** Naruto stated and Batman raised an eyebrow while the others were surprised that the Shinto gods actually existed.

“You keep using the word ‘supposedly’ like what you were told wasn’t the truth.” Batman stated and Naruto nodded.

 **“Because it wasn’t. Minato and Kora never existed. They were shells, personas, identities, appearances created for two people to walk among the living and mortal, though they never once suspected that they’d fall in love and later find out that it was with each other. Then when they connected the dots that I was their child, that just sent them in a frenzy knowing they had to protect me from a LOT of outside influence and enemies.”** Naruto stated making them frown before Batman widened his eyes.

“Oh my god.” Batman stated as he connected the dots making many look at him. “Shinigami and Yami, they were your father and mother.” Batman declared making everyone widen their eyes as Naruto nodded.

 **“Correct.”** Naruto stated making them gawk at him.

“S-so you’re a god?!?” Diana asked in shock since she knew of the other pantheons but never encountered one of them before.

 **“Partly, yes.”** Naruto stated as if it was no big deal to him.

Batman narrowed his eyes a bit before a look of realization came to his face, “Your parents had your godhood suppressed from each of them to ensure you didn’t draw too much attention while young. In a sense, they made you mortal with the powers of a god waiting to be unlocked.” Batman analyzed since that was the most logical solution.

 **“Correct, but I’m more than a half breed. The thing my mother wanted placed inside me was the primordial entity known simply as, the Darkness.”** Naruto stated as his form rippled slightly and his Harvesters came out making a few of the heroes jump back.

“What the fuck?!?” Flash exclaimed as he looked at the two serpent like creatures that radiated evil and pain.

 **“They’re called Harvesters. Through them I consume dark essence which is a mystical matter that grows inside a person the more dark and evil things they think, do, or become and I eat their hearts to grow even stronger.”** Naruto stated as he pulled them back into his body.

“Okay, but WHAT is IT?” Fire asked since he hadn’t actually answered the question yet.

 **“ _In the beginning, God created the Heavens and the Earth._** **That’s how the Bible starts, then skip to where God decrees for there to be light, which means there was nothing but Darkness and God before God started his creation. The Darkness is the entity born of the… crueler part of the darkness that existed beside God in the beginning.”** Naruto stated causing a few to frown.

“Wait, you said the Shinto gods exist, but now you’re saying God exists?” Superman asked and Naruto nodded.

 **“Yes, the whole ‘ _Thou shall have no other gods before me’ ‘I am greater than all other gods’_ and so on and so forth, it’s not metaphorical. All those gods mentioned in myths, legends, and the Bible itself all existed at some point and time and now many of them are dead and by my hands at that.” ** Naruto stated shocking several of them.

“So the rumors are true.” Zatanna stated making many turn to her, “When you destroyed the Babylonian empire and the Persian empire, you killed their gods too.” Zatanna stated surprising the other Earth natives.

 **“Correct, I also killed the gods of the Philistines and all the others tribes that tried to destroy Israel during the different warring periods. I killed most of the Egyptian, the Norse, Aztec, and several others. Only ones that never suffered a death at my hands were the Greeks and that was because Zeus was smart enough to be scared of me.”** Naruto stated as he shrugged uncaringly.

“But, if God has always existed, doesn’t that mean he made the other gods?” GL asked and Naruto nodded, “Why?” GL asked since it didn’t make much sense.

 **“When Adam and Eve committed the first sin, it gave man a greater option to choose. If God was the only deity there was, there would be him and the Devil to pick from. So the Devil dared God to make more options to show that most of Humanity would take any and every other god over Him and God accepted the bet and did so, but He outsmarted the Devil in making rules. If any of the gods crossed certain lines, God would wipe them out, humiliate them, or crush them as He pleased depending on the offense. There was also the fact that each god had a paradise that their followers could go to when they died, but the price would be that when the end war came, both the gods and their followers would be immediately sent to Hell, no exceptions no pardons. There were some other rules, but they’re not important to the moment.”** Naruto stated as a few of the Humans sat back trying to process this.

“Why would God accept a bet or dare like that?” Green Arrow asked.

 **“Ever hear of a man named Job?”** Naruto asked making Green Arrow nod. **“Basically, a way to show the Devil that he is wrong about Humanity as a whole. Though the Greeks bent the laws to ensure they always had followers.”** Naruto stated as he looked to Diana, who widened her eyes at seeing where he was going with this.

“Themyscira.” Diana stated making Naruto nod.

 **“Yes, they created a cover story as a way to ensure that Olympus always had followers no matter how many years passed.”** Naruto stated knowing Zeus had used that loophole before Naruto himself closed it up tight or there would be hundreds of Themysciras in the world to keep worshipping Olympus.

 **“Anyway, with me being born with The Darkness and the strongest demon in the world at that time, it meant I was destined to become a force to be reckoned with, but Humans, demons, and angelic beings alike wanted to kill me because of it with the latter two smelling my divine blood. I was shunned, beaten, hated, and treated as less than dirt by the villagers and I killed the people who did the beatings as time went on even though the leader of the village kept preaching at me to forgive and move past whatever the villagers did to me as they would eventually move past their grief and anger.”** Naruto stated making them look at him in shock.

“Why would he want you to essentially be the village’s punching bag?” Raven asked and Naruto snorted.

 **“Because the bastard was a devoted servant to Kami, who wanted me to be a loving and peaceful individual like Jesus since I was a _Child of Prophecy_ and he wanted control of me.”** Naruto stated with annoyance in his voice.

“Child of Prophecy?” GL asked and Naruto nodded before Batman cut in.

“Hang on, you also said that your people were the Neanderthals that we’ve come to know, but they served Kami and the Shinto gods, so how does that work?” Batman asked and Flash hummed.

“This isn’t the prime universe, is it?” Flash asked and Naruto nodded.

 **“No, it’s not.”** Naruto stated making the others look at the two in confusion, **“There is a multiverse, thousands upon millions of incarnations of planet Earth and the cosmos. The very first universe ever created was Universe Prime, which has already been sealed off from the rest of the Multiverse because the Book of Revelations from the Bible has already taken place there, thus no outside influence can be put in there and every other universe that has Revelations occur joins it outside the bounds of the multiverse.”** Naruto explained making them nod. **“However, the gods and the like are remade each universe by God himself and when Revelations comes they are cast down with their followers as is their duty, if they haven’t been destroyed by God already that is. God does this to show the fact that everything we do comes down to choice on what we decide to do in life, gods and mortals. In every universe there are several constants, almost all of which are from the Bible, but there is ONE constant outside of the majority of Biblical occurrences and gods and that is there is always a warrior named Naruto in the universe.”** Naruto stated making them frown in confusion.

“Friend Kage, why does there have to be a Naruto in every universe?” Starfire asked and Naruto hummed as he sat back before pulling out a pipe and taking a drag from it.

 **“Back in Universe Prime, a man was born that was… perfect in a sense. He served and loved God greater than any other individual in history except for Jesus himself. He was quite literally as close to Jesus as you could get while being Human and when Revelations came he decided to stay and face off against the Devil preaching and spreading the truth about God and Jesus and then he was struck down by the followers and still he asked God to forgive them and not let them be condemned. God was touched by the selfless and forgiving nature of the man even though he knew fully well that he was such a person despite the options before him to turn away. So God granted him whatever desire he wanted and he simply asked to be able to go out and fight the good fight in every universe God created. God agreed and took his soul before casting it over the multiverse making sure that some form of him was in every universe even if the form of him would end up in Hell for his decisions and actions. Then other gods started taking an interest and influencing him or his environment, giving him greater roles in history and events to the point he was an essential figure in the world and thus would be there to shape it no matter what. The man was the original Naruto.”** Naruto stated surprising them all, **“Later on, God even took it a step further and made it so Narutos that died, if they so wished, would be sent to a place in the multiverse of their own making where other Narutos could gather and they could even shape their own universes. When the Narutos died they’d go back to their place in the multiverse where they could go out again and again and any loyal soldiers or lovers they had could go with them. The only law they had to follow was that at some point, Judaism and Christianity had to be introduced along with Jesus being born and fulfilling his role. Beyond that one law, they could do whatever they pleased no matter how divine or sinful they were in the universes.”** Naruto explained shocking them all.

“That citadel…in the heart of the Speed Force.” Flash stated making Naruto nod.

 **“Yes, the Citadel of Narutos. The place where every Naruto goes when they’ve fully passed on from their universe. It is in the Speed Force as one of the first Naruto’s to create a universe created the Speed Force and it stretched across the multiverse except for the places that God himself cut off from it.”** Naruto stated surprising Flash. **“Don’t be so surprised, there are millions of universes out there and each one has a Naruto that is different than the previous. One is Bruce Wayne’s brother and takes his place because Bruce died the night his parents did, only Martha Wayne survived and eventually became Naruto’s lover.”** Naruto stated surprising Batman as Naruto continued. **“Another three are the brother of Barry Allan and Thawne killed Barry making it so Naruto had to become the Flash, they then each got a different life as one Naruto got to keep the family he made while the other two lost them to Thawne when he blew up Star Labs. One then became a brutal protector of Earth that killed any villain that broke a three strike rule that the Government agreed with before he was sent to an alternate universe where Barry never died so he joined the team and started teaching Barry the more advanced methods of the Speed Force. The third though became disenfranchised with being a hero and instead killed all the threats on Earth and then left for the Speed Force, only for two assholes to send him to a prison dimension because they were afraid he’d go dark if they didn’t.”** Naruto stated surprising Flash. **“Still others are the son of J’onn J’onzz, the betrothed to M’gann M’orzz, brother of Cal-El, son of Cal-El, brother of Kara Zor-El, husband to Kara Zor-El, son of Hippolyta of Themyscira, son of Hera, son of Zeus and Amaterasu, son of Odin, brother of John Stewart, betrothed and beloved of Shayera Haul, Elder brother of Oliver Queen, Eldest child and heir to the throne of Tamaran, Mentor of magic to Zatanna, partner and teacher to Killer Frost, the original founder of the Justice League, elder brother to Alexandra Luthor, and on and on it goes.”** Naruto stated making them stare at him in shock.

 **“Anyway, back to me personally, time passed as all things do and I fell in love with my best friend Sakura Haruno, who loved me back and we went on adventures with the rest of our ninja team and training our various skills.”** Naruto stated before GL spoke up.

“Wait, ninjas?” GL asked and Naruto nodded.

 **“Yes, my homelands were a mixture of Asian culture with Japan being the predominant… or rather I guess you could say that we were our culture and the Asian cultures stemmed from us. Anyway, when I came into existence the world was the equivalent to Japan’s Warring State Period and the Meiji Era, but far more advanced since we had trains, zeppelins, electricity, lightbulbs, cameras, radios, TVs, laptops, steam ships, hot air balloons, and more.”** Naruto stated shocking them, **“We had these things from civilians trying to play keep up with Ninja since those that became Ninja had access to what we called Chakra, a life energy that people had. It’s different from what people nowadays call it.”** Naruto explained making them frown in confusion.

“How did some have it greater than others?” Diana asked and Naruto shrugged.

 **“It really boiled down to the amount of chakra you have and how much you pushed yourself to unlock it. It wasn’t even a natural part of the our bodies until an alien came to the planet and set off a chain of events that caused her son to gift chakra to the people, while naively believing they would only do good with it.”** Naruto stated making them all raise their eyebrows in confusion, **“Basically, an alien came to Earth, planted a tree that was filled with energy, ate from said tree, gave birth to two sons, went psychotic, sons defeated her and sealed her away, then eldest son stayed on Earth and helped the people before gifting them chakra, then when he was dying, he split his mother’s power into 9 parts and they became the Biju, the tailed beasts. Kyubi was the 9 Tailed Fox of that group for the record.”** Naruto stated as he took a puff from his pipe while the others processed this.

 **“Moving on. Sakura knew exactly what I was, both deity, demon, and Darkness user. The second item came in the form of the Darkness assimilating Kyubi into my body to strengthen me and make me more acceptable to it thus making it stronger in the process since if I died then it had to go back to hell until another host was born, but it didn’t know that it was getting assimilated too turning me into The Darkness itself, which happened thanks to God deciding to throw me a bone. When it happened, Sakura actually embraced it with me indulging herself in sex, food, money, and other things with me including fucking other women.”** Naruto stated casually making a few blush.

“Was that necessary? Also why would she be all right with you cheating on her?” Superman asked and Naruto snorted.

 **“Superman, I was the embodiment of Darkness as in I am the embodiment of lust, greed, wrath, gluttony, sloth, envy, pride, and sinful nature itself. My powers grow the more sin and dark deeds I partake in as well as what I fed on and Sakura decided if she was going to be with me then she was all in and thus she indulged with me becoming her own embodiment of sin and darkness as our intimacy marked and fed her. Of course, this also meant we did things that by many standards were morally wrong such as raping her mother and turning her into our slave when the bitch tried to have us both killed just for being in our relationship.”** Naruto stated shocking them both in what he was and in what they did and why.

“Wow, and I thought I knew people with family drama.” Blackfire stated since she wasn’t that much better than this mother he was talking about. She may have hated her sister, but she wouldn’t have killed someone she loved to spite her.

 **“Mm, of course after enslaving her that only made my hunger grow so I began venting my more sinful nature and we took on more women, some becoming my servants willingly, some becoming secondary wives for me to love and bed, and some being slaves that were put there as punishment. It varied in many degrees since a few just wanted wild and lustful sex.”** Naruto stated remembering his time with the women of his life well. **“Anyway, eventually it got to the point that I had crushed every threat in the world and had even tamed the alien woman that came to Earth, but that’s when shit started getting bad _REAL_** **bad.”** Naruto stated as he frowned.

“I’m going to go out on a limb and say that Kami showed up again.” Frost stated since that was the only thing she could think of for why it would suddenly go bad.

 **“Yes, you see Kami was the biggest Fanboy of God that ever existed hence him taking the Japanese version of God for his name. As such, he wanted more and more power so he could become as close to God as he possibly could, which was why he wanted the light version of the Darkness, the Angelus, for himself. However, God made it a rule that no god he created could hold or become the Angelus so it was out of his reach and as such he was jealous of me and wanted me under his thumb to learn some secrets because of the side effects of me being the Darkness.”** Naruto stated making them frown in interest and confusion.

“Side effects?” Supergirl asked and Naruto nodded.

 **“Becoming the Darkness means that I am connected to every other incarnation of the Darkness across the Multiverse including one version that actually challenged God to a fight and was on even footing with him for a while before it got beaten rather soundly and was imprisoned. Kami wanted to use me as his personal soldier and warrior because if I pledged allegiance to him, then he could access the other universes through me and learn more secrets meant only for God, the Angelus, Darkness, and the Darkness to know. Maybe even a way to circumvent God’s law about Kami never getting to possess the Angelus.”** Naruto stated as he took another puff of smoke.

“I’m going to take a stab at it and say you turned him down.” Powergirl stated and Naruto nodded.

 **“God and Jesus Christ are the only two people that a Naruto Uzumaki will ever truly submit to in life. Kami was neither of them. So, I told him to go fuck himself because I wasn’t serving him and then I beat his ass when he tried to force me to submit. He forgot the fact that being the Darkness itself made me nearly unbeatable to anyone, then add in my godhood and demonic powers plus all the power I gained in chakra through killing and devouring hearts, and just like that I was fourth most powerful entity in the multiverse behind God, Jesus, and Darkness itself with none of the other Narutos being able to hold a candle compared to me.”** Naruto stated and they all frowned.

“I take it he didn’t take losing that well.” Ice stated and Naruto shook his head.

 **“No, he couldn’t beat me and he couldn’t do anything to force me to serve, so he went with a third option: Bring the Angelus into play to fight me into submission or death since the Darkness and Angelus despise the each other and in other universes have been at war with each other all over the Earth. He chose the… purest female in the world at the time, a girl I knew named Hinata Hyuga, her only flaw was her feelings towards me.”** Naruto stated and Hawkgirl asked a question.

“Why a female?” Hawkgirl asked and Naruto snorted.

 **“Because the Darkness and Angelus are sexist. The Darkness only wants male hosts and the Angelus only wants female hosts, just further showing that they were polar opposites.”** Naruto stated causing her to nod. **“Anyway, Hinata was madly if not fanatically in love with me, but she never showed me support or even outright admitted she loved me till she was learning that she couldn’t have me. I was an object, a thing to possess and aspire to be, but I had and wanted nothing to do with her. She would just blush at me and then glare at any girl that got close to me even going so far as to accuse them of blackmailing or controlling me to be with me. Essentially, if she couldn’t have me then no one could, should, or would have me especially since she’d never consider sharing me. It even extended to my children since she thought only she was deserving of giving me any children. She took it even further because she got it in her head that it was my lovers that made me rebuke Kami and if they were killed then I would realize Kami was the god I should be loyal to. She wanted me to be _pure_ and _loving_ while never once indulging in any kind of sinful nature despite the fact that was who I was when I became the darkness.”** Naruto stated with his hand twitching remembering the bitch.

“Yikes, and I thought some of my fans were bad.” Flash stated and Naruto grunted.

“So what happened?” Megan asked and Naruto sighed.

 **“She targeted Sakura and my other wives and my children. If not for the fact Sakura was bound to me and feeding on the Dark Essence right alongside me, she could have killed them all. I arrived and we fought with her losing badly since while she had the Angelus, she had rushed off to do what she wanted without gaining full control and boosting her power by doing holy acts. As such, she lost and in an act of defiance, she called on Kami for help and he appeared boosting her power and I fought them both before I spat in Kami’s face by tearing the Angelus out of Hinata and taking it inside my body before killing the bitch. As you can guess, the bastard was pissed and lashed out and I suffered.”** Naruto stated sadly at the end.

“Oh no.” Powergirl stated already seeing where this was headed along with a few of the others.

 **“Kami killed my entire family, obliterated their souls from existence by trapping them in a purgatory dimension that only he could access. However, God decided that Kami had to be punished so he changed the rules of Light and Dark. You see, the Angelus and the Darkness can’t coexist in the same body and they would have broken free if God hadn’t intervened and changed the rules. He separated light and dark at the beginning of creation, but now he’d let the two combine again within my body forever robbing Kami of what he wanted most. My power skyrocketed as a result, but before I could kill the bastard permanently, he went to his own personal realm since the majority of the Shinto Pantheon finally grew some balls and turned on him having enough of what he was doing. But the damage was done, I denounced Yami and Shinigami along with the other cowards that waited til God decided to step in to do something about Kami. Then I declared war on the bastard and began killing every follower and destroying every holy place and place of power he possessed. This continued until God informed me the current inhabitants of Earth’s time had passed and then came one of several extinction level events while I decided to tour the universe until a form of intelligent life was on Earth again.”** Naruto stated making many look at him in sympathy.

“Why did God wipe out the world’s current inhabitants?” Raven asked and Naruto snorted a bit.

 **“He was slowly building up Earth to be livable for Humans, at each stage he lets life forms exist until he’s ready for the next stages. The dinosaurs are one example.”** Naruto stated and the others frowned.

“I thought God made all of creation in six days and then rested on the seventh?” Flash asked and Naruto chuckled.

 **“He did, but ask yourself this question: What is a day to God?”** Naruto asked making a few frown in thought, **“Humanity decided a day was 24 hours, but what was a day before Humanity decided that? Just how long to a mortal is one day for God himself? What does God classify as a day? The Bible doesn’t say that God made everything in 144 hours, just 6 days and a day to rest, nowhere does it say it was humanity’s definition of a day.”** Naruto stated making them nod **“The disciple Paul was close when he said a day with God is like a thousand years and a thousand years like a day.”** Naruto added offhandedly as he took another puff of smoke.

“So what happened then?” J’onn asked as he and the others felt enraptured by Naruto’s story.

 **“I explored different planets acting on different occurrences as I liked since God had promised me that I would have my loved ones back, I just had to keep doing my job as the Angelus and the Darkness.”** Naruto stated as the others raised an eyebrow.

“Your job?” GL asked and Naruto nodded.

 **“Yes. Being both of those things meant I had to keep the light and darkness of the universe in a balance. I can do good works, but that also means I have to let other dark things occur or take the darkness into myself and further bolster myself through it. The nuclear bombings of World War 2 had to happen because my friend Lucifer accidentally let Humanity figure out how to make nuclear weapons and that wasn’t due to happen until the 1960s, so the bombings happened to make up for the deaths that were supposed to happen.”** Naruto stated before Arsenal cut in.

“Wait, you’re friends with the Devil?” Arsenal asked making a few look at Naruto in shock before he chuckled softly.

 **“No, I’m friends with Lucifer.”** Naruto stated and the Earth natives looked at him in confusion.

“And the difference is?” Green Arrow asked and Naruto smirked.

 **“The Devil is the one locked in Hell while Lucifer is merely the gatekeeper and lord of the first ring of Hell.”** Naruto stated making them look at him in confusion. **“Dante had it partially right when he said Hell had 9 rings. However, what he and some of the authors of the Bible got wrong is that there’s a devil/ruler of each circle fulfilling a role they must play in each ring. Satan, Samael, Lucifer, the devil, etc etc. all names for the different rulers while the REAL Devil, the one who betrayed God, is caged up at the very center of Hell waiting for Revelations to occur. He can make his presence known on Earth but he can’t truly walk it until Revelations. Because I am the embodiment of darkness and light, I can go to Heaven and Hell as I please which is how I met Lucifer as he wanted a vacation for a while so I took over the first circle for a while and then made him go back when he triggered Humanity learning how to make nuclear weapons. If the lord of the ring isn’t there, then all denizens in there or that go to that ring can do whatever they want without consequences. In the case of the first ring, it involves the gates of Hell itself, so with no chief authority to keep command and control, then demons, the tortured souls, and any souls that would be entering Hell can escape back to the mortal plain and end up causing untold amounts of chaos and destruction.”** Naruto stated making many nod slowly.

“And what would happen if someone were to kill you?” Superman asked making many glare, “Hey! You can’t tell me none of you wondered since he’s the embodiment of darkness, meaning pain, suffering, and everything we fight against. I’m just wondering because it can’t be so simple as he dies and everything is perfectly fine.” Superman stated making a few bite their tongues since they did wonder about it.

 **“I’m not offended, he’s not the first and certainly not the last that will ask.”** Naruto stated before he turned to Superman, **“To answer your question, Superman, if I die then this Universe will cease to exist.”** Naruto stated shocking them all.

“What?!?!? Why?!?!” Arsenal stated and Zatanna groaned.

“He just finished explaining that he’s the embodiment of Darkness AND Light. You can’t kill one without killing the other because he embodies both!” Zatanna shouted making Arsenal flinch back.

 **“Correct. God is the only one that can kill either or both sides of me without universal destruction as a result. If there is no darkness or no light, balance of the universe will be upset and chaos ensues before ultimately it ends with destruction. When Revelations is fully fulfilled, Jesus and God will kill the Darkness inside me and I’ll just be the Angelus because all native Darkness will be locked inside of Hell never to get out again while the living Darkness will simply exist alongside God.”** Naruto explained as he took another puff of smoke.

“Alright, but what are the Laguna? You never explained them.” Green Arrow asked and Naruto snorted.

 **“Kami’s attempts at making Angels. Practically mindless except for their obedience to Kami and the order that they are to kill anything even remotely dark or demonic that isn’t fully Human. God effectively made all of Kami’s orders null and void, but they don’t care. They still pick fights with me and I killed legions of them during my time ruining Kami’s followers. I simply kill them and use them to empower my Angelus half. Plus, their weapons and Halos are worth quite a bit on the demonic market.”** Naruto stated as he banished his pipe and Batman frowned.

“Why have you been using the Darkness only? I can’t find any records about you using the Angelus.” Batman asked and Naruto chuckled.

 **“I don’t do a lot of public stuff with the Angelus. Healing some people here, destroying a disease there, a couple of times that someone claimed an angel saved or healed them were from them seeing me as I healed them. If I made it so widely known that angelic entities can heal and such, people would flock to churches to praise God in hopes such entities would help them or it would reignite faiths. However, that’s not always good since it doesn’t take faith to believe in something you see and know is true.”** Naruto stated making Batman nod before Naruto produced 7 black marbles and rolled them to Green Arrow, J’onn, Batman, Superman, Supergirl, Powergirl, and Flash.

“And these are?” Green Arrow asked in curiosity as he picked up his marble.

 **“A gift to you seven, simply crush the marble when you’re alone to receive it. Nothing will be done to you, I swear, but you will maybe get a better understanding of some things about me and even some closure. Although, I’d ask Flash not to use his without his mentor, his mentor’s lover, and his father’s lover present as it’s a bit of a gift for them too. Same for you, Arrow, open yours with your sister.”** Naruto stated making them frown in curiosity. **“You can take them or leave them, I personally don’t care, but when the others mention what it was they received when using the marbles, you will wish you had used yours.”** Naruto stated before he stood causing the women that came with him to stand as well, **“With that, my friends, I will say ado and goodbye.”** Naruto stated as he turned to leave.

“A question for you, Kage.” J’onn asked and Naruto paused and glanced back at him. “I was able to sense your desire to absorb more darkness and send more souls to the afterlife, why is that?” J’onn asked and Naruto sighed.

 **“Yami and Shinigami reached out recently, they claim that by feeding their powers more, given Yami is connected to darkness and Shinigami is connected to death, that they’ll be able to return my family to me. Normally, I’d just beat them to an inch of their lives and leave them to recover, but God assures me that they aren’t lying so I am doing the work even more.”** Naruto stated surprising them all, **“So, to be blunt, any of you get in my way, I will put you in the hospital. I’m not asking you to kill, I’m not asking you to witness the deaths, I’m not even asking that you be in the same city, state, or country, but the deaths will happen no matter what you try to do. Whether by my hands or by God’s, they will die and nothing you do will change it. I’m warning you of this because out of every Naruto to ever exist, I’m the strongest and most powerful and there is no one in existence that is more powerful than me except for God, Jesus, and Darkness.”** Naruto stated before he and the girls left in a pool of Darkness.

The League members merely sat silently as they all processed all of what they were told with Batman contemplating the marble.

He’d have to use it when he got the chance.

**_NARUTO’S HOME_ **

Naruto and company arrived home only for Naruto to get glomped in a hug by Cindy, who was quickly joined by the others causing him to chuckle as he dismissed his mask and gear. “It’s all right guys, the pain numbs after a few millennia, but never goes away.” Naruto stated kissing each of their heads.

“Boss, you know you can count on us to help, right? We aren’t going anywhere.” Cindy stated making the others nod since even if he got his loved ones back they weren’t going to just ditch him or be forced away.

“Yes, I’m aware, and it’s not going to mean you’ll be forced away when they return. I’m still focusing on what I need to do now in addition to getting them back.” Naruto stated making them nod.

“Is that why you won’t have sex with us?” Starfire asked since it was no secret that she and the others were interested in being intimate.

The girls all deadpanned at her since she was a bit blunt but they couldn’t fault her on the curiosity.

Naruto merely laughed, “No, it’s more for your own safety at the moment than anything else.” Naruto stated making them frown in confusion, “Girls, I’m the literal embodiment of lust and desire, I’m horny 24/7 and have unlimited stamina. I have plenty of sex friends across the world, but I haven’t fully given into my lust and desire since I lost my family. Even when I occasionally fuck a goddess, I don’t go all out as they just aren’t prepared to handle me at that degree.” Naruto stated as the women merely looked at him and kept looking at his crotch with drool and blushes on their faces causing him to laugh. “I promise, as soon as I have one of them back to help handle my pent up desires, I will give you each some intimate time. Just hang on for a while longer, okay?” Naruto stated then asked making them nod reluctantly, but Naruto couldn’t risk letting his desires out on normal beings… well… normal when compared to him at least.

“So… how many more people do we have to kill?” Blackfire asked with a grin making the others look at her, “What? The more we kill the faster Yami and Shinigami get their power back and the faster he gets his family back, meaning the faster we get fucked.” Blackfire stated making Naruto laugh as the girls all looked thoughtful.

“Easy there, girls, yes more deaths means they get power back faster, but no reason to go too fast. Some of those assholes do have to be alive for a little while longer as they serve a purpose in God’s design and I can’t fuck that up. Trust me, if I could, I would be out all day long killing and destroying the people that deserve it, but I can’t kill too many too fast or it throws off the balance because I have to counter my good with some bad too.” Naruto stated making them sigh in defeat causing him to chuckle. “Now, come on, let’s just relax since Talia and Ra’s should have the League assembled soon and I need to take control before cleaning house of the assholes in the organization.” Naruto stated and they all nodded with him having to make some clones as they all wanted to cuddle.

For a couple badass bitches with some that could snap you in half, they were awfully cuddly and clingy, not that Naruto minded since his past lovers were the same way.

**_GOTHAM: WAYNE MANOR_ **

Bruce sat in the study of his home just looking at the marble contemplating on if he should use it or not. Alfred had been all for it stating that if it was a gift from Kage then it was something Bruce should definitely use. Bruce had thanked him for the input but wanted to be alone to think on this.

He was still conflicted on Kage’s methods, sure he couldn’t deny the results but that line was always something he tried to stay as far away from as possible and being allied with someone who crossed that line as naturally as breathing just didn’t sit well with him. Granted he had skirted the line at times when he let an enemy die instead of saving them, but still.

Finally, he sighed and grabbed the marble before he crushed it in his hand causing two wisps of darkness to come out and move in front of him before they grew to the size of people. Bruce watched while ready to fight if necessary before he looked on in shock as the smoke took the forms of two people he knew very well, “It can’t be.” Bruce stated as he looked at the two people he loved most.

Thomas and Martha Wayne. Looking exactly as they did when they died save for some clothing being different.

The two stumbled slightly before looking around and then looked at Bruce, which caused their eyes to widen before they settled and smiled at him, “Bruce.” Thomas stated with a proud smile.

“Sweetheart, you’ve grown so big.” Martha stated as Bruce looked at them in shock and came around the desk.

“M-mom? Dad?” Bruce asked and the two nodded before Bruce touched them and felt skin against his skin as tears leaked from his eyes.

“It’s us sweetheart.” Martha stated as she hugged Bruce, who quickly returned it and clutched his mother tight while Thomas merely put his hand on his shoulder smiling at him.

“How?” Bruce asked and the two smiled before Martha brought Bruce over to the love seat and sat down with Thomas sitting on a chair next to them.

“Kage. The marble he gave you was a means to bring us here to talk with you.” Martha stated with a smile as Bruce nodded.

“So you both really were allies of his back then.” Bruce asked and Thomas and Martha nodded.

“Yes sweetie, our family and his descendants have been friends and allies for generations. We were hesitant at first because of his methods, but he showed us things, things that made even us want to see the people dead.” Martha stated as Bruce looked at her in confusion and Thomas sighed.

“Son, Kage is literal sin and darkness given form. What that means, is that he can literally see every sin and dark thing you’ve ever done, thought of doing, or felt in your life. He sees all the sins from the subject’s perspective and as such essentially experiences the dark deeds and thoughts for himself. It’s why he’s able to be so quick and precise on who he destroys, he literally know every dark thing they’ve done in their lives from their own perspective. He can also share those experiences, feeling the sadistic glee of a serial killer, rapist, pedophile, or anything is enough to make you want to slit their throats yourself. Your mother and I were given one experience from two people he was going to kill and we never questioned his methods afterwards.” Thomas stated making Bruce widen his eyes as Martha nodded.

“Yes, feeling yourself in the position of a rapist or killer puts things in perspective very quickly and we wanted you to possibly live in a city without such people running around.” Martha stated as Bruce nodded slowly.

“Then, why did he let you die? If he knows these things then he had to know what was going to happen to you two.” Bruce asked in confusion and the two nodded.

“He allowed it, because it was necessary.” Thomas stated making Bruce frown.

“Necessary?” Bruce asked and Thomas nodded.

“If we didn’t die, you would never have become Batman, you never would have gained the various skills and capabilities you have. You’ve never would have taken in those children as your wards and trained them how to fight the good fight. Kage showed us the different timelines possible if we were to survive as he would let us if we wanted but we had to accept the consequences that came from it, each one ended badly for us all, so we decided to spare you the greater pain by letting you gain strength to become the man you are.” Thomas stated making Bruce widen his eyes in shock as Martha squeezed his hands.

“I’m sorry sweetie, but the pain of our deaths was the least painful and evil thing that could happen from the choices we were faced with. Each version where one or both of us survived only made things worse not just for you, but all of Gotham. The various criminals and villains you fight would have still arisen, there would have been no one to stop them until Kage returned to Gotham, and the city would have been better off being burned to the ground like Ra’s al Ghul wanted to do from the start. In fact, there was one possibility where you get fed up with Gotham and take the company and anyone you cared about to another city and let Ra’s do what he wanted with it.” Martha stated since she wanted him to understand that they did it for his and the greater good, even if it didn’t seem like it.

“I see.” Bruce stated as he could think of dozens of scenarios where Gotham would have suffered if he hadn’t intervened as Batman.

“I know you’re never going to kill anyone son, I respect and admire you for that conviction, but what Kage told you was true, even if you stopped him from killing someone he targeted, they’d still be dead or punished even if not by his hands.” Thomas stated since he didn’t want his son fighting Kage and being on the receiving end of his wrath.

Bruce nodded before Martha squeezed his hands again. “Enough of all that, we only have so much time before we have to go, so we should catch up.” Martha stated as Bruce looked at her in surprise and she smiled sadly. “I’m sorry sweetie, we aren’t here permanently, Kage has to do more work before he could actually bring us back.” Martha stated as Bruce looked at her in confusion.

“I thought you served your purpose when I became Batman?” Bruce asked and they nodded.

“We did, but Kage is still limited to rules set by God himself. We can come back, but Kage had to provide a counter to us coming back since nothing dead can come back without something being put in its place.” Thomas stated and Bruce nodded slowly.

“Equivalent exchange.” Bruce stated and they nodded.

“Exactly, right now he’s bending the rules by letting us talk to you as well as those other six to talk to their loved ones that were friends with him before they perished. However, we can come back, if we want to and if Kage has done enough to allow it. Before you ask, Kage’s family are an exception as they tied to Kage spiritually and physically so they have a tether to this plain.” Thomas stated and Bruce looked at them.

“Do you want to come back?” Bruce asked and they smiled.

“Of course we do, but we don’t want to rush it either. It’s not as simple as snapping his fingers and we come back, it will take time and it will take deaths of others who’s time has ended, but we will come back, if you’ll have us back.” Martha stated and Bruce nodded.

“Of course I want you to come back.” Bruce stated as they smiled at him.

“Good, but enough serious business, we have hours to talk and catch up, so let’s do that.” Thomas stated as Bruce nodded with a smile. “So, what’s this I hear about you not pursuing Rachel for a relationship?” Thomas asked and Bruce was now starting to regret getting into this conversation.

“Well… I… uh…” Bruce stammered as Martha and Thomas laughed happy that they could still break that tough exterior their son had built up.

It was going to be such fun talking with him.

Of course, they weren’t the only ones having such heartfelt talks.

**_STAR CITY_ **

Oliver and Thea were having a happy reunion with their father Robert Queen, who happily hugged them and talked to them telling them of his own encounters with Kage, which is what caused Malcom to come up with the plan they all had for the city before Robert and Moira began to turn against it since Malcom took it to a level that Ra’s al Ghul wouldn’t have taken it to. Robert also explained that Kage was going to have his connections help get Moira out of prison and that they could talk more in depth with her about Kage since Robert mainly wanted to catch up with his children and give them some important details and information.

He told him about Kage’s descendants helping build Queen Consolidated and they kept the company going should things go south for them. Robert also had to apologize to Oliver since he knew the yacht would go down, but stopping it or keeping Oliver and Sarah from going would have made things much worse. Slade falling to Billy Wintergreen, Starling City losing a protector, Oliver losing that drive to becoming stronger, smarter, better, and other things that ultimately would have led to Malcom succeeding in destroying the city and then carrying out other plans as the Lance family would be wiped out even with Quentin Lance being friends with Kage.

All in all, it was better that Oliver suffer and survive on the island than continue the road he was on in Starling City and Oliver agreed as he hated his old self and hated the mask he had to wear in public to keep people from suspecting him.

The trio then proceeded to talk and fully bond and catch up for the remainder of the time.

**_CENTRAL CITY_ **

Barry Allen, his wife Iris West, his brother-in-law and protégé Wally West, and Cecile Horton were all shocked as Joe West, Nora Allen, and Henry Allen appeared from Wally’s marble and the reunion was a happy affair even with the knowledge it was limited for now. The three told them how they were friends of Kage and how he met them and offered them alternatives to their fates, but the consequences were too great.

Joe apologized to Barry for how he acted after Nora’s death, but it served to push Barry into finding out what happened that night and thus led to him becoming the Flash and was why Henry kept pushing him to focus on school and forget about him. They wanted to tell him, God did they want to, but couldn’t risk the timeline getting worse than what it already could be.

Barry understood having seen what happens when you try to change the timeline and the repercussions are NOT something you want to experience.

The rest of their time limit was spent talking and bonding with each other and telling them some stories about how they met Kage.

**_WATCHTOWER_ **

J’onn and Megan were shocked to see J’onn’s wife M'yri'ah, his daughter K'hym, and Megan’s mother and J’onn’s sister Cay’an. Naturally, such a thing caused them to immediately hug and cry in happiness as their family returned the hug in eagerness as they had their psychic bond form with them, though the three new women had to tell them the bond would be broken when their time was up.

The five talked and allowed J’onn and Megan to heal some of the holes in their hearts from the loss of their people and told them what they knew of Kage with Cay’an telling her daughter how proud she was of her as well as some training regimens to try.

**_METROPOLIS_ **

Kara got to see her parents, aunts, and uncle Jor-El and talked with them about anything and everything, which included her growing need for Kage, which her mother and aunts understood as they had been intimate with Kage repeated times and assured her they never bore a child of his blood. They held nothing back in talking with her, though they spared their husbands the specific details of their sexual escapades while also revealing to Kara that they each married for influence and the betterment of Krypton over love, which is why the women slept with Kage for pleasure and their husbands to get an heir to both of their houses.

Kara understood since it made sense as Jor and Lara were the two leading individuals in their areas so by marrying they cemented their power base and could control things in the political world to better Krypton. Same with her parents being influential members of the science guild and her aunt Astra having authority in the military branch with her husband before said husband was put down for treason. Regardless, having political, scientific, and military influence on their side meant her family had a LOT of say in matters for Krypton.

Karen was arguably the most impactful as Naruto had given her the presence of her sisters, lover, and the children she loved as if they were her own. They each talked with her and removed the guilt and shame she felt while they all encouraged her to be happy in this universe since Kage couldn’t bring them back as they belonged to another universe, thus they were beyond his jurisdiction to bring back.

Karen understood and spent some time talking and letting the wound in her heart heal knowing that her loved ones were in the beyond and happy and were looking for her to be happy too.

Clark… well… Clark was emotional too given that his birth parents were there though both his parents slapped him over the head for being stupid for attacking Kage even when he knew the man was beyond him. Of course, this was followed up by hugs as they told him they were proud of him standing by his convictions, but he shouldn’t force those convictions onto others. They even showed that he was hypocritical in his stance since any aliens he fought he fought like he would kill them and had tried to kill the likes of Darkseid and Brainiac, but the moment they were Human, he restrained himself no matter the risk.

The two had then talked to him about their friendship and relationship with Kage, which surprised Clark to no end since he could never see marrying for power or influence, but his parents needed more authority to stop the actions that were destroying Krypton and to do that they needed influence in the major areas which is why their family married to gain influence even if no love was involved.

Planet and people before self was their motto.

Of course, Clark finding out that his mother was in love and swore herself to Kage except for giving birth to Clark kinda put a damper on his mood. However, Jor and Lara both told him how things were done on Krypton and any territory they had and quite frankly Kage was nicer than they were as he gave some individuals a chance at redemption where as on Krypton they were just executed for their crimes or sent to the Phantom Zone with no chance of parole.

The two knew they were in for the long haul to knock some sense into their thickheaded son since if he kept pushing, he was going to get pushed back by Kage and he would never be the same afterwards.

They may have to request from the others that they come back first when the opportunity arose to have more time to knock sense into him before he did something REALLY stupid.

**_DAYS LATER_ **

Naruto without his mask and gear stood within one of the League bases that was in LA as the literal army of trained assassins stood around him with Ra’s, Talia, Nyssa al Ghul, Lady Sheva, Cheshire, Malcom Merlyn, and Ubu. They were all gathered here to witness and partake in the transition of leadership from Ra’s to Naruto. There were a few bitter parties given that their ultimate goal was to replace Ra’s and lead the League into new heights, however most were content as they knew that Naruto was the one who originally built the League in the first place and then tasked Ra’s to lead it as part of something that needed to be done.

Hence why Ra’s now removed his cloak and armor until he was shirtless and approached Naruto before dropping to his knees before him, “Ra’s al Ghul, centuries ago I tasked you with an important mission. Have you done the mission you were tasked and volunteered for?” Naruto asked already knowing the answer as Ra’s nodded.

“Yes, sensei. I have taken in the corrupting influence of the Lazarus Pits. I have taken in the darkness and evil of all the criminals and scum that I have destroyed. I have even consumed the darkness born from the League’s actions in different areas and those that joined.” Ra’s stated and many of the League members were wondering what he was talking about.

“And you have done the other task I set for you and Talia recently?” Naruto asked and Ra’s nodded.

“I have, sensei, to the letter.” Ra’s stated and Naruto nodded before he raised a hand and snapped his fingers causing several of the members of the League to turn and start cutting down their comrades with Darklings coming out of nowhere and helping while Talia, Nyssa, Cheshire, and Lady Sheva all stabbed Ubu repeatedly with knives while Darklings jumped and began stabbing and beating Malcom to death.

The whole time Naruto merely stood and looked at Ra’s who had his head down in submission and reverence, both of them ignoring the screams of pain and sounds of slaughter echoing all throughout the room. They both knew what was happening, Naruto was cleaning house of the members that had managed to slip past Ra’s and Talia’s notice because Ubu and Malcom were helping them to build up their power base to pull a coup against Ra’s and take control of the League and make it in their image.

“Then, my student, it’s time I fulfill my promise to you.” Naruto stated as Ra’s looked up and smiled with tears running down his face. “For centuries, you have suffered and bled to take the pain, sins, darkness and anguish of all those you encountered while draining the darkness and power of the Lazarus Pits, you became the Sin Eater that I wished to be created and now I shall take all that you have consumed and let you pass on to the afterlife.” Naruto stated as his Harvesters came out and Ra’s merely smiled in gratitude before the Harvesters roared and began tearing into him, consuming his entire body.

Ra’s grit his teeth and tensed his muscles, but he would not scream, he would not be weak in front of his teacher and master. He would endure as he had for centuries draining the poison and toxin that was sin and darkness into his body from millions of people and thousands of locations turning his body into a living prison for the darkness he faced. He would endure the pain knowing that he had fulfilled his purpose and served his master faithfully and that rest and peace was what awaited him when it was over.

A Harvester chomping his head off ended the pain he had faced for centuries and he knew no more of his mortal plight.

Naruto sighed in pleasure and sadness at killing his longtime friend and student and absorbing all the dark essence he had taken in. It hurt him to make the man suffer to such a degree as taking in so much dark essence and sin into himself by becoming a Sin Eater. A Sin Eater was a creature that could absolve sins by literally taking the stain and darkness of the sin from your soul and consuming it and taking it inside themselves, but Ra’s was a human turned into a pseudo Sin Eater rather than being a true one thus he was constantly in unbearable pain that only increased the more he consumed. It was the price he had to pay to be of full use to Naruto as the leader of the League of Shadows and Assassins, the position he volunteered for those centuries ago when Naruto wanted a second purpose of the league to be fulfilled.

Essentially, Ra’s pulled a Jesus for the League in that he took in all the sins and darkness of the truly loyal and devoted members of the League, the ones that truly believed in building a better future by bringing down the corrupt and dark of the world. Ra’s took in all their of pain, darkness, sin, and dark thoughts into himself keeping them pure and capable of serving the League when the time came for Naruto to take command again. It was why he lashed out at times or seemed crazed, such pain and darkness had side effects and impact on your health.

You add in the Lazarus Pits being pools of pure chaos and darkness thanks to the magics involved with the carious chemicals and you got a man who suffered more than any other being in history besides Naruto himself.

However, he never once complained.

Never once asked Naruto to replace him with someone else.

Never asked Naruto to take the pain away.

Nothing except each time Naruto made an appearance in the world, he would send Talia to ask Naruto if it was time for him to be killed and Naruto to retake the League. He endured each time Naruto said no and patiently and obediently complied to wait until the time came.

Of course, he had to play the part of the aging and tired leader that was looking for a successor and admittedly, Bruce was an ideal choice and if he could convince the man to kill him then Ra’s would have simply come back and continued taking in the darkness and sin with Bruce leading the League with Talia’s help until Naruto was ready to take over permanently.

But now, he was free. He was able to be at peace knowing he fulfilled his life long mission for his best friend and teacher. He could pass on knowing that his daughters were safe and happy with the man they loved most.

A death that many man could want.

As the Harvesters finished consuming Ra’s entirely, Naruto allowed a tear to fall for his student and friend before he looked around seeing the traitors dead and butchered in various ways with Ubu having been stabbed repeatedly until there was barely anything recognizable. Flicking his fingers, the corpses that his Darklings weren’t eating were suddenly covered in black fire and burned from existence.

Naruto then turned to the remaining members, who all knelt before him, not at all bothered by the blood staining their weapons and clothes. “From now on, there will be no more ends justify the means. We will be brutal, efficient, and precise with as little civilian casualty as possible. I will be drilling into you all different methods of assassination, espionage, and infiltration from the subtle to the obvious. You will kill only those I green light you to kill and you will follow all my orders to the letter or you will be punished severely, do you understand?” Naruto stated making it clear that how he ran the League was different from how they had been doing things.

“Yes master!” They chorused and Naruto nodded knowing he’d need warriors and assassins as time came since while he could handle things himself, he wasn’t going to be coddling the Human race and make sure at least some of them were competent to help themselves over needing to be guided like a 2 year old.

Things would get easier once he started to gather some old friends and allies back to him and getting his family and confidants back.

Now he just had to get the ground work and foundation going especially since his company opened tomorrow. With Frost, Cindy, and Mercy there to help get things moving in the right direction and get the ball rolling with Star, Blackfire, and Raven helping get some points across.

It was time to be mister personality again.

**_NEXT DAY_ **

Naruto sighed as he stood in front of his new building and looking “presentable” in a suit and tie with his hair combed back and now a fiery red while Frost, now looking like a normal person, was standing in a business suit, blue of course, and matching heels and the same with Cindy and Mercy. Cindy’s was yellow with pink and Mercy was straight business attire that she normally wore. Starfire and Blackfire were in their usual attire with a bit of added padding and Raven was near them in her usual attire. Beside them was a Mr. Phoenix Wright of the Wright Anything Agency, who’s family was an ally of his for quite a few generations and now would be assimilating into his company to head up the legal department.

Today was opening day for Whirlpool Industries after all and he needed what key figures he had ready to make an appearance.

In front of them was a large quantity of reporters and news crews counting some from out of state. All of them were filming and ready to ask questions or take photos of him. Internally he sighed since was by far one of the most annoying things to do as a human, but long term it was helpful.

Walking up to the podium that had several microphones on it, he took a breath before he started speaking. “Good day to you all, my name is Menma Uzumaki and I’m sure a few of you have already done some digging due to my actions with Mr. Wright’s Agency and my small interview with miss Lana Lang. I’m going to save you the PR spiel that many of you heard before so as to not waste our time.” Naruto stated surprising some with how blunt he was being, but it was different to say the least. “I am only going to state the facts and what my intentions are. I have built this company not to be some cash cow that I can use to take advantage of this city or the people in it, hence why I am announcing that my company is not concerned with profit but with progression.” Naruto continued making many murmur and wonder how you could keep a company open like this without thought for profit.

Naruto raised his hand to quiet everyone down so he could continue. “Our primary goals here are small yet not so easily obtainable: improve the lives of the people of this planet and to provide help and aid to any and all aliens and metahumans.” Naruto stated garnering more attention as he motioned to Starfire and Blackfire, “You may recognize these two women from the reports concerning the recent invasion as well aiding a good friend of mine that goes by the name Kage, the new hero in the city. They are not of this planet and they didn’t come here willingly, but I am offering them sanctuary with my company in hopes we can expand Humanity’s knowledge and build relations with other worlds.” Naruto stated as the two princesses waved and Naruto motioned to Frost as everyone looked at him in shock that he knew Kage, “This woman is named Crystal Frost, she is more widely known as the criminal Killer Frost.” He continued shocking everyone watching. “What many of you don’t know is that she became a criminal because the lab she was working for turned her into a metahuman and then refused to help find a way to turn her back and with no help, she was forced to get her own funding but everywhere she went she was told that they couldn’t help her or they lied and didn’t try to cure her but replicate her powers. All the heroes of the world say she is a criminal, but she is a victim as much as anyone else! It took her and I 4 days to get her powers under her control enough that she can now appear as an ordinary person and with continued research we can remove her powers if she so wishes it.” Naruto stated passionately as he saw he was capturing his audience.

“I am sick and tired of seeing these so called great humanitarians, heroes, and men of the people leave people like miss Frost behind because it’s easier that way. Bruce Wayne while considered a great humanitarian has done nothing to try and help the people of Arkham or Black Gate that did not choose this life, it was forced upon them. Kage and Mr. Wright have done more good for the members that could be saved than all the so called doctors of Arkham. As such, I now make this statement: To any and all metahumans and aliens out there in need of help, come here, come to LA and I will do my best to help you. I ask nothing of you other than if your talents can aid in any of our projects that you lend a hand. Homes will be provided along with food and we will help you to either master your abilities, remove them from you, or simply provide shelter and people to talk to until you’re ready to face the world.” Naruto stated catching the interest of several individuals, “However.” Naruto continued drawing attention back, “I will warn you that Kage will be keeping an eye on anyone that comes here for our help should they wish to grow their powers and then turn to a life of crime. As such, my company will release any and all information we gather on our guests including their powers and weaknesses to ensure their life of crime is short lived.” Naruto stated making a few people nod in respect for that.

“My company shall also be working to help any and all those in need as we’ve already built several buildings to house combat veterans and homeless people till they can find a job, whether with my company or someone else doesn’t matter and have donated a large sum of money to Metropolis and the other areas hit by the recent invasion. I am merely trying to help and change the world for the better and I ask other to help me do it. It is for that reason that I’ve requested the inmates or Arkham Asylum that were cured or spared by Kage to be relinquished into my company’s custody so I can further help them and give them jobs that suit their talents.” Naruto stated as he took a breath while everyone processed that information. “I will now take this time to answer a few questions and then a tour will be held here. And please, be calm about it.” Naruto stated as many hands rose up causing him to sigh. “Any questions that aren’t about Kage? I am not going to discuss that subject, today is about my company not who I know or associate with.” Naruto stated making a few lower their hands before Naruto pointed to a reporter.

“Mr. Uzumaki, who are those other three women up there with you?” The reporter asked and Naruto nodded.

“The blonde is miss Cindy Aurum, she and her grandfather ran a mechanic shop in town before the local cartels attacked trying to capture her as she is an expert mechanic. Kage saved her and then I helped her hide until he removed the interested parties from the equation. Now she is leading my mechanical and engineering division. The brunette is miss Mercy Graves, she used to be the bodyguard and chauffeur for Lex Luthor before he left her for dead and I offered her a place with my company. She is my head of security and personal guard as well as secretary for the time being. The last girl is named Rachel Roth, she goes by the hero name Raven and is a sorceress, she is also one of the people who have come to me for help in mastering her powers and as such she’s also leading my mystics, magic, and occult division.” Naruto stated before pointing to another reporter.

“Sir, I don’t mean to sound rude, but magic doesn’t exist.” The reporter stated and Naruto smirked before thumbing behind him.

“Just like how aliens and super powers don’t exist, right?” Naruto asked and the reporter blinked before laughing nervously.

“Point taken sir.” The reporter stated causing some others to laugh as Naruto pointed to another reporter.

“Mr. Uzumaki, how can you plan to keep your company open if profit isn’t being planned? Surely you know that some projects are costly and can bankrupt your company.” A reporter stated and Naruto nodded.

“Indeed, I do know that. However, my family has amassed a sizeable fortune over the centuries because we invest in companies, have the devil’s luck with gambling, and place money into future investments that pay off in the long run. One such investment is the fact I own 8% of the shares of Wayne Industries and get a stipend from it and I also own 10% of the shares of Queen Consolidated. As such, I have wealth stashed up that I could run this company for centuries without going bankrupt.” Naruto stated surprising them as he kept answering questions before finally having enough and starting the tour.

**_NARUTO’S HOME: THAT NIGHT_ **

Naruto sighed as he sat back on the couch having been bored and agitated throughout the course of the day, nothing with the company just entertaining the reporters and them causing an annoyance since they kept trying to slide in questions about Kage. Naruto stomped those questions out fast and quick with the threat of having the more pushy reporters removed from the tour if they wouldn’t drop it. A couple of fools thought he was bluffing only for the security he had to escort them from the premises and wouldn’t let them back in, which made the others realize the threat was more a promise and he would keep it.

The girls were all of the same, though not as bad since when the tour started, he had sent the others off to their areas leaving him to man the tour singlehandedly and save them some of the stress and aggravation.

Besides the annoyance and aggravation, it had been a good opening day and those he had so far were doing their job thoroughly and correctly over getting results immediately. Naruto wanted a better reputation than both Lexcorp and Wayne Industries, so he was going to ensure that nothing was put out by his company without being checked, rechecked, and checked again to ensure the item was safe and secure for people. His connection to the multiverse would help with that since he could create things from different universes for here to better the planet and people while also boosting his company and persona even higher which made doing the former activity easier and let him get more things done.

It was also what he planned to do for the League of Shadows as he could help them learn various assassination and stealth arts that he knew and had learned from browsing the multiverse.

Naruto broke from his musings as he sensed a presence in his home and frowned as he stood up catching the others’ attention, “Come out Yami, I know you’re here.” Naruto stated before giggling was heard and Yami appeared from the shadows of the room.

“Just have to ruin my fun, don’t you Naruto-kun?” Yami stated with a smile while noting the women giving her disapproving looks or glares, not that she was surprised since she was angry at herself as well for letting Kami get away with all that shit. She’d be disappointed in them if they weren’t giving her some dirty looks.

“What do you want?” Naruto asked as he stared at his mother with no expression.

Yami merely smiled, “Delivering on our part of the bargain.” Yami stated as Naruto widened his eyes slightly. “You absorbing Ra’s got my power up quite a bit and delivering his long overdue soul improved Shini-kun’s enough that we were able to breach the purgatory enough to get one of them back.” Yami stated with a smile as she turned and looked at the shadows before a figure stepped out causing some tears to go down Naruto’s face.

Said person was a woman standing about 5’10” with cream skin, bubblegum pink hair, a red with black accents strapless corset that pushed up her D cup breasts and showed she didn’t wear a bra, form fitting black pants that almost looked like tights or leggings that hugged her bubble butt, red heeled sandals, black fingerless gloves with her left ring finger having an onyx band with a blood ruby on it, red painted pouty lips, and red painted nails with the fingernails looking sharpened. Her eyes were a pure emerald color that contrasted against Naruto’s sapphire eyes. Two other noticeable things were the black and blood red diamond on her forehead and the black choker around her neck that had a red spiral on it.

Said woman smiled lovingly and happily at Naruto with tears of her own, “Naruto-ku-MPH.” She started speaking before Naruto was on her in a flash kissing her lovingly and passionately and she was quick to return it.

Yami merely smiled at the scene happy to see her first daughter in-law back, though she did twitch a bit as her jaw hurt since said in-law had slugged both her and Shinigami when she saw them. Again, it was understandable, but both of them had forgotten what pain had felt like so it wasn’t exactly nice to remember.

Naruto and the woman separated a minute later both smiling and leaning their foreheads against the other. “Hello to you too.” The woman giggled slightly causing Naruto to smile.

He missed her laugh and the sound of her voice.

“Words can’t describe, Sakura-koi.” Naruto stated as the now named Sakura nodded still smiling serenely at him while the mortal women near them widened their eyes.

“No, no they really can’t, but then, our bond was never based on words.” Sakura states as she pecked his lips and hugged him close with both feeling their bond building back up every second.

Yami merely smiled before she nodded to herself. “Well, my work here is done for now, I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Yami stated knowing she would only be coming around if she had someone to bring.

However, when she turned to leave, she froze at Naruto speaking, “Mother.” Naruto stated causing Yami to freeze as it was the first time he had ever called her that. “I don’t know if I’ll ever fully forgive you or father for your actions those millennia ago, but I do thank you for this and what you’re doing now.” Naruto stated as he stroked Sakura’s hair and she listened to his heart beat.

Yami merely stood there with a smile as tears streamed down her face, “Y-you’re welcome, son.” Yami sniffed as her heart sang in joy at being able to call him that after so long.

After Kami’s actions, Narito had disowned her and Shinigami as his parents and threatened to kill them if they ever called him their son in his presence, even beat their asses when Yami tried to when he first gave the ultimatum.

To be able to do that after so long, it made her happy beyond words.

Yami merely wiped her eyes before leaving since she knew she wouldn’t be getting anything else, but that was fine. She had survived millennia of her son hating and despising her, she could live with knowing he was at least grateful towards her.

After Yami left, Naruto kissed Sakura’s forehead right over the diamond there causing her to sigh in bliss since not only did she miss his presence and touch, but she also missed him fueling her like he did. She could consume dark essence and hearts to grow stronger, but she loved it more when he gave it to her directly since it was a euphoric and blissful experience that was only surpassed by him fucking her.

Narito then turned towards the other females in the room, “I think some introductions are needed.” Naruto stated as one hand slid down Sakura’s back to her ass and gave it a squeeze making her smile as she nodded.

Sakura then turned and eyed each woman intently and they each shivered since it felt like a predator eyeing a piece of meat. Had they been focusing, they would have recalled that Naruto mentioned he and Sakura had fucked multiple women together and she loved fucking them as much as Naruto did.

In other words, Sakura was inspecting her new sex toys.

“Hmm, not that impressive now, but a little training and feeding off you should fix that quickly.” Sakura stated as her eyes changed to blood red and she licked her lips seductively causing the women to shudder as they could guess what said training would involve.

“Yes well, to be fair they’re starting out with more than you did when we started our fun.” Naruto teased making Sakura pout at him.

“I only just came back and my husband has already resorted to teasing, so mean.” Sakura stated dramatically causing Naruto to chuckle as he kissed her cheek causing her to smile. “But, you’re right, shouldn’t be too much time before their assets improve, though me and my sisters will no doubt still be much bigger.” Sakura stated causing Naruto to chuckle.

“Um, excuse me, but I’m pretty sure my breasts are bigger than yours.” Blackfire stated hesitantly since she didn’t want to offend the woman.

Her response came in the form of both Naruto and Sakura laughing causing the women to frown in confusion. “Oh, honey, I’m much more endowed than a simple set of D cup tits. I’ve been indulging and feeding on Naruto’s lust for decades until I died and my body reflects that consumption.” Sakura stated with a flirtatious smile that instantly made Blackfire blush and feel horny. “I just use magic and seals to keep my body in a more… manageable form since it’s hard to fight with your large tits bouncing around every which way, especially if you get smacked in the face by them.” Sakura stated as she trailed her finger up her body and pulled her corset away from her a bit letting them see her tits expand to fill the new gap as she did.

“Oh.” Blackfire stated while trying not to stare at the tit flesh being exposed.

Naruto merely chuckled before spanking Sakura cause her to sigh in pleasure, “Stop teasing, love, you’ll make her a mess before she’s mentally prepared for it.” Naruto stated making Sakura pout again but she nodded.

“Fine.” She groaned as Blackfire seemed to calm down a bit.

“W-what was that?!?” Blackfire asked as she tried to calm down more.

Sakura merely smirked, “Well, Naruto is the embodiment of lust and I’ve been indulging in it along with the rest of his dark desires and dark essence. Doing that enough comes with some little benefits such as I can make anyone lustful or horny through my body and presence.” Sakura stated surprising them and she giggled, “Mmhmm, but it’s nowhere near what Naruto can do. I just fed off of it, but he IS lust and desire, hence why so many lust, desire, and sex demons readily call him their king as they can’t come close to competing with him.” Sakura stated as she licked his cheek while clinging to his side while the women all blushed and drooled a bit.

Sakura merely laughed having forgotten what fun it was to tease and play with women with her husband. “Don’t be so eager ladies, once he fucks you, he’ll own you. You won’t want another male so long as you live and even women will only tide you over for so long.” Sakura stated knowing that Naruto’s lust and desire weren’t something you could just turn away from.

“Enough, pet, no need to get them so worked up when it’s unnecessary.” Naruto stated with a bit of amusement and Sakura smiled flirtatiously since he only called her ‘pet’ when it was time for her to be an obedient little slut of a wife.

“Oh all right, not like I can fully enjoy the fun right now anyway.” Sakura stated with a serene smile and she kissed Naruto’s cheek again.

“What do you mean?” Cindy asked and Sakura smiled.

“I only just came back to life, honey, I haven’t fed or experienced being alive in millennia so I’m nowhere near a physical condition to have Naruto claim my body again. Hence why I was teasing so much since I was feeding on the lust you generated along with Naruto-kun’s so I could get back to shape faster. If I keep teasing my doting and dominating husband, his lust and desires leak out more letting me feed and grow stronger, meaning I can have my stud fuck me much sooner.” Sakura stated as she ran her hands over his muscled torso and kissed his cheek again.

“Enough of that, how about I cook dinner and you lot get to know each other?” Naruto asked and the girls all smiled, though Sakura was more predatory and lustful since she’d start training these girls soon enough.

Naruto merely went to the kitchen and started prepping everything for stir fry since it was Sakura’s favorite dish and knew she’d eat plenty to get her strength back up and sate her gluttony side for now. It had been a while since he made this dish since he didn’t care to make it often since the incident, but he did occasionally.

He paused in his cooking as his personal cell phone rang and raised an eyebrow since it was unlisted and only a rare few had access to it. “Hello?” Naruto asked as he answered it before a male voice spoke.

 _(Hello father)._ The voice stated making Naruto raise an eyebrow while smiling.

“Hello Klaus, been a while, what’s wrong?” Naruto asked one of his eldest children that wasn’t from the people of his age.

 _(I found the Doppelgänger and the moon stone, but there’s a problem with a pair of vampires and a witch that are close to her)._ The now named Klaus replied and Naruto frowned.

“And the problem is? You can easily handle them.” Naruto asked since he had trained Klaus to be lethal and brutal when necessary.

 _(It’s Stefan and Damon in the way as well as a Bennet Witch, plus it’s in Mystic Falls)._ Klaus stated making Naruto stop dead as he was silent. _(I don’t want to fight them, especially since they are probably wrapped up in the curse, but I also want to be free and I have a little more than a week to do it and Mystic Falls would allow the witch to amp up her power to dangerous levels)._ Klaus clarified wanting to be clear to his father that he didn’t want to hurt them and that he wasn’t asking for permission.

“I see.” Naruto stated as he thought things over.

 _(What would you like me to do?)_ Klaus asked knowing that his father was very particular about some people being killed.

“Call a sit down with them, the heads of the council, any other parties that are involved in this mess, and have your siblings there. And I mean ALL of them, if they give you any shit just tell them that I want them there and to behave.” Naruto stated knowing that it was time to have a major sit down about some things.

 _(All right, though I may need to persuade some parties since they won’t want to just meet peacefully)._ Klaus stated since he didn’t have nearly as much charisma as his father did.

“Do what you have to do, name drop me for the majority of you have to, but I want none them crippled or maimed.” Naruto stated getting confirmation from Klaus, “Good, who is the Doppelgänger this time anyway?” Naruto asked since he could just look through his connection to magic, but this was easier.

 _(Elena Gilbert)._ Klaus stated making Naruto frown at the name.

“When you speak to the council, tell Liz to bring Jenna with them as she’ll need to be there too.” Naruto stated knowing it would help smooth some things.

 _(Will do, when can I expect you?)_ Klaus asked knowing not to question how the Humans pertained to the meeting or how his father knew them.

“Not sure, I’ll be there before the moon, but I’ll be bringing someone with me that can help with some things.” Naruto stated since he knew Klaus and his other children and their mothers always wanted to meet Sakura and his other loves. It would be a nice surprise for him and the others.

 _(All right, see you soon.)_ Klaus stated and Naruto smiled.

“Bye son.” Naruto stated with a smile as he hung up before he resumed cooking knowing Sakura knew what was happening from their bond forming to former strength and knew she was excited to meet the people he knew in Mystic Falls and dish out some punishment to others. There would definitely be some bloodshed in Mystic Falls, but only on the people that deserved it and a few that could be punished through other methods would be and Sakura would enjoy every moment of it. Sakura’s only disappointment was that she’d have to wait a little longer to tease and train the new girls.

Ah well, the things they sacrifice for family and love.

For today, they relax as he’d cook and let the girls talk and then he’d get ready to head out to Mystic Falls and leave a clone here to handle his public duties and appearances.

**DONE**

**Hope you all enjoyed it even if a lot of it was just talking.**

**Anyway, next time will be Mystic Falls and the League going to another source of information on Naruto.**

**See ya next time, later.**


	8. Mystic Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is on his way to helps his son, but that's not his only reason for going to Mystic Falls

**Hello all and welcome to the next chapter. It’s time for Mystic Falls to get visited.**

**Also, a reminder: You’re going to see Naruto doing some rather unheroic things this chapter and from now on. He’s not the shining example or the beacon for people to aspire to be, he’s got a job to do for good and evil and he’ll do both as he pleases and needs to. So just prepare yourself since there will be some assholish and unlikable things occurring as we go now.**

**Just to give fair WARNING: Starting this chapter there will be a LOT of sexual/smut related occurrences going on. I will mark the lengthy ones but the smaller ones are just gonna be here, so if you’re gonna have to deal with it if you’re one of those who skips the smut and reads everything else. There will be no pure smut chapters (at least that I have planned at the moment) but there could be some in the future just to give fair warning again. And what I mean by smaller ones is like a woman has her breasts out and they get groped some or have their ass kneaded or is naked and on display in front of other, etc. etc.**

**Disclaimer: ………. I got nothing, see previous chapters.**

**Theme Songs: “The Vengeful One” by Disturbed and “Indestructible” by Disturbed.**

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Conversation thoughts’_

**“Demon, summon, otherworldly, and/or Naruto’s pissed off or altered voice”**

**_“Above’s thoughts” / important text_ **

**_‘Above’s conversation thoughts’_ **

_(Over Phone, Text message, or on TV/Radio)_

**Chapter 8: Mystic Falls**

**_SOMEWHERE ON THE ROAD: TWO DAYS LATER_ **

Naruto sat in his Avalanche driving along the road while beside him, Sakura was on an iPad going over various subjects she needed to brush up on. Naruto had handled most of it via their connection and putting knowledge into her mind as she slept the first night, but she still needed to brush up and study some of the things to make sure they stuck. He also was helping her get back into combat shape since, naturally, she was a bit sloppy right now and needed to get back into the swing of things.

She was all for it of course, she hated not being useful to her beloved outside of sex, though she loved being useful for that, and always wanted to help him in some way, shape, or form. Until she got her body and talents under control again, she couldn’t even help with sex or training the future fucktoys how to properly please him. So, she began getting the harder stuff done which was why she was using her big brain to speed read through several different subjects, an upgrade from her beloved long ago and it was useful for taking in and processing information from any source it was being taken from.

As such, Sakura was already through the 1890s and was now taking in the various information from the 1900s.

However, Naruto also had to smirk at her feeding and teasing him as she did. How you ask? She was in her seat naked and was fingering herself, groping herself, or sucking on her tits as she read and giving off lewd moans knowing it would spike his lust and thus feed her to make it better. He REALLY did miss the sight of her GG-H cup breasts and her plump ass that jiggled as she walked and begged to be spanked. The fact that her medical and mystical talents ensured her pussy was as tight as it was when she was a virgin was also very enticing too.

He knew she was desperate to start having sex again as her body’s needs were easily on par with succubi. Naruto was no better of course, him being the embodiment of lust made him horny 24/7 and it took years to have enough self control not to go out and just fuck an entire city’s worth of women into submission. Sure it would have been fun at first, but the fallout afterward would have been a pain in the neck. Although the advantage of controlling a city through all the women being loyal to him was worth contemplating.

Luckily, he could focus on right now as he had clones back in L.A. to keep up appearances and ensure his guests weren’t slacking off in their training and any matters that needed his attention would get it. It wasn’t as beneficial as being there himself, but he couldn’t be EVERYWHERE fully since sometimes looking at the big picture causes you to miss tiny details that are VERY impactful on the big picture. Besides, his boss would make sure he was aware of anything that needed his personal attention.

He also didn’t need to worry about some other things as Talia was mobilizing the League of Shadows to handle a few quick, clean, and efficient matters he needed handled while his attention was elsewhere. Of course, she would ensure the matters were handled and the various soldiers of the League of Shadows would ensure it was done with the utmost efficiency. He may not have started to train them in new and more efficient ways, but the matters in questions were matters they could handle well enough without further training and education.

Anyway, his love was progressing well with regaining some of her strength, which was good since they’d be arriving in Virginia within the next day and it wouldn’t be but a couple hours to get to Mystic Falls afterwards, which he told Klaus via text message. He just hoped things weren’t as fucked up as he suspected they were. He could look and find out now, but he figured he’d see it soon enough.

Knowing his luck, he had a shit ton of stuff to clean up when he got there.

**_MYSTIC FALLS: SALVATORE MANSION_ **

Elena Gilbert was nervous, and rightly so, given the fact her semi-stepfather, Alaric, was standing before her while her vampire boyfriend Stefan, said boyfriend’s vampire brother Damon, one of her oldest friends who was also now a vampire Caroline, her little brother Jeremy, and her best friend that was a powerful witch, Bonnie, were around her protecting her. Why? Well her stepfather Alaric was currently possessed by Klaus, an Original Vampire that wanted to sacrifice Elena to break a curse that was around him. It didn’t help that standing beside him was her ancestor and the previous being known as a Doppelgänger, who was named Katerina Petrova but now went by Katherine Pierce, and now a vampire even older than her boyfriend and his brother but younger than Klaus was standing there as well.

“You all can relax, I’m actually not going to do anything besides provide an invitation.” Klaus stated while in his puppet body of one Alaric Saltzman.

“An invitation to what? Willingly joining your little ceremony to break a curse?” Damon Salvatore snarked while Klaus merely smirked at him.

“No, an invitation to a sit down between several parties, including yourselves and myself. Someone much more knowledgeable than I is coming for this meeting and wants to clear the air about some things and help resolve this as quickly as possible.” Klaus stated making many of them frown.

“You mean another Original.” Jeremy Gilbert stated causing Klaus to laugh.

“You’d naturally go to that conclusion, but no. It’s someone else, though you may not remember, that is very close to Damon, Stefan, and Katerina here.” Klaus stated making them all frown.

“Who is this someone?” Stefan asked as he felt a nagging sensation in his mind, but couldn’t quite… reach it.

“That would be telling my friend, and I’m afraid it’s meant to be a surprise. Your friend Bonnie here has actually met him shortly after the death of her grandmother, though she can’t tell you specifics I’m sure.” Klaus stated making them look at a shocked Bonnie.

“HE’S coming here?!?” Bonnie asked in astonishment and shock before Klaus nodded. “Why? What could he have to do with this?!?” Bonnie demanded and Klaus chuckled.

“Well, there’s some personal business, but it does include you my dear since you’d no doubt call on your ancestors to power yourself up to the point you could wipe out thousands of vampires in a single moment, or perhaps destroy a newly awakened hybrid that is in transition when he would be at his weakest.” Klaus stated causing them all to stiffen as Klaus merely chuckled, “He was not exactly pleased with your plan, Bonnie, and I’m sure your ancestors were among the same mindset.” Klaus stated making Bonnie bite her lip, which told Elena and their friend Caroline, the recently turned Vampire, that she was nervous about what he was talking about.

“Just what is that supposed to mean?” Damon asked/demanded and Klaus smirked.

“I won’t say because I don’t want to, but Bonnie won’t say as she’s not allowed to. Even if she truly wanted to, she couldn’t.” Klaus stated making them frown before Bonnie pulled the top of her shirt to the side showing a glowing gold mark on left her shoulder and collarbone, it looked like a nine-tailed fox and Katarina widened her eyes seeing it.

“It’s a brand, I’m not allowed to discuss different matters tied to it. If I did, my magic would be taken away and my ancestors would disown and curse me in the afterlife for breaking it.” Bonnie stated surprising them before the brand faded from view and she moved her shirt back.

“Correct. It’s part of an old form of magical oaths between people, usually a teacher and student or close family. Regardless, Bonnie can’t tell you or she faces consequences far worse than letting me undo my curse.” Klaus stated making them frown. “Now, I would like to be clear that this invitation is not to be ignored, as Bonnie and Katarina well know. Should you try, you will be forced to attend and I won’t have to lift a finger to do it especially since you’ll each be there because your curiosity is peaked and you’ll have incentive to be there as people you know and care about are also being given this invitation.” Klaus stated making them frown.

“So come or else, real subtle.” Caroline stated and Klaus smiled.

“Yes well, not much for subtlety these days. However there is a piece of business we must handle before then.” Klaus stated making them frown more. “I know you have my brother, I want him back, in exchange I will give you Mr. Saltzman back. I’d even let Katarina here stay with you if you’d like since I know she wants to be at the meeting knowing what would happen if she ran yet again.” Klaus stated looking back at Katarina to see her nodding and showing she knew fully well not to run away.

“Why the sudden brotherly love? Elijah isn’t exactly your biggest fan right now.” Stefan asked calmly as he could tell that there was _something_ about this situation that he should know but couldn’t place it and the look on Damon’s face told him that his brother felt the same way.

“Elijah is angry because he was led to believe a lie that someone else gave him and once I tell him about the meeting, he won’t be so angry anymore. Now, I know this puts a damper on your backup plan that if you can’t find a way to kill me soon that you’ll remove the dagger from Elijah and use him to hit me hard and fast, but it won’t matter since even if you don’t turn him over to me, he’ll just be taken when the time for the meeting comes closer and it won’t even be me that does it.” Klaus stated making them frown more at him knowing about their plans even though they were EXTREMELY careful, but Damon and Stefan could also somehow tell that he wasn’t lying to them.

Glancing at Elena to see her nod her head a bit to indicate they should since there wasn’t much other choice really. “Damon, go get Elijah, and bring him here for Klaus.” Stefan stated since there was something VERY big nagging at his mind to do this and he saw Damon nod before Damon was gone in a burst of speed before he brought a dirtied Elijah up and dropped him at Klaus’ feet before moving back with the dagger and handed it to Jeremy to keep since a supernatural person couldn’t use the dagger or they went down with the Original.

Klaus nodded and knelt beside his brother before biting the tip of Alaric’s finger and drew a blood spiral on Elijah’s forehead and slammed his palm on the spiral making Elijah jolt awake before he grabbed Klaus and slammed him into the wall while holding him off the ground. “Oof, hello big brother.” Klaus stated with a laugh.

“Hello Niklaus, I wish you were actually here right now, then I could hurt you for real.” Elijah stated and Klaus laughed.

“I believe you brother, but your anger is misplaced. I didn’t bury them at sea, I only said that to a peon that HE was using in order to keep HIM from searching and possibly finding them. Had I known you’d interrogate the peon, I would have told you the truth.” Klaus stated making Elijah look at him in shock before his grip tightened.

“Where are they?” Elijah growled with obvious anger in his voice.

“I’ll tell you when you come see the real me at this man’s home. You and I have a lot to talk about and catch up on. Especially since we’re going to have a guest soon that wants to see us all.” Klaus stated before putting a hand on Elijah’s shoulder and the brand appeared on him too, only his was navy blue, making Elijah widen his eyes as all the anger vanished from him and he put Klaus down slowly.

“Very well. I’ll be there shortly.” Elijah stated before blurring away in a burst of speed.

Klaus merely fixed his clothes before nodding to the group, “Well, now that that bit of family drama out of the way, I’ll be leaving now. Someone will inform you when to be at the meeting as it will be held at the Lockwood Mansion.” Klaus stated before he closed his eyes and exhaled a deep breath before Alaric’s body collapsed to the ground.

Or would have if Katherine hadn’t caught him and carried him to the couch. “He’s alive, just unconscious for a few hours. This isn’t the first time I’ve seen Klaus use that trick.” Katherine stated as she set Alaric down.

“Yeah great.” Damon stated walking off towards his room to dig into his few journals he had to figure out why the hell the brand and that spiral were stuck inside his head. He didn’t write down every little thing like Stefan did, but he did jot down the important shit that he couldn’t afford to forget about.

“You okay?” Stefan asked Elena, who nodded and he kissed her forehead. “Okay, I’ll be right back. I want to look at my journals to see if I wrote anything on what Klaus is talking about.” Stefan stated making Elena look at him in confusion.

“You know who he is talking about?” Elena asked and Stefan frowned.

“I don’t know. Something seemed familiar about what he was talking about and I feel like I’ve seen that brand somewhere before, but I can’t place it. It’s like I’m under a compulsion to not remember, but the memories are fighting to get out. I’m hoping that if it was compulsion that whoever it was didn’t think to erase my journal entries.” Stefan stated making Elena nod before he went upstairs to his room while Katarina poured herself a drink and surprisingly Bonnie did as well.

“So, anything you two can tell us about our soon to be mystery guest?” Caroline asked and Bonnie shook her head while Katherine sighed.

“I can’t, I’m magically bound not to speak unless given expressed and clear permission. If I do otherwise, I’ll lose my magic and suffer a fate worse than death when I do eventually die and since you guys still need a witch for things and I don’t really want to insult my ancestors….” Bonnie left it hanging in the air making Caroline nod.

“And what about you, bitch of the vampires?” Caroline stated and Katherine was silent as she downed her glass before pouring her another one.

“Just that you better hunker down and prepare yourselves. The person coming makes Klaus look like a vampire that was just turned yesterday.” Katherine stated as she down another glass while seeming to be sad.

“Why do you look so… heartbroken?” Elena asked and Katherine laughed without any humor.

“Because that’s what I am.” Katherine stated as she just grabbed the bottle and started downing it as she sat in one of the chairs there and looked ready to let the tears building in her eyes escape.

“Wow, never thought I’d see YOU heartbroken and sad, figured you’d be like the bitch we know and shut off your emotions.” Caroline stated and they saw Katherine clearly didn’t care about what was said, which only added to the situation.

“Yes well, when the first person you ever truly loved is coming back into your life when he was the one who was helping Klaus those centuries ago, see how you feel then.” Katherine stated sadly as she drank the bottle empty before throwing it into the fireplace not caring for the shocked looks.

“The person coming helped Klaus last time?!?” Elena asked knowing this was not looking good.

“Yes, I loved him more than I ever loved anything even if his heart wasn’t fully ready to return it due to his past. Then I learned what Klaus intended and that he was helping Klaus, I felt so shattered and alone then I ran. To compare how I felt about him to what I felt about Stefan… Well… it’s like comparing an alcoholic’s desire for booze to that of their desire for water.” Katherine stated as she blurred and grabbed another bottle before drinking it.

“Wow, I actually feel bad for you, and I hate your guts.” Caroline stated as Katherine laughed slightly.

“You’re not the first and not likely to be the last. When someone that… precious to you and that close to your heart betrays you in that manner, it’s enough to make anyone cold and uncaring to what happens to others.” Katherine stated sadly as she drank some more.

“Can you tell us his name?” Elena asked and Katherine shook her head. “Look, Katherine, I get that he’s powerful and you loved him, but if we can stop him-” Elena started before Katherine began laughing as if some kind of joke had been told.

“Stop him? Loved him? No, you silly girl. I STILL love him. I STILL desire him. I STILL yearn for him and his touch. To feel his embrace, his lips, see the love in his eyes as he looks at me as if I’m the only person in existence, to have him in my bed and body again. I have NEVER stopped loving him and wanting to be with him, which just makes it hurt worse. As for stopping him? You’d have better luck making the Earth stop spinning, the sun stop shining, or you suddenly being able to take on Superman in a battle of strength. There is no stopping him. If he wants something done, it’s done. If he wants someone dead, then they die. If he wants something stopped, then it’s stopped.” Katherine stated while part of her always wondered why she wasn’t dead since it would be child’s play to be found.

“Then why hasn’t he killed you?” Jeremy asked and Katherine shrugged.

“I don’t know, haven’t seen him to even ask. But make no mistake, you could have Bonnie here channel every witch in her entire family line, have an army of Originals at your beck and call, and hit him with everything you had and he’d just walk right through without being stopped.” Katherine stated before she stood and took the bottle before walking off, “I’ll be in one of the guest rooms, hopefully soon to be passed out drunk.” Katherine stated as she really wished she could get herself so wasted that none of her memories would be upon her for a long time.

The remaining four just frowned not sure what to do now with a mysterious person coming to town and they knew nothing to help them prepare.

Why did their lives have to be so fucking complicated?!?

**_ALARIC’S APARTMENT_ **

Klaus, back in his original body, sat drinking some bourbon, as Elijah entered since the place was spelled by Klaus’ witch Greta to essentially make it an open house until Klaus and Elijah left. “There’s some clothes in the closet, though the man has the worst taste in style since… oh, what was that fellow’s name in the 17th century, he strutted around and dressed like a peacock?” Klaus asked and Elijah hummed a moment as he walked to the bedroom.

“Archibald Wittlesy?” Elijah asked as he looked through the clothes.

“No, the friend of his, thought he could impress Rebekah with that hideous suit that looked like it was sent from the 1970s.” Klaus stated and Elijah frowned a moment.

“Ah! Haroldson. Jacoby Haroldson.” Elijah stated as Klaus snapped his fingers.

“THAT’S it! The man was born a couple hundred years too early, he would have fit in well during the psicodalia phase.” Klaus stated with a laugh while Elijah smirked before coming out in a basic white shirt, jeans, and his shoes.

“Bit unsophisticated, but it will due till I can talk to Mrs. Lockwood for some more fitting clothing.” Elijah stated making Klaus nod before he surprised Elijah by surging forward and hugging him.

“I’ve missed you, brother.” Klaus stated as he patted Elijah’s back before pulling back. “C’mon, I have to see Mrs. Lockwood anyway and the others should be getting dropped off there soon anyway.” Klaus stated with a smile as he led his brother out.

“So when will father be here?” Elijah asked as they walked.

“Sometime tomorrow, he wants everyone up and at the meeting counting the members of the Mystic Falls Council, Elena’s aunt, our siblings, and anyone else we have involved in the ritual to free me. Naturally, that means Elena’s group as well. I don’t know what this has to do with the Council or her aunt, but I’m not going to question it.” Klaus stated making Elijah nod as they kept walking. “Oh, he also said he was bringing someone along.” Klaus stated making Elijah raise an eyebrow.

“Who?” Elijah asked wondering if perhaps he knew the person and Klaus didn’t.

Klaus merely shrugged, “He didn’t say, just said it was someone that could help with some things.” Klaus stated knowing his father usually was vague or cryptic because of one of two reasons: 1) He needed to be for some reason he couldn’t disclose yet or 2) It was a surprise of some kind.

Elijah was silent as he walked with his younger brother before deciding to change topics, “So what have I missed? I’ve been daggered close to two or three weeks from what I saw of the calendar.” Elijah asked as they walked.

“Well, I’m sure you saw father handling the invasion that occurred a few weeks ago, correct?” Klaus asked and Elijah nodded. “Well, from what I understand, the so called heroes set up a lovely little viewing platform up above Earth to watch for any more incoming threats. They offered father a chance to join their new team, the Justice League as they are called, but he declined because blue boy wanted to use it to rein father in and keep him controlled. Afterwards, father apparently told them about his origins, leaving out a few tidbits that they didn’t need to know or hear about, and then started his own company in LA with the governor and mayor backing him and his own personal team he’s been building, though only one member so far is male.” Klaus stated with a smirk causing Elijah to scoff slightly with a smile. “Yes, I also heard from aunt Talia, apparently father took full command of the League of Shadows.” Klaus stated making Elijah turn to him.

“So uncle Ra’s is…” Elijah started and Klaus nodded making Elijah sigh. “I see, I wish we could have said goodbye, but at least he’s at peace now. He’s suffered many years for what father needed him for.” Elijah stated making Klaus nod.

“Yeah, he always told us not to get too attached because there was no telling when father would be ready to take back control.” Klaus stated with a sigh before they reached the Lockwood Manor and knocked before Carol Lockwood opened it and then smiled at Elijah.

“Elijah! What a pleasant surprise, who is your friend?” Carol asked and Elijah smiled.

“So good to see you again, Carol, this is my little brother Klaus.” Elijah stated as Klaus stuck his hand out and shook her hand before kissing it.

“My brother failed to mention how ravishing you look.” Klaus stated making Carol giggle a little as she withdrew her hand.

“Would you mind if we came in for a bit? I’m in terrible need of a better wardrobe if you’d be so kind.” Elijah asked and Carol smiled and stepped aside.

“Of course, do come in.” Carol stated as they entered and she closed the door. “Tyler’s not here so take your time.” Carol stated as she closed up the curtains.

“Thank you, Carol, there was also another piece of business we wanted to talk about.” Elijah stated as Carol smiled.

“You mean Lord Naruto coming here.” Carol stated making them pause and look at her in surprise. Carol merely smiled and reached back and unzipped her top before pulling the back open to let them see the same brand on her back only it was turquoise. “You didn’t honestly think the council was so skilled and capable of handling vampires and other creatures because we studied, did you?” Carol asked as she zipped up again and grabbed a glass before pouring herself a whiskey, “Drink that doesn’t involve you biting me?” Carol asked and Klaus raised his hand making her nod before pouring him one.

“So how long have you known him?” Elijah asked curiously and Carol smiled before handing Klaus his drink.

“That depends, do you mean knowing him as a man or knowing him as a primordial god that has walked the Earth before Humans did?” Carol asked with a smile and the two merely shrugged. “I met him when I was in college, we just had fun until I couldn’t think of being with someone else unless I had to, which of course I did so he let me stay in touch and then each Valentines, Christmas, and my birthday we’d have some private time.” Carol stated sipping her drink. “My brand only appears when there’s something REALLY important he needs to tell me or if he’s coming to town, you two showing up just tells me it’s the latter.” Carol stated making the two nod.

“So you know that we’re-“ Klaus started and Carol nodded.

“Yes, and don’t worry, Tyler isn’t Naruto’s.” Carol stated making them nod.

“Well that makes things simpler. Yes, he is coming and wants a meeting of your council, Elena Gilbert, her brother, her aunt, the Sheriff’s daughter, the Salvatore brothers, Miss Bennett, an old acquaintance of ours, Mr. Saltzman, and I’m sure a few others.” Klaus stated making Carol nod, “I’m sure he wants Tyler there too due to his… condition.” Klaus stated and Carol nodded.

“I figured, which is why I already asked him to come back because of an emergency here. I believe he’s with a woman named Jules, who is helping him with his transitions.” Carol stated making them nod.

“Well, I shall go and get changed, while Klaus here talks to you about another matter.” Elijah stated before heading upstairs with Carol waving.

“The others coming I take it?” Carol asked with a smile and Klaus nodded. “I’ll have them placed in the basement, should be private enough for you to have a small reunion until he gets here.” Carol stated making Klaus nod his thanks. “Any idea when we will be having this meeting? I can tell Liz and she can have the deputies tell everyone.” Carol asked and Klaus smiled at his father basically having a supernatural map point under his control without even being there and no compulsion from what he could tell.

**_NEXT DAY: WATCHTOWER_ **

Batman was working on something on the Watchtower computer before he blinked as he easily felt the others behind him. “What?” Batman asked as he kept typing.

“We had some questions about Kage.” Lantern stated and Batman kept typing.

“Then go and ask him.” Batman stated as he kept typing.

“We wanted an outside opinion and someone who isn’t possibly going to make it seem hopeless to go against him unless it actually is.” Arsenal stated knowing that even with what Oliver’s father had told him, and he in turn told the team on top of everything, there was still a bit of reluctance.

Batman was silent for a long moment as he kept typing before he stood and walked towards the hanger with Superman following him since he knew that was the ‘fine, come on if you want answers’ treatment. The group joined him and followed Batman and got in the Javelins before Batman took off with Oliver following him.

“Where are we going?” Diana asked the question on the others’ minds.

“You want some answers, I’m going to take you to an associate that can answer the questions.” Batman stated as he flew down to Washington the state before piloting to a secluded forest area where a respectably sized house was and Batman landed a small ways away from it. Getting out, he walked towards the house in his usual calm manner, “Word of advice, do _NOT_ touch anything without permission.” Batman stated before he knocked on the door and waited.

A few moments later, the door opened to reveal a middle-aged white man with sandy blonde hair and a scruffy face wearing a white dress shirt, black pants, boots, and a tan trench coat. The man looked them all over before turning to Batman, “Been a while, mate. Good to see you too, love.” The man stated causing Batman and Zatanna to nod.

“Yes, it has John.” Batman stated in his usual tone as he looked at his sometime ally John Constantine.

“So, I know this isn’t a social visit, what can I do for you?” Constantine asked as he looked at them.

“They want information on The Darkness and Angelus.” Batman stated calmly making Constantine raise his eyebrows and look at them all before sighing.

“Well, c’mon in then, I ain’t going to talk about Naruto fucking Uzumaki on my doorstep.” Constantine stated as he turned and walked deeper into his home with Batman and the others following with Zatanna closing the door after everyone was in. “So tell me, why not just have Z there tell them about Naruto?” Constantine asked as he walked towards an elevator.

“Because you’ve got more factual knowledge rather than just rumors and word of mouth.” Batman stated as he followed him, “And based on what I’ve read, you know why we can’t see Nabu.” Batman stated and Constantine nodded.

“Can someone please tell me who this is?” Lantern asked and Batman glanced back at him.

“John Constantine an expert on the occult and supernatural.” Batman stated and Constantine scoffed.

“Oi! Just because I’ve sent a few demons packing doesn’t mean I’m an expert.” Constantine stated before pressing a button to call the elevator before stepping in and held the door for the others as they all got in. Once they were, he pressed a button and they began descending for a while before it opened to a large room full of books, some artwork, and a large table.

“Here we go, take a seat as it’s gonna take me a minute to find the right book.” Constantine stated as he walked up a spiral stairway to an upper shelf and began going through the books as they all sat around the table.

“How do you know him?” Superman asked and Constantine snorted.

“Everyone truly connected to the supernatural knows of him by one name or another, but I know him because he taught me some things and kept me from getting a one way ticket to Hell.” Constantine stated as he kept thumbing through the books.

“What do you mean?” Diana asked and Constantine sighed.

“A couple years ago, me and some mates were running a business in stopping various supernatural threats and the like. Well, one day we came across a situation with a five year old girl who was possessed by a soldier demon and was stealing her life force and innocence because it’s worth a lot on the supernatural black market. We were arrogant and over sure in our abilities that we summoned an even stronger demon to destroy the soldier and then it would go back to Hell. Only, it broke free from our control, ate the soldier, and was going to drag the girl into Hell, then Kage showed up.” Constantine started making them widen their eyes. “He killed the demon, brutally and efficiently, and then destroyed several other demons that tried to follow the connection the stronger demon still had. He then took the girl’s soul away from the gateway, closed it, and then put the girl’s soul back into her body. He then sent the girl on her way before turning his attention to us, which involved beating us bloody as a lesson for our arrogance and stupidity. Me, being who I am, decided to ask him to train us to be better exorcists and handle stronger supernatural enemies. That was when he informed us that he was going to do that since we were of no use as we were and since he saved our souls, we now served worked for him.” Constantine stated as he kept thumbing through the books.

“That seems a bit harsh.” Arsenal stated as Constantine stopped and looked at him.

“Harsh? Mate, if he hadn’t intervened that little girl would have tortured in Hell for eternity while being eaten by demons, raped by demons, being brutalized, and essentially being nothing more than cattle, a toy, and a pet for demons and the six of us would have been the ones who put her there before joining her later on when our mortal lives ended. So, our servitude to the man who stopped that is a VERY small price I’d say.” Constantine stated coldly making Arsenal flinch since he hadn’t thought of that.

“What can you tell us about him?” Hawkgirl asked and Constantine smirked.

“Depends on what you want to know.” Constantine asked before glancing at Superman. “If you mean a way to beat him without killing him, there’s not one in existence that works without Naruto himself doing the process or God interfering.” Constantine stated as he gave Superman a knowing look and went back to looking for the book.

“We already established that through other means.” Arrow stated as he sat at the table.

“I’m sure, bringing loved ones back from the dead temporarily to have a chat can do that.” Constantine stated making the few who received such a thing tense. “I did say I worked for him, so I can know some things. And before you ask, yes, he has made a LOT of followers, friends, and allies over the years, not to mention the children he’s got out in the world too.” Constantine stated as he frowned and went to another section of the shelf trying to remember where he put that damn book.

“Such as?” Hawkgirl asked curiously since something about Naruto was bugging her, but she couldn’t place her finger on it. It seemed so familiar and yet it was out of reach of her mind.

“Well, for starters, he’s the founder of the League of Shadows.” Constantine stated making everyone but Diana, Megan, and J’onn widen their eyes.

“WHAT?!?” Oliver nearly shouted and Constantine nodded.

“Yeah, he built it to be a peace keeping group in times of war and strife, then one day he got a message from the man upstairs about something and he stepped down after talking to his greatest students and asked one of them to perform a job for him. It was going to be long, torturous, and hate filled, but he needed someone to do it. His most loyal student, Gabriel Aelys, volunteered and learned what was asked of him, which caused him to change his name to Ra’s al Ghul.” Constantine stated as he kept looking for the book and ignored their shocked looks.

“But then, why did Kage never return to fix what Ra’s was doing? He turned the League into something else entirely.” Flash asked and Constantine smirked.

“You’re assuming that wasn’t accounted for.” Constantine stated making them widen their eyes. “Ra’s job was to become a Sin Eater for the league, basically a sacrifice to take in all the darkness, evil, cruelty, and everything dark about the League and their actions while also absorbing the chaotic properties of the Lazarus Pits and everything dark from their targets and victims. The man was in constant agony for over a thousand years, but never complained, never asked to be replaced, never asked to be removed from his position, just sent a trusted soldier to ask Naruto if it was time for him to die whenever Naruto made a public appearance.” Constantine stated surprising everyone.

“Die?” Megan asked curiously and Constantine nodded.

“Yes, love, die. His ultimate purpose was to keep eating and holding the dark and maddening properties of everything until it was an appointed time for Naruto to return and take the League back while consuming Ra’s and take all the evil, darkness, and Dark Essence he had built up for the millennium. This would also come with Naruto cleaning house of the various members that weren’t dedicated to the cause.” Constantine stated making some frown.

“And you know this for a fact?” Kara asked and Constantine nodded, “How?” She questioned and Constantine smiled.

“Because he finally put the old man out of his misery a few days ago. Had him and Talia inform the loyal and dedicated members about what was happening. They in turn with help of Naruto’s forces killed all the other members that were frauds. Talia and a few other took care of Ubu with a major stabbing party while Naruto’s forces killed Malcolm Merlyn. The whole time that was happening, Naruto tore apart and consumed Ra’s body with the old man not even whimpering through it all. The pain of death probably felt like a breath of fresh air compared to what he had been enduring.” Constantine stated shocking them all.

“So he is now in control of the League of Shadows.” Batman stated and Constantine nodded.

“Yup. Though, I guess to be fair, he was never not in control, just wasn’t exercising his control until now.” Constantine stated as he grabbed the book he was looking for and tossed it down to the table where it enlarged to a large tome and made a loud BANG as it hit the table making a few flinch and jump in surprise. “There we are.” Constantine stated as he came down the stairs and sat in the open chair in front of the large tome. “Now, what do you want to know?” Constantine asked as he pulled the book closer to him.

“You mentioned he had several agents across the world and even Zatanna here seems afraid of him, but what is his connection to the mystics?” Ice asked making Constantine look at her.

“He controls magic.” Constantine stated making everyone but Zatanna frown.

“So he can use magic, so what?” Arsenal asked and Constantine chuckled while shaking his head.

“I didn’t say he USES magic, I said he CONTROLS magic. As in, no one could possibly match him in magic.” Constantine stated with Zatanna nodding.

“And why is that?” Powergirl asked and Constantine chuckled.

“It’s kind of hard to beat the man who created and generates magic.” Constantine stated shocking them all.

“W-what?!?!?” Fire asked in shock.

“Naruto created Magic on a whim and his presence generates magic across the universe. If someone pisses him off, he takes their magic away or if you please him he can bolster your magic to brand new heights. He’s also the one who created Vampires, Werewolves, Wraiths, and a host of other supernatural creatures and beings though they became the monsters they are now because their own actions, not his. When they did that, he gave them each their curses: Vampires burned by the sun, Werewolves enslaved to the moon, Wraiths can’t step upon Holy Ground, etc. etc. though there are some exceptions from beings that have been doing the work Naruto set for them.” Constantine stated calmly as he looked at the heroes.

“These forces he has, what are they?” Ice asked and John flicked pages in the book before slamming his hand on a page and an image of a Darkling and a Leviathan came up as a 3D model.

“The imps are called Darklings, they are his foot soldiers that he can call at a moment’s notice and they fight, kill, and destroy as he desires. The eels are Leviathans, they can be produced by him from anywhere and they attack ruthlessly or can be used in a variety of ways that he wants or needs.” Constantine stated as he leaned back and drank.

“How do you know if someone works for him or not?” Diana asked and Constantine smirked as the images vanished before he removed his coat and undid the top of his shirt before pulling it aside and showing a flame colored Kyubi across his chest.

“They’ll have this brand on them, and trust me when I say that it won’t be a tattoo. This brand only shows when he has something to tell them or want them to do.” Constantine stated as he buttoned his shirt and got a drink. “It’s why I’m being so hospitable towards you, he told me this conversation was coming so I was waiting for you all to show up.” Constantine stated making them all raise their eyebrows or frown with Constantine smirking, knowing that it was going to be a LONG discussion.

**_MEANWHILE: MYSTIC FALLS_ **

Klaus and Elijah stood in the basement of the Lockwood Manor with the daggers stabbed into a table that had a seal on it to ensure no one tried to grab one and use it when they woke up. Said action should be soon as it had been a few hours since the daggers were removed and they had blood bags ready to feed them. As if an unseen clock suddenly chimed, all three of their siblings shot up with gasps as they clutched their chests and panted. “Welcome back to the waking world.” Klaus stated as he stood beside Elijah and the three glared at him.

“Before you three try anything, first drink and then second, listen to what we have to say before you do something to get us ALL in trouble.” Elijah stated tossing them each a blood bag that they drank down.

“Right, if you’d come upstairs, you can get dressed and hopefully be ready in time.” Klaus stated as he moved towards the stairs.

“In time for what?” Kol demanded angrily.

“In time for father to arrive with a guest of his.” Klaus stated making the three widen their eyes in shock. “Exactly, there’s been a lot going on and father is revealed to the world again, which means we don’t need to worry about Mikael trying to kill or use any of us for whatever he wants.” Klaus stated with them all frowning slightly. “Yes, yes. You can all hate or guilt trip me later, right now you need to get cleaned up, though I warn against feeding on the lady of the house, she’s been branded by father.” Klaus stated as he ascended the stairs with Elijah hugging his siblings before following Klaus.

It took a bit, with Rebekah complaining that women nowadays dressed as prostitutes and Klaus mentioning the prostitutes dressed even less than that before they were all dressed and Klaus was pouring drinks. “I thank you all for listening to reason rather than our baser instincts.” Klaus commented as he handed drinks out and sat in a large chair and took a drink. “Just to clear the air, I didn’t want to dagger you all for so long.” Klaus stated as he sipped his drink.

“You have a funny way of showing it!” Rebekah growled only to gasp as Klaus gave a saddened expression.

“It wasn’t my decision, my hand was forced.” Klaus stated sadly as his siblings looked at him.

“Explain, please.” Elijah asked wondering what happened and Klaus sighed and downed his drink before pouring another.

“Mikael had Sophia, Margaret, Caleb, and Andrew under compulsion.” Klaus stated making them widen their eyes since those four were their most loyal followers that they turned in order of Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Finn. Klaus took another drink before continuing, “They were ordered to stake you and give him the bodies at the first opportunity. Father and I stopped them from delivering you, but Finn and Kol had already been staked and he said I should dagger you for the time being to make Mikael think that you two fled and he’d waste time, energy, and resources on looking for you since father still wasn’t allowed to kill him. However, that was when I cut off everyone but those marked by father so it couldn’t happen again and then had to hide Rebekah because some of the people she was going to turn were compelled by Mikael, and father had me use it to make it seem like I was unraveling and couldn’t stand not being in control of you lot. To further mislead Mikael, I told Walden that I was going to bury your coffins at sea where no one would ever be able to get to you unless I told them where you were or father himself got you, what I didn’t know was that Walden told Elijah that lie and he was furious. When I wanted to let you out, father said you needed to stay daggered until he said otherwise, he didn’t say why and I didn’t ask, I just did it since I knew father always had a good reason.” Klaus stated making them all frown and nod.

“I suppose, if father said it was for the best, then it must have been.” Finn stated still not liking that he was stuck in that coffin for such a long time, but it beat being dead permanently he supposed.

Klaus nodded before looking at them all with remorseful eyes, “I let you out the moment I could, I swear it.” Klaus stated making them nod.

“It’s all right brother, we understand.” Elijah stated making the other three nod before clapping was heard.

“That’s good, because if you didn’t I’d kick your asses and stop you from healing.” Naruto stated smirking from the doorway as he wore a black Henley shirt, jeans, and boots.

“Daddy!” Rebekah squealed happy and excited to see him as she rushed over and jumped at him in a hug letting him catch her and spin her around causing her to laugh before he placed her down and kissed her. Rebekah moaned as she eagerly returned it and kept her arms around him not caring that her brothers were there, it wasn’t the first time they had seen this. Rebekah had been his lover for centuries after A) one too many times walking in on him fucking a woman and B) too much time of not having a capable lover herself. So, who better than her immortal father who literally had millennia of experience fucking and pleasing women to satisfy her needs and desires?

It wasn’t like he minded, age was nothing, relation was nothing, and time was nothing. He’d fuck any female over the age of 16 if they wanted and would do it repeatedly too. With his age there was no, “find someone your own age” anymore, least until the women he had of his time were brought back but even then he was still technically older. If a woman wanted stress relief, pleasure, fun, a devoted lover for a night or longer, a brother or father figure to always be there for her, or someone to love them with a passion that wouldn’t diminish, he’d give it to them readily since he could do that easily enough, and any sinful acts that occurred just made him stronger no matter how small.

The brothers had to smirk in amusement at their “badass bitch” of a sister acting like a giddy lovestruck girl whenever their father was around. They couldn’t blame her really, they were each raised and loved by him, not spoiled or pampered since he would literally kick their asses if they screwed up and never held their hand through a problem, but they were never neglected or felt alone either. They also knew he didn’t favor one of them over the others, even if he regularly fucked Rebekah, she didn’t get priority or his attention more than they did, especially if they needed him for something.

Naruto then broke the kiss with Rebekah with a smile, “Hello to you too, dear.” Naruto stated kissing her forehead before he went over and hugged each of the boys, which they gladly returned. “Glad to see you all together again.” Naruto stated with a smile as he stood with them.

“Father…” Finn started and Naruto nodded.

“I know, trust me, I hated you being in those coffins as much as you hated being there, but it was necessary. It was either the coffins, or Mikael would kill or use you to kill Klaus before trying to kill me. The former would mean you were dead and the latter would have thrown you into a spiral of depression and shame until you either broke down completely or you killed your emotions and started a spree before I literally beat some sense into you. While still a form of cruelty, it was the lesser of the two evils before me.” Naruto stated making them all nod.

“So, where is this guest we were told about?” Kol asked and Naruto smiled before turning towards the entryway causing them to as well since the clacking of heels came to their ears.

“I must say, architecture has changed a bit since our time.” Sakura stated as she entered wearing the outfit she did when she was revived and smiled softly at the sight of Naruto with five of his eldest children.

The five Originals were confused a moment before Klaus widened his eyes, “Oh my god.” Klaus half whispered making his siblings look at him in confusion, “S…Sakura-kaasan?” Klaus asked in shock, which triggered surprised and shocked reactions from the others while Naruto smiled at them.

“Hello, Klaus, I’m glad to finally meet you and the others.” Sakura stated with a smile as she walked over to them.

“They’ve wanted to meet you since I first told them of you.” Naruto stated as he wrapped an arm around her waist as each of his children there gained tears in their eyes.

“I know, I look forward to getting to know each of you.” Sakura stated before she kissed Naruto’s cheek and went to each of the five giving them a hug that they happily returned while smiling at their father, glad that he had her back and that it meant that more of the others would return. They were eager to meet them all, sure, but Sakura was always the one they wanted to meet most, the women that had claimed their father’s heart entirely and had given up her family, friends, home, even her humanity to be with him completely and utterly.

Such love and devotion was the stuff of fairy tales now.

“Oh, hello sir.” Carol stated walking in and smiling causing Naruto to smile at her.

“Carol, sexy as ever I see.” Naruto stated causing Carol to smile before she kissed him eagerly and smiled lustfully at him.

“Well, I still have to look good if I want to keep you interested.” Carol stated with a smile and Naruto chuckled.

“So when is the meeting to be held?” Naruto asked looking between her and Klaus.

“Tomorrow, the sheriff is having her deputies tell the different parties about it with instructions to be prompt upon arrival.” Carol stated making Naruto nod.

“Good.” Naruto stated before turning to Sakura, “Why don’t you get acquainted with everyone while I go speak to some old friends?” Naruto asked and Sakura smiled and nodded before he turned to the others. “I’ll be back shortly, then we can really catch up.” Naruto stated making them nod as Naruto kissed Sakura, Rebekah, and Carol before heading out.

“Where’s he going?” Kol asked curiously.

“To see the Bennett Witches.” Sakura stated making them frown.

“Bonnie’s the only left here.” Klaus stated and Sakura smirked.

“The only one left LIVING here.” Sakura stated making them raise their eyebrows, “They have land here that all the Bennett witches are connected to so even in the afterlife they can still make appearances and commune there.” Sakura stated making them nod their heads slightly before she smiled. “Now, c’mon, I want to get to know you all.” Sakura stated making them smile and nod.

**_WITCH HOUSE_ **

Naruto walked towards the abandoned house that was once the sacred burial ground of the Bennett Witch family. He smiled as he stepped inside as he immediately heard excited chatter and loving presences from the various witches there. Not surprising since he had fucked and cared for them all.

Heading towards the epicenter, Naruto smirked as a large seal array sprang to life and the doors closed and the windows darkened, “Hello everyone, I hope you haven’t been too restless.” Naruto stated as the various witches all appeared in their prime and smiling at him… along with being naked.

“Not at all my lord. We’re glad you’ve returned.” Emily Bennett stated as she pressed herself against his back and he smirked as her breasts ballooned out against him.

“Calm down sugah. For someone who grew in that gentleman era, you sure aren’t acting very ladylike.” Sheila stated with a smirk even as she was posing for Naruto to enjoy.

“Oh, I am a lady, but that doesn’t mean I have to act like it around my master.” Emily stated with a smirk as the other witches giggled and smiled.

“As fun as this is, we need to talk.” Naruto stated turning serious causing them to as well.

“We are at your service, sir. Just as we swore to be when we came into our magic.” Sheila stated and Naruto nodded.

“I know, however you all know Bonnie’s situation.” Naruto stated making them all frown heavily. “I don’t mind her helping Stefan and Damon, but the length she is going to for Elena will be stopped soon. She will need her family for that and I intend to ensure she has it.” Naruto stated making them raise their eyebrows.

“Master, are you saying that-“ Emily started before Naruto looked at them all with eyes that told them this wasn’t a suggestion or up for debate, damn what “nature” wanted.

“I have come back here because my son needed me, but that’s not the only reason. Sakura has returned to me.” Naruto stated getting gasps of surprise and smiles. “However, the purgatory being breached means that old enemies will resurface and that means war is coming. I need plenty of capable hands to help me clean up the filth that has become expendable and unnecessary as well as helping me punish a few of the others that need it.” Naruto stated making them turn serious.

“You mean Elena.” Sheila stated and Naruto nodded. “Fine with me, I treated that girl like family and she still wants more and more from us to keep whatever she likes safe. Damn the consequences.” Sheila stated and the others all nodded.

“I know, the curse keeps her more negative feelings back to help ensure her survival but it doesn’t stop the manipulation and everything. Katherine was only free of such things because she wanted to be mine and thus the curse was broken on her. I will bring you back to help me do my duty and I will free Bonnie and ensure she gets her potential released like it should have been had it not been for her studies and training being interrupted.” Naruto stated making them all nod.

“As we said, and each swore, we are yours: Body, mind, heart, and soul. We serve you and protect what is yours as if it was ours.” Emily stated making them all nod before she smiled, “Of course, the former is expected since you’ve been breeding our family since the first of us.” Emily stated as each of the women smirked and licked their lips.

“What did you think would happen since your powers are based on Qetsiyah drinking my blood and then swearing herself and her bloodline to me? Doing one would make you horny and needy for me, but both would drive any woman wild with need and desire.” Naruto stated while said woman giggled and blushed a bit since she was REALLY fucking horny after she got her magic and the others all gave her knowing glances. “As for breeding you, that was all of you, I told you to keep taking the potions and using the spells, but each of you wanted to ‘continue the bloodline in the strongest way possible’ as you all put it. Though we all know that was bullshit and you just didn’t want any of the other males around to touch you.” Naruto stated making a few smile, a few pout, and all of them to blush.

“Well, in your own words, no mortal man can compare to what you can give.” Sheila stated knowing her “husband” was just her best friend and being married let him pass by the stigma of being a gay black man and with some magic, he could have his lovers and no one would know about it.

“Yes, well, I did warn about that before any of you had sex with me, but you each insisted.” Naruto countered making them all shrug. “Regardless, I am having a meeting with my children and the others involved in this and will resolve a lot of the problems. I’ll start training Bonnie again afterward and ensure Abigail knows to return home to talk with me.” Naruto stated as Sheila frowned, “None of that Sheila, I told her to go and handle something for me. HE just changed it into being more long term, most likely so Bonnie wouldn’t have the immediate support system and thus would be open to causing different events that had to occur even if I’d fix some of them later.” Naruto stated making Sheila nod before smiling as Naruto caressed her cheek. “Once things have settled down, I will begin bringing you back since not only will I need your help in the future but I will need your help soon as well.” Naruto stated making many frown in confusion.

“We will do whatever you need of us.” Sheila stated resolutely causing Naruto smile.

“I know, and I will ensure that you have some extra help as the task in question will not be easy.” Naruto stated getting more curious looks. “I want you to destroy “the other side” permanently.” Naruto stated surprising them. “It’s a bastardized version of Purgatory that idiots and fools use to siphon power from others and to cheat death. It will happen no longer, it will be stopped once I have brought all of you out of it.” Naruto stated making many of them nod.

“You’re right this won’t be easy, honey, that’s gonna take a lot of work a lot of magical power.” Sheila stated making Naruto nod.

“I know, hence why I plan to also have Amara, Tatia, Lily, Marie, Aurora, and some others come to help you, not mention breaking Silas and taking all of his power back.” Naruto stated making them raise their eyebrows.

“You realize we have to do this carefully or Amara could die.” Qetsiyah stated and Naruto just looked at her making her laugh slightly, “Right, sorry about that.” She stated feeling dumb for even saying that.

“Are you sure Aurora and some of the others will answer the call? I mean they changed their names from Bennett.” Tia Dalma-Bennett stated and Naruto nodded.

“They did that because I told them to so no one wanting a Bennett witch could find them easily, same with the others. With Abby and Bonnie being the last two known members, those seeking to take advantage of the Bennett line, MY line, will have shit to show for it. Especially since many of those assholes in Louisiana want to bury as many witches as possible so they can take all the power they can.” Naruto stated with the witches frowning heavily as any witch NOT connected to Louisiana HATED the witches there as they’d regularly rob graves and bury the bodies of witches within their area of control to siphon their magic and power for themselves and keep their ancestral power going even longer.

Even one of them, Marie Laveau-Bennett, that was from Louisiana hated what the other witches from there had become. Same could be said for her daughters and grandchildren hence why they left the area after Marie passed on.

“I still say you should have wiped them out ages ago.” Sheila stated getting nods from the others.

“I agree, but they served a purpose in staying alive since no wolves or vampires ever truly held the territory whether it was French ruled or not and subsequently they weren’t rulers either as they took losses from humans and the other creatures of the world. However, they won’t be necessary soon. Once I’ve solidified control of LA, I’ll be moving to expand and with the League of Shadows under my command again it make things easier as witches fail to block out normals in their protection spells.” Naruto stated making them nod since most witches didn’t give normals any form of respect even with the advancements in weapons that they created that could end a witch before they even knew what was happening.

“Something we will correct with our forces, of course.” Emily stated making them all nod.

“Exactly. I’ll bring a few of you back after the meeting and then bringing you all back in groups since doing so all at once would let some of the leeches left in there be able to hitch a ride out.” Naruto stated as they all nodded before Naruto sent out a small pulse that made them gasp and moan as they were _kissed_ by his power to give them some affection. “That should tide you all over until I can _properly_ show my affection for you all.” Naruto stated as his eyes were black and red and his aura was out making them all smile and pose for him.

“We’re yours for the taking whenever you want master.” They chorused with smiles knowing who owned them body and soul and they loved him for it.

“Good, with Sakura back and feeding on my lust, she’s going to need plenty of _help_ until she can begin regularly handling my more _aggressive_ urges on her own again.” Naruto stated as they all nodded before he blew them a kiss and left with them smirking at the others in happiness and lust knowing their lord and master was aiding and claiming them yet again.

**_NEXT DAY: SALVATORE MANOR: KATHERINE’S ROOM_ **

Katherine laid on the bed just staring at the wall with a saddened expression. “I always hated seeing you sad.” Naruto stated making Katherine stiffen and turned to look at him as he was smiling softly at her and she saw the sealing arts scribbled across the walls so they could talk privately.

“I was wondering when you would come to kill me for what I did.” Katherine stated as Naruto walked towards her before she was surprised as he kissed her, making her moan and close her eyes as she returned it.

Naruto pulled back and grasped the back of her head, “You silly girl, I wasn’t ever going to kill you. I was upset that you left, but not enough to kill you.” Naruto stated as he moved to her cheek and stroked it gently. “You did hurt me that day, you didn’t have faith in me and how much I cared for you.” Naruto stated as Katherine turned her head.

“You were going to help Klaus kill me.” Katherine stated before Naruto snorted slightly and turned her back to him.

“Yes, I was going to help Klaus, because he’s my son.” Naruto stated making her widen her eyes, “But we were never going to kill you.” Naruto stated making her frown.

“But the only way to end the curse was-“ Katherine started before Naruto cut her off.

“For the Petrova Doppelgänger to die, but nowhere does it say for how long or that she has to stay dead.” Naruto stated making her widen her eyes slightly. “What you heard were a pair of fledglings talking about things that they knew nothing of, I had a seal and magic ready to bring you back the moment the curse broke or I was going to let Elijah turn you if you wanted.” Naruto stated as Katherine began to tear up. “I would never sacrifice you, my dear, I may be a cruel bastard, but you had done nothing to deserve any of my cruelty.” Naruto stated as Katherine had tears go down her face as she felt self loathing and heartache over what she did.

“Then, what happened to my family?” Katherine asked and Naruto sighed.

“It wasn’t Klaus. Some witches heard that a Doppelgänger was among your family, so they went and destroyed them to ensure Klaus could never get free and used some vampires that hated Klaus and Elijah to help them. Klaus and I killed them all. Klaus was looking for you to tell you that you were forgiven, the bit of pain he inflicted was his bit of payback for the heartache you gave me. None of us wanted you dead or harmed, Katarina.” Naruto stated as Katherine had her head down and was crying heavily before she hugged him and began sobbing into his chest as she held her and stroked her back.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I didn’t trust you.” Katherine sobbed as she had sworn to Naruto to always be by his side and love him, then she went and hurt him because her fears overrode her belief in him.

“Shhh. It’s all right, after the meeting we’ll make up for lost time.” Naruto stated as he kissed her gently and she happily returned it. “And you’ll come with me too.” Naruto stated as Katherine nodded and held him tighter.

“I’m never leaving you again.” Katherine stated resolutely as Naruto chuckled and hugged her as well.

“Good, now I need to go handle a few things before the meeting, but I’ll see you there, okay?” Naruto stated and Katherine nodded and kissed him, which he happily returned and Katherine moaned feeling his presence fill her again before he stood and vanished along with he seal over the room.

Katherine tightened her hands into fists, swearing to herself that she would never let her faith in Naruto waver again.

**_LATER: LOCKWOOD MANSION_ **

Sheriff Liz Forbes of Mystic Falls stood outside the mansion eagerly awaiting the others to arrive. “Calm down Liz, you’ll pass out at this rate.” Carol stated as she walked up in an elegant black dress that was backless and sat just over her pronounced ass while giving a clear view of her cleavage.

“Easy for you to say, you got to see him and get to wear something you like. I have to be dressed in this stupid uniform until everyone is here.” Liz stated and then stiffened slightly as Carol groped her ass through her pants.

“Hey, some men love a woman in uniform, and you know Lord Naruto just loves, us so stop sulking like he won’t ravish you first opportunity he gets.” Carol stated before walking back inside as her heels clicked on the floor.

Liz merely sighed before seeing Elena’s group arrive, “Glad you could make it. Meeting hasn’t started yet but quite a few attendees are here.” Liz stated making them all frown a bit.

“Never would have guessed you’d be working for a vampire, sheriff.” Damon stated and Liz smirked.

“I don’t, I work for someone much more impressive.” Liz stated keeping her smirk before motioning them in, but grabbed Caroline’s hands and squeezed them tight. “After the meeting, I want us to sit down and have a long and honest talk. I’ll tell you anything you want to know, and you do the same, and NOTHING you tell me is gonna make you stop being my daughter, okay?” Liz stated with sincerity in her voice and eyes and Caroline nodded, having wanted to have that talk for a LONG time with her mom.

“Sounds great mom.” Caroline stated with a smile before her mother pulled her into a hug.

“Good, and just remember, no matter what happens, you have family and I’m not going anywhere.” Liz stated knowing that some of the things occurring in the meeting could be… rough on her daughter and hoped she could help Caroline through it.

Caroline frowned at her mother’s words but nodded and followed her friends into the mansion before Kelly Donovan drove up and got out dressed in hip hugging black jeans and a tight black blouse with heels. “Hey, am I late?” Kelly asked and Liz shook her head making Kelly sigh in relief. “Good, when the brand pulsed I thought it was someone tapping into it somehow before I felt his presence. Any idea what’s going on?” Kelly asked and Liz shrugged.

“Some of his kids are in town and he wants to set the record straight on some things. My guess is that the plan is geared up to start.” Liz stated and Kelly nodded.

“You don’t think he’d mind if I made my request, do you?” Kelly asked hesitantly and Liz smiled and kissed Kelly softly.

“Has he ever minded making a request of him?” Liz asked and Kelly smiled knowing she was right, she just wanted some reassurance.

“Thanks hon.” Kelly stated before walking in swaying her hips as she did and Liz smirked and shook her head as she followed the woman inside.

**_INSIDE_ **

Kelly and Liz entered the main sitting area, which to a few people was obvious that it had been expanded, to see Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Carol, Tyler, Jules, Katherine, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Finn, Kol, a black woman standing with Klaus and his siblings, Jenna Sommers, Alaric, and Kelly’s son Matt there. “Mom? What are you doing here?” Matt asked and Kelly smiled and kissed his head.

“I was called, so I came.” She stated simply as she hugged Carol and Jenna.

“Called by who?” Damon asked and Kelly smirked.

“Honey, I’ve never been under you power, so just wait till he decides to show himself.” Kelly stated as she took a seat as Damon and Stefan frowned.

“I don’t get why I’m here.” Matt stated looking at everyone while Elena was tense since everyone she cared about was in this room with Klaus, Elijah, and three unknowns.

“You’re here because you’re involved, so you can drop the act.” Naruto stated walking into the room with Sakura on his arm as he gazed at Matt.

“Act?” Matt asked before Naruto flicked his fingers and Matt was suddenly flung into the wall before slamming into the ceiling and then dropped to the floor.

“I will state right now that lying to me and treating me like a fool will not be tolerated.” Naruto stated as he took a seat in a large lounge chair and Sakura sat on his lap smirking at them all.

Bonnie stopped Caroline and Elena from going to Matt’s aid as he was groaning on the floor and Carol and Jules kept Tyler from getting up while Kelly just sat there. “Lord Naruto, can I ask why we are here?” Bonnie asked making her friends look at her in surprise.

“Because A) there are some things that need to be cleared up and B) had I not come, you and Klaus would have come to blows and a chain of events would have been set off that I will not allow to happen. As such, I am here to ensure things go smoothly from here on out.” Naruto stated and when Damon made to speak Naruto flicked his fingers and Damon choked slightly along with several others. “Now, I am going to get some confirmations on my own side of things before I move to explaining different things to you all, if you interrupt when I am getting answers there will be severe consequences, is that understood?” Naruto asked and they all nodded before they each gasped for some air and rubbed their throats. “Good. Klaus, Katherine, did either of you order Isobel to kill herself after she spoke with Elena?” Naruto asked and both shook their heads while Elena’s group wondered how he knew Isobel.

“No, after she did me one small favor I freed her from compulsion.” Katherine stated and looked to Klaus.

“I had her tell me about Elena and make contact, afterwards she was free to do whatever. My guess is she assumed I was going to butcher her daughter and couldn’t bare the thought of her causing it. I swear on my life I did not tell her to kill herself.” Klaus stated making Naruto nod.

“What a bunch of bullshit.” Alaric muttered before he screamed as electricity was fired from Naruto’s finger at him and Naruto held it for a minute before finally releasing it.

“I believe I said no interruptions during this time, was I not clear?” Naruto asked giving a pointed look at them as Alaric panted and tried to stop twitching. “Will there be anymore interruptions?” Naruto asked and they shook their heads.

“Good.” Naruto stated before turning to the Salvatore brothers, “You two: First, why was Lexi killed?” Naruto asked and the two frowned not wanting to answer but a glance at Elena from Naruto made Stefan cave while the Originals were frowning at the mention of their friend being dead.

“Damon needed the Sheriff to trust him, only way to do that was to take out a vampire. Damon also wanted to torture me, so Lexi was the only one available.” Stefan stated and Naruto sighed.

“Liz, is this true?” Naruto asked and Liz nodded.

“Yes, I had hoped there was some fledgling or whatever that I could kill to keep the fools off our backs, but Damon killed Lexi and I had to use her death to calm them.” Liz stated and Naruto nodded.

“And what happened to Rose Marie?” Naruto asked as Damon stiffened and looked away before glaring at Jules while the Originals all narrowed their eyes.

“Bitch over there bit her, I staked her after she suffered for four days from the venom.” Damon stated and Naruto looked at Jules who held her hands up.

“It was during the full moon, I didn’t know I had bit anyone until they were coming for me to try and get my blood.” Jules stated not wanting to get on Naruto’s bad side even more than she possibly was.

“All right, now which of you killed Pearl and Anna?” Naruto asked making the Originals widen their eyes in shock along with Katherine.

“Anna was killed in the mass killing of the tomb vampires when we used Johnathan Gilbert’s watch, I told her beforehand to get out of town or hide somewhere until it was over. She apparently ignored me and a pair deputies that worked for Mayor Lockwood found and took her and I couldn’t get to her in time.” Liz stated causing Naruto to sigh while those close to him knew he was furious and so were the five Originals.

“And the deputies?” Naruto asked and Liz shrugged.

“They had an unfortunate accident while on patrol in the woods, doubtful that anyone would find them unless they knew where to look.” Liz stated shocking and horrifying Elena’s group as Naruto nodded. “After Lockwood got himself killed from the watch, I systematically removed his supporters and goons to ensure it couldn’t happen again.” Liz stated making Naruto nod in understanding.

“And Pearl?” Naruto asked gazing at Elena’s group and Alaric raised his hand.

“I killed her. Caught her and a few other tomb vampires by surprise.” Alaric stated as he only knew who she was from telling Damon and Stefan making the Originals and Katherine vamp out and making Elena’s group tense.

“Stop.” Naruto ordered making the six do just that. “He was doing what he trained himself to do, it was Pearl’s bad judgement that made her be among those he found.” Naruto stated while giving them a look telling them he told her to leave and she dragged her heels or disobeyed.

“Yes father/love.” The five Originals and Katherine stated making Elena’s group and Matt widen their eyes.

“Y-you’re-“ Elena started before Stefan covered her mouth remembering that he said no one was to interrupt his questions.

“Smart boy.” Naruto stated with a smirk. “Vicki Donovan, who turned and killed her?” Naruto asked knowing what it was that Kelly wanted to ask him and saw that Kelly frowned and glared at the group and Jeremy glared directly at Damon.

“I turned her, Stefan killed her when she kept going into a frenzy and went at Elena.” Damon stated not knowing why he felt he had to be honest even with the threat of bodily harm since he usually didn’t tell people anything unless he had to.

Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Mason Lockwood, why was he killed?” Naruto asked not looking at them.

“He kept trying to expose Damon and I to the town, even though he made an agreement with us that we’d not try to harm the other. We interrogated him and then killed him.” Stefan stated since he wasn’t going to risk Elena by hiding the truth.

Naruto nodded, “Understandable. While smarter than his dumbass brother, Mason should have known better than to break an oath like that. The fool brought it on himself.” Naruto stated before Tyler stood up glaring.

“Watch your mouth!” Tyler shouted and Jules tried to get him to sit.

“Tyler! Shut up! You don’t know who you’re messing with.” Jules stated since she didn’t need Tyler doing something EXTREMELY stupid.

“Some punk ass bitch with magic.” Tyler stated making the Originals and Katherine growl while the humans serving Naruto glared at him while Bonnie was paling along with Jules. Even Damon and Stefan felt anger by what he said, though they didn’t know why.

Naruto merely tilted his head before pulsing his eyes and Tyler dropped to the ground screaming as his bones cracked and snapped and his body bent at odd angles. “What are you doing to him?!?” Caroline shouted in shock as Bonnie kept her seated and shook her head.

“I’m forcing him to turn, but then stopping it before it can fully set in. Basically, his bones and body are breaking over and over again just to heal back into place.” Naruto stated as he kept gazing at Tyler who had tears leaking out his eyes. “You think you’re some hotshot because you have wolf blood in your veins? I _made_ vampires and wolves, boy. I gave magic to the world and as such I have dominion over all of the denizens connected to it.” Naruto stated making Elena’s group, minus Bonnie, and Matt widen their eyes in shock as Tyler looked fearful. “As such, I can take the power away, I can add stipulations to it, or I can boost it up to new heights. Right now I am adding stipulations to yours by constantly making you transition without stopping, but you can’t finish the transition either.” Naruto stated as he flicked two fingers up and Tyler was sent against the wall spread eagled as his bones kept snapping. “Now, your father was a spineless pathetic sack of shit and Mason was a lazy idiot of a screw up who knew better than to break an oath with anyone let along in this town. Now, you can gut it up and stop being a whiny little bitch or I can make the transition hurt even worse.” Naruto stated before dropping him as Tyler landed on the floor coughing and heaving as his body hurt.

“Now, onto other matters, who killed Jonas and Luka Martin?” Naruto asked as the woman near Klaus twitched.

“Damon set Luka on fire when he tried to free Elijah and Jonas was killed by Stefan in the bar by throwing a pool cue through his heart when the man went on the warpath.” Bonnie answered making Naruto nod.

“Good, I was going to kill the two fools anyway. Honestly, Elijah, you thinking that you could trust THOSE two of all people was the dumbest thing I’ve ever seen you do.” Naruto stated as Elijah had the decency to look embarrassed while his siblings and the woman smirked a bit. “Don’t worry, Greta, you’re still fine.” Naruto stated causing the woman next to Klaus to smile in appreciation. “Klaus, Bonnie, the daggers please.” Naruto stated as Klaus gave him five daggers and Bonnie gave the one while sending a look to her friends to keep quiet.

Naruto merely twirled his finger before the blades floated in the air then they began crushing down into small pearls. Naruto then forced them smaller and smaller onto themselves till they were smaller than a grain of rice before he flicked fire at them destroying them utterly. Naruto then closed his eyes and focused and everyone jumped as bolts of lighting echoed out near the house. “There, no more daggers or white oak.” Naruto stated casually as the Originals smirked and Elena’s group frowned.

Naruto then cracked his neck as he looked at the people. “Now comes the main event.” Naruto stated before he waved his hand and a smoke pillar formed before condensing as everyone watched and then grew shocked as Mason Lockwood appeared. Mason gasped and collapsed to the floor looking around in confusion. “Hello Mason.” Naruto stated making Mason freeze in fear as he paled rapidly.

“L-lord Naruto.” Mason stated with fear evident in his voice.

“Yes, I understand you tried to get Stefan and Damon killed after breaking an oath made to them.” Naruto stated and Mason began sputtering.

“Y-you don’t understand it was-“ Mason was cut off as Naruto flicked his wrist and Mason had his skin flayed off all at once, but he wasn’t dead as he was gasping and choking in pain as Elena and Caroline looked away.

“I understand perfectly Mason. You defied my orders to leave them the fuck alone and as such you will pay the price for your disobedience.” Naruto stated as he made Mason heal and then had him shackled and bound tightly. “You’ll be the sacrifice for Klaus’ ritual and if you attempt to escape, I will ensure your afterlife is VERY painful and torturous.” Naruto stated before glaring at Tyler, who wanted to speak up but chose not to and simply nodded his head.

“Why are my brother and I so important?” Stefan finally asked and Naruto smiled softly at him.

“Why wouldn’t my sons be important to me?” Naruto asked shocking Elena’s group along with Matt, Tyler, and Jules.

“Your sons? We aren’t your kids pal.” Damon stated and Naruto chuckled.

“Lily and I were very intimate, though I will say it was not her brightest idea to take you to Giuseppe when I had to leave for a time. I know she was rather furious at what he did to you and her, though she got him back in a variety of ways including making him impotent, which wasn’t hard as the man’s ego was by far larger than his endowment or skill.” Naruto stated with a chuckle. “Lily would have told you had an asshole coven of witches not trapped her in a prison world, but I have a friend handling their executions now as they became expendable and as such I can bring Lily back to this plain of existence.” Naruto stated surprising Stefan and Damon, “If you want proof, write your name in Kanji in your blood on your palms and place your palm against your forehead.” Naruto stated and the two brothers frowned as they didn’t know any form of Kanji.

Deciding to go out on a limb, Stefan bit his index finger, figuring he’d at least check and without even trying made a kanji that he knew for a fact was his name. How he knew, he had no fucking idea and looked at Damon making him frown before he did the same. The two brothers merely looked at each other before they placed their palms on their foreheads and they jolted back as their eyes glowed brightly. Ruby Red for Stefan and Emerald Green for Damon as they felt their own brands appear, the same color as their eyes, and the two gasped as they lurched forward coughing and gasping for air as memories flooded their minds from childhood, teenager to adulthood, and after they were turned, and at least once a decade of Naruto and their siblings visiting and celebrating with them, whether their birthdays, Christmas, or their turn days.

“Feel better?” Naruto asked as the two looked at him and there was recognition and emotions swirling in their eyes before Naruto stood and they instantly hugged him causing him to laugh. “Ah, it’s good to see you both.” Naruto stated patting them on the back before they went to their siblings and hugged each of them before then doing the same to Sakura when they realized who she was. Naruto knew wasn’t pleasant, but he had to block the two of their memories of him at times because they weren’t ready to join into the war that Naruto had ongoing for centuries now, he still met up with them and gave the memories back for a while before he had to take them away again.

Naruto then turned to Bonnie, “You will be joining me, my dear. It’s time your training was put back into full gear, but you can finish High School before that, especially since your family wants to be together again.” Naruto stated as Bonnie nodded.

“I understand master.” Bonnie stated bowing her head and Naruto nodded before turning to Elena.

“As for you, well, you not only have role to play in Klaus’ freedom, but you’re also going to pay the price of using my sons, Bonnie, and others for your own gain.” Naruto stated frowning and Elena looked shocked while others looked confused.

“W-what are you talking about? I’m not using them.” Elena stated before she was suddenly in Naruto’s grasp with his hand around her throat.

“What did I say about lying? Hm? I know all about the curse that your bloodline holds as I was there when the witch created it in the off chance it was necessary. However, you take it far beyond anything the previous doppelgängers have done.” Naruto growled as he held Elena there and a quick glare to Jeremy and Alaric sent them down to the couch with them not being able to move while Bonnie and Liz kept Caroline down and the Originals kept Stefan and Damon back.

“Father! Please. I love her.” Stefan stated and Naruto kept looking at Elena and saw the faintest hint of a cocky smirk on her face.

“No you don’t, that’s the curse you’re feeling. The Petrova Doppelgänger comes with a nifty little failsafe that causes different supernaturals to take an interest in some form to protect her from being harmed or killed and even makes them submissive to the Doppelgänger. You could say it’s a magical form of compulsion, only the user isn’t knowingly using it. Why else would you constantly submit to the wishes of a teenage girl that knows NOTHING about how to handle vampires, Originals, werewolves, and witches?” Naruto asked causing them to frown as Naruto was using his presence to slowly break the curse around Elena, “Klaus and Elijah were affected by the first doppelgänger and the two nearly began a feud like you and Damon had going had I not stopped it. Katarina didn’t have it because she took an interest in me and as such the curse was removed. But Elena? No, she HATES the supernatural and uses anything connected to it like tools to protect herself and any humans possible. Bonnie’s her supposed best friend and personal weapon she keeps on standby like a president keeps a nuke handy when needed while you two are her attack dogs to do anything and everything she wants.” Naruto stated as he looked at Elena, who was glaring and frowning at him. “If you want more proof, think back on all your talks, when has she EVER said ‘I love you’ to you or is it always “me too”, “I know”, or a smile and kiss so she doesn’t have to say anything. Damon saw how manipulative she was when she used their little road trip to get info out of him under the pretense that they could get a bit of a bond again.” Naruto stated as the brothers frowned as they thought back and realized Elena hadn’t ever said she loved Stefan and was manipulative and using with them and Bonnie.

“Stefan! It’s a lie!” Elena stated and Naruto smirked.

“Then prove it, tell him you love him.” Naruto stated and Elena looked at him. “What’s the matter? Should be a simple thing to do, but oh wait, you can’t. You’re not allowed to say that unless you ACTUALLY mean it, that’s the punishment for you as part of the curse and the key to not having someone being bound to the curse. The Doppelgänger has to actually RETURN the feelings for the person or she can’t say ‘I love you’ to anyone under her influence.” Naruto stated as Elena widened her eyes and looked pleadingly to Stefan and Damon only to see them frowning and the same was true for Caroline and Bonnie. “You’re going to be punished my dear, especially since I know exactly how you felt about everyone and what you planned if you survived Klaus. Bonnie? You’d ensure she channeled her ancestors to kill Klaus and if it took her out too then great one less freak in the world. If not, well, you know which buttons to push to make her feel depressed and need to help you no matter what. Caroline? Well, you’ve been pissed that she’s replaced you as the popular girl and have resented her for it hence why you kept being subtle in sabotaging her with Matt and others, making her seem jealous and paranoid. Jeremey? He’s loved two vampires earnestly not caring what they were, wanted to be like them, and wants to be a hunter no matter what you do to him to change that. Alaric? Well, if he had just been man enough to handle Isobel then she wouldn’t have been turned and you wouldn’t have had to live with the fact your birth mother willingly and happily became a vampire. The fact that he lectures you about handling the supernatural also pisses you off because he’s not your father so he can shut the hell up and stop talking out of his ass. Damon and Stefan? They would likely die against Klaus in the fight or maybe be bitten when he was transitioning and if not then when College came around you were going to dump Stefan, but make it seem like it’s just stress and you want to feel normal so you can just string him and Damon along if the need to call on them for help ever arose again. And if you were ever turned? You’d play them against each other as revenge for allowing it to happen regardless if you pushed them away or not. Then you’d use compulsion to fuck any hot guy you saw so long as they were human, after all you’ve ensured that your alone time with Stefan was spent worrying, talking, or light kissing nothing beyond that as you can’t stomach the idea of sleeping with a vampire or any other supernatural being, so why not have several boy toys to enjoy and a sugar daddy to give you money without having to do anything at all?” Naruto stated making many frown as Elena grit her teeth.

“Go to hell, you freak.” Elena stated while glaring at him and Naruto chuckled as his presence filled the room and his eyes darkened with a cruel smile coming to his face.

“Oh, I’ve been there, honey, and you’re going to experience a hell of my own design for you. Since you despise the thought of sex with a Supernatural, I’m going to make you my slave specifically for that. You won’t die when the ritual for Klaus is done, but you’re going to be a slave to me and my own that will do as I please.” Naruto stated making Elena widen her eyes and struggle before Naruto palmed her head and a sealing array spread across her body as tears leaked out of her eyes and a black collar appeared around her throat.

At the same time, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, and Caroline felt their loyalty to Elena take a big hit as they essentially gained a third person perspective on all the shit they had gone through because of her and for her. She always expected them to follow whatever she wanted regardless of if it was a good idea or not. She always expected them to be ready to do whatever she needed/wanted them to do. She always made them feel that something that went wrong was their fault. The fact that the first three could tell he wasn’t lying only made them more angered and pissed off, though Caroline felt he wasn’t lying as Liz took her hand and squeezed.

Naruto then set her down, “You will not run, you will obey me entirely and serve whoever I order you to. You’ll continue living with your aunt until you finish high school and then you’ll be living with me as my slave and servant.” Naruto stated as Elena felt herself nod no matter how hard she struggled. “Good girl, now sit down and wait till I tell you otherwise.” Naruto stated as Elena did while Bonnie and Caroline moved away from her. “Jenna, I trust you can handle disciplining her with a bit of… help?” Naruto asked pointedly and Jenna nodded.

“Of course, boss.” Jenna stated with a smile before she turned a glare on Elena.

Naruto then turned to Alaric and Jeremy, “Now that leaves you two, I don’t mind you hunting but you two seriously need to leave the amateur hour stuff behind and kill the pens that deserve killing. You’re gonna get yourself and others killed with what you’re trying to do. Now, if you want to continue hunting and killing the creatures and beings that deserve it, then that can be arranged but Elena here is still going to be punished regardless.” Naruto stated as the two frowned and Naruto rolled his neck slightly.

He then waved his hand causing more smoke pillars to form before they condensed and showed Anna, Pearl, Vicki, Rose, Lexi, Isobel, Sheila Bennett, Emily Bennett, and Miranda Gilbert, Jeremy’s mother, all formed before falling and gasping for air. “Hello Ladies.” Naruto stated with a smile as he walked over and they looked at him in surprise.

“Naruto-sama.” Pearl stated with happiness only to flinch at the cold look he gave her.

“We will talk about your disobedience later, Pearl.” Naruto stated making her nod submissively before he kissed her cheek. “I’m glad you’re back though.” He stated making her smile again before he turned to Anna, “Hello sweetheart.” Naruto stated and Anna smiled before hugging him.

“Hi, daddy.” Anna stated surprising Elena’s group and somewhat surprising Stefan and Damon since they were still processing the memories of everything.

“Rose, Lexi, still beautiful as ever.” Naruto stated making them smile before they kissed him.

“Good to see you, boss.” Lexi stated with a smile and Rose nodded.

“Yes, it’s good to see you, sire.” Rose stated before smiling at Damon.

“Sheila, Emily, I believe you need to see someone.” Naruto stated looking at the teary eyed Bonnie. The two older witches nodded and kissed Naruto before going over to Bonnie and hugging her while Emily also hugged Katherine, Pearl, and Anna.

Naruto smiled before turning to Isobel and Miranda, “Hello my dears.” Naruto stated as they smiled and kissed him surprising everyone before he turned to Elena, “I told you she was a disappointment and it would only get worse.” Naruto stated as Elena sat there with a frown on her face with some tears in her eyes.

“Yes, we saw on the other side.” Miranda stated frowning at Elena before they both kissed Naruto passionately and ignoring the tearful and surprised looks from Alaric and Jeremy.

Naruto then looked to see Elena looking on in shock and disgust while Alaric and Jeremy were just shocked. “What? The majority of the Council were my agents and Miranda was on the council and her husband was shall we say… “lacking” in the man department and Jenna was happy to join in her sister and I’s fucking.” Naruto stated while looking at Elena, “As for Isobel, well, it wasn’t by chance that she learned of vampires and the like.” Naruto stated before turning to Vicki to see her smiling at him. “Hello Vicki, been a while.” Naruto stated and Vicki nodded.

“Yeah, not since I was around 15 or so.” Vicki stated licking her lips.

“How do you two know each other?” Stefan asked and Naruto smirked.

“Oh, I was fucking Kelly one day and Vicki came home early, got turned on and joined in, I took her virginities and then promised her a life outside of being a jock’s cocksleave or the pretty girl that was chased after because she was nice to the person.” Naruto stated with a smirk as he knew what was going to happen to Vicki, he just wasn’t allowed to know the when or who.

Naruto then twirled his fingers and Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, Jules, and Alaric were forced to right in front of him. “Now that leaves what to do with you lot.” Naruto stated and looked at Matt, “The liar who was fully ready to use Caroline’s affection to get info that would make him a big shot in the town as well as use her to help get an edge to getting into colleges on scholarships. Plus there is the plan you had with Elena to hook up first chance she could ditch Stefan and Damon for a while, despite you both supposedly caring about the others.” Naruto stated making many glare at Matt and Elena.

Naruto then turned to Tyler, “The bitch boy that likes to think he’s an alpha male, but wants everything handed to him without putting any real work in. And only wants a “hot piece of ass” to fuck whenever he wants and has no intention of marrying someone “below his status” as he calls it, which means you’re also guilty of using Vicki and Caroline as well as Jules.” Naruto stated as Tyler glared at him.

Naruto ignored the boy and faced Jeremy, “Then we have the poor puppy boy who wants someone to care about him and just make his mind forget everything and then switched it to either becoming a vampire so he could deaden himself because he’s a piece of shit coward that can’t face his pain and then switched again to wanting to be a badass hunter that could take on vamps and win so he could brag about it.” Naruto stated as Jeremy frowned.

“Next is a bitch who knew what Mason would try and what would happen if she brought her pack to Mystic Falls, yet she still did such a thing knowing it would piss me off.” Naruto stated as Jules paled and released a whimper.

“And then we have the vengeance and hate filled hunter, who really is just an amateur and idiot trying to take on vampires because he can’t accept his wife wanted the life of a vampire more than she wanted him.” Naruto stated as Alaric frowned.

“Yes, what to do, what to do.” Naruto stated looking them over while seeing Anna was a bit sad for Jeremy, but understood if he had to go. Kelly and Vicki didn’t care about Matt as he had become the type of guy they hated entirely.

“Go fuck yourse-“ Tyler started before his body was suddenly cut in half via a tendril from Naruto’s back as Naruto didn’t even flinch.

“Such a stupid boy. Reminds me of Kiba.” Naruto muttered and Sakura nodded as Naruto looked to Carol and saw her sighing in disappointment and some sadness. Turning to Matt, he saw the young man shaking and fear and clearly had released his bowels.

“Wait! Can’t we talk about thi-“ Matt started before Naruto swiped his head off and it landed at Klaus’ feet before he kicked it over to Matt’s body.

Turning to Jules he merely looked at her, “You know what the punishment is, since I did warn you what your next act of disobedience would entail.” Naruto stated and Jules nodded. “Since it wasn’t severe, you’ll get the lighter punishment.” Naruto stated making her breath in relief as a dog collar appeared around her neck and her clothes disintegrated revealing her DD cup breasts, clean shaven womanhood, and jiggly ass, “I said you were a bitch, and that’s what you will be until I decide you’ve served enough to pay for your crime.” Naruto stated and Jules nodded before she crawled and sat beside Sakura like a good pet as Sakura patted her head with a smirk.

Oh how she missed her lover breaking disobedient fools.

Turning to Alaric, the man just glared along with Jeremy and Naruto tilted his head slightly, “Hmm, while you both are a waste of life and space, you can still have some use to me.” Naruto stated and the two glared harder.

“Go to hell.” Jeremy stated and Naruto merely looked at him.

“Careful boy, I said you could be of use, I didn’t say you were vital and my daughter is already accepting of the fact that you’ll die if I say so. Which means, any satisfaction you think you’ll get from her being upset with me is not happening.” Naruto stated as Jeremy glared, “Fortunately, I don’t need you to be willing to be useful.” Naruto stated as he created two small blobs of darkness and smirked as they came to life looking like an octopus making the two men tense. Before they could say anything, the two creatures screeched and jumped towards the two causing them to widen their eyes before the creatures latched onto their faces causing them to scream in surprise and it only got worse as the tentacles began invading their noses, ears, mouths, and throats as they fell back and flailed as they tried to get the things off even as they gagged and choked on the tendrils/tentacles going down their throats.

Naruto merely chuckled darkly at the sight while his various allies and subordinates didn’t bat an eye and neither did his children with Bonnie looking a little disturbed, Caroline terrified, and Elena looking heartbroken and scared, the former over Matt being killed.

“That handles that mess.” Naruto stated as he sat down again before looking to Elena. “Elena, come sit on my lap.” Naruto ordered with a smirk as he watched her stand and come over to him before sitting on his lap. Naruto then tore her shirt open and removed her bra before he started groping her perky C cups causing her breath to hitch. “Watch them, look and see what your life is becoming because of your actions.” Naruto whispered in her ear as he groped her and licked along her neck as a black Uzumaki spiral appeared on her chest, “Your birth mother, adopted mother, and surrogate mother are all my personal whores and will gladly join me in fucking you to break you into a devoted slut. Your brother/cousin and stepfather are now my slaves and soldiers, and won’t bat an eye as you’re turned into my bitch and slut until I decide you’ve learned your place. I could fuck you right in front of them and they’d ignore any screams or pleas you gave for help or mercy, they’d look at you as if you didn’t truly exist. Your best friends will learn whom they serve and will be happy with their supernatural lives while you are living in humiliation and despair, maybe I’ll let them fuck you too for more punishment and for them to get revenge. Your white knight of a human is dead, your attack dogs know about you and will never help you again, I may even let my sons have a go at you as revenge for treating them that way, and there is no one that would help you now, anyone against me would sooner turn you into their own pet and slave than free you. THIS is your life now.” Naruto stated as Elena was crying even as her nipples hardened and her womanhood dampened while Jeremy and Alaric eventually went silent and still showing they had lost consciousness and the darkness would do its job of turning them into obedient soldiers for Naruto.

“Sakura, take over Elena’s teasing, I have one more person to punish immediately, and no Pearl, it’s not you.” Naruto stated as Sakura nodded with a grin and pulled Elena up before pinning her to the wall and began aggressively kissing her while a hand went into her jeans and tugged them past her cute little ass and began fingering her pussy inside her panties.

Naruto merely chuckled at his wife before staring at the center of the room, “Esther.” Naruto stated making the Originals and witches tense up, “I know you can hear me through your little bond with Alaric that you were trying to build so he can be your warrior, but I’ve stopped that. You have five seconds to appear before me, or I will **MAKE** you do so and you will be in for an even worse punishment than you were originally.” Naruto stated as he sat there a moment, “One.” Naruto counted and nothing, “Two.” Still nothing. “Thr **ee.”** Naruto stated as his voice got darker. “F **our**.” Naruto stated as his voice was almost fully there, **“Fiv-“** Naruto stopped as Esther appeared before him on her knees and her face against the floor while wearing a mixture of a gown and robe.

“I’m here sire.” Esther stated as the Originals looked at her in shock.

“Yes, so you are.” Naruto stated as his voice returned to normal. “You’ve committed a LOT of sins, Esther, and MANY of them are ones that make me angry with you.” Naruto stated as Esther tensed. “You not only broke your oaths to Dahlia, oaths you made on MY blood, but you also then tried to turn our children infertile to ensure she couldn’t take anymore firstborns as her apprentices. Then you had the stupidity to turn Mikael into an Original, just in the off chance our children got out of control and you couldn’t stop them or you needed to send someone after Dahlia. You have one redeeming act in that you sealed Klaus’ bloodline since activating it too soon could have killed him, but you did it for all the WRONG reasons. To make matters worse, you’ve been siphoning the Bennett line and our children’s magic to fuel your own desires and ambitions, no matter how stupid they are.” Naruto stated as Esther was shaking in fear and sorrow, “Did you really think I wouldn’t know about your little trial and error to find a way to remove the Darkness and Angelus from me and then bury me to feed witches across the world to become the dominant species? Did you really think that my army of followers would even allow such a thing if you had succeeded.” Naruto stated as the people all glared at her, even Sakura stopped in molesting Elena to glare.

“M-my love, it was-“ Esther started only to gasp and scream as the bones in her hands suddenly exploded and the sky blue Kyubi on her back glowed brightly as it burned her.

“You will not refer to me in such a way. You lost that right when you decided that I was a creature to be controlled and used. This is further evident by you addressing me as sire when you got here.” Naruto stated coldly.

“There can’t be a true immortal on earth! Nature forbids it.” Esther cried only to find a vice like grip around her throat as Naruto snarled at her with black and blood red eyes and rows of sharp teeth.

 **“Do not lecture me on what Nature does or does not allow! You listen to ONE voice among the dozens that speak for Nature and the one you listen to is a spiteful bastard of a brat who is lucky I didn’t torture and kill him centuries ago. Out of the 29 ancient beings that are connected to and speak through nature only ONE speaks about immortality being a crime against nature and something that should be stopped and destroyed. OR have you forgotten that I myself am connected and bound to nature and give it strength to endure and power others! What’s worse is you forget God gave dominion over nature to mankind regardless of the shape or form they take!”** Naruto spoke in a very dark and enraged voice as Esther was crying heavily in pain, humiliation, and heartache. **“OR perhaps you’ve also forgotten about the gods that walk the earth as if they are looking at some theme park and they are immortal. You had NO intention of challenging them or siphoning their immortality. No, you were doing this for your greed and vanity to become more powerful than your sister or anyone else and you will be punished for this!”** Naruto roared as Esther could do nothing but nod as she continued to cry.

“Yes sire.” Esther stated as she cried.

 **“Your magic is forfeit as of this moment and you will spend years as my slave and whore along with serving Dahlia, Freya, and Rebekah for your transgressions.”** Naruto stated as Esther could only look on in fear before a seal crawled over her. **“Time to go see your sister.”** Naruto snarled before banishing her away knowing Dahlia and Freya would handle the start of her… reeducation and would allow Sakura and Rebekah to help later on.

Naruto took a deep breath as he retook his seat, **“The time for leniency is over for quite a few of my creations and as such, it’s only fair I give them a chance to turn themselves in or give others a chance to gain some favor.”** Naruto stated as his left eye turned pitch black and his right eye turned pure white. **“Hello everyone, I am Naruto Uzumaki, but many of you will know me as the Dark God and the progenitor of all the Supernatural except for Angels and Demons. I am currently speaking to everyone connected to the Supernatural world and those clearly aware of it.”** Naruto stated in a echoing voice as he connected to every entity he mentioned and felt them all stiffen in shock or fear, **“I am contacting all of you across the world today as I have a bit of a problem. You see several of those among you have been misbehaving and breaking several rules that I have and they clearly knew they were breaking them. The people in question are the following: Monique Deveraux**

**Marcel Gerard**

**Davina Claire**

**Lucien Castle**

**Tristan de Martel**

**Aurora de Martel**

**Eva Sinclair**

**Julian Lasance**

**The Original Mikael aka the Destroyer**

**Gloria Martin**

**Bill Forbes**

**Peter Hale**

**Kate Argent**

**Gerard Argent**

**Lucius Malfoy**

**Cornelius Fudge**

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Peter Pettigrew**

**Bartemius Crouch Sr. and Jr.**

**Delores Umbridge**

**Reika Kitami**

**Kraven Bassial**

**Doctor Jacob Lane**

**The demon Azazel**

**And Gordon Walker**

**Now, you may ask what this has to do with you, well it’s simple. It would be a simple matter for me to hunt them down and turn them into little more than a bloody stain on the ground or whatever punishment I think up, but then I thought, why should I have all the fun? So, instead I am speaking to you all to offer this chance to earn some favor or a reward from me. I am currently in Mystic Falls Virginia and I will be here for another couple weeks handling some business. Should any of you bring me these people, dead or alive, you will be rewarded greatly.”** Naruto stated with a bloodthirsty grin as a few of the names surprised those in the room with him.

However, Naruto wasn’t paying them any attention, **“Now, I will say that if you bring me them alive, you’re reward will be greater as I can punish them personally, but I know things happen and people die. For those curious though: No, your reward will not be greater if you bring them here claiming you brought them down yourself, and I will reward everyone who had a part to play in their death or capture equally, NO exceptions. To those targets I just listed, as they are listening to this, IF you come here and face your own judgement then I may be inclined to show mercy to you, especially since you know that you can’t run from me forever. However, it should go without saying that anyone impeding your path to getting the targets is expendable to a certain point, meaning don’t kill a human cop if they pull you over for speeding to get here and I want no fighting to try and take targets from others because I WILL know. I also want true proof of the person being dead if that’s how you come to claim the reward, their head or corpse will do nicely since I’m not foolish to take your word for it.”** Naruto continued as he felt many begin moving.

 **“To those who are already marked as my servants, soldiers, friends, and lovers, by all means come to Mystic Falls so we may catch up and perhaps I will have an update for you on my plans. However, as I said, tick tock because I will only be here for a few weeks and as I say these words, the people on my list are now panicking and moving to get away and hide or surround themselves with supporters. I will warn you that I want no bloodshed from any of you in this town and I will handle anyone breaking that rule with my own personal touch.”** Naruto stated while sensing some of the more bloodthirsty individuals across the globe were feeling their blood pumping to start the hunt and kill.

 **“One final mention to you all, one or more of these people are in possession of at least one book that they shouldn’t have. And one book in particular has a spell in it that if it was used, then I would be forced to take magic away from the world as I am the one who gave it in the first place. The reason this spell exists is because someone was very stupid and trusted an old enemy of mine and then created the spell. Now, before you non-magic users think of this as a good thing, remember that it’s magic that prevents werewolves from being stuck as a wolf for all time, magic that keeps vampires alive, magic that provides protection against all forms of the Supernatural counting Angels and Demons, and magic that sustains a natural order of things in the universe that I’d have to kill and remove. Basically, even if you’re not a magic user, you WANT magic to stay and as such should never let the spell be used and the reward for the book or books will be the same as the targets: All who participate will receive the reward. However, believe me when I say that I WILL know if any of you lie to me when you come to collect. So, with that said, the hunt begins, have fun.”** Naruto stated as his eyes returned to normal.

Naruto then turned to Klaus, “Marcel sold you and the others out to Mikael and planned to do it again and again because he couldn’t have Rebekah and I wouldn’t ascend him to the level of an Original. He endangered you lot for petty and pathetic reasons and has been making a mockery of New Orleans since he took command.” Naruto stated making Klaus growl and nod.

“I’ll kill him myself if he’s brought here alive.” Klaus growled making Naruto nod.

Naruto then turned to look at Caroline, “Your father is a sick sadist that gets his rocks off on torturing and killing vampires and werewolves, painfully and violently. Had he found out what you were, he would have tortured you over and over again for fun while trying to make it seem like he was trying to break you of your desire for blood through negative reinforcement, much like how an owner trains a dog to behave.” Naruto stated making Caroline look at him in shock and denial, “Your mother can attest to it, why do you think they split up? She wanted him nowhere near you at all with that kind of mentality and actions.” Naruto stated causing Caroline to look at Liz, who nodded showing it was true and squeezed her hand reassuringly before hugging her as Caroline just broke down and started crying as her whole world got flipped upside down. The only things that didn’t change was Bonnie was her friend, she was a vampire, and Liz was her mother, everything else was fake, a lie, and a sham.

Naruto gave her a look of sympathy before turning to the others, “The time for hiding is falling away faster and faster. Aliens, magic users, superhumans, and more are becoming more and more commonplace and known and the Earth is drawing more attention. On top of it all, Lucifer has left Hell again and thus I am watching the gates intently should any of the fools below decide to try to leave again.” Naruto stated making many frown or widen their eyes. “I’ve taken back the League of Shadows and let Ra’s go to the afterlife, but that is only the start. I will be gathering our friends and family and their subordinates to make our own organization as we always said I would when the time came. With my first family and servants coming back, Kami will not be silent for much longer and no doubt he’s been adding to his own forces while trying to bring back his old agents that I personally sent packing to Hell.” Naruto stated as the older vampires all vamped out at the mention of Kami while Sakura leaked killing intent. “Yes, there are several beings across the world that Kami can recruit but quite a few I’m not able to kill or order them killed because they have a purpose to serve and unless Kami breaks the rules then I can’t remove them ahead of time. However, there are many that are expendable and as such can be removed one after the other without any problems.” Naruto stated making them all nod.

“After the full moon where we will undo the curse on Klaus, you will each have assignments to begin. Damon, you will be going with Elijah to train as your own talents are ones that I’ve taught Elijah to be a master in and you need to learn more restraint given your tendency to rush in and get hurt." Naruto stated giving a pointed look while Damon had the decency to look sheepish. “Stefan, you’ll be going with Klaus and Finn since they can help you loosen up and get you under control while you’re on blood again. I know you’re scared son, but trust me that you’re going to need your full strength and animal blood won’t do it especially since you’ll be feeding on supernatural entities at times and you need to brace for it.” Naruto continued making Stefan nod while Finn ruffled his hair. “Rebekah, Anna, you’ll be teaching Vickie here and getting her to combat shape even if her age doesn’t allow as much as others. Katherine, Lexi, Rose, you’ll be going to Colorado to link up with Talia, I want you to start training the League to face vampires and enemies that are stronger, faster, and smarter.” Naruto ordered making the women nod. “Sheila, Emily, naturally, you’ll be training Bonnie some more and will get some help as I get more of the girls back, once you’ve gained enough of them, I want you to start that other task.” Naruto stated making the witches nod their heads. “Pearl, you will be staying both because I have a job for you and because you still need to be punished for your blatant disobedience.”

“I understand sire.” Pearl stated bowing her head submissively while Anna gave her a look of sympathy. She knew her father hated having to punish anyone within their immediate circle, but he wasn’t going to let infractions, disobedience, or rule breaking slide since it could lead to disastrous consequences. He was tough, but he was always fair and showered affection on you once your punishment was over to show that he didn’t take any pleasure in it, but it still had to be done.

“Good.” Naruto stated as he idly pet Jewels’ head making her blush as she couldn’t help but hum in delight and rub her head against his thigh.

“What of me, father?” Kol asked as he saw he was the only one not given a task yet.

“You and Pearl are going to be doing the same job: Turning the rest of this town into workers and Militia for if I need to call on them.” Naruto stated making many widen their eyes as he turned to Liz, “You and your deputies are going to be training and outfitting the different people, those that are far too useless to me will be compelled and sent elsewhere to continue on with their existences while those useful will be educated and trained to be effective and more useful. This town needs more bodies to protect it given the fact it’s such a haven and beacon for the supernatural due to the massive number of magical ley lines it encompasses plus the inherent magical nature of the ground since I sanctified it centuries ago. I will not have this become another frenzied zone like New Orleans has slowly become where the city has been divided into turfs and anyone entering one section is fair game to be targeted. LA is already under control and a good portion of Gotham has been shifted, this will be a starting point for more expansion as we go and I want it locked down and costly for anyone trying to take it.” Naruto stated making them all nod.

“It will be done.” Liz stated making Naruto nod.

“W-what about me?” Caroline asked nervously as Naruto looked at her.

“That really depends on you, kid. You can either join us, or finish High School and be on your merry way. Both aren’t safe as someone will come after you eventually or you’ll cross someone and be targeted. Either way, you’re going to need help to survive.” Naruto stated and Caroline bit her lip before nodding, “Very well, you’ll be joining Vickie in training so you can become competent in fighting with your speed and strength.” Naruto stated making her nod seriously knowing there wasn’t going to be any fooling around involved in this.

“Now that that is settled, Jenna, Miranda, Isobel, why don’t you take Elena home and begin her… education?” Naruto stated with a smirk as the three women nodded and stood before kissing him lovingly. They then turned as Sakura pulled her pants up but left them undone before the trio grabbed Elena and dragged her out with them not caring that her breasts were still on display.

Naruto smirked as he saw them get in Jenna’s car with Jenna in the backseat. He smirked because he knew Jenna had pulled her shirt off and made Elena start sucking on her tits while removing her jeans. Jenna was going to get her pleasure from the brat and make her walk into the house in her underwear… or maybe naked depending on how her sisters felt on the matter.

He then turned his attention back to right in front of him, he looked to Liz, “Liz, go home and have that talk with Caroline, Kelly you do the same with Vickie. You both need to have that talk and we can catch up personally a little later.” Naruto stated as Liz and Kelly smiled and nodded before taking their daughters after kissing Naruto goodbye, with Vickie and Kelly being handsy as they went to the car. “Sheila, Emily, you both know the item I want you to handle before you start bonding again, let Bonnie watch though since it would be a good learning experience for her.” Naruto ordered making them nod before all three kissed him and left while smiling.

Naruto then smiled at his children and lovers, and Greta, while Carol came and knelt beside him and Sakura sat on his lap again. Flicking his fingers, the corpses were destroyed, Jeremy and Alaric were sent to their bedrooms, and Mason was sent to the cellar of the house.

There was a lot to catch up on and oh so little time to do it.

**_BACK AT CONSTANTINE’S: LITTLE WHILE EARLIER_ **

Constantine groaned and downed a glass of bourbon as the discussion with the JL was still going on after they had left yesterday and came back to talk even more and one in particular was being a VERY big pain in the ass. “No, no, no. You’re not understanding, those Darklings are made up of pure Dark Essence, meaning they come from him and he can make them from his imagination. The man even found a way to use them to turn his mind into a storage space as he pleased.” Constantine stated as he took a drag of a cigarette, “You kill one it just fades away, and he summons more to replace it.” Constantine stated since they were really not getting it.

“He has to have some kind of weakness.” Superman stated with a frown and Constantine sighed and blew smoke from his nose while the other members of the League were getting annoyed.

“If he didn’t have the Angelus? Sure, but with it? There’s no chance in Hell unless God himself says so.” Constantine stated as he drank more and was glad the glass was self-filling and refilling for him. “Look mate, you can be against killing all you want, lord knows several of his soldiers and allies don’t like killing, but they don’t get in the way. Anyone he kills is someone that he’s got expressed permission to do so from the Almighty, and if you think you know better than Him, then you’re a fool and will soon become expendable too.” Constantine stated causing Superman to frown.

“You mentioned his children were capable as well?” J’onn asked wondering what type of children he had.

“Yeah, his original kids were killed by Kami and took a LONG time before he was willing to have more. I don’t know about all of them as I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting them, but some of his more famous ones are the Originals.” Constantine stated making Zatanna gasp.

“HE’S their father?!?” Zatanna asked incredulously and Constantine nodded.

“I feel like I’m missing something here.” Kara stated and Constantine smirked.

“The Originals is the name for the 6 of the oldest active vampires on Earth.” Constantine stated making them widen their eyes, “One of them is an asshole enemy of ours, but the other five are Naruto’s children, four boys and a girl though their elder sister that wasn’t turned is his also. Their mother was a close ally of Naruto’s before her fear and greed got in the way and Naruto washed his hands of her before he finally decided to punish her a little while ago when she began working on things that break the rules of magic and nature. Their daughters also swore herself to Naruto as well.” Constantine stated making many look at him in surprise.

“Excuse me?” Lantern asked and Constantine shrugged.

“A being that gets powerful through more sins, a father and daughters that are immortal, and then a man who can’t be beaten as a lover and they’ve found him venting lust a lot of times. Is it so surprising? Besides, Mars, Krypton, and many other planets practiced it including Earth since they wanted bloodline purity. It’s really just a natural course of things at times.” Constantine stated with a shrug as he downed another glass.

He was about to speak again before he froze as the table glowed and a smirking Naruto appeared sitting in front of them all with his black and white eyes and his face was a hazy mess so they couldn’t make out any identifiers.

 **“Hello everyone, I am Naruto Uzumaki, but many of you will know me as the Dark God and progenitor of all the Supernatural except for Angels and Demons. I am currently speaking to everyone connected to the Supernatural world and those clearly aware of it.”** Naruto stated with a smirk as the JL frowned. “ **I am contacting all of you across the world today as I have a bit of a problem. You see several beings have been misbehaving and breaking several rules that I have and they clearly knew they were breaking them. The people in question are the following: Monique Deveraux**

**Marcel Gerard**

**Davina Claire**

**Lucien Castle**

**Tristan de Martel**

**Aurora de Martel**

**Eva Sinclair**

**Julian Lasance**

**The Original Mikael aka the Destroyer**

**Gloria Martin**

**Bill Forbes**

**Peter Hale**

**Kate Argent**

**Gerard Argent**

**Lucius Malfoy**

**Cornelius Fudge**

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Peter Pettigrew**

**Bartemius Crouch Sr. and Jr.**

**Delores Umbridge**

**Reika Kitami**

**Kraven Bassial**

**Doctor Jacob Lane**

**The demon Azazel**

**And Gordon Walker.”** Naruto listed off with the different League members frowning and a couple memorizing the names.

 **“Now, you may ask what this has to do with you, well it’s simple. It would be a trivial matter for me to hunt them down and turn them into little more than a bloody stain on the ground or whatever punishment I think up, but then I thought, why should I have all the fun? So, instead I am speaking to you all to offer this chance to earn some favor or a reward from me. I am currently in Mystic Falls Virginia and I will be here for another couple weeks handling some business. Should any of you bring me these people, dead or alive, you will be rewarded greatly.”** Naruto stated making them all frown while Constantine smirked.

 **“Now, I will say that if you bring me them alive, you’re reward will be greater as I can punish them personally, but I know things happen and people die, it’s an acceptable outcome.”** Naruto stated making Superman scowl, **“For those curious though: No, your reward will not be greater if you bring them here claiming you brought them down yourself, and I will reward everyone who had a part to play in their death or capture equally, NO exceptions. To those targets I just listed, as they are listening to this, IF you come here and face your own judgement then I may be inclined to show mercy to you, especially since you know that you can’t run from me forever. However, it should go without saying that anyone impeding your path to getting the targets is expendable to a certain point, meaning don’t kill a human cop if they pull you over for speeding to get here and I want no fighting to try and take targets from others because I WILL know and I WILL be very unhappy. I also want true proof of the person being dead if that’s how you come to claim the reward, their head or corpse will do nicely since I’m not going to take your word for it.”** Naruto stated with a bloodthirsty grin that sent cold chills down the spines of several members.

“He just unleashed an army on the world to find these people.” Arsenal stated before Arrow shushed him as Naruto continued.

 **“To those who are already marked as my servants, soldiers, friends, and lovers, by all means come to Mystic Falls so we may catch up and perhaps I will have an update for you on my plans. However, as I said, tick tock because I will only be here for a few weeks and as I say these words, the people on my list are now panicking and moving to get away and hide or surround themselves with supporters. I will give fair warning to you all that I want no bloodshed from any of you in this town and I will handle anyone breaking that rule with my own personal touch.”** Naruto stated causing the League to frown wondering what was so important about that town that he was willing to crush anyone who did him a service.

Batman was silent as he recognized some of the names from his father’s book and the discussion he had with his parents. Many of them were by products of other creations of Naruto’s, but they perverted and twisted things beyond what was called for and now he was cleaning house of them entirely. He made a mental note to look into more occult books in case any of the rebellious ones came to Gotham since handling Dracula, or at least someone claiming to be him, was bad enough and he needed to be prepared.

He then turned his attention back as Naruto continued, **“One final mention to you all, one or more of these people are in possession of at least one book that they shouldn’t have. And one book in particular has a spell in it that if it was used, then I would be forced to take magic away from the world as I am the one who gave it in the first place. The reason this spell exists is because someone was very stupid and trusted an old enemy of mine and then created the spell. Now, before you non-magic users think of this as a good thing, remember that it’s magic that prevents werewolves from being stuck as a wolf for all time, magic that keeps vampires alive, magic that provides protection against all forms of the Supernatural including Angels and Demons, and magic that sustains a natural order of things in the universe that I’d be forced to destroy. Basically, even if you’re not a magic user, you WANT magic to stay and as such should never let the spell be used and the reward for the book or books will be the same as the targets: All who participate will receive the reward. However, believe me when I say that I WILL know if any of you lie to me when you come to collect. So, with that said, the hunt begins, have fun.”** Naruto stated as his eyes returned to normal with a few of the League frowning.

However, the image didn’t leave, **“Constantine, when you are done with them, come to Mystic Falls, I have a job for you that needs your personal attention. I have brought back some old friends and given them assignments, but the job I need handled requires someone of your skillset. It also involves a promise I made to you some time ago. It isn’t time for that yet, but this task will help prepare you for it.”** Naruto continued causing Constantine to turn serious as his hands clenched into fists.

“I’ll be there.” Constantine stated seriously causing Naruto to nod before the image of him was gone.

“Where are those people he’s targeting?” Superman demanded with a glare and Constantine shrugged.

“All over the place, mate, not like you can do anything to help them. They’d sooner gut you and drain your power to fuel themselves if they could, and a few can.” Constantine stated before he raised his hand freezing Superman in place when the man went to grab him. Constantine’s eyes hardened as they changed, both eyes turned into a swirl of colors that made it look like his eyes were on fire.

Superman then screamed painfully as his skin started turning red and he began sweating badly. “ _You see mate? You’re weak enough that this little bit of magic hurts you._ ” Constantine stated as his voice took an echoing effect.

“What are you doing to him?!?” Kara shouted but Karen kept her down.

“ _This? Well, you three have been under the impression you’re invincible, but it’s mainly skin and bones that are indestructible. Your organs and blood though, are just as weak as a normal Human’s. Currently, Clark here, is feeling his blood temperature increase substantially to the point his blood is literally burning him up inside due to it boiling, but I’m using other magics to keep his blood from boiling away and killing him or let him lose consciousness._ ” Constantine stated surprising everyone before he made Superman come closer, “ _Now listen here, blue boy, I’m one of the weakest of his devoted followers and allies and I can reduce you to this. Even if all of us that follow and give our loyalty to him tried to fight him, we’d lose without ever drawing a bit of blood. You stand no chance and all that will happen is you being broken and beaten until you reach the point that you’re expendable and then Lord Naruto will kill you. The more you fight back, the more your reputation goes down the drain as more and more people flock to Lord Naruto because they are tired of corrupt justice systems that keep letting the criminals out again and again instead of putting them down once and for all. The next time you threaten me, or anyone else serving Lord Naruto, I’ll show you why you’re nowhere near the strongest being on the planet.”_ Constantine stated before flinging him back into a wall, which promptly opened and swallowed him as Constantine calmed himself.

“He’s not dead, he’s just stuck outside while not being able to see the house anymore.” Constantine stated making them nod.

“Naruto mentioned he brought back some friends, what makes them different from our families?” Flash asked and Constantine nodded expecting the question.

“Your different family members were allies of Lord Naruto, but they weren’t branded or connected to him directly in anyway. Thus they are in a different category than say… any women that swore to be his and his alone and soldiers that swore to forever serve him no matter when or where he needed them. Anyone bound to him, besides the ones that Kami took away, can be brought back by him at his choosing IF he has countered their lives with some others. Nothing in life is free, after all. Your families though require more… substance as he essentially is creating them from nothing rather than using a connection to him to bring them back.” Constantine stated making Flash nod. “Well then, I think that should conclude the visit as I have a road trip to take.” Constantine stated making them all nod as they all stood and left while they processed what they had learned in their time there.

However, Diana stayed behind. “And what can I do for you, lass?” Constantine asked as the woman looked uncertain.

“Do you know of any connection Naruto has with Greece or Themyscira? I feel like there’s a connection between him and I, but I can’t place it.” Diana asked nervously, which was foreign to her since she hadn’t been nervous about something like this since she was a small child talking to her mother.

Constantine merely looked at her a moment before he summoned a book to his hand and handed it to her, “Read this, it’s all I can give you, then you’re just going to have to talk to him and get answers that way.” Constantine stated making Diana nod before she took the book before leaving.

As she walked, she was thinking of how to hide the book since she didn’t want the others to know what she was looking into. She was then surprised when it shrunk to the size of a quarter as she walked and she blinked before putting it in her cleavage since it was the only place she had to hide it.

Once everyone was out of his home, Constantine sat down and continued smoking, “You know she’s going to be in shock after she’s done with the book.” Constantine stated as a shadow formed into Naruto.

“Yes, but Hippolyta should have explained to her about everything. She’s grown up under the wrong assumption about a LOT of things and needs to be set straight. When she’s ready, I’ll explain everything to her.” Naruto stated and Constantine nodded.

“I’ll be there in a few days.” Constantine stated making Naruto nod before he faded away before Constantine got up and walked to the back wall before it opened showing a wall of different weapons and artifacts used for his profession. “I’m coming for you, you bastard, and this time you’re getting a one way ticket straight to the darkest pits of Hell.” Constantine growled as his eyes ignited again from his rage boiling over.

He’d finish the mission Naruto wanted to give him, then he’d be closer to killing his target.

**DONE!!!**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the bigger sexual fun will be starting next chapter.**

**CHARACTERS:**

**THE ORIGINALS: Monique Deveraux**

**Marcel Gerard**

**Davina Claire**

**Lucien Castle**

**Tristan de Martel**

**Aurora de Martel**

**Eva Sinclair**

**VAMPIRE DIARIES: Julian Lasance (made up last name)**

**Mikael**

**Bill Forbes**

**Gloria Martin (made up last name)**

**TEEN WOLF: Peter Hale**

**Kate Argent**

**Gerard Argent**

**HARRY POTTER: Lucius Malfoy**

**Cornelius Fudge**

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Peter Pettigrew**

**Bartemius Crouch Sr. and Jr.**

**Delores Umbridge**

**BIBLE BLACK: Reika Kitami**

**UNDERWORLD: Kraven Bassial (made up last name)**

**Doctor Jacob Lane**

**SUPERNATURAL: Azazel**

**Gordon Walker**

**PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: Tia Dalma**

**Now, I know that some of you are upset about even more crossovers, but as I said before: I’m going to have fun with this and push myself with a challenging fic. If you stick with me then great, but if not then sorry you didn’t want to keep up.**

**That should be it, I’ll see y’all later.**


End file.
